ToonSchool: Revolution Wars
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: A vacation to an unknown, but friendly lands turns into a race against the clock crisis between fiction and reality. Facing with secrets and trials with new faces they met, the ToonSchool teachers and staff must enter an MMORPG world to stop this catastrophic destruction. Now released: Final Chapter and Bloopers and Outtakes
1. Invitation to the Unknown Lands

_A/N: I am back! Thanks for taking over this section during the Halloween special, gang! And to celebrate my last day of my Manila stay, here's the double-chapter premiere of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars once again, this time, with more twists and surprises! As you guys know, this special is based on a 2010 anime film, Summer Wars and another film, WarGames and also, this is where the ToonSchool teachers and staff show their game faces as main characters of this special. Plus, there's going to be a surprise at the end! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rebirth of Revolution Wars!_

___Disclaimer: I only say this once; I don't own the characters appearing in this fanfic except the OCs and the fictional online game! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this special either! They belong to their respective owners!_

**Prologue: Invitation to the Unknown Lands**

In ToonTown's most famous school, ToonSchool, the students are having a History class, including the star students of this school known as the "ToonSchool gang" are listening to their history teacher, Lou Pickles, about their next group project as he said, "You're going to be focus on the modern cultures from each country you choose."

"Modern cultures? Cool! I get to research some modern ninjas!" Bloo said in excitement.

"Bloo, he said 'modern cultures', not 'modern martial arts movies'," Jimmy said in annoyance.

Bloo groaned in frustration as Lou continued, "Now, all of you in groups of 3-5 pick a theme country for your project and research its modern cultures and its origins around it. And that means researching through your books, not your nonsense movies, Bloo."

Bloo groaned even more as the entire class laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

As the school bell rang, the students got out from their respective classrooms as Tony, Ash, Timmy, and June got out from the history classroom.

"Good thing Mr. Pickles let us team up for this group project," June said to her friends, "I hate to team up with one of the Snob Squad."

"Yeah. Luckily, they didn't split up for this project. So that's a big relief for us students to give a fighting chance," Timmy added, when he realized something as he turned to Tony, "Speaking of which, aren't you bummed out that Daryl isn't with us for this?"

"Yeah, you guys are like, inseparable when it comes to projects and contests around here," Ash said in confusion.

"That's the thing. Daryl decided to go to another team to focus on our individual projects with the others. I think this is a good time we better separate for a while," Tony explained to his friends.

"Ah, a good sportsmanship. I'm starting to like you, Clark!" June said in an impressed tone, "Looks like you're growing to be a mature boy like Daryl."

"Thanks. So, our theme for our project is Asian Modern Cultures, right?" Tony asked as he starts the discussion about their group project, "So all we got to do is find an Asian country to research on about their modern culture."

"Oh, oh! How about Ash's home region, Kanto? It's kinda Asian-like. Plus, they have cool creatures called Pokémon!" Timmy suggested in excitement.

"Timmy, we already know what they are and it's not in the approved countries of the project," June said to Timmy, "Besides, we already been to Kanto several times during Tony's missions and school field trips."

Timmy then groaned in frustration as he lean against the lockers to rest. "Wait, how about Japan? That's always the best country we'll research on."

"Sorry, the Snobs already took that country. Besides, they're planning to ditch school to go there anyway," Tony said in annoyance and irritation over the Snobs' pick when a golden jet passed through the school windows near the lockers that the group is staying, but stopped and opened its doors to reveal the Snob Squad themselves.

"That's right! Not only we'll get an A for going to Japan, but we'll also get some stuff that's not even released before you twerps can even get it!" Vicky explained with her usual evil smirk.

"Ta-ta, losers! Or as they say in Japan, "Sayonara, Baka"!" Eustace said as the jet closes its doors and left for Japan as the Snobs continue laughing at the star students.

"Dude, gesundheit," Timmy said to the Snobs as they left, who have no idea what it means, which Ash already knows that "baka" is a Japanese word for "idiot".

"Ignoring the Snobs' gloating, is China is still available, June?" Tony asked.

"Sorry. Yang, Gwen, and Darrell already got that one," June answered.

The scene cuts to the mentioned students, as they wear some Chinese formal clothes for their projects in their classroom while Yang goes overboard as he is trying out Kung Fu and Wushu at the same time, which he accidentally breaks the teacher's desk in half. Seeing the damages he'd done, Yang sheepishly backs away as Gwen and Darrell glared at him in annoyance.

* * *

At the school gym, Ben and Dennis are playing soccer while Daryl is searching some African music and films in the internet on his laptop as Tony, Ash, Timmy, and June continues to find some available Asian countries to research its modern cultures.

"Well, there's Malaysia, but it was taken by Jimmy, Mac, and Buttercup already," June said as they look through the available country list.

"I would say India, but Dionne, Isabella, and Bubbles already got it," Tony added as he cross out the mentioned countries.

"I have to admit, I never knew Dionne is a Bollywood fan," Ash said in thought, which his friends agreed to his statement.

"What about South American culture?" Timmy asked.

"Let's see." June checks the list and said, "Nope, already taken."

"By who?" Ash asked in confusion.

"By Charity Azkeal, Yin, Eduardo, Johnny Test, Penny Proud and Sticky Webb," June answered as she reads the list.

"It's a shame I was too late to get Charity to join our group," Tony mentioned, who is a little disappointed for this, but happy for his crush to get a good project.

"So you mean, there's no more left for us to research?!" Timmy asked in panic.

"Unfortunately, yes. And we only got a few days or a week to finish our project," Tony said in disappointment.

"Yeah, and the Asian countries are almost gone," Ash added as the group lies down in dismay, seeing that they can't finish the project in a few days.

Then, Danielle, Bloo, Phineas and Ferb are walking like an Egyptian and wearing Egyptian clothes for their group project approaches the disappointed group as Phineas asked, "Hey, guys. Still can't find something for your group project?"

"Yeah. At this rate, we're going to get an F if we can't find an Asian country in time," Tony explained to his friend.

"F?!" Timmy said in panic as he curled up like a ball and starts sucking his thumb like a baby.

Tony stared at him for a moment until he said, "This is about his old teacher, Denzel Crocker, isn't it?"

Tony heard about him from Timmy that he's a mean teacher from his old school who is obsessed with fairies and constantly giving him F's all the time. "Yup and something tells me that we better not mention that letter before he cracks up like a rotten egg," Danielle suggested as the others agreed.

After a few minutes, Timmy calmed down when he stand up as Phineas said, "Hey, maybe this could cheer you up."

He pulls out his ePad and shows them a website about an event. "A grand event for the grand online game launch in some country called Philippines!"

"Seriously?" Tony asked in shock as he and his group approaches him in excitement to see Phineas's ePad.

"Yup! They even through in a rare item event for this," Phineas said to the Asian Modern Culture Group.

"Whoever completes it gets a rare item that's based on Philippines," Ferb added.

"Awesome! Another reason why Soul Resonance Online is No. 1 around the world and still our favorite game of all time!" Tony said in excitement when Ben, Dennis, and Daryl approach their friends in curiosity.

"Soul Reso-what?" Daryl wondered, "Some kind of another online game?"

Tony quickly gasped in real shock, which Daryl became confused as Tony said, "Soul Resonance Online is not another online game. It's a massively multiplayer online role-playing game of the lifetime!"

Outside of the school, we saw a sports car parked in the parking area and after that, we saw a 30-year-old man came out of the car and proceed to run straight to the school grounds.

"O...kay," Daryl said in a weirded out tone, "So, what's so special about it?"

As Tony was about to explain about the MMORPG, they heard a familiar man's voice with an angry and strict tone, "You two hooligans! Get back here!"

The students turned around to see their vice-principal, Prickley is once again chasing two of the pranksters of the ToonSchool gang, Bart Simpson and Bloo from outside the gym to inside of it as their school principal, Mickey Mouse, their homeroom teacher, SpongeBob Squarepants, their Pokémon Biology teacher, Professor Samuel Oak, and the school's music teacher, Sunny Bridges entered the gym to watched Prickley chasing the pranksters while the students in the gym joined with them.

"I'm guessing that Bart and Bloo's bag of confetti and feathers prank didn't go so well," Tony asked to the teachers.

"Yup. Good thing he missed the prank in a few moments before it gets to him," Sunny mentioned.

"Yeah. And he looks like he's stress about this," Ash said, "In fact, he's always stress."

Mickey nodded in agreement and said, "He's not the only one here. Even Minnie is working hard for the upcoming play."

The other teachers agreed at what Mickey is saying, knowing that they are also stressed from their work, too. "You know what, at times like this, we should get a vacation for once," Mickey suggested to the others, "You know, somewhere we could relax for a while without any interruptions."

Then back outside the school, the man from before head straight to the school entrance, which he dodges some of the passing students including the flying ones.

"I know we need one, Mickey. But seeing Prickley, I doubt we'll get a rest," Sunny said to Mickey.

"Although I love a vacation, I can't leave some test papers behind after the last grade change incident," SpongeBob mentioned.

Then, Tony joins in the conversation since he's aware of the teachers' lack of rest as he said, "Oh come on, guys. Just go for it, we saw you guys every week and you really need a vacation."

"Well, it's not like somebody's going to waltz in here and ask us for a vacation in some foreign country," Oak joked as the other teachers agreed to his statement.

But all of the sudden, a man from earlier burst into the school gym and hastily asked, "Anyone want a free vacation to the Philippines?"

The teachers and the students quickly stood frozen when they saw the man burst into the gym and asking them for no reason. In fact, everyone in the school, including the bullies and the Snob Squad are frozen in shocked and silence when they overheard the man's sudden favor.

As everyone in the gym stood there in shock, the other teachers and the rest of the ToonSchool gang burst into the gym to see the commotion around here as Daisy asked in excitement, "I heard vacation! Does that mean I won that raffle down 3 blocks away from here?"

As they snapped out of their shock, Prickley then quickly demanded to the man, "Okay, I demand to know who you are and why did you burst in here and asked such a nonsense question?"

However, Sunny realized who this man is as he asked in shock, "Aaron?"

"You know him, Sunny?" Prickley asked.

"Yes, he's Aaron Relano. He's my friend who helped me during my Philippines benefit concert as my technical support," Sunny explained to Prickley, "I gave his son a poster of myself with my autograph as thanks. Plus, he also works as a cool video game designer in Los Angeles, California."

"Cool!" the students said in awe when they heard that Aaron is a video game designer.

"No need for flattery, Sunny. Besides, I still have time to go home to my home country sometimes to be with my family," Aaron said as he blushed about his friend's comment about him, "In fact, I want you and your fellow teachers accompany me to a trip to the Philippines this year. Is that okay?"

"Okay? I'm totally ecstatic!" Daisy said in excitement, "I can't wait to go to the- Wait, what is Phili-whatever?"

"Well, it's different than Japan, America, and China, but Philippines is very unique to its cultures and locations and it's only a plane away from here," Aaron explained.

"Well, sounds like a splendid idea! A trip to unknown lands for a vacation, how sweet is that!" Mickey said in an impressed tone, which the other teachers agreed to his statement and start to agree on Aaron's proposal.

Timmy then remarks on this moment, "Cool! If you guys are on vacation that means..."

"NO SCHOOL!" the students shouts in excitement as they celebrate on this.

"Man, I can't wait to try out my new hoverboard that Jimmy is working on!" Tony said in excitement, "Can you guys make a race course for it?"

"Sure! Ferb, I know what we are going do today!" Phineas said to Ferb.

However, starting to get a bad feeling about this, Prickley then said to the students in his strict tone, "You mean what you are NOT going do today. I know that he's your friend, Sunny, but we can't leave the students unattended!"

"Not even that I'm going to tell you that there's some beaches in the Philippines?" Aaron asked in curiosity.

"Well, I do!" SpongeBob happily answered.

"SpongeBob!" the other teachers snapped at him, knowing that he needs to stay here to watch the kids, too.

"Although I love to accept it, Prickley's right. We have a school to look out for," Mickey said to Aaron, "Sorry, but we have to decline your offer."

Aaron became disappointed that they decline his offer, even Sunny also became disappointed that he has to decline it to look out for the students.

"I understand. Sorry about that, guess I have to face the music," Aaron said in disappointment as he turns around to leave the gym, "And there's even a grand opening to a new MMORPG in the Philippines that everyone is raving about."

"Wait! You mean you're one of the staff who made Soul Resonance Online?" Timmy asked in shock.

Happy that somebody knows about the game, "Yup! In fact, I'm also a creator and developer of that game."

Thinking for a few minutes, Tony spoke up, "Well, in that case..."

He raised his hands and continued, "How about you take me and my friends to the Philippines instead?"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the gym said in shock.

"Dude! That's crazy and stupid," Ash said in anger, but also raised his hands in excitement, "I'm in!"

The other students also agreed, but Jimmy, Blossom, Daryl are reluctant to agree with this.

"Are you sure? How about our history projects?" Daryl reminded his friends.

"Yeah, you don't want to end up like the Snob Squad when they tried to enter the Chill Room?" Blossom added.

Hearing that they are right for something, the students became disappointed at this. Until Mickey and Sunny thought about this situation and Sunny suggested, "Wait! How about we all go?"

"That's a great idea. We should treat this vacation as a school field trip!" Mickey said to everyone in the gym, which they start to celebrate about this.

"Oh boy," Prickley said in worry, knowing that the students might mess this field trip up once again.

"I like your suggestion, but I'm afraid I have to refuse you suggestion," Aaron said to the others, which they became very shocked and confused at what he said just now, knowing that the students like to see the grand video game launch and the teachers wanted a vacation for a long time. "The only people approved to this offer..."

He then points at the teachers and staff and declared, "Is the ToonSchool teachers and staff themselves. So, what's it's gonna to be?"

* * *

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

* * *

In some TV store in ToonTown, we saw a show on one of the TVs as it shows a logo that says, "SRO Feature Resonant Exhibition Match by Soul Champion Harito".

In some mysterious arena, the spotlight flashes on a boy wearing an opened purple vest with some chains wrapped around his bare chest and two black belts wrapped around on each of his wrists. He's standing in the middle of the arena when he turns around to see his opponent behind, a teenager wearing samurai-style armor and wields lightsaber-like swords.

The teenager attacks the boy with his cutlass, but the boy just dodge his attacks and punched him on the teenager's right side of his face, causing the teen to pass out thanks to the boy's counterattack.

Then in the next scene, we saw the boy now facing a burly teen wielding two cutlasses both in his hands as he them around in his hands to prepare to attack the boy. But he quickly punches the teen on the stomach, causing him to stop and fainted after that.

Then, we saw the boy again who is now facing a cybernetic armor-enhanced boy, who tries to shoot down the boy with its laser guns attached to his jetpack. But he dodges them with ease as he runs to the armored boy and unlike he did earlier, the boy quickly pulls out a big dull silver broadsword with a gear attached near the guard out of thin air behind his back and he uses it the slice the armor off from his opponent, leaving him in his casual clothes underneath his armor as he passes out like the other opponents that the boy has faced.

Lastly, his opponents are not one, but thousands of black ninja-like army standing in a bridge-like arena. However, the boy quickly attacks them before they attack him by punching each one of his ninja opponents, causing them to fall over from the arena.

When he kicked the last one, he landed on his hand on the button on the stand below him when he jumps in the air, causing some holographic screens appeared behind him all of the sudden. The left screen says, +**New Record of 100 Survival Match**+ while the left screen shows the name of the boy, "Harito". As the invisible crowd cheers on their "Soul Champion", the boy only stares at them with a serious and determined look on his face.

The scene cuts to another TV inside the ToonTown airport check-in area which shows the same boy we saw earlier. Then the footage on the TV screen changes into the quote written on the screen that the boy somehow said, "I can take on anyone!"

Outside the airport, Mickey and Minnie are waiting in line at the security checkpoint when they heard some footsteps behind them and when they turned around they became relief in happiness to see the other teachers arrived at the checkpoint.

"Guys, you made it!" Mickey said in relief.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're going to a country we've never been before," Janitor said in excitement.

"I heard that this country is well-known for its histories about its origins, it's cultures and its historic events," Lou explained as he reads the contents from the book he's holding titled, "Philippines' Histories and What-Nots", "I can't wait to teach these Philippine histories to the sprouts when we get back."

"And I can't wait to try out those cuisines that is found in the Philippines, too," SpongeBob said as he reads a pamphlet he found in the travel agency when he book his flight along with the other teachers, "I wanted to try what they call, "paksiw". I read that it's delicious."

Barkin then read SpongeBob's pamphlet in curiosity and said, "You do realize that's a soup filled with vinegar, peppers, and fish."

Hearing the word "fish", SpongeBob became shocked and disgusted at the same time since he's a sea creature himself as he became frozen in shock.

"Well, all that matters is that this vacation will have no interruptions since the students aren't going with us this time," Prickley said in relief.

Then, they saw Professor Oak and Daisy coming out from their respective cabs and approaches the other teachers in a hurry. "Where have you guys been?" Minnie asked to the late teachers.

"Sorry, I just have to ask Tracey to take care of the Pokémon in my lab and in the Creature House when I'm gone," Oak explained to the teachers.

"And I'm just finished preparing my suitcase for the trip," Daisy said as she pulls not only her suitcase, but a rather large suitcase out of the car's trunk.

"Uh, Daisy. You do you realize that we'll be in the Philippines in the few days?" Minnie asked to her friend.

"I know that. It's just I need somewhere to put on my clothes for the trip, that's all," Daisy explained to Minnie, which she and the other teachers rolled their eyes at Daisy's obsession on fashion.

* * *

At the check-in counter of the airport, Aaron is seen texting someone on his ePhone, saying, "I just finished checking in my luggage. I'm going to the boarding gate now until my friends get here."

When he press send, a chibi red-haired teen who has a same hairstyle as Daryl's appeared on his screen with an envelope containing his text message on his hand as it turns around and leaves from his phone screen.

When he finished sending a text message, he saw somebody from the checkpoint and called, "Guys, over here!"

It revealed that he called the teachers, who are running towards him in a hurry. "Sorry we're late, Aaron," Sunny said to his Filipino-American friend.

"No, you're right on time. Your students would've probably run late if I take them with me," Aaron said.

"That's true," Prickley, agreed, remembering that Bloo, Bart, Timmy, and Tony are always late for classes.

"The plane will be here for one hour, so I better help you guys get your luggage check in already," Aaron suggested, which the teachers agreed as they start checking in for their flight.

* * *

As the airplane to Manila takes off from the runway, Aaron said to the teachers, "Oh, I forgot to mention, we have to stop by at my mother's house first when we get to the Philippines."

"Huh?" Mickey wondered.

"It's my mother's birthday. My family are having a reunion for this occasion," Aaron explained, "But anyway, I never knew that Tony Clark is now studying at your school. They say that he stopped those evil things called Heartless. My family is really fond of him due to his heroism and they can't stop talking about him after they saw him on the news."

"Yeah. I have to admit, that kid has a strong heart. I even remembered the time I saw him saved my life along with my friends from those fiends," Sunny mentioned about the events where his life was saved by Tony and his friends a while back ago.

"And he couldn't done it without his friends' help, including SpongeBob, Professor Oak, and Janitor's," Mickey mentioned.

"Really?" Aaron asked in shock.

Mickey nodded yes and turns around to see the mentioned teachers, who are now blushing when Mickey mentioned that they helped Tony saved the world.

"I have to admit, despite his pranks are worst than Bloo and Bart's, he's not selfish when it comes in helping others," Prickley said, "But don't tell to the students what I said when we get back."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," Aaron said, which the teachers agreed, too, knowing that Prickley got a little soft spot on the ToonSchool gang.

* * *

After switching of planes and one day of travel through another plane, the pilot announced that they will be landing in Ninoy Aquino International Airport very shortly, causing some of the passengers to wake up.

When they heard the pilot's announcement, the teachers and staff decided to take a peek through their seat windows, revealing a bird's eye-view of the city below them, which is Manila.

* * *

After they arrived in Ninoy Aquino International Airport, the adults are heading to the arrival area to pick up their luggage. "Wow, I can't wait to hit the beaches!" Janitor said in relief.

"Yeah, I wonder what Philippine beaches look like," Daisy wondered.

"Guys, we need to visit Aaron's mother and his rest of the family first," Sunny reminded to his friends.

"Well, why don't we just say hi to that old lady and get this over with?" Squidward rudely suggested to Sunny in annoyance, which Sandy hits him in the shoulder for his rude behavior.

"Show some respect, Squidward! You do know that Aaron made this whole vacation possible," Sandy explained in anger to Squidward, "At least just say thanks to him."

Squidward just mumbled in anger as they head straight to the baggage pick-up area.

* * *

After they got their luggage back, the teachers, including Aaron are exchanging their US money to the country's currency, Philippine Pesos at the currency exchange booth while some of the teachers adjust their watches to the Philippines' time zone as Aaron said, "My mom is turning 59 this year and there's a festival called "Flores De Mayo". It's my mom's favorite festival of all."

"It says here that it's a festival where there's a parade full of young women. Wow," Mickey said as he reads from Lou's travel book.

"Well, maybe the ladies in the parade might be interested in my biceps," Barkin said.

"Do I have to punch you for that comment?" Sandy threatened Barkin in anger, when they heard a woman's voice from afar, "Aaron?"

"Farah? Lauro?" Aaron asked in shock when he turns around, seeing a black-haired man and woman approaches him with their children, which are 2 boys and 2 girls, much to his delight.

"_Kuya __**(Bro)**_, long time no see!" the man said in delight.

"I'm happy to see you too, Lauro," Aaron said as he gave his brother their secret handshake.

However, the woman interrupt their reunion as she said, "_Ay naku, Aaron! Ako pala? __**(Oh geez, Aaron! What about me?) **_It's been 8 months and you still forgot to hug your sister?"

"Oh, sorry Farah," Aaron apologized as he hugged his sister, Farah.

Although the teachers are confused by this sudden event, they became touched at this little family reunion.

* * *

As they some separate taxi cabs to their destination, Farah explained to Mickey and Janitor, "Our mom is actually a descendant of one of the soldiers who defended this country from Spanish military soldiers in the past."

"Wha? Seriously?" Janitor asked in shock.

"Oh yes, they fight for the Filipino's revolution, resulting the expulsion of the Spanish colonial government," Farah explained as her son, Dewey is playing his Kony GameStation Portable on his seat while his sister, Ivana watches the adult's conversation, "But it unfortunately started the Philippine-American War in the process. But our mom can't stop talking about the Philippine Revolution the moment she saw something that's related to it. Although my husband is a firefighter, the only thing he can't put out is my mom fired up on her talk about Philippine Revolution."

When the cab stops, Dewey falls off on his seat, but got back up when the cab starts to move again.

* * *

At the jeepney stop at some random street in Quezon, we heard a man's voice off-screen, "Aaron, I'm here!"

"_Hoy, Ian! _I'm not deaf you know," Aaron said in annoyance off-screen as the jeepney left the stop.

* * *

Inside the jeepney, the teachers are sitting next to Aaron's brother-in-law, Ian and his sister, Chesa as he said, "Man, Philippines have changed. Controversies, political scandals, anything that's happening here and yet, we're still here doing our normal lives."

"But my mom isn't, she has been participating some protests around here, including the famous People Power Revolution," Chesa explained, which the teachers became interested at what she said as Chesa and Ian's children, Bobby and Benji play their Kony GSP with Dewey, "She isn't forgiving to some corrupted politicians, especially our former president who declared martial law, the law that made every Filipino very angry at that time."

"But _Lola __**(Grandma) **_Maya was so angry; she stands up with her picket sign raised, not moving an inch with the other protesters. She even visited former President Corazon Aquino to support the revolution and took down the former dictator," Ian added, "Ever since then, she's been getting letters from governors, senator, and politicians for her strong support."

* * *

After a few minutes, the Relano family members and the teachers have finally made it to their destination as they meet another one of Aaron's relative, which is his sister-in-law, Bernice and her teenage daughter, Sarina.

As they walked to their destination as Aaron goes on ahead with Chesa, Ian, Farah, and Bernice's children, Bernice warns the teachers while holding her baby daughter, Diwata, "You know _Lola _can be really scary sometimes."

"Yeah, she is the daughter of a policeman, you know," Chesa mischievously added.

"You better watch out if you make a bad impression on her," Farah added as she and her relatives go on ahead as they laughed about their warning, which scares the guys a little bit.

When they made it, the teachers became shocked in awe when they saw Aaron's mom's home, which is a mansion-like old house filled with a patio on it's beautiful garden.

"No way," Daisy said in shock.

"This is Aaron's mom's house?!" Squidward also said in shock.

"It's even bigger than my house!" Jack said in shock.

"Jumba must have to admit, your friend's mother is really something," Jumba said in an impressed tone.

"Well, we better meet Aaron's mother and introduce ourselves," Sunny said which the teachers agreed.

As they entered the house of Maya Relano, Mickey said, "Something tells me that this vacation could get interesting."

_A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Well, I don't call this double-chapter premiere for nothing! So, click "Next", like right now!_


	2. Meet the Relano Family

_A/N: (Deja vu much?) L__ast time, the teachers and staff finally arrived in the Philippines. But what surprises awaits them? Let's go to Chapter 1 to find out!  
_

_**Song: **Pinoy Ako **(I am Pinoy) **by Orange and Lemons_

_(Note again! __I would like to remind everyone that in this chapter, including all the future chapters, some characters are going to talk Filipino or Tagalog in here. So I put up some translations for their conversation just in case. Also, there's going to be some OPM (Original Pinoy Music) songs along the way, so there's also some translation ready. But I can't translate some of the songs, so forgive me for the inconvenience._)**  
**

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Meet the Relano Family**

Inside the home of Maya Relano, while Aaron and the teachers are being escorted by his aunt, Gia to the study room of the house, the teachers are amazed at the Spanish-style-like interior of the house they stared at the furniture and the decor, which contains some photos and souvenirs from the Philippine Revolution and the People Power Revolution. "Guys!" Aaron called to the teachers, which they heard him and catch up with him and Gia.

"I'm sorry to let you guys to come with me all of the sudden," Aaron said to the teachers, "But when you guys meet my mom, just go along whatever I say."

"Okay," Mickey answered as they are almost at the study room, "What are you going to say?"

At the study room decorated with the same decorations outside, a 58 year-old woman is reading a book from the bookshelf when she heard her sister's voice, "Maya?"

"What is it?" the woman turned around to see Gia, but she was surprised who was with her. "I'm home, Mom!"

"Oh, Aaron! I was hoping you came back from America just now," Maya said as she hugged her son.

"Well, I just missed you, that's all. Have you've been feeling okay?" Aaron asked.

"Never better, honey," Maya said in a calm tone.

"Phew! I was worried, they told me that you were sick," Aaron said in worry.

"Summer heat, that's all. Stayed out too long in the sun," Maya said in a cheerful tone.

"That's a relief," Aaron said in relief when Maya noticed the teachers by the door when Gia left to do some more housework, which Aaron noticed them, too.

"Um, hello Ma'am," Mickey said as he and the other teachers entered the study room to take their seats as Aaron whispered to his mother, "Remember what I promise?"

When they taken their seat in some wooden sofa and chairs, Maya asked, "That's your friends from America?"

"Yup," Aaron answered as he's about to introduced the teachers from left to right, "This is Mickey, Minnie, Peter, Daisy, SpongeBob, Samuel, Jumba, Lou, Jack, Sunny, Squidward, Nora, Steven, Sandy, and Janitor."

"Oh, you've got a lot of friends," Maya said in shock.

Nervous at meeting Aaron's mother, the teachers try to greet her and introduce themselves, but they are so nervous, that they greet her at the same time with different greetings.

However, Aaron coughs to stop the teachers from embarrassing themselves, which they sheepishly grin in embarrassment, and declared to his mom, "So, these are my colleagues from America."

"Huh?" the teachers said in shock when Aaron introduced to them as their colleagues as they stared at Maya in shock as she does the same with the teachers and asked, "Your colleagues?"

"Yup, I met them back in college, actually," Aaron said, which the teachers became confused.

"You met them in college?" Maya repeated in confusion

"Yup, in college," Aaron happily repeated, which made the teachers even more confused.

They stared Maya in shock for a few seconds, shocked at what Aaron said about the teachers until Maya said, "Well then..."

"So, I brought them home like I said I would," Aaron calmly said until Prickley asked in panic, "Aaron, w-what the heck is going-"

"All of you," Maya said in a strict tone, which the teachers are quickly startled by this, "This son of mine is no pushover. Do you have what it takes to be true friends with my Aaron?"

Shocked at what Maya asked to them, the teachers are trying to find an answer to her question, when they saw Aaron secretly gestures them to say yes. The teachers couldn't believe what Aaron making them to do, until Maya asked again, "I'm asking you if you're brave enough to be honest and truthful friends."

Seeing that they have no choice, the teachers answered in a nervous tone, "Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked in suspicion, which the teachers answered yes again, "Even if you reveal you're darkest secrets to him and die for him as friends?"

Now even more shocked at her question, the teachers gave up and calmly answered, "Yes."

Maya stared at the teachers for a few seconds with a stern look on her face, until she said, "You are lucky to be Aaron's friends."

Maya laughed in joy as the teachers stared at her in confusion, wondering what just happened. "Here, Aaron," she said as she grabs something from the coffee table as Aaron asked, "What is it?"

She then shows a white translucent dress shirt and said, "Congrats on your recent achievement."

"A _barong Tagalog_!" Aaron said as he accepted his gift from his mom, "Thank you."

"Everyone, as we Filipinos say in Tagalog, _Maligayang pagdating sa aking bahay __**(Welcome to my home) **_and please enjoy your stay here in the Philippines," Maya said with hospitality to the teachers as she got up from her seat, "I'm very honored to meet you all."

"Um, no! The honors all ours! Thank you for your hospitality," Mickey said in panic, which the other teachers does the same. Aaron silently laughed about this at the teachers' attempt to thank his mother.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Aaron said in a serious tone as he and the teachers hide in the backyard of the house.

"We can't do it," Minnie said in a same tone.

"Come on, it's just an easy request," Aaron reasoned to the teachers.

"She said we can't do it!" Nora said.

"Just pretend you guys are my old friends from America, okay?" Aaron explained, "Mom and the rest of my family have to think we're friends."

"No, no, no, no! We refuse to going along with this!" Prickley angrily said to Aaron in panic, "Aaron, we've already been into Clark and his friends' messes and we can't get into your mess right now!"

However, Aaron clutched his fists as he explained, "I don't want to let my mom down. I'm not trying to trick everyone, but they said that she was really sick. So I told her she couldn't die before she met my foreign friends from college. A.k.a.: all of you."

Sunny and Mickey felt sorry for Aaron for doing all of this as he asked, "So, you'll help me, right?"

The teachers then turned to Mickey as Prickley asked, "You're not planning to go through this, right?"

Mickey thought about this for a second until he spoke up, "We've got to."

The teachers are surprised at what the school principal said as he continued, "He's gone all this trouble to fulfill his promise to his mom."

"Yeah, and although we're only lying in front of his family, we only did it for a right reason," Sunny added, "Okay, not the right words I'm looking for. But still, we've got to help him for his sake. Plus, I never got to repay him for helping him in my benefit concert."

"And he did give us this unique vacation," Mickey mentioned, "This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance to see around the Philippines and we may never get a second chance."

Seeing that they are right for once, the teachers thought about this for a moment. When they finished thinking, they turned to Aaron and Prickley answered, "I guess we can help out a little bit."

"You will? That's great!" Aaron said in relief, "Okay, then from now on, you guys should act like you know me for a long time. And I got your back story."

"Wait, wha?" the teacher asked in shock and confusion.

He counts his fingers as he starts explaining, "You got cool jobs all except Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Sunny, Oak and Prickley, which you guys better use your jobs before you guys are teachers and staff in ToonSchool, you graduated at UCLC, and you lived in New York."

He gave some papers full of their "cool jobs" to the teachers except the mentioned ones that already have one and said, "Pretty much sums it up."

The teachers read the list for a few seconds as they recap what Aaron said, but realizing about this, Jack protested, "B-but, that's the exact opposite of us!"

"You're telling me! Although I love being a manager of a very popular and exquisite restaurant, why do SpongeBob have to be one, too?" Squidward complained as SpongeBob smiles in a big goofy way.

"Yeah and why do you guys get your old jobs and Jumba and others get to be scientists?" Jumba asked to his fellow teachers who gets to keep their old jobs, which they only shrugged in confusion.

"Although being a bodybuilder would be good," Barkin said as he became dazed at his "job" while Lou, his job is an actor, and Janitor, being a successful inventor of cleaning agents, does the same, which Prickley, Squidward, and Mickey stared at them in disbelief.

"So we're good?" Aaron asked, which Sandy protested, "No! We're not good! Uh-uh! No!"

"What happened to "helping me out a little bit"?" Aaron asked which makes the teachers flinched since they decided to do it for Aaron's sake, "It's only for a few days. As soon as you're gone, I'll tell them that we can't talk each other until we meet again. Come on, please?"

Seeing he's desperate, they have no choice but to go along with Aaron's plan.

* * *

_Lahat tayo mayroon pagkakaiba sa tingin pa lang ay makikita na __**(All of us are different, One look and it's obvious)**_

_Iba't ibang kagustuhan ngunit iisang patutunguhan __**(We like different things, But share similar objectives)**_

Outside the house, a 48 year old man is checking on Maya's pet dog, Budoy as he said to him, "_Matanda na tayo, huh? __**(We are getting old already, huh?)**_"

Then, he saw a trunk passed him which it parked in front of the house. _"Hoy!"_

"_Hoy! _How are you, Jose?"another man called out to the doctor as he's getting something from the back of the trunk when a motorcycle passed him next.

"_Salamat po, kuya Pablo! __**(Thanks, Pablo!)**_" a woman said to the driver as she got out from his motorcycle and ran into the house.

"_Ate, helmet ko pala? __**(Sis, what about my helmet?)**_" Pablo said to his sister, which she realizes about it and throws her helmet to his brother after she takes it off, which his brother quickly catches it.

* * *

_Gabay at pagmamahal ang hanap mo __**(You're looking for guidance and love)**_

_Magbibigay ng halaga sa iyo __**(For what will give meaning to you)**_

_Nais mong ipakilala kung sino ka man talaga __**(You want to let people know, Who you really are)**_

At the living room of the house, Dewey, Ivana, Bobby, and Benji watched a basketball game on TV with Chesa cheering on their favorite team, which they won with one last throw as the reporter declared, "There it is! Another ball down the hoop means another win for the Rizal Blade Eagles! Danilo Relano has let his team to the finals for the basketball championship!"

As they saw a 16 year old player cheered for their victory, a woman from earlier, named Anna came into the living room and asked, "_Ano nanyari? Nanalo siya? __**(What happened? Did he win?)**_"

The kids said yes and Benji said, "_Magaling si Kuya Danilo! __**(Danilo is really awesome!)**_"

"_Isabi nanatin lahat nanalo siya! __**(Let's go tell everybody that he won!)**_" Dewey suggested as he and the kids rushed to the kitchen to tell their relatives the news.

As Chesa watches the kids rushing to the kitchen, she heard the reporter said, "_Wala ko nakita nagyari dito! __**(I didn't see this coming!)**_ I thought they were done for."

"Thought they were done for? What do you know?" Chesa angrily shouts to the TV.

* * *

_Pinoy ikaw ay pinoy __**(Pinoy, You are Pinoy)**_

_Ipakita sa mundo __**(Show the world)**_

_Kung ano ang kaya mo __**(What you can do)**_

_Ibang-iba ang pinoy __**(The Pinoy is very different)**_

As the kids rushed to the kitchen, they saw two of Aaron's siblings, Joriz and Ramil fixing the light bulb in the house and said to them, "_Nanalo si Kuya, nanalo si Kuya! __**(Danilo won! Danilo won!)**_"

"_Nanalo siya? __**(He won?) **_Well, good for him," Joriz said as he's fixing the light.

"_Isabi niyo si Lola ang magandang news __**(Well, tell Granny the good news.)**_," Ramil said to the kids, which they agree as they head on to the kitchen.

_Wag kang matatakot __**(Don't be afraid)**_

_Ipagmalaki mo __**(Be proud)**_

_Pinoy ako, Pinoy tayo __**(I am Pinoy, we are Pinoy)**_

However, a 27 year old man wearing a Philippines police uniform came running down the hallways as he called, "Aaron, Aaron! _Nasaan ka na? __**(Where are you?) **_Have you lost your mind?!"

"_Ano na, Ronald? __**(What now, Ronald?)**_" Ramil asked to his younger brother, "_Hindi ka magsigaw dito. __**(You don't need to shout in here.)**_"

He quickly pops out from the door and shouts, "_Mga foreigners sa bahay natin?! __**(Foreigners in our house?!) **_Ronald Relano objects! Drat, I was too slow!"

* * *

_Talagang ganyan ang buhay __**(That's what life is like)**_

_Dapat ka nang masanay __**(Get used to it)**_

_Wala rin mangyayari __**(Nothing will happen)**_

_Kung laging nakikibagay __**(If you always try to please)**_

_Ipakilala ang iyong sarili __**(Introduce yourself)**_

_Ano man sa iyo ay mangyayari __**(Whatever will happen to you)**_

_Ang lagi mong iisipin __**(Always keep in mind)**_

_Kayang kayang gawin __**(That you can do it)**_

In the dining room, a 13 year old boy is helping Farah and his grand-uncle, Fernando setting up the dining table when the kids arrived and told them about their cousin's accomplishment. "_Kuya _Danilo won? Man, I can't wait to tell Dad about this!" the boy said as he run straight to find his Dad.

"Reggie, don't forget to help me with dishes later," Farah called to his nephew.

"Don't worry, I won't," Reggie said as he left, which the kids does the same to run to the kitchen.

"_Mas maganda kung bata ka pa, huh? __**(It must be great being a kid, huh?)**_" Fernando said to his niece.

"_Tito! __**(Uncle!)**_I know what you're thinking, don't overdo it," Farah said in worry, "The last time you're trying to do Reggie's hobbies, you're almost to the surgery room."

_"Relax ka nanaman, iha. __**(Relax, dear.) **_I'm only trying to light up the mood," Fernando said in glee, which Farah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_Pinoy ikaw ay pinoy __**(Pinoy, You are Pinoy)**_

_Ipakita sa mundo __**(Show the world)**_

_Kung ano ang kaya mo __**(What you can do)**_

At the kitchen area of the house, Gia and Bernice are cooking dinner when the kids entered the kitchen in joy and tell them that Danilo won.

"Wow! _Galing! __**(Incredible!)**_" the girls said when the man from earlier entered the kitchen with some boxes on his shoulder.

_Wag kang matatakot __**(Don't be afraid)**_

_Ipagmalaki mo __**(Be proud)**_

_Pinoy ako, Pinoy tayo __**(I am Pinoy, we are Pinoy)**_

"_Meron ako para sa victory party natin __**(I got something for the victory party)**_," the man named Elijah said as he opened the box, revealing a cooked pig inside.

"Wow! _Lechon!_" Benji said in excitement as others stared in amazement.

"And then," Elijah said as he opened another box, revealing some fried chicken inside.

"Fried chicken!" Bobby and Dewey said in awe as the others stared in the same look on their faces.

"_At ang desert... __**(And for desert...)**_"

He revealed another cooked pig in another box, which the kids and the women's excitement turned into an awkward stare.

In a few seconds, Ivana asked in dismay, "_Bakit_ _lechon at chicken lang? __**(How come it's only lechon and chicken?)**_"

Elijah let out a hearty laugh as the others stared in disbelief.

* * *

It's now dinner time in the Relano household and Aaron decided to start dinner by introducing his family to the teachers. "Okay, introduction time."

"First off is Maya's siblings, Gia and Fernando Relano with Gia's children, Pablo, Zinna, and Anna," Aaron said as Gia, Fernando, Pablo, Zinna, and Anna take a bow one by one when they are introduced.

"Fernando's son, Joriz, who is married and he has 2 teenage sons which they are currently practicing for their dance competition." Joriz and Zinna bowed at their guests in a friendly gesture.

"Next is my sister-in-law, Bernice, who is married with Fernando's son, Emil, and her teenage daughter, Sarina." Bernice and Sarina does the same thing as their relatives.

"My brothers, Lauro, Jose, and Ronald," Aaron's brothers silently greeted him while Ronald scuffed on the teachers' appearance in annoyance, "Lauro is married with a Cebuano and is expecting a child soon while Jose is married and his teenage son is currently playing basketball for the championship right now."

"Then, my sister Chesa married to Ian, with their children, Bobby and Benji." Chesa and Ian bowed as Bobby and Benji starts playing with the food in front of them.

"My other sister Farah, who is married someone who is originally in Davao, with her children, Dewey and Ivana." Farah silently greeted the teachers while her kids starts fighting over the food.

"And I wouldn't forget my son, Reggie," he finished as Reggie gave the teachers a friendly smile to them, "My wife is from New York by the way, but she moved here to be a nurse in Makati, which she is currently too busy with her job right now."

"You guys got all that?" Aaron asked as the teachers stared at his family in shock.

They even try to remember the names of his relatives, but failed as Daisy told him, "You've got too many relatives, Aaron."

"Well, you guys get the idea," Zinna said in her laid-back tone as the Relano family greeted together, "Please to meet you!"

Then, everyone starts eating as Anna said, "Wow, I can't believe that _Tita __**(Aunt) **_gave Aaron's friends the okay."

"No kidding. Every time I brought home some of my friends, she was so mean to them, that she gave them a tricycle ride home," Zinna mentioned as she's pouring some soda into her glass.

"UCLC, New York, scientists in Fox Industries, actor, managing a famous nightclub, bodybuilder, managers of a very popular and exquisite restaurant, Pokémon professor, a school principal, and a successful inventor of cleaning agents, of course they're his friends," Anna said.

"They are quite interesting and eccentric, if you ask me," Zinna said.

"Almost sounds like it's too good to be true," Anna replied.

"Maybe the girls should teach how to get you two some dates for once," Elijah suggested which Zinna and Anna started to protested about it, saying that they're okay being single or widow.

"So, I heard you two are a couple," Jose asked to Mickey and Minnie, "When will two get married?"

Mickey and Minnie became shocked at what he said. "You know, you can always come in this country for a honeymoon."

"Oh, zip it. Stop being nosey, Jose," Farah said to his brother in anger, "What is wrong with you?"

"They're only came to say hello," Gia reminded his nephew.

"Huh? But I thought they came to say hello, because they might be interested they might be vacationing here the next time they get a honeymoon. You done it, right?" Jose said in confusion, which shocks Mickey and Minnie a lot, "Well, although you're not married, you might be someday."

"Oh, just eat already," Gia said in annoyance to Jose.

"So, how long will you guys stay here in the Philippines? I hope you guys might see a lot around here before you leave," Reggie asked, "My Dad used to bring me some cool places like Luneta Park and Shrine of EDSA."

"Yeah, you guys get comfy and stay as long as you like," Joriz said to the teachers.

"Like they will stay here in our home country. I object!" Ronald declared in anger.

"Give it a rest, Ronald," Lauro said to his younger brother.

"You give a stupid rest!" Ronald angrily said back.

"How dare you talk to your older brother like that?" Lauro snapped at his brother as he keeps eating.

"Hey, I've been watching Aaron ever since he was little," Ronald explained.

"You mean, he keeps an eye of you ever since you accidentally set the tree on fire," Chesa joked.

"And how come he didn't run to his brother, first?" Ronald asked in anger.

"Oh, how dare he. Oh, the nerve," Bernice joked as the girls starts laughing at Ronald's question.

He became angry about this and said, "Laugh it up!"

"All that matters is my sister's approval she'll need," Gia reminded, "You know how things worked in this family."

"Come on, Mom. Are you really let him have foreign friends?" Ronald asked in hesitation to his mother.

"Of course. I must admit, you really made some good friends in America, Aaron," Maya said as she quietly eats her dinner, "These eyes of mine never deceive me. There are times that we can make allies not only for some dire situations, but also outside the battlefields of war. We must find strong-hearted friends to keep our hearts strong."

"You said it, Mom! In fact, way back in the past, Philippine Revolution started when the Spanish army discovered the secret anti-colonial organization, the _Katipunan_. After that, they declared a nationwide armed revolution to Spain and Andres Bonifacio called for a simultaneous coordinated attack on the capital Manila," Fernando explained about the country's past.

"Oh no, here he goes again," Zinna groaned at Fernando's talk about the Philippine Revolution.

"They failed, but the surrounding provinces also rose up in revolt. And then, rebels led by Emilio Aguinaldo rose up in Cavite and fought their early victories then," Fernando continued as he rose up and starts to pretend to shoot with a rifle, "However, a power struggle among the revolutionaries led to Bonifacio's execution in 1897, with command shifting to Aguinaldo who led his own revolutionary government. However, a truce was made with the Pact of Biak-na-Bato, but Aguinaldo was exiled to Hong Kong. But that doesn't mean the rebels and the Spanish government stop their hostilities to each other. However, Aguinaldo unofficially allied with the United States, but returned to the Philippines and resumed hostilities against the Spaniards. After that, they fought all their way in June and after they conquered nearly all Spanish-held ground within the Philippines..."

"Aguinaldo declared independence from Spain and the First Philippine Republic was born!" Jose called his guess.

"We have a winner!" Elijah declared, which the rest of the family cheered at Jose's guess.

As Elijah continues to talk about the Philippine Revolution, the teachers stared at the Relano family in disbelief. But they became impressed about their history and their family bond to each other.

_A/N: Now this feels like deja-vu! __Now you meet the whole Relano family! But will the teachers keep this charade for long? And more importantly, will they ever get a normal vacation for once? Find out in the next chapter! Review these two chapters and I'll see you later!_


	3. Uninvited Guest

_A/N: Hope you guys rested from the revival of Revolution Wars! Last time, __the teachers was forced to pretend that they are Aaron's old friends from America and they met the whole Relano family in their first dinner in the Philippines. What's going to happened next for the teachers? Time to find out on Chapter 2!_**  
**

___**Song: **Ang Sarap Dito by Project 1_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Uninvited Guest**

After dinner, the teachers decided to rest up for tomorrow as they ride a jeepney to the hotel that Aaron booked for them. However, they were still shocked that they have to pretend that they are Aaron's colleagues in front of his family.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Prickley groaned.

"We have to do this for Aaron's sake," Mickey reminded Prickley, "He's Sunny's friend and we have to help a friend in need."

"Still, we have to lie to help a friend?" Prickley said, "I rather stay with Simpson back at school than to play Aaron's lying game."

"Actually, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mickey and Sunny are right," Oak said to Prickley.

"You, too?" Prickley asked in disbelief.

"Well, truth is, when SpongeBob, Janitor, and I gone missing from school, we kinda end up in Tony's home in Southdale in mysterious circumstances and Tony forced us to pretend that we're his publicity crew in front of his siblings," Oak explained.

"You guys forced to pretend to be what?" Daisy asked in disbelief as she tries to hold her giggles.

"Don't ask. Anyway, he only forced us because he's doesn't want his siblings know that we accidentally transported into his house," Oak continued.

"But I thought that we got transported because of that button I found by the hallways," SpongeBob mentioned as Oak realizes what he's going to say and tries to stop him from mentioning about Tony's "secret job", "And we only pretended because he wants to tell us in secret that he's a-"

SpongeBob was quickly interrupted when an arrow with a suction cup as an arrow tip covered his mouth, preventing him to talk any further. As SpongeBob tries to remove the suction arrow, Oak became confused on how did a suction arrow stops him from telling Tony's job, until he saw Mickey with a bow on his back as he whistles innocently like nothing happens, which he secretly mouths to Oak, "I'll explain later."

"Anyway, my point is that no matter what, we have to help him make his promise to his mom, even if we have to lie in front of his family," Oak said to Prickley, "Wait, that came out wrong. But what I'm saying is that we have to help him no matter what."

Seeing that he's right, Prickley sighed in defeat as the jeep stops at its destination. As they got out of the jeep, they quickly became confused as they saw some buildings and some street markets around the street. "Okay, unless anyone in here is a good navigator, can sometime tell me where are we?" Nora said in confusion.

"Well, the hotel that Aaron booked for us is somewhere around this street," Mickey mentioned as he reads the brochure of the hotel he mentioned, "How about we'll ask someone where we are?"

He then found a Filipino citizen as he approaches to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir. We're tourists around here and can you tell us where we are?"

However, the citizen only speaks Tagalog and little English as he answers in Tagalog, saying that he has no idea what Mickey said, which confuses the teachers a lot. "Please, slow down! We don't know what language you are speaking," Sunny said in dismay.

"Maybe we could try another local around here," Minnie suggested.

"Good idea," Mickey said as the teachers move on, leaving a confused civilian.

* * *

After a few minutes, the teachers came back where they arrived in disappointment as Jack said, "22 people we have talked to and they can't even say a single English word."

"Well, what's you plan this time, Mr. Navigator? We can't just find a miracle at the time like this!" Squidward complained to Mickey.

"I think we might found one," Mickey said as he points a nearby internet cafe, "Maybe someone in there might speak English and knows where we are."

The teachers decided to follow Mickey as they went inside the cafe.

* * *

Inside the internet cafe, the teachers saw many PCs and chairs lined up with numbers in each cubicle.

"Wow, so many computers," SpongeBob said in awe.

"Back in my day, there's no cafe that involves contraptions like these," Lou mentioned.

"Well, there's got to be someone in here who can help us," Mickey said as he scans around the cafe, when he saw a 13 year old boy playing on a rental computer. He's wearing a basketball uniform and has a gym bag and a basketball on the floor near him.

Seeing, Mickey and the others approach him and when he's about to ask him, the boy notices the teachers' presence and asked as he turns around and removes his headphones, "Need something?"

"Um, my friends and I are kinda lost," Mickey sheepishly said to the boy as the others watched nervously to the conversation.

However, seeing that they're not from this country and the brochure Mickey is carrying, the boy calmly said, "If you guys are foreigners, I know English a lot. The hotel is 2 blocks away from here and if you're lucky, you might able to check in there in time."

"Um, thanks," Mickey said in gratitude, "You heard him. We better get there fast. Thanks."

The teachers are about to leave the cafe, when Prickley realizes something and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in your home right now?"

However, the teenage boy ignores Prickley's question as he put on his headphones and continues to play at his rental PC.

* * *

Back at the Relano house, Reggie is in his room, chatting with someone on his computer as he said, "I'm serious, I saw my Dad with some weird adults, a talking sponge, a big guy with four eyes, a grouchy squid, two talking mice, a flirty duck, and a squirrel who speaks like a cowboy."

_"Yup, those are definably the teachers and staff from ToonSchool," _the young boy's voice on Reggie's computer said, _"But what the heck are they doing in there anyway?"_

"I don't know. But if I know my Dad well, then he is up to something stupid again," Reggie said to his online friend, "I remember one time where he did the same thing in my show and tell. My classmates can't even get it over with already and still talking about it."

_"Well, just give me the next full update the next time you guys meet," _Reggie's online friend said, _"For now, just keep your lips sealed about this before anyone from your family finds out. AuraProdigy, out."_

As the voice chat ended, Reggie sighed about this and said to himself, "Dad, whatever you were doing, just please don't embarrass me again by doing stupid again."

Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound from his computer, which startles him a little. When he checks it out, he saw that he's got a new e-mail. Reggie was hesitated at first, but decided to read it anyway, revealing a message full of 2056 numbers.

Reggie stares at his e-mail, wondering what kind of mail is this. Until he realizes this as he pulls out a pen and paper pad from his drawer and starts solving it. After a few hours, he finally solves the cryptic puzzle and types in the answer onto his keyboard, "0Ne gR8at B3y0nd 7o tHe fuTuR3".

After he sends the reply, he sighs in relief as he look over his equations in his paper, until he heard that he's got another mail. When he opens it, an explosion sound was heard, which startles Reggie a lot.

"What was that all about?" Reggie asked in shocked as he saw the mail, which reveals a jack-in-a-box picture with a creepy smile popped out.

* * *

The next morning at one of the famous parks in Luzon, Rizal Park or better known as Luneta Park, a jeepney is circling around the road of the park. In it, Fernando is driving the jeep as the teachers, which the guys are wearing decorative Hawaiian shirts and shorts while the ladies wear sundresses and sun hats, are staring the park with awe with Pablo, Aaron, Sarina, and the Relano kids.

_Sawa na 'ko sa dati __**(I'm sick of these old things)**_

_Naiinip parati __**(It always irritates me)**_

_Wala na 'kong magawa __**(I have nothing to do)**_

_Dito'y sawang-sawa __**(Everything is boring around here)**_

_Ayoko na sa gan'on __**(I don't like everything around here)**_

_Lahat sobrang tahimik __**(It's just too quiet)**_

_Gusto ko ng mas maingay __**(I want something loud and fun)**_

_Tumikim na nang tunay __**(I wanna feel what's right)**_

"What you are seeing here is the grand-daddy of all Philippine Revolution, Rizal Park!" Fernando declared to the teachers, "It was previously known as the Paseo de Luneta. But today, this is where we commemorate one of our national heroes, Jose Rizal, Philippine patriot, writer and poet."

"Well, guess we know where Aaron's brother, Jose's name came from," Sandy whispered to the other teachers.

"I just one question that bothers me. Today is Tuesday and the kids are in here with us," Prickley asked to the Relanos, "So why aren't they in school today?"

"Guess I forgot to mention you about that. Our summer schedules are different than the U.S., which ours is in April and May," Aaron explained, "So in a way, today is May and it's still summer vacation for the kids."

"At least they're properly educated, I think," Prickley said as he saw the kids are playing in the jeep, much to his dismay since it reminds him a lot of the star students.

"So, where are we going next?" Mickey asked.

"To San Agustin Church, that's where my cousins, Leo and Buboy are waiting," Sarina answered.

_Lilipad na ako __**(I will fly away)**_

_Sabayan niyo ako __**(Come along with me)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Sa pupuntahan ko __**(From where I'm going)**_

_Bubuhos na ang saya __**(Let's go where fun's all about)**_

_Tayo na, sumama ka __**(Come on now, follow me)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Sa pupuntahan ko __**(From where I'm going)**_

Outside of San Agustin Church, two Filipino boys are waiting while carrying some gym bags and backpacks, when they saw Fernando's jeep beeping as Sarina said, "_Andito na kami! __**(We're here!)**_"

"Finally! _Sakit na ang paa ko kasi nagtayo kami dito! __**(My feet are killing me from standing here!)**_," Leo said in relief as he and his brother got into the jeep.

_Lilipad na ako __**(I will fly away)**_

_Sabayan niyo ako __**(Come along with me)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Sa pupuntahan ko __**(From where I'm going)**_

_Bubuhos na ang saya __**(Let's go where fun's all about)**_

_Tayo na, sumama ka __**(Come on now, follow me)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Sa pupuntahan ko __**(From where I'm going)**_

As the jeepney drives through the city of Manila and Quezon, Buboy asked to the teachers, "So you guys are friends of Aaron? Cool! You know, the last time he brought friends is his co-workers who made Soul Resonance Online!"

"Yeah, plus I also remember the time he accidentally slips on my skateboard when he plays a dance game with Reggie," Leo said to Sarina, Buboy, Aaron, and Pablo as they continue to talk about their funny moments with the family with the teachers watching them, touched about their family moment.

_Tikman mo __**(Just feel the excitement)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Tikman mo __**(Just feel the excitement)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Tikman mo __**(Just feel the excitement)**_

_Ang sarap dito __**(Everything is very fun)**_

_Tikman mo __**(Just feel the excitement)**_

* * *

Back at the Relano family's house, Leo and Buboy are happily reunited with their father as the other family member entered the house with the teachers.

"Everyone is preparing for lunch. So feel free to look around the house, including the study room," Aaron said to the teachers, "Don't worry about it. I gave Mom her permission before we picked you guys up."

"Thanks Aaron," Sunny said to his friend as he and the other teachers wander around the house to wait. As they left to wander around the house, Oak then noticed that the Relano's pet dog, Budoy is standing next to him happily. Seeing that the dog takes a liking of him, he gently pets the Relano's family pet, which it brushing up against him affectionately.

* * *

As Prickley and SpongeBob are walking through the house's hallways, they are quickly approached by the kids, who are playing tag while holding some toy weapons, which Prickley is almost got tripped by them.

"Hey! Will you kids be careful!" Prickley said in a strict tone.

"Mister, will you play with us?" Dewey asked to the vice principal.

"What do I look like to you? A kid? Why don't you ask someone else?" Prickley said to the kids.

However, the kids start demanding them to play, which starts to annoy Prickley a lot. "Come on, they said they wanted us to play with them," SpongeBob said to Prickley, "Besides, we haven't do anything to entertain the kids yet."

"What am I? A clown?" Prickley said as the kids gave him a red toy gun and black sunglasses while they give SpongeBob a yellow toy sword, which Prickley sighs about in defeat, "I shouldn't asked."

* * *

At the study room, some of the teachers are looking around as they saw many things in the room. Mickey saw a rapier-like blue sword on the display case, which the explanation card said it's from a Filipino soldier from the Philippine Revolution while Professor Oak saw a photo of young Aaron and his mother at the lion exhibit, which it also features a lion cub inside the exhibit near the hand mirror and headphones which might belong to Sarina.

"So Mickey, how did you know about WOOHP and Tony's job as a secret agent?" Oak asked to Mickey in curiosity while he stare at another sword from the Philippine Revolution, this time a medieval-like sword in the display case.

"Apparently, I just found out a little early before you, Janitor, and SpongeBob do. And don't tell me, you guys got transported by WOOHPing, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. And Tony's right, Jerry's weird method of transporting is really starting to bug me," Oak answered as he rubbed shoulder as he thinks about the last time where he got WOOHPed with the ToonSchool gang.

As the guys are having a secret conversation, Minnie is fixing a picture frame's position into a perfect position and when she's done, she joined Daisy as they are staring at some staffs on the display case that has an Arabian design with different colors. One is blue while another one is pink.

"I have to admit, Maya picked some good stuff back in her day," Daisy said to Minnie when she found a fancy-looking scarf at the table, "Speaking of good stuff, she has a great taste in fashion, too."

She then tries on the scarf, which covers most of her face, much to Minnie's amusement as she quietly laughs at her current appearance. "Oh, ha-ha. Really funny," Daisy mumbled from the scarf in a deadpanned tone.

* * *

Back at the hallways, the Relano kids are currently in a play-fight as Prickley, who is wearing the black sunglasses that the kids gave him, watched them in dismay while SpongeBob watched them in excitement.

"You'll never win, evil knight!" Benji said to Dewey, pretending to be a hero.

"Oh, I will, cowboy hero! And if you think that you swordsman friend and your magician girlfriend can help you, think again!" Dewey said as he pretends to be a villain in their play-fight.

"Could this get anymore humiliating?" Prickley groaned at this, until he saw SpongeBob barreling into the play fight without thinking as he said, "Not if I, the sponge knight will say about it!"

As he watched SpongeBob and the Relano kids, Prickley covered his face in embarrassment, knowing that the English teacher wasn't helping in this strange situation.

* * *

At the living room, Nora and Jumba are staring at the decorations when they saw Jose sitting on the sofa and reading some medical books from the bookshelf. When they do, a basketball quickly flew to the teachers, hitting Jumba on the stomach in the process. Luckily, it didn't hurt him. "Sorry, sir!" Buboy called as he approaches the alien and picks up his ball before he left the house.

"That big Filipino boy got lots of stamina, huh?" Jumba said to Nora, "He's really passionate about a sport with balls and baskets.

Then Zinna approaches them and said, "It's his hobby, actually. Dancing is his passion and he and Leo are part of a dance group called Scythe Paladins."

"Weird name for a dance group," Nora remarked.

"Well, it's Buboy and Leo's group after all. But their goals are selfless and generous of them," Zinna explained, "Their aim is to not only show their talents to this country by dancing in our favorite noontime variety show in here called, "It's Showtime", but also help their communities by giving them dance lessons and teaching them never to give up on their dreams."

"Wow, big and noble goals to dream for two ordinary boys," Jumba said in an impressed tone.

Then, Nora then saw and picks up a flashy, fancy pair of shoes and asked, "What's with the shoes?"

"Oh, that's mine. I'm a fashion designer, by the way. I create a line of clothes for some local artists and celebrities in this country," Zinna explained.

"Oh, do you accept designing for talented robot inventors like me?" Nora asked like she wanted something, which made Jumba made an expression that said, "Oh brother," as he sweatdrops on this.

* * *

At Relano's house backyard, Sunny and Lou were relaxing at the patio until Sunny saw Sarina shooting arrows at the tree with her bow.

"That girl is really good with bows and arrows," Sunny said in an impressed tone when he noticed some clothes at the table, "Hey, what is this?"

Reggie then came out from the house as he puts a diary on the patio table and answered, "Oh, that's Sarina's magic student costume. She's a cosplayer."

"Weird name for a costume party," Lou said in confusion as he takes a peek on the diary, which reveal have empty pages as he puts it down after a quick read.

"Not exactly. Cosplay means "costume" and "play", which means they sometimes act as the characters that they were portraying," Reggie explained, "The characters they were always portraying are from those animes, you know, Japanese cartoons."

"Then why is her costume includes a wizard staff-like prop with it?" Lou asked as he picks up the mentioned staff prop from the table.

"Oh, that's because she's cosplaying as a magician student from her favorite show and that's one of her props," Reggie answered, "The glasses are also part of her costume."

"Well, I'm guessing that this character is really smart," Sunny said as he picks up the square-framed glasses to take a closer look.

* * *

Back inside the house, Janitor and Squidward are walking around the house when they saw Buboy and Leo came in the house after their practice game outside.

"Oh, hey guys. Like our house so far?" Leo asked to the teachers.

"Yeah, you're house is da bomb!" Janitor said in a cool tone.

"Are you trying to be cool?" Buboy asked in dismay, "Please don't."

Janitor then laughed in embarrassment at his attempt at acting cool. "So, you guys are part of the dance crew, huh?" Janitor asked as he looks at the display case of a blue chopping axe from Maya's ancestor in the Philippine Revolution, like there's nothing happened.

"Yeah, we're performing at our favorite show, "It's Showtime" tomorrow," Leo answered, "Our group style is hip-hop, by the way."

"Hmph! Why do you dance such an unsocial way in that show?" Squidward said in his usual grumpy mood, "If you asked me, they should include jazz and classical dance in that show."

"Actually, except with the classical, they sometimes include jazz and some traditional Philippine dance," Leo said in confusion.

"What with his grouchy attitude?" Buboy whispered to Janitor.

"Nah, he always like that since he only likes classical music and stuff," Janitor whispered back.

"Oh. Speaking of stuff, can you guys give us our bags over there near the display case?" Buboy asked.

Squidward then picks up a blue messenger bag that belongs to Leo near the display case of a blue cutlass with Baybayin writing on the blade while Janitor picks up Buboy's while checkered messenger bag on the table. While Squidward walks over to Leo to give him his bag, he accidentally steps on a clown horn on the floor and when he sees it, he said in irritation, "Who's littering toys around here?"

After he kicked the horn out of the way and gave the bag to Leo along with Janitor with Buboy, he gave something to Janitor, which is baseball cap and said, "Here, to work on your cool act."

Janitor then gladly accept the cap, which he quickly wear it on his head when suddenly, the same clown horn ricochets back to Squiward, which it hits him on his head. "OW!"

* * *

Back at the study room, Mickey is looking at some photos of Maya's young days as a People Power Revolution protester as he said, "Wow. I didn't know she has an adventurous spirit and strong justice back in her day."

Minnie, Daisy, and Oak agreed when they saw the photos that Mickey is holding while Barkin, Jack, and Sandy are looking at some karate belts and medals on the trophy cabinet, which they also saw some leather fingerless gloves on the table, which were somehow belonged to Pablo. "You think that's surprising, take a look at this," Jack said to the others, which they joined them at looking at the cabinet, "I think these Relano teens not only got their grandmother's adventurous spirit, but also got athletic and martial arts prowess."

"Not only that, they represented Philippines in last year's world karate championship and won 2nd place for it," Reggie said as he came into the study room, which the teachers noticed their presence, "In fact, you might able to challenge them if want since you're good at karate, too, Ms. Cheeks."

Everyone was quickly stunned when Reggie suddenly knows about Sandy's karate ability as she nervously asked, "W-What are you talking about? Besides, I'm only a scientist in-"

"Fox Industries, yeah right. Save it guys, I know you are the teachers and staff of ToonTown's famous school, ToonSchool," Reggie said to the teachers, which they are shocked about that their identities have been compromised, "And I'm guessing Mickey is both a host of a nightclub and a founder and principal of the school, am I correct?"

Shocked about this, Mickey asked in disbelief, "H-How did you know about us?"

Seeing their shocked faces, Reggie then explains, "Well, do you guys have a student named Wade Load? He's my online friend in Soul Resonance Online, by the way. A smart guy and big help for me in the game.

"That game that Relano made? Wow, I never known that Wade kid have a friend all the way here from ToonTown," Barkin said in shock.

"You better believe it. And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," Reggie said to the teachers, "I don't wanna be snitch like my uncle Ronald."

"That's a relief. For the second there, we could have been busted like Candace said all the time to Phineas and Ferb," Daisy said in relief.

"By the way, what do you think of my grandmother's study room so far?" Reggie asked in curiosity.

"I have to admit, Maya has some adventures back in her young days in People Power Revolution," Oak said in an impressed tone.

"And she has some cool souvenirs around in here, too," Barkin said as he tries out a blue ascot he found at one of the closets.

"Yeah, even this pen I found by the table," Jack said as he shows them a black "pen" he found.

"Um, Jack. That's a black eyeliner," Daisy said, which made Jack embarrassed by this revelation and puts the eyeliner back at the table as everyone in the study room laughs about this.

Then, Reggie gave Sandy something, which she accepts in confusion and asks, "What's this?"

She unfolds her hand to reveal that Reggie gave her a candy. "My _Lola_ Gia loves to give me candies every summer. So I decided to give you one as a present. Be careful though, it's very sweet."

"Why thanks, Reggie," Sandy said in gratitude as she puts the candy in her pocket, when all of the sudden, everyone in the study room heard a commotion at the living room.

"What was that?" Minnie asked in confusion.

"Let's go check it out," Mickey said as he and the others leave the study room to check on the commotion down at the living room.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw the other teachers watching at the living room as Mickey asks, "What's happening here?"

Before they answered, they saw an unknown man by the door petting Budoy as the Relano family members are staring at him in anger. "Wow, you really grown up, aren't you, boy?" the man asked to the family pet.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked in anger.

"Why did you ask that? It is my home after all," the man calmly answered.

"Shut your nonsense!" Gia shouts in anger.

"You are fiery as ever, _Ninang __**(Aunt) **_Gia. Things haven't changed a bit since ten years ago," the man calmly said to his aunt.

"The same goes for you," Jose mentioned, "Is there any way to act by showing your face for the first time in decade?"

"That depends, what's the occasion around here?" the man asked to his family.

"The birthday celebration is in Saturday," Ramil answered to the man.

"Who's the birthday boy?" the man asked.

The Relanos only turned to their grandmother, whom the man did the same as he saw Maya stares at him so intensely and said, "Long time, no see, Aurelio."

"Aurelio?" SpongeBob repeated quietly as the teachers are shocked that Maya and her family knew this man well.

"Hey, _Lola. _You're still alive?" Aurelio asked to his grandmother.

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing. I was worried that you'd had an accident somewhere," Maya said in a strict tone.

Aurelio only laughs a little and says, "You're attitude really keeps you alive for another 20 years."

"By the way, have you had anything to eat before you got here?" Maya asked in curiosity without losing her strict tone.

"I'm not hungry," Aurelio answered as he pours a soda into a cup that Zinna, Joriz, Pablo, and Chesa have, "Philippines' really such a boring place to go. It has humid weather and hot summer, heavy traffics, and same old people and places everywhere I go."

He then drinks the soda and when he finishes it, he added, "But the drinks in here are still good, though."

As the teachers watched in shock, Aaron came in the living room as he asked in confusion, "Hey, what's going on- Aurelio?"

He stopped to see Aurelio by the coffee table and instead of being angry to see him, he became overwhelmed in joy and said, "Aurio, you're back!"

"Aaron?" Aurelio asked in shock of his cousin's appearance, "Is that you, Little Aarow?"

He approached his cousin in excitement and asked, "Where were you? I've been sending e-mails to call you about my new discovery and stuff!"

"Um, not to break this awkward moment, but who's Aurelio and why is everyone except Aaron don't like that guy?" Bernice whispered to Zinna, Anna, Chesa, and Farah in confusion as Aaron is having a conversation with his cousin.

"Oh, I remember you never met him back," Anna mentioned.

"It's a complicated story," Chesa whispered in a laid-back tone.

"It's not complicated at all. He's part of the family," Farah whispered in annoyance.

"Well long story short, he's the son of grandfather's mistress," Zinna explained.

"Really?" Bernice whispered in shock.

"It was commonplace back in the old days," Farah mentioned.

"Not only that, he sold the deed to _Lola's _farm, took the money, and ran off to America!" Anna explained in anger, "He's a horrible, selfish man."

"You know, I can hear you from here," Aurelio said as he noticed that the girls are talking about him in his back.

"Aaron, get away from him! He's bad news!" Anna ordered in anger after seeing that Aurelio heard their conversation.

"Oh, come on guys! He's our cousin after all. Can't you guys have a little humor for once?" Aaron said as he defended his cousin, when Aurelio noticed the teachers at the hallways, which they did the same to Aurelio.

When he approaches them in curiosity, Aaron noticed that his cousin saw his friends, he then said, "I see you met my colleagues from America."

"America, huh?" Aurelio said in curiosity, "I'm guessing you guys are not around here."

The teachers then try to say something, but they were too nervous to say it. Seeing that they're new to this country, Aurelio suggested, "Why don't you guys join me and my cousin to SM Mall of Asia tonight? I would let you guys introduce yourselves right now, but this isn't the right time to do it."

The teachers were shocked by his invitation as Aurelio said, "How about we meet each other at 7 tonight? I'm happy to know Aarow's friends better."

He then left the living room as the teachers were shocked about this. They started to wonder what that was all about. But when Maya and Gia declared it's time for lunch, they decided to shake it off their thoughts and eat for a while to forget about this whole family drama episode they just saw.

_A/N: Talk about a cold welcome. __Who is really Aurelio? And what's with the mysterious cryptic e-mail that Reggie just received? All will be answered in the next chapter_. And if you guys got friends, spread the word! In other news, Soul Shifters is getting closer to it's release! So sit tight, review, and I'll see you later! RunnerAwaker, out!


	4. SM Malfunction Emergency

_A/N: Hey guys! L__ast time, the ToonSchool teachers and staff meets Aurelio, who invites them to SM Mall of Asia to get to know them better. How will this visit to the mall turns out?_ Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for a special surprise to our favorite cartoon mice of all time! For now, let's go to Chapter 3!**  
**

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**SM Malfunction Emergency**

At the hotel where the teachers are staying, Mickey is still worried and confused about this afternoon as the other guys are preparing for tonight.

"I still confused by this whole episode," Mickey said in confusion.

"If it's about that whole Aurelio guy episode, just forget about it," Janitor said as he tries to pick an outfit for tonight, "We have some crazy surprises back at ToonTown."

"I know, but still..." Mickey said in worry when Aaron interrupts their conversation as he entered their suite.

"Sorry for barging in, but I have to tell you more about where you guys are going," Aaron said to the teachers, "By the way, sorry about that little surprise drama back at my mother's house."

"It's okay. We get those back at ToonTown, except the whole surprise drama," SpongeBob said to Aaron.

"That's good. My family kinda has a rough life with Aurelio after what happened 10 years ago," Aaron explained, "As for him and I; we're on good terms ever since he teaches me about programming and stuff."

"Well, good for you. But I'm still wondered about why your cousin took off with their money in the first place," Sunny said in worry.

"You better don't wanna know if you don't want to get on my family's bad side," Aaron said, "If you do, you might get kicked out of Asia."

"Speaking of Asia, what is SM Mall of Asia anyway?" SpongeBob asked in curiosity on where they going to meet Aurelio.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I figured you have no idea how to get around here since you guys are new around here, so I decided to tell you guys more about where we going," Aaron explained.

"Like you didn't tell us where the hotel yesterday?" Squidward mentioned, "We're lucky that we found someone who speaks English around here."

"Whoops. Sorry about that," Aaron said in embarrassment, "Anyways, SM Mall of Asia has a wide array of shops, restaurants, and boutiques have to offer. It even has an Olympic-sized ice skating rink, a convention center, an indoor arena, an IMAX theater, and a Music Hall."

"Wow, sounds more like it's a resort than a mall to me," Jack said in surprise, shocked that this country have a mall like that.

"Well, there's more that came from," Aaron said as he walks out the door, "Anyway, I'm going to the mall ahead. I'll meet you guys there with my cousin. See ya."

As Aaron left, the atmosphere in this room became mixed with confusion and anticipation as Barkin asked, "So, now what?"

"Well, this is a vacation. We can't just waste it by sitting around here," Mickey said to the teachers, "We should live this through and enjoy it."

"Good idea. The last thing I could ever be reminded of is those pranksters' zany schemes," Prickley said as he and the other teachers leave the suite to meet up with the girls.

* * *

In Pasay City, a jeepney stops near the entrance of SM Mall of Asia, as the teachers got out of the jeep, which they are wearing different clothes instead of their summer outfits. This time, the guys are wearing polo shirts and slacks while the ladies are wearing blouses and skirts.

"Wow. Aaron isn't kidding about this mall is one of the biggest malls in Asia," Mickey said as he and his friends are shocked in awe at what they saw. The mall has four buildings and a LED globe in a middle of it.

Seeing the mall in awe, Barkin whistles and said, "Talk about swanky."

"And look," SpongeBob points at the LED globe, which shows a logo of a commercial and the gameplay of it, which is somehow promoting an online game called, "Soul Resonance Online", "That game in that commercial must be the same game that the students are talking about."

"Huh, you're right," Sunny said as he and the other teachers saw the globe, too, "Looks like Aaron is making it big with that game."

However, Daisy ignores the globe as she asks, "So, what we are going to do first? Buy some swimwear, check out the make-up department?"

Then all of the sudden, the teachers, including the citizens in the street felt a slight rumble on the ground. "Find a table to hide from this earthquake?" SpongeBob said in panic as they try to find something to hang on.

Before they wonder what's going on, the ground under the car quickly erupts, sending it up in the air. Meanwhile, some Filipino teens are talking about their favorite local stars when they are covered by a big shadow, which reveals a car is coming right towards them, much to their horror.

Seeing this, Mickey quickly pushed them out of the way before the car quickly crashes, saving their lives in a process. Somehow, the car is still intact after it crash landed.

"Well, it's still in one piece," Jack remarked, which he spoke too soon when the car quickly broke down due to its crash landing, "Okay, ten pieces."

After the teens thanked Mickey for saving them as they left, Minnie asked to her boyfriend, "Mickey, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But whatever's going on with the sewers, really caused some damage around here," Mickey said as he stares at the hole where the car used to be, "I'm sure that some sewer plumbers might fix that. But we better be careful just in case this happens again."

The teachers agreed as they left the streets to SM Mall of Asia, which unknown to them, the LED globe starts to malfunction, but somehow fixes itself in a second before anyone could noticed it.

* * *

At one of the biggest malls in Asia, the teachers are strolling around the mall with Mickey and SpongeBob are reading the maps they got from the information desk of the mall.

"Wow, so many boutiques, so little time!" Daisy said in awe.

"Well, we better check the whole mall out before we meet back with Aaron and Aurelio," Mickey said as he looks at the map of the mall.

"Jumba wants to check out that Nido Fortified Science Discovery Center at that entertaining area," Jumba said as looks at Mickey's map, referring to the science museum at the Entertainment Mall.

"Yes, I heard that they have a robotics exhibit," Nora said in excitement, "Oh, I wonder if they have those new fancy robots like in Tremorton."

"Well, I want to go to some Filipino restaurants around here," SpongeBob said in glee, "I just hope that they don't serve seafood."

"Don't worry, SpongeBob. I'll find somewhere that doesn't serve your kind," Sandy said as she comforts her friend.

"What about you, Minnie? Where are you girls going?" Mickey asked to his girlfriend and her friend, which unknown to him, Barkin was approached by a strong Filipino man.

"Well, me and Daisy are shopping for bows and outfits in some boutiques in here," Minnie said as he tidy up her bow, "I want to try out their latest outfits in the Philippines."

"And I want to show off their latest outfits to Donald," Daisy said as she strikes a pose like a model, "I just hope he's not going to be mad that I went to a foreign country and he didn't."

"What about you guys?" Mickey asked to the guys, which Barkin became angry as the man from earlier left with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind in a weight-lifting contest," Barkin said in anger, "Nobody calls me a military airhead!"

Barkin then walks away in anger to face off with the Filipino man who challenged him as Lou said, "I better follow him. I want to see those kids do what they call "break dancing"."

"Good idea, the last thing that will happen is like the time where he challenged a computer guy to an arm wrestling contest," Mickey said in worry, "We have to call the hospital after he lost to that guy."

Everyone agrees to that memory as Lou left to check on Barkin. "Well, I saw some street performers outside. I should follow them, too and join the fun," Sunny said as he left with Lou.

Jack then turned around to see a group of paranormal fanatics talking about paranormal topic about ghosts. "Ghost? Cool! I'll see you guys later!" Jack said as he joins the group's conversation in excitement.

"Well, I'm saw a classical music player's performance ad being held at the entertainment area of this boring mall and it's calling to me," Squidward said as he hears some music at the mentioned performance from the 2nd floor as he left.

As they saw some teachers left except Minnie and Daisy, Mickey then asks to the remaining teachers, "How about you guys?"

"I better walk around the mall a little bit. If I'm lucky to find a contest around here, I might able to win a car," Prickley said as he left the group to walk around the mall.

"Well, I heard that there's a trading card game tournament based on Pokémon battles and Pokémon themselves and I want to see it's gameplay," Oak said to the remaining teachers, "What about you, Mickey?"

"Well, I'm going to see that this mall has a store that sells Disney merchandise. I hope we and our friends are famous in here, too," Mickey answered.

"And since I have nothing planned in here, I decided to join Mickey to find some stores," Janitor added.

"Well then, I guess we better meet back in here later. See ya real soon! Well, later if you want to," Mickey said as he left with Janitor, which the other teachers also left as they go on their separate ways.

Unknown to them, a TV in a real estate booth starts to malfunction like the LED globe outside the mall.

* * *

At SM Department Store of MOA, Minnie and Daisy are shopping for clothes and beachwear, which Daisy is having fun doing it. However, Minnie has something else in her mind instead of shopping as she is still thinking about what happened at the Relano family's hostile relationship with Aurelio. On a speakers of the department store is an OPM song, which Daisy starts to like it despite she can't understand it since it's Tagalog.

_Taralets tara tara taralets_

_'di ka na mabibigo __**(You will be not disappointed)**_

_Taralets tara tara taralets_

_'di ka na mabibigo __**(You will be not disappointed)**_

Noticing her friend's worried look, Daisy said to her, "Come on! Can't you stop thinking about that Aurelio episode already? We're here in the Philippines to have fun, not butting into some family's dilemmas."

"I know, Daisy. I'm not only worried about it, but I'm also curious on why everyone except Aaron hates Aurelio so much for one little, but important incident," Minnie said in worry.

"Come on! You're worrying too much," Daisy said in a laid-back tone as she grabs a few swimsuits from the rack and heads off to the dressing room to try them out, "Besides this vacation is weird because we have to pretend that we're Aaron's long-time friends in front of his family, this is actually exciting and fun because we're in an exotic country."

_'wag kang mabibigla __**(Don't be surprised)**_

_Isasama kita __**(I'm going to escort you)**_

_'wag ka magtanong __**(Don't keep asking)**_

_Basta sumama ka lang __**(Just follow me)**_

_'wag mong unahan __**(Don't get hasty)**_

_Abonado ang pagasa __**(Just spread the joy and hope around you)**_

Seeing that Daisy is right, Minnie sighed and said, "I guess you're right. But, something is still bothering me."

Daisy then came out of the dressing room wearing a blue swimsuit and shows it off to Minnie as she said, "So worried about later. We're on vacation, remember? Besides, although I'm too happy about this, could this vacation can get any weirder?"

As soon as Daisy says it, the lights in the department store and the TVs that are showing the advertisements for their respective products start to flicker on and off, including the speakers that are currently playing an OPM song was interrupted and replaced by only a static sound. Not only that, Minnie, Daisy, and the other shoppers' cellphones start to ring, and then they stopped when they answer it, which revealed that they lose their signal when they answered their phones.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Daisy said in panic as the lights continue to flicker, which leaves the girls to watch in panic and horror.

* * *

At the Pokémon trading card game tournament located at exhibit area of the main mall, some players are focusing to win the game and at the same time, having fun with it as Professor Oak is watching the tournament with the minor players' parents and guardians at the sidelines.

"That's it for Round 1! The players will be taking a break for the next round," the announcer declared from the speakers as the players went back to their parents and guardians to take a rest, "Until we finish preparing for Round 2, here's a latest ad from one of our sponsors."

As Oak looks at the parents reunited with their children for a while, he saw an ad of one of the sponsors organizing this event, a local anime and manga merchandise shop and a local internet cafe located here in this mall.

However, the ad suddenly stops as the big screens showing it and the action in the tournament and the electronic bracket board, begin to turn static, which starts to puzzles everyone, including Professor Oak.

Before he could wonder what's happening, he suddenly saw a faded logo on one of the screens, which closely resembles to the logo of Soul Resonance Online that he and the teachers saw at the LED globe earlier, but it disappears after that.

"What was that?" Oak wondered as he saw the technicians try to fix the problem on the electronic bracket board and the big screens.

* * *

At the other side of the main mall, Prickley is looking at some booths that are promoting some contests. One of them involves keeping the contestant's one hand on an electric car the last person who has not left the contest or stopped touching the car wins it.

Seeing that this contest is an easy one, Prickley decided to join. After that, the MC signals the signal the contest to start, which the contestants quickly touch the car and try not to let go of it.

After 2 hours, the contestants try to stay awake to win the car, but some of them are about to lose consciousness. However for Prickley, he manages to stay awake and firmly holds the car in determination, wanting to win it even more.

But before some of the contestants let go of the car in fatigue, the plug that connects the charger of the electric car and some computers and TVs on the booth start malfunctioning, causing the car alarm to go off, startling all of the competitors into taking their hands off of it.

As they were wondering why the charger, TVs, and computers malfunctioned, the MC sees this and declared, "Um, since the competitors take off their hands of the car at the same time, we're going to start the contest over."

Prickley became upset that he has to start the contest over due to that. But he became more determined to win that car. But at the same time, he starts to wonder why the computers and other stuff starts to malfunction so suddenly.

* * *

At the food court located at the 2nd floor of the main mall, SpongeBob and Sandy are strolling near it until they heard their stomachs grumbling.

"Whew! We must have so caught up seeing the whole mall that we forgot to eat," Sandy said to SpongeBob.

"You're right. I wonder what kind of food that the Filipinos are serving over by the food court?" SpongeBob wondered as he and Sandy went to the food court to eat. At one of the fast-food counters, some of the soda fountains start to shake in an unusual matter.

* * *

At the entertainment mall, Squidward is looking around to find that said performance until he hears the sounds of a violin and a cello. "What's that beautiful music flowing into my ears?" Squidward said in awe as he checks it out.

When he arrived at the activity area of the mall called The Music Hall, he saw some Filipinos playing some classical music on stage. It seems that this performance is dedicated to a local comedian who is really famous in the Philippines.

"Ahh, the sweet music to my ears. I have to admit, I never knew these Filipinos were into classical music," Squidward said not only in awe, but also a little guilty that one of the Filipinos' most famous comedians is gone.

However, the performance is interrupted when the lights, the smog machine, and also the fireworks outside the Music Hall suddenly activate and when they saw what happened, the audience, including the performers run away from it, wrecking the performance. Squidward on the other hand, cried out a big "NO!" after seeing what was happening in front of him.

* * *

Back at the food court, SpongeBob and Sandy are eating a Filipino noodles called Pancit Bihon, which they starting to like.

"Woo-wee! These noodles are tastier than a meat on the stick on a 4th of July!" Sandy said in an impressed tone.

"I don't know what you said, but you're right about these Pancit whatevers," SpongeBob said in agreement, "We better take some on the go."

But before they do, the soda fountains seemingly come to life all of the sudden and start spraying drinks everywhere and all over people.

"What in tarnations?!" Sandy said in shock as she and SpongeBob duck behind the tables.

"Ahh! I never knew there are ghosts in the mall!" SpongeBob said in fear.

"SpongeBob, there's no ghosts around here," Sandy said to her friend, "But all I know is that something's screwy going on in here."

* * *

At the resting area of the main mall filled with seats that shapes into an artwork when seen from the 2nd floor, Jack and some Filipino paranormal fanatics are talking about ghosts. However, the fanatics are also impressed at Jack as they heard some ghosts roaming around his old hometown, Amity Park.

Unfortunately, their conversation is interrupted when some of the paranormal fanatics' ghost detecting equipment starts acting weird, such as their radios and portable TVs start frizzling in and out. Thinking it's a ghost who did this; the fanatics are excited to encounter one and try to find it.

However, Jack usually gets overexcited about it like them, but this time, he became suspicious about it, noticing that it wasn't a ghost that it's causing all this.

"I don't know what's going on. And I may be stupid, but something tells me that something else is up," Jack whispered in suspicion.

* * *

At Nido Fortified Science Discovery Center, Nora and Jumba are amazed at the exhibits in the museum. Even they are impressed at the robot exhibit called Robot Inc.

"Wow! So many robots as far as I can see!" Nora said in awe, "I never knew that they have robots from TV shows in here."

"I know. I also never knew they have exhibitions on gross science," Jumba agree to Nora.

However, their sightseeing was interrupted when the exhibits in Robot Inc. starts to act like crazy. As the teachers in the museum are confused, the other exhibits start to malfunction like the robot exhibits.

"When I said I want a lively robot exhibit, I didn't mean too much!" Nora said in panic.

"And whatever's happening to these science exhibitions, I predict that this is not one of my experiments this time," Jumba guessed as they dodged some flying malfunctioning exhibits.

* * *

Outside of the mall entrance, Lou is watching some break dancers perform near at the water fountains while Barkin is currently in a contest against the strong man he encountered earlier to prove that he's the strongest.

However, just as he's about to take his turn lifting a heavier barbell, the water fountain starts spraying water all over the place and the water hit the performers, wrecking both the breakdancers' performance and the contest at the same time.

"What the?" Lou said in shock as he and Barkin watched the fountain malfunctions as it continues to spray water onto some fleeing visitors.

* * *

Not far away from the entrance, Sunny is currently performing with some street performers that he saw them play jazz earlier with his favorite saxophone. Unfortunately, the performance is stopped when some signs and streetlights start flickering on and off and traffic lights start acting up, causing some several accidents when the drivers can't see where they going and about to crash into some civilians. Luckily, Sunny managed to evacuate them in time when the car crashes, which it instead crashes to a pole.

"That was close. Wish I know why's everything's starts to go crazy all of the sudden," Sunny said to himself as he saw the fountain from the entrance continues to spray onto some visitors as Lou and Barkin stood there frozen in shock.

* * *

At some games and gadgets shop in the mall, Aaron and Aurelio look at the game covers of Soul Resonance Online. "So, this is the game, huh? Wish the art's more epic," Aurelio said.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm a creator of the game, not an art creator," Aaron said in little annoyance.

All of the sudden, the cashier's computers and TVs showing the promotional trailers of the games now available and some are upcoming starts to go on static and turns off and on after that.

"Huh? What the?!" Aurelio said in shock as the lights in the shop start to flicker, "I thought the mall has the latest securities and won't malfunction like the technicians said they would."

"I know and I support them about that," Aaron answered, "But I think that someone is trying to hack the systems and makes the computers go fritz around here. It's just a theory, though. I have no idea how the lights and the other stuff around here go nuts."

"Well, let's pray that your hacker theory isn't responsible in all this," Aurelio said to his cousin, bracing themselves at the malfunctioning technology around the store.

* * *

At some Disney-themed store at the main mall, Janitor is looking at some Disney characters plush while Mickey is signing some autographs to his Filipino fans.

"Hey, Mickey. How do you make this plush of you talk?" Janitor asked to Mickey.

"Just push the plush's hand to make it talk, Janitor. It's that simple," Mickey said as he gives another autograph to a Filipino child, "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Mickey!" the kid said in gratitude and runs off to find his parents to show Mickey's autograph to them. "Wow, I never knew they were so many fans of me in the Philippines," Mickey said as he continues to sign more autographs for his fans.

Pushing the plush's right hand like Mickey said, it then says to Janitor in Mickey's voice, "Hotdog!" At the same time, the TV screens in the store turned white, which Janitor notices it and says, "Hey, he says, "Hotdog!" just like you! And it can switch the TV channels to a white channel!"

Mickey became confused at what he said and says, "Huh? There's no such function as th-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the TV screens in their current state. Before he could even asks, the radio that plays Disney songs, starts to lose its signal and the lights in the store starts to flicker just like what's happening right now outside.

"Janitor, try to calm the customers down!" Mickey said to Janitor, seeing that the kids are starting to get scared at this strange phenomenon.

"Got it!" Janitor said and tries to calm the kids down by doing a play with some Disney character plushies found in this store, which calms them down a little bit.

As Janitor continues to calm the kids, Mickey said in worry, "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown forest, a dark sinister figure emerges from the ground. As it touches the tree and the bushes, it somehow turns into corrupted data. Planning its next move, it then quickly pounces in front of the screen.

* * *

After a few hours, the lights won't stop flicker and the technology around the mall continues to malfunction as all the ToonSchool teachers rendezvous near the Olympic-sized ice skating rink of the mall and starts to fill in the details about what's happening recently.

"So the streetlights and the water fountain suddenly go bonkers all of the sudden?" Daisy asked in shock to Sunny, Barkin, and Lou, which the latter are currently dry off after what happened earlier.

"Yeah. No offense to the Filipinos, but their doo-hickies are really faulty around here," Lou said.

"Yeah, and I didn't have a chance to beat that Filipino jerk!" Barkin said as he refers to the Filipino strongman he challenged earlier.

"You think you got problems. These technology craziness almost cost me some chances of winning an electric car," Prickley said to the others, "I'm lucky that I touched the longest and won."

"Well, what happened to your prize?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm intended to ship it to ToonTown when this vacation is over," Prickley answered, "If you call this mess a vacation."

"Well, you got lucky. SpongeBob and I were lucky to get out of that soda rodeo craziness back at the food court," Sandy mentioned.

"And it ruined the whole classical performance at the Music Hall!" Squidward complained, "I was about to feel love about their music."

The teachers continue to complain about what happened, until Mickey stops them and said, "Stop! Vacation or not, it's time to get the bottom of this. We and the other civilians around almost got hurt because of those incidents and if we don't do something, somebody could get hurt."

"He's right. We can't let anyone get hurt from these technology malfunctions," Oak said in agreement.

"Why do you always take his side? You don't about our vacation, do you?" Squidward said in annoyance.

"I more worried about the people in this mall," Oak reasoned to his fellow teacher.

"Well, why don't you worry someplace else?" Squidward said in anger, "We're on vacation!"

"Listen, Squidward. I don't think that this is a vacation anymore," Oak explained, "Do you see the TVs at the appliances store and the lights is still flickering? I doubt that this is normal."

"Or they could turn this mall into a cool disco party dance floor," SpongeBob guessed and dances in disco manner, which the other teachers watched him in disbelief as they sweatdrop at his comment.

"Okay, but still, we should investigate this matter before anyone gets hurt," Oak said to Squidward.

"Oh no! I don't want to waste our vacation for this "investigation". Why don't you let the police handle it?" Squidward angrily said, refusing to be part of this.

"How about you stop being selfish, Tentacles!" Sandy said in anger.

"How about you take his side, Cheeks, and see if I care!" Squidward shouted to Sandy in anger enraging her a little bit.

The three teachers then argue each other about it and soon, the others joined the argument as well, which Mickey groans in frustration as he slaps his forehead, seeing that this isn't helping at all.

Before he could stop it, some of the Filipino teens walk towards at some nearby shops where the teachers are now and starts talking problems in the online game they recently played. Luckily for them, some of them are half-American, so they might speak English.

"Can't you believe about our luck? Either the server is stupid or I have to change my password again!" the first teen complained.

"You're not the only one. My online friends and I can't access our accounts earlier this morning," the second teen said.

Hearing this, the teachers stop fighting as they hear what the teens are talking about. "I thought Soul Resonance Online was supposed to have some kind of high-graded system with the latest security system and it was supposed to have no problems after their maintenance," the first teen said, which the teachers are silently surprised about what they talking about. Hearing their conversation, they might be players to that online game that Aaron helped to create. As the teens are in a conversation, the electronics and technology around the mall, including the lights, starts to function normally, much to the teens and the teachers' relief.

"Well, looks like the mall is fixed. Speaking of which, how about we get online again and see if it's fixed already?" the half-American teen said to his friends, "They said they finish the second maintenance by 3PM."

"Good idea. The last thing I ever do to this mall is complain," the second teen said as he and his friends left the main mall, leaving the teachers pondering about the teens' conversation.

"It might sound crazy, but I'm guessing that since Soul Resonance Online's infrastructure is so big, it's connected to the Internet which is connected to just about everything in the country, it might have something to do with what's happening to the technology around the mall," Nora explained.

"You think that's the reason?" Sandy asked.

"It's still a theory. Besides, it's the only one that I can come up with," Nora answered to Sandy.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we better investigate that game if there's a connection," Barkin suggested.

"Or better yet, play it!" SpongeBob said in excitement, "If we do, we can investigate what's going on to this mall. And we can have fun at the same time!

Hearing this, Prickley said in anger and shock, "What!? No thanks! I'm not here for those!"

"Yeah, SpongeBob! Like I said, we're on vacation! We don't want to play a game just for some stupid incidents," Squidward said, agreeing at what Prickley just said.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Mickey said in agreement to SpongeBob's plan, shocking both Prickley and Squidward, "If we play the game, we might find out the connection to it and the incidents in the mall."

"Well, count me in!" Sandy said, which some of the teachers except Prickley and Squidward also agrees to their plan.

"Well, count us out!" Squidward said in frustration.

"Yeah, we rather go to the beach than to staring at the computer playing games all day," Prickley added.

"But guys, it's our only lead," Mickey said as he tries to reason to them.

"Well, you can investigate it yourselves, because we are not going to participate to that mindless video game and you can't make us change our minds!" Prickley said as Squidward nods his head in agreement, "Do you guys are against this?"

* * *

Then the scene just cut as Prickley and Squidward stares at Mickey and SpongeBob, who are paying at the cashier to rent some PCs in an internet cafe in the mall called Negosyo Beta Palace.

"I can't believe you guys aren't against to this," Prickley complained in frustration, "Why did you agree to play this game anyway?"

"Because where we come from, weird stuff happening is almost common," Mickey answered, "So this game should be worth investigating."

"Yeah, guys. Plus, we might able to see Aaron's game in action from our own eyes," Sunny added.

Seeing that there's no reason to change their minds, the two groaned and walks to their respective rented PCs.

Before he and Sunny walk to their rented PCs, SpongeBob notices something by the TV screen at the top of the cashier counter and said, "Guys, check out the TV!"

The teachers are confused at first, until they looked up and saw on TV; the commercial for Soul Resonance Online.

* * *

_"The world is in danger," the narrator said off-screen as images of people running away from shadow-like creatures and beasts and some people are corrupted by some black aura, "Black shadows emerged from the city and wrecks havoc around the world."_

_Then, some images of some police and military trying to stop these creatures, but failed as the narrator continued, "No one can't stop this plague..."_

_Then, the scene cuts to another scene as it gives off a white flash of light, which reveals some kids and teenagers in anime-style design holding some weapons pose at the camera with a determined looks on their faces as the narrator said, "Except the ones who will fight for the light."_

_The scene cuts again to the Soul Resonance Online logo as the female narrator takes over and declares, "Welcome to Soul Resonance Online! The number one online game of this generation is coming to the Philippines! This is unlike any MMORPG you play thanks to the next-generation gaming technology."_

_"Thanks to its high-level security system and its anti-hacking program, you don't have to worry about hackers," the female narrator said as it shows the mentioned security system in the game, which it looks like the portal-like door, "Thanks to this, you can play Soul Resonance without any problems."_

_"Soul Resonance Online will take your gaming experience to the next level thanks to the Immersive Gateway 3D, or IG3 for short," the narrator explains as a computer monitor shows the logo of the said system appears on the screen, which it then quickly multiplies. Then, some players sat down on multiple computers as the narrator continues, "Using it's hypnotic-like features in the system, you can able to experience the game deeper than before."_

_As the players log in to the game in the simulation scene, the computer monitors now shows a portal-like cinematic cutscene, which somehow puts them in a trance as the female narrator explains, "With IG3, you can stimulate your five senses like feel, hear, taste, smell, and even feel hurt in the game. In fact, you can experience virtual reality without the use of a virtual reality helmet!"_

_Then, the scene cuts to the virtual world in the game, which is a country full of futuristic-like modern cities as the narrator continues, "As you enter the world of Soul Resonance, you can choose one of the 9 job classes in the game."_

_The scene cuts again to a young boy in a same art style wielding a broad sword as he swings around in a red background, "You can be a balanced sword-wielding Blader..."_

_The scene then cuts to teenage boy with glasses as he wields a big staff and shoots a blue energy from his hands behind the yellow background, "An apprentice to the elemental magic, Magi..."_

_Then it cuts to a young girl wielding a dagger behind the purple background and slashes around with it while stealing a gem off-screen, "A mischievous, yet agile trickster, Rogue..."_

_It cuts again to a Robin Hood-like boy aiming his arrow off-screen with his bow, "An accurate arrow-shooting Sniper..."_

_It cuts to a different teenager who is doing some martial arts with his gauntlets, "The powerhouse martial artist, Brawler..."_

_It cuts to a teenage girl using some kind of magic with her book, "The calmed healing Medic..."_

_It cuts to a young girl wielding a dagger who is commanding some kind of a dragon-like creature, "The Luxuria commanding owner, Tamer..."_

_It then cuts to a teenage boy creating some kind of potion from his bag and uses it on his battle axe. "The potion-making merchant, Trader..."_

_Lastly, the scene cuts to another teenager wielding two handguns and shoots off-screen before he poses aiming at the screen. "And the sharpshooting gunslinger, Shooter."_

_Then it cuts to some gameplay of the online game as the female narrator said, "And you won't to worry about doing the clicking the monsters and stuff! With its action console-based gameplay, you will never get bored of the game and wish to play it again after school!"_

_Then, the scene now shows some random player characters as it zooms out the scene with the gameplay of the game showing on some multiple screens as the narrator finishes, "Now it's time to enter Lumen and save it from the plague of shadows! Power up your Data Aura and join us in Soul Resonance Online today!"_

_As the promotional video ends, the scene now shows the logo of the game again._

* * *

After the ad finished playing, Barkin remarks, "Not what I call an infomercial, but it's kinda interesting to watch."

"Agree. Those Filipinos are really talented with video graphics and animations with the Americans," Sunny added.

"Uh, guys. I know I like the ad as much as you guys do, but we have some investigations to do, you know?" Mickey said as he heads to his rented PC.

"Yeah, investigations. Whatever," Squidward said in frustration as the other teachers head to their PCs.

"Okay, so what we are gonna do first?" SpongeBob asked as he got to his rental PC.

"Let's try making our accounts for the game," Mickey said as he seated in front of his rental PC and starts registering for Soul Resonance Online at its official website, which the other teachers do the same.

Meanwhile, the doors opened again as two Filipino teens entered the cafe, which the cashier notices and greets them. One is a girl with a black straight hair and wears yellow T-shirt, blue denim skinny pants, and silver ballet flat-type mules while the other one is a boy and wears grey polo shirt and red high-top sneakers.

"Ma'am, open time _kami, _please_**(Open time for us, please)**_," the boy said to the cashier, when the girl notices the teachers are in their rental PCs. She then shrugged it off at first, thinking that they are chatting with their relatives back home since they are foreigners, but she did a double take and see what are they really doing as she saw the registration website of Soul Resonance on their computer monitors.

"Jay, Jay," the girl said to the boy.

"_Ano? __**(What?)**_" the boy said in annoyance.

"_Nakita mo ang mga gulang and matanda nag-_register _sa _Soul Resonance Online? _**(Did you notice some middle-aged and elderly people are registering for Soul Resonance Online by now?)**_" the girl asked.

The boy was confused at what she said at first, until he saw the teachers finishes registered for the game. Curious at their appearance, they secretly spy on them as the teachers entered the Soul Resonance Online character creation page.

Then, they pick some random hair and clothes for their characters, or avatars as the players called it. As they were creating their avatars, Mickey and Prickley suddenly noticed the Filipino teens' appearance and became uncomfortable at them, but decided to ignore them to focus on their avatars.

When the teachers are finished creating their avatars, which some of them pressed the Random button, they were about to press the "Create" button, until the girl said, "Okay, time out!"

They are quickly startled when the girl stops them as she remarks, "Okay, I know it's rude to interrupt when some adults are working, but I can't stand looking at your avatars. They're like some fashion disasters of the year waiting to explode!"

"_Alam ko hindi ako sa mga _fashion, _pero tama siya sa mga _avatars _niyo. __**(Although I hate fashions and stuff, she's right about your avatars)**_," the boy said in complete Filipino, "_Hindi ko matingin ang avatars na ganyan sila magsusuot! __**(I can't even stand looking at them with those clothes!)**_"

The teachers are confused at what the boy said since they can't understand their language until the girl translates for them, "He said he can't stand looking at your ridiculous avatars."

Annoyed by their comments, Prickley stands up and demanded, "Okay, who are you and why are you spying and criticizing us?"

"Oh, that. Well, I'm Maria Rizal," she introduces herself, "I know English, by the way."

"_Ako si Jay Santos, sorry since hindi pa ako alam paano mag-English. __**(I'm Jay Santos, sorry since I still don't know how to speak English)**_," the boy introduces himself next.

Before the teachers can ask what he said, Maria tells them, "He knows English a little bit, but can't speak it since he stink at that subject back at our school, but I can translate if you want. He's also my boyfriend, by the way. As for why we are spying on you guys, we kinda weirded out and wondered why some middle-aged to elderly people are going to play a MMORPG."

"Well, we're not playing it for fun, we're doing it to investigate the connections to the recent incidents in this mall and some problems inside the game that we just heard to some teens outside," Prickley explained, "Besides, Squidward and I only agreed to this because we don't want some incidents ruining our vacation."

"Vacation?" Maria said when she realizes something as she approaches Mickey, "Hang on just one second, are you the famous toon, Mickey Mouse?"

"That's me!" Mickey said, seeing that she knows him already.

"And you're Mickey's girlfriend, Minnie Mouse," Maria said as she pointed to Minnie, then to Daisy, "And her best friend, Daisy Duck, right?"

"Aww, look Minnie, we have a fan in here, already!" Daisy said as she checks on her make-up on her compact mirror, which Minnie is also happy since Maria recognized her, too.

"Oh man, I'm a big Disney fan since I was 7! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is more awesome than the time Justin Bieber last year! I sure wished I brought my autograph book with me, though," Maria said, "Anyway, who are these people and why are you guys here?"

"Well, you see Maria, I'm not only the famous mouse who is a nightclub host of the House of Mouse and the founder and mayor of ToonTown, but also the founder and the school principal of ToonSchool," Mickey explained, "They are the current teachers and staff of that school along with Minnie and Daisy and we're here in the Philippines to get a vacation. Well, until the malfunctions around this mall ruins it a little."

"_Oo, hindi ko nakita ang ending sa pelikula nanood ko kanina sa sinehan. __**(Tell me about it. I didn't get to watch the ending of the movie at the cinema.)**_," Jay said in frustration, which Maria translated it to the teachers.

"We heard some of the teens that they the game is having problems and we're going to play it in order to see if there is a connection to it," Mickey finished explaining to the teens.

"Okay. _Pero kung hindi kayo maglaro para lang sa kasayahan, kailangan niyo igawa ang avatars niyo matawid. __**(But even if you don't want to play it for fun, at least you guys better create your avatars the proper way)**_," Jay said, which Maria translates it.

"He's right. And in my opinion, the best suggestion is you guys need to create them differently so some students in ToonSchool might not recognize you so easily. If they do know that you guys are playing an online game, they might not take you guys so seriously anymore," Maria added.

Realizing that they are right, Mickey said, "She's right. If we want the students to take us more seriously while playing it, we better hide our identities from them just in case."

"Okay, but I'm still not like playing this game," Squidward said in frustration.

"And just in case, Jay and I are going to help you design your avatars," Maria declared, much to her boyfriend's shock about it.

"Yeah, we're not that desperate," Prickley said to Maria.

"Yeah, we can create our avatars by ourselves," Barkin added.

"Do I need to mention about your afro and that '70's disco outfit on your avatars?" Maria mentioned about their avatars.

Seeing that she has a good point, both of them are staring each other, then at their avatars on their monitors, then at Maria, and Barkin said, "Maybe we are desperate."

Then the teachers reset their avatars to their original states as the teens help them re-create their avatars. "Okay, the first thing to do is to choose your job classes. You saw them on the ad, right?"

"Yeah, only we have no idea what to pick," Lou said to Maria, "I can't even pick each one of those fighting jobs."

"_Baka mapili niyo isa sa mga job classes galing sa pakatao at ang nagdaan buhay niyo. Maraming mga manlalaro nagpili isa sa lahat kasi sa buhay nila. __**(Well, maybe you should pick one of the job classes based on your personalities and your past lives. Some players choose their based on their lives.)**_," Jay explained, which as always Maria translates.

"So, what do you suggest?" Janitor asked.

"Well, Bladers are chosen due to the their real-life courage, the Magi due to their active imaginations, Rogues for their mischievous attitude, Brawlers for their brute strength, Tamer for being good with animals, Medics for their intellect, Shooters and Snipers for various types of accuracy, and Traders for their resourcefulness," Maria explained.

"Well, I'm kinda brave on any situations, especially on some dangerous ones, so I'm going to be a Blader," Mickey said.

"Oh, oh! I wanna be a Blader, too!" SpongeBob said happily.

"Since when are you brave?" Squidward asked.

"Since I was when I beat Plankton from stealing the Krabby Patty's secret formula and save Bikini Bottom from him!" SpongeBob answers, "Plus, I do stink as a Tamer since I have only have Gary, my pet snail. Plus, some problems with him at the past."

"Well, I do remember about that recent Onix incident back at the Creature House with your snail. So maybe Blader would be a good job class for you, SpongeBob," Oak said, "I better go with Tamer since I have experience with animal-like creatures before."

"And since I have some imaginations on some fashions, so I'll go with Magi," Daisy said, "Besides, I wanna do some magic ever since I did my magic act in the House of Mouse."

Worried that her friend might screw up like last time, Minnie said, "I think I'll go with Magi, too. I have some imagination on fashions, too. And also about Mickey, too."

"What about you, guys?" Mickey asked to the other teachers.

"Well, since I'm used to tell some stories to the sprouts, I'm guess I'll go with Magi, too," Lou said.

"I'm going to choose Brawler, because you know, I'm strong," said Barkin.

"Well, how about me as a Brawler, too?" Sandy asked when he Barkin starts to snickered at her choice.

"Yeah, like you're that strong?" Barkin said to Sandy, when Sandy quickly grabbed his collar in anger and said, "Those bulls back at Texas aren't the only thing I can hog-tie with!"

Barkin just sheepishly laughs and decided to zip his mouth before he might offend her a little more as she lets go of him.

"Well, since there are no ghost hunters as a job class and I am physically strong, I guess I'm going to be Brawler anyway," Jack said.

"I'm going to choose Trader because I always resourceful all the time, like I gave you guys some useful inventions I built, remember?" Janitor asked to his friends, which some of them who witnessed his inventions before are about to criticize them, until Mickey stops them to avoid hurting his feelings.

"Since I have no choice, I guess I'm going to be Trader, too, since I'm can be resourceful in bargaining for goods and money," Squidward said as he mentions about his past on handling of the register at the Krusty Krab before.

"Maybe I'll go with Medic, since I'm intelligent at robots and some electronic stuff," Nora said.

"I'll go what she chose because of my high IQ, which I used to create some evil experiments in the past," Jumba mentioned.

"Evil experiments?" Jay repeated in shock.

"It's a long story," Mickey whispered.

"I better choose Sniper since I'm good at accuracy when it comes to music. Plus, I kinda decided to wield bows ever since I saw someone doing archery," said Sunny.

"How about you, Prickley? What job class do you want to be?" Mickey asked to Prickley.

"I don't much have a choice, do I?" Prickley asked in frustration.

"If you want a incident-free vacation, yes," Mickey answered.

"Well, I better stick with Shooter since I'm have an accurate ability to sniff out those troublemakers," Prickley said, "I'm not a that mischievous as a Rogue. Plus, I don't want to use those bows the last time Lisa entered the archery team, and kicked out."

The teens are about to speak about it, until Mickey and SpongeBob said, "You don't wanna know."

"Okay, is anyone got their job classes chosen already?" Maria asked to the teachers, which they said, "Yes", to her, "Well, now that you guys chose your job classes, we better get started on your avatars."

Mickey agrees along with the teachers as they get started on creating their avatars with some help from Maria and Jay.

"So Mickey, what do you want your avatar to look like?" Maria asked to Mickey, "It can be something that resemblances from your pasts."

Thinking for a few minutes, Mickey then spoke up, "Well, I was the warrior who sealed away the Heartless years ago. You know, the same ones that has been released months ago before a student from where I founded stopped it and sealed them once again."

"You know "him"? Wow, double awesome! Can you get me his autograph when you get back to ToonTown?" Maria asked in excitement.

"Hmm... I'll ask him if he can," Mickey answered, when Jay pretend to cough, telling Maria that they were supposed to help them create their avatars.

"Oops, oh right. How about you, guys?" Maria asked to the other teachers.

"My daughter has a fashion sense, so maybe you could use that on my avatar," Nora said.

"And my love of science, will you use that on my video game character?" Jumba asked.

"Well, sure. I'll try," Maria answered.

"And how about my favorite hobby, karate? Will that work?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, that will do," Maria said, "How about you, Mr.?"

"Samuel Oak. But call me Professor Oak and how about you use the parts of my past as a Pokémon trainer on my avatar?" Oak asked.

"Okay and you?" Maria asked to Prickley.

"I don't know," Prickley said.

"Well, you mentioned about T.J. Detweiller to us when we first met you," Mickey said.

"You have to mention about Detweiller, don't you?" Prickley said in frustration.

"Again, this or no more vacation due to incidents around the city," Mickey mentioned.

"Fine. Let's use that," Prickley groaned.

"_Sige, alam niyo na paano walang problema, igawa na natin ang avatars niyo! __**(Okay, now you know how to create it without problems, let's get creating!)**_," Jay said as the teachers continue to create with his and Maria's help, which the teachers starts to get what the teens said as they remember some of their pasts and use their personalities to create their avatars.

However for Squidward, he starts to dislike his avatar as he said, "What is this? I didn't ask for this! I look ridiculous!"

"_Well, sa tingin ng laki at ang anyo ng ilong mo, yan ang __paghalaga nang maliit ng taon. __**(**__**Well considering the size and form of your nose, that's the understatement of the year.)**_" Jay said in sarcasm, which Maria didn't bother to translate.

"Jay, that's rude," Maria said as she hits his elbow in annoyance.

"What? What did he said?" Squidward demanded.

"You don't want to know," Maria said, knowing he might flip if he knew what it means.

* * *

After a few minutes, they are finally done with recreating their avatars as the teachers stared at their remade avatars on their monitors.

"Wow, you were right. They are much better than the ones we made," Mickey said to the teens.

"But one thing I'm confused," SpongeBob said as he looks at the monitors in confusion, ""Ryou", "Haziro", "Kohaku", why did chose some weird names for our avatars?"

"We kinda learned Japanese since we're at the anime and manga fan club back at our school," Maria answered, "It's sounds really cool and it might hide your identities in the game, too."

"Yeah, but what about these titles? I'm "Defending Blade of Soul"? I don't get it," SpongeBob asked in confusion once again.

"Not only the titles in the game are customize for your pleasure and your identities secured, it's also for your weapons' styles and your chosen elements in the game, too," Maria explained, "Now all's that left is log in and play the game. I must warn you, we can't communicate with you guys from here to inside the game since you'll be under the Immersive Gateway 3D's effects."

"That hypnosis program that the ad mentioned about earlier?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Jay and I have accounts to the game, so until we get to our PCs, we'll meet you back in the game, okay?" Maria said as Jay heads back to the counter and continues to ask the cashier about their rental PCs.

The teachers agreed and take their seats as they opened the game. There, they saw the log-in screen with the background as the portal-like door from the ad. "Huh, almost reminds me of the Matrix," Mickey said as he types in his account and password secretly, which the teachers does the same on their PCs.

"Alright, any last-minute words before we log in?" Mickey asked to the teachers.

"Yes, if this investigation doesn't go so well and our vacation is ruined because of this, I'm blaming you for all this," Squidward said to Mickey, which he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

When they about to click the "Log In" button on the log-in screen, the teachers became nervous at first, but they became determined as they click it anyway.

When they clicked it, a portal-like cinematic appeared in their monitors and swirls like a swirling spiral. When they watched it, they start to get sleepy, which some of them tries to stay awake, but they can't as the cutscene continues. Maria and Jay looked at them in determination, knowing that they are going to have a surprise of a lifetime when they get in the game.

When they became entranced at the monitors, the cutscene starts to zoom in to the screen, which they are starting to felt like that they've been sucked into the game as the cutscene ends with a white flash of light.

_A/N:_

_Runner: I hope you're all enjoying the rewriting of Revolution Wars folks._

_Nash: Yep, because we have a very special treat for you all today._

_Runner: Yep. 84 years ago today, two legends were born, and have since become two of the most prominent toon celebrities in the world. _

_Nash: They've been there for each other and their friends through thick and thin. And have made children and adult everywhere smile and laugh._

_Runner: And now we are gonna make them smile today. So everyone, welcome the birthday mice, Mickey and Minnie Mouse! (Mickey and Minnie, dressed fancy holding hands, walk up to us waving to the audience; at the same time the rest of the main cast comes up pushing a large birthday cake on a cake; everyone sings the Happy Birthday song)_

_Bloo: (at the end; off-key) And many mooooooore! (everyone cringes)_

_Mickey: Wow, you guys did all this for us?!_

_Minnie: You didn't have to go through all the trouble._

_Tony: For you guys, we'd go through a cruiseship-load of trouble to do anything._

_Bloo: Alright, alright we get it. Can we have some cake now?_

_All: Bloo!_

_Nash: Boy, you better show some respect._

_Mickey: Well, you know what he's right. Let's dig into that cake!_

_Runner: Okay then. So readers, until next chapter, read and review and be sure to wish Mickey and Minnie here a happy 84th birthday._

_Bloo: So you guys ARE old! (Runner bonks him on the head) Ouch!_


	5. Welcome to Lumen

_A/N: _

_NashWalker: Well, here we are. The next chapter of Revolution Wars. Let's just hope we can get people to read and get more hits and views, at least. Otherwise... ToonSchool and RunnerAwaker's fanfiction writing future are looking very bleak._

_So readers, and ToonSchool fans, if you wish for ToonSchool to stay in session and for Runner to stay on the site, We need to get at least 300 hits and or views before it reaches chap. 5. So spread the word around and save a distressed writer from giving up what we all love to do here most. Read, review, and spread the word!_

_Let's try to make the best out of this chapter, for RunnerAwaker's sake. So, here's Chapter 4.  
_

___**Song: **Digital Love by Somedaydream (originally from Daft Punk)_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Welcome to Lumen**

As the light clears after the portal-like cutscene, we saw a blue hallway filled with circuit-like lines around the walls through someone's P.O.V. The figure then looks around the hallway for a minute, then heads off to the portal-like door at the middle of the hallway and slowly opens it as the outside is slowly showing a white light.

The scene cuts to the overview of a futuristic city with the buildings have a glossy glass windows and circuit-like lines around them and some holographic screens popping out some of the buildings. There's even a holographic version of a billboard at the roof of the building as it shows an ad for Purple Flurp.

At the entrance of the city, we saw no adults in some sidewalks, but some middle school-aged kids and teenagers chatting to each other, while some are trading using holographic screens in front of them to trade in their items and some are selling their items through to their mini-shop with a holographic sign at the top of each shop.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" SpongeBob's voice said.

"Yeah, that's Aaron for you. Always showing off his game graphics to the world," Sunny's voice said.

"I have to admit, this is rather beautiful," Squidward's voice said as they somehow saw some futuristic blimps and some kids flying around using some kind of hoverboards.

"Although it's too hi-tech around here to be beautiful, I agree," Prickley said.

"I also agree, why we didn't think of inventing something like this?" Nora asked in awe, which Jumba asks the same question, too.

"That's probably because you two spent all your time creating robots and experiments," Sandy answered.

As they are staring at the city somewhere, the scene goes back to the figure's P.O.V. once again, who is also staring at the central area of the city. However, he was interrupted when Minnie's voice asks to him, "Um, not to be rude around you, but are you Mickey?"

"Yeah, Minnie. Why did you ask that question to me?" Mickey said, revealing the P.O.V. belongs to him, as he turns around to find Minnie, but can't.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there's something different about you," Minnie said to Mickey.

As he looks around to find Minnie and the others, Mickey said, "Why did you say that? I'm not that different-"

Mickey stops in mid-sentence when he looks at his hands and became speechless at what he saw. Somehow in his P.O.V., his hands are human-like, which he has now 10 fingers instead of 8 and his skin is now light peach color. He also now wears black fingerless gloves instead of his white gloves.

When he turns around, he quickly saw one of the mirror decorations at the entrance and froze at what he also saw. Instead of him as an anthropomorphic black mouse, he saw himself as a human boy with black hair and green eyes, dressed in white, black, red, and blue with a belt holding a blue rapier-like sword with a blue gem on the middle around his waist.

He stared himself for a little while, until he became surprised at his new appearance. As the scene switches to a normal P.O.V., Mickey tries pinching himself to see if he's dreaming, but for some reason, he was hurt from it, realizing that this isn't a dream. After that, he checks around his new body and clothes to see what other things have been changed.

When he finishes checking, he finally found the other teachers when he turned around and was shocked at what he saw to them off-screen as he said in his unchanged voice, "Looks like I'm not the only one who is different. Look at yourselves!"

The scene now cuts to the other teachers and staff, revealing that they are also transformed into kids and teens like Mickey, which some of them, who are anthropomorphic creatures and alien, have turned human. They are shocked at their new appearances like Mickey, seeing that entering the game must have transform them into their created avatars that Maria and Jay helped with. Like Mickey, their shock turned into awe as they check around in their new appearances.

"Wow, so this is what the IG3 can do. I must admit, I never been a human kid before," Mickey said in an impressed tone.

"Me, too! I look golden!" SpongeBob said in a same tone, who is now a human kid like Mickey with yellow hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in yellow, light blue, and black, and carries a short broad sword.

"I agree. I never been tall before and I never been looking good at these clothes, too," Minnie said, who is now a human teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in pink, white, red, and purple, and carrying a pink magic staff. However, she realizes something to Mickey. "Wait a minute, how come your avatar is a kid while mine is a teenager?"

Seeing that she's right, Mickey simply shrugs in confusion as he laughs sheepishly about it.

"Well, I love what my avatar wears. It really redefines virtual fashion around here," Daisy said as she fawns over her new appearance, which she became a human girl with light blue hair and eyes, dressed all in blue, and carries a blue magic staff.

"Mine, too. I look like those chibi-kids you often see in them popular anime shows," Sandy said in an impressed tone, who is also a human girl with brunette hair and blue eyes, dressed in yellow and several shades of blue.

"And I look like a miniature fire truck," Nora said as she also fawns over her new appearance like Daisy, who became a teenage girl with red hair and dark purple eyes, dressed in all red, and carries a book on medicine.

Prickley, who turned into a young boy with navy bluish-purple hair, dressed in black and red, carrying two bladed-firearms, looks at himself and said, "Well, now I'm starting to see why children like these kinds of games."

"You and me both, Peter," Squidward said to Prickley, who got turned into a human teenager with dark blue hair and blue green eyes, dressed in several shades of blue and carries a blue cutlass-like sword and a blue bag of potions.

Jack also looks at himself, who became a young boy with black hair, green eyes, dressed in green, light gray, and navy blue and said in excitement, "Wowzer! If only my son's friend Tucker knew about this game, he'd never want to stop playing."

"This is far beyond any technological engineering Jumba has ever seen!" Jumba said in amazement, who is transformed into a human teenager with messy grey hair, and turquoise eyes, wearing gray and blue, and carries a book on medicine like Nora's, except with a different design.

"I just hope they have some sort of music area in this world, with jazz, hip-hop, R&B, soul and every other kind of music there is," Sunny said as he was astonished that he was turned into a young boy with brunette-gray hair, dark purple eyes, dressed in blue and dark gray, and carries a bow with a cache of arrows on his back.

Janitor however, was excited in his new form as a young kid with blue hair and green eyes, dressed in white, blue, and blue-green, and carries a big blue ax, and a bag of potions with a different design as Squidward's as he said, "Wow, cool to the maximum, dudes."

"If I'd been born thirteen years ago, I could express my excitement about this just like today's generations," Lou said in excitement, now taking a form of a teenage boy with light purple hair, and purple eyes, dress in purple, beige, and some pink, and carries a purple magic staff.

As everyone is awed and impressed by their new forms, Oak is not only astonished by his new appearance, which he became a young boy with brunette-gray hair, and green eyes, dressed in red, black and blue, carrying a blade on his back, and wearing headphones, but also curious at the in-game world as he said, "I wonder what kind of creatures are in this game."

"How about you wonder why Sandy got a childish avatar than ours," Squidward said when he and Jack approaches Oak, "She looks like a little impish tomboy to me."

"Yeah, and I wonder if the guys in her martial arts class could see her now they'd be rolling in the isles," Jack added as he, Squidward laugh like crazy along with Barkin and Janitor.

Unknown to them, Sandy heard what they said about her and became mad at this as Oak noticed her presence and slowly backs away in fear while the guys are still laughing, until they heard Sandy says, "What did you call me, punks?"

Their laughter turned into fear as they slowly turned around and saw Sandy in anger. Before they scream, Sandy quickly beats them up in anger.

* * *

Back in the real world, Sandy somehow snaps out of the IG3's hypnosis and beats the guys up like in the game. When she finishes, the other teachers, who woke up from the hypnosis and the teens, who are currently logging in, witnessed what happened.

"_Uh, ganyan lang siya minsan? __**(Uh, is she always like this?)**_" Jay asked in fear, which Maria translates.

"Trust me, if you don't want to end up worst than them, then I suggest not to insult Texas when she mentions it," SpongeBob warned to Jay.

"Okay," Jay said in an uneasy tone, not wanting to do that after what he saw.

* * *

Back in the in-game world, Sandy got back in the game and left in anger as Squidward, Jack, Barkin, and Janitor stared at her in fear, injured at Sandy's punishment, which she glares at them in anger, causing them to look away from her.

After that, the teachers look at the short distance and they became awed at what they saw as they start their journey by going to the entrance of the central area. Other than the circuit lines-covered buildings, they saw some futuristic main shops with neon-like holographic signs at the top of them and some roads leading to other areas of the city and hopefully, outside the city.

"Yep, definitely like the Matrix," Mickey said as he and the other teachers are amazed at the sight of the city, "Okay, we don't know what Maria and Jay's avatars are look like in the game, but they definably not here yet. So, how about we split up and explore the city before they get here?"

"Good idea. I want to see if they have a karaoke bar around here," Sunny said.

"Okay, so we all agree that we'll meet back here at the central square if we seen enough of the city," Mickey suggested, which the teachers agree to his plan, "I'll meet you guys back here later."

Then, the teachers split up to explore the city inside the game to see more in action.

* * *

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

At the central square of the city which is occupied by some kids and teens and some player-made shops, Mickey is wandering around in it, looking at some other avatars and shops around it. Unknown to him, there are some multiple holographic windows on the top of his head floating around and following him.

_Why don't you play the game? (Last night, last night, last night)_

_Why don't you play the game? (Last night, last night, last night)_

As two girls are currently in a trade session with a boy as a barrier covering them to prevent them from interrupting, the boy noticed Mickey and his headers and calls him over.

_Last night, I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

Mickey then turns around to see the boy calling and when he notices him, the boy points on the top of his head when a window appears on his head. The window says, **"Hey, kid. Can you close the windows?"**

Noticing the headers that the boy is talking about, Mickey said to the boy, "Thanks! Okay, how do I turn these off?"

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_The kind of feeling I've waited so long_

He then concentrates to getting rid of the headers, but instead, two bananas appeared on his hands, which the kids who are currently in a trade laugh at him and his bananas.

When Mickey opened his eyes, he was dismayed that the headers didn't disappeared, but now became embarrassed that there are now two bananas on his hands. He sheepishly laughs at the kids who are laughing at him before he ran off in embarrassment.

* * *

_Don't stop, now come a little closer_

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

At some accessory shop, Daisy is looking at some accessories when she saw some blue stilettos on one of the shelves. "Excuse me, miss. How much is for those stilettos?" Daisy asked to the shopkeeper NPC.

"Those Aqua Stilettos? They cost 1000 Kilos," the NPC answered to Daisy.

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it, this dream was all gone_

Seeing this, Daisy was eager to buy the stilettos as she opened up her inventory screen and the shop screen. However, her eagerness turned into disappointment when she saw that her Kilos, the currency of the game, are 500.

"What?! That is so unfair!" Daisy said in dismay as she closes the holographic screens in front of her and left the shop.

* * *

At another road of the city, Minnie is wandering around the sidewalk when she saw a fabulous-looking female avatar wearing glamorous clothes near the player-made clothes shop.

_Ooh, I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

Curious at her clothes, Minnie approaches the avatar and compliments on her outfit, "I love what you did on your blouse."

"Well, take a good look at it, Ms. Newbie, cause it's far more than you'll ever be able to afford here," the female avatar said in a rude tone.

Offended at what she said, Minnie turns her nose up and walks away from the avatar.

* * *

_Ooh, I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

At some karaoke bar of the city, some avatars are singing to their favorite songs as Squidward and Sunny entered the bar.

"Wow, I never knew they have this kind of karaoke bar in this game before," Sunny said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, yeah. If you excuse me, I gotta find a restroom in this game," Squidward said as he left to find a restroom, which Sunny takes his seat to enjoy the music.

However, his and the other avatars' enjoyment didn't last as another avatar takes the stage and sings Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" very poorly and off-key. Sunny tries to drown out the avatar's singing by covering his ears, even Squidward cringes when he's at the virtual version of the restroom and also cover his ears in pain.

After putting up a few minutes, Sunny now had enough of it and said to the bad singer as he angrily said, "I had it! I'll show how to sing MJ!"

After he kicks the singer out of the stage, Sunny takes the mike and starts singing the same song, only this time, he sang it perfectly.

When Squidward came out from the restroom, he saw Sunny singing at the stage, which he starts to enjoy with all the other avatars. However, he returned back to his grumpy mood after realizing what he was doing.

* * *

At other side of the city, Oak is walking down the streets when he saw a boy sitting on a bench of the park with a panther-like creature beside him. "Fascinating! Reminds me of a Liepard," he said as he approaches the boy and the creature in curiosity.

When he stares at the creature, the boy noticed him and asks, "Uh, do you need something?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just curious about that creature beside you," Oak said to the boy, "Uh, what is it anyway?"

"A newbie, huh? Well, it's called a Luxuria, the main creatures of the game," the boy answered.

"Luxuria?" Oak asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they are originally monsters purified by Tamers. You're a Tamer, right? Then you should know that they are also their partners in fighting other monsters in the game," the boy explained.

"Oh really?" Oak said in an impressed tone, fascinated the fact that the Luxurias are similar to Pokémon.

Seeing that he might befriend the creature just like some Pokémon in real life, he then approaches the panther-like Luxuria in curiosity and tries to befriend it as he said, "Why, hello there. You're a feisty guy."

Annoyed, the Luxuria angrily slapped him away with its tail, much to its owner's shock. After he recovered from the Luxuria's whack, Oak became puzzled at what happened as he said in disbelief, "That never happened to me with the Pokémon I cared for."

"Sorry about that, my Luxuria's not too fond of strangers," the avatar sheepishly apologized to Oak, which the Luxuria turns up his nose and walks away with its owner.

* * *

At some of the buildings of the city, Jack is walking down the streets when he saw some spectral-like NPCs, finishing a conversation to some avatars. Thinking that they are ghosts in the game, Jack quickly runs to them in order to catch them.

However, the NPCs left by going through to the wall, which Jack crashes in to as he tries to catch the NPCs. As he recovers, he dizzily said to himself before he fainted, "Just like in the real world."

* * *

At another part of the city, Jumba and Nora are walking down the street when they saw a kid flying towards to an item shop without hoverboards like some kids fly around the city. Not only that, they saw some avatars fighting each other as the barrier with the word "DUEL" covering them. In the barrier, one of the avatars runs towards to another with super speed, which the other avatar dodges it and jumps at the wall of one of the buildings.

To Jumba and Nora's surprise, he starts to run on walls sideways and quickly attack the avatar. But when his opponent dodges it with super speed, instead of crashing into a wall, he instead goes through it. Before the avatar finds his opponent, the other one appeared right behind him and kicks him from behind.

As the battle continues, Jumba and Nora watch it in awe, seeing that they are defying physics and gravity, which is all seem real to them. "Amazing, intriguing, absolutely astounding!" Nora said in awe.

"This goes against all the laws of physics and gravity. And Jumba LOVES it!" Jumba said in a same tone as they watch the avatar fight each other in a barrier.

* * *

At the other street of the city, Janitor is walking around the sidewalk, whistling as he goes when some girls noticed him and became awestruck by his looks. As they start commenting on Janitor's avatar appearance, he overhears them, which makes him blush at the comments they made.

"Wow, I never knew I was really handsome in this game," Janitor said as he continues to walk around the sidewalk, hoping to get even more attention.

Near at some stores, Barkin is walking down the street when he passes a store window and notices his reflection, which became disappointed at it.

"What the- Is this me? I look so small and scrawny..." Barkin said in disbelief.

Realizing this, he shouts, "I'M A WEAK LITTLE SHRIMP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY MADE ME LIKE THIS!"

He then continues walking while ranting about how weak he looks, much to some of the other avatars' annoyances when they heard his rants.

* * *

At another area, Lou is wandering around the city, seeing many buildings and avatars in one place. One of the things he saw is not only some of the avatars flying on their hoverboards and very tall skyscrapers, but also some flying cars and buildings with giant TV screens on them.

Shocked and awe at the scene, Lou said, "I always imagined I'd be dead before I saw a city like this."

He then continues to wander around as he saw more buildings and avatars along the way.

* * *

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

At another side of the streets, SpongeBob and Sandy were just enjoying their sightseeing at the buildings when they literally bumped into a cocky, burly-like avatar, which he was grinning evilly at them.

"Well, well, look what I found. Two kiddie newbies," the avatar said to them, "And judging by your gloves, the little girl must be a Brawler. Well, if you are one."

"What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked in anger.

"Well, judging from what you look like, you like a cross between an orphan and a tomboy," the cocky avatar said as he snickers at her appearance.

But SpongeBob steps in to defend his friend as he said to the avatar, "Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!"

"Oh really? Tell a kid who's wearing yellow, that's a color of a coward, just like you're cutie friend," the avatar said with an evil grin, "And the best fighting a girl could ever do is a slap in the face."

Now enraged at what the avatar said to her, Sandy angrily said, "Well, why don't you put your fist where your mouth and ego are?!"

"Is that a challenge, pipsqueak?" the avatar asked as he types something in his holographic screen.

"Oh, you bet I do," Sandy answered when a holographic screen appears in front of her, asking, "Showa WANTS TO CHALLENGE YOU. ACCEPT?"

Sandy was confused at first, but decided to accept it by pressing the +ACCEPT+ button on the screen.

After that, Sandy and the avatar who challenged her were quickly trapped in a barrier as SpongeBob backs away from it and watches the two in worry.

As the two prepare to fight, the word +READY+ appears outside the barrier, which some of the avatars around the area notices it and decided to watch the fight.

Then, the +READY+ sign quickly turned into a fiery +DUEL+ as the avatar crack his knuckles and said, "You know, little lady. You picked the wrong guy to mess with!"

He then charges at Sandy and tries to punch her, which she easily grabs his arm, flips him, and pins him down at the ground. When that happens, the DUEL sign turned into +WINNER+ and a medium-sized word +Miu+ underneath it.

Everyone was shocked that a high-level Brawler just been beaten by a low-level at first, but then cheered at her in excitement. Even SpongeBob cheered at his friend as he said, "Nice job, Sandy!"

As the avatar tries to get up, he was quickly startled by Sandy, who is glaring at him with a smirk as she said, "Still think I can only fight by slapping your face?"

She then left the dissolving barrier as SpongeBob followed her, but not before giving the defeated avatar a raspberry, much to his annoyance.

* * *

At the sidewalk near the restaurant of the city, Prickley is looking around, finding something that piqued his interests, but so far nothing.

When he enters the restaurant, he tries to find something interesting, but nothing catches his eye.

"Well for a popular computer game this is pretty boring. Oh well, guess I should find the others," Prickley said as he was about to leave the restaurant, until some more avatars entered the restaurant to check on some quests or grabbing a bite to eat, which traps him inside the crowd.

When he got out, he was quickly grabbed by a girl wearing some Harajuku-style outfit and she said to the confused vice principal in a valley girl accent with a perky tone, "Hey, so like, wanna party with me and my friends down the fields? Don't worry, I won't bite."

_Last night, I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

Outside the restaurant, Prickley panickly flee from it, confused at the valley girl inside who asked him earlier. "Hey, come back! I just wanna know if you're available!" the girl shouted to Prickley.

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it, this dream was all go-one_

* * *

At the central area of the city, the teachers rendezvous in the city square as they start telling them what happened during their sightseeing in the city.

"Other the embarrassing headers I got earlier, the city look exotic and realistic," Mickey said, "No wonder why everyone wants to play this game so bad."

"Yeah, I even won my first duel in here and I tell you, this game is hotter than a Sahara desert," Sandy said with her usual Texas accent, "I hope that cocky varmint will learn his lesson not to judge by its cover."

"You're lucky to meet someone not strange, that girl almost made me her boyfriend, and I'm even too old for her!" Prickley said in annoyance.

The other teachers also explained their time at the futuristic city, which some made them laugh and some made them feel jealous about it. When they finished, Mickey said to the others, "Okay, now that's done, we better find Maria and Jay around here."

"Yeah and if we do, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind about making my avatar a weak and scrawny boy," Barkin said as he angrily walks around the square, when he quickly crashed into an invisible, which the others also crashed after they followed him, "Hey! What gives?!"

Everyone tries to get out of the invisible barrier, but no avail as an avatar wearing punk attire approaches them and said in a gangster accent, "Well, well, well, look what I found. Not one, but 15 newbies. Looks like I'm the lucky one today!"

Everyone notices the avatar as he said to them, "Well newbies, welcome to my territory. If you fresh meats don't want any trouble, you better pay your entrance fees to me."

"Entrance fee? But the game is free to play," Mickey said to the avatar in confusion.

"I know that, I was talking about your Kilos, the currency in this game," the avatar said, "And at the cost of the entry fees, that means all of your Kilos you newbies own."

The avatar then deactivates the invisible barrier, which the teachers were able to get out of it. "All of our Kilos? As if, we will never give our Kilos to you!" Daisy said in anger.

"Yeah, who do you think you are bossing us around like this?" Sandy asked in anger.

"Because I have a higher level and you newbies are only Level 1. As in, I'm stronger than you! So, pay up!" the avatar ordered to the teachers with an evil grin.

But Prickley steps in front and angrily said, "Now look, either you stop treating us like your slaves or you will suffer major consequences!"

But the bully avatar grabbed Prickley's collar and said, "Says who, little kid? You're not the boss of me!"

He then throws him to the ground and pulls out a dagger-like weapon from his back, which he quickly throws it to Prickley. Noticing the weapon, Minnie quickly calls to her fellow teacher, "Prickley, watch out!"

Hearing Minnie's voice, Prickley was able to get up, but failed to notice the dagger as it hits him at his left arm, which he clutches it when it happens. "Argh! Dang, it hurts! Wait, it hurts?" Prickley asked in confusion as he saw his injured arm, which he was surprised that his wound is made of red data coming out of it instead of blood, much to his shock.

"Hey! Have you heard of never attack on innocent people?" Minnie said to the avatar, hoping to discipline him about his actions.

However, it failed as he pulls out one of his dagger-like weapons and said, "Yeah right, like I will listen to your boring talk all day!"

He then throws his weapon to Minnie, which she became shocked that it will hit her, but she quickly heard Mickey's voice, "Minnie, look out!"

He then jumps in and pushed his girlfriend out of the way, causing him to be hit by the dagger instead. Mickey quickly winces in pain as Minnie approaches him in worry and aids him.

"Okay, if anyone don't want to end up those two, I suggest you better listen what I said and nobody gets hurt," the avatar ordered to the teachers, which some of them are scared of him while some are angry at what he did to Mickey and Prickley.

"Well, why don't you stop being a dang jerk and leave us alone?!" Sandy said with anger.

"Yeah, you are nothing but a selfish bully and a jerk that don't have a heart for others!" Minnie also said it in anger.

"Oh, we'll see who's has a heart!" the avatar said as he pulled out not one, but two daggers this time, which quickly startled the girls a lot.

As he's about to throw his daggers to the girls as they braced themselves, an arrow suddenly appeared as it hits the avatar's hand, dropping his daggers in the process.

As he winces in pain and clutches his now injured hand, he then demanded, "Wha?! Who the Sniper who shoot me?!"

"We are!"

The teachers, including the bully avatar, quickly shocked when they saw a girl with black hair, brown eyes, wearing pink and black, and carrying with a long pink blade and a boy with black hair, orange eyes, wearing plaid, black and white, and carrying a dark purple bow right behind the avatar, seeing that the boy must have shoot the arrow to him.

"You!" the avatar shouted in shock, somehow knowing the avatars as he's about to pull out his dagger, when the girl quickly dashed into him and strikes him down with one blow with her sword.

The avatar then tries to hit the girl with his uninjured fist, but the boy quickly draws out one of his arrows in determination and shoots his fist with his bow, injuring it in the process.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to hit a girl?" the boy said to the bully.

"I don't care! I just want to get back at her for beating me in a rare item tournament!" the avatar said in ignorance.

"So what? I beat you fair and square, that's it," said the girl.

"Oh yeah? Well, not only that I've been humiliated because I was beaten by a girl, but also lose my title of "Rare Item Hunter" to you two!" the bully avatar angrily said to the two avatars.

"Yeah, save your revenge on my girlfriend for another time, dumbo," the boy said.

"Oh, says the scrawny little shrimp who's in fact her deadbeat boyfriend," the bully said with an evil grin.

"What did you just call- Look, either you leave those newbies alone or I'll gonna make you leave," the girl ordered to the bully, which she became angry at what he said about her friend.

"Or what? Wave your magic wand at me like last time and turn me into a frog?" the bully mocked at the girl.

Then all of the sudden, the girl raised her sword as it glows a multitude of red, pink, and blue aura around it. When it was completely covered the blade, she then uses her sword to cut a mini-statue of a crystal behind her, which scares the teachers and the avatar a lot. "Either you leave or you don't want to end up like the mini-statue over here," the girl threatened once more to the bully.

Seeing that he has no choice but to leave, the bully avatar declared to the girl in anger before he left, "Okay, you win this time, SoulMagi! But mark my words, someday I will get my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah. Walk away, sore loser," the girl said to the bully, who left the city square in irritation.

"Um, thanks for helping us getting out of that sticky situation," Sandy said to the teens who helped them.

"No problem, good thing we're on time, too," the girl said in a casual manner, until she saw Mickey and Prickley injured from the bully avatar's attack on them earlier.

As everyone notices them, they quickly rushed into their aid as Barkin and Lou helped them get up. "Man, he really messes up guys up, huh," the girl said as the guys got up thanks to their friends.

"Yeah, that kid doesn't know the difference between authority and pain," Mickey groaned as he clutched his injured waist.

"Trust me, in this game, some players have no authority to each other," the boy said to Mickey, "You best keep your eyes peeled around here, this place can be a little rough for inexperienced newcomers like yourselves, Mr. Mouse."

"Yeah, sometimes we don't even know what to do even in-" Mickey quickly stops in mid-sentence as he and the teachers are shocked at what the boy called him.

"Did you call him Mr. Mouse?!" the teachers asked in shock, which they do it quietly since they don't want anyone in the city to know their real identities.

"Ho-How did you know my real name?" Mickey asked in shock.

The teachers then glared at them, knowing that they might be spying on them in real life. But instead of guilt on their faces, they laughed at it, thinking that is funny, much to the teachers' confusion.

"Wow, although you guys are the greatest minds of ToonSchool, you're still clueless about who we are," the girl said to the teachers, "Come on, guys. It's us, Maria and Jay. You know, the ones who helped you create your avatars."

The teachers became reluctant at the avatars at first, until they realized that they must be their avatars, which they are amazed at their appearances.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you, guys. We can't even recognize you, compared to the real world," Sunny said in awe.

"Thanks! Avatars are often different from our real-life selves, you can't tell either it's your friend, a boy or a girl, young or old, or you could just meeting a stranger," Maria explained.

"Wow, I never knew avatars in MMORPGs work that way," Sunny said in an impressed tone.

"Hello? Some of us still got injured and need medical attention!" Prickley said in annoyance as he's still holding his injured arm, which Maria and the others came to their aid.

As Maria check on their wounds, she said to Mickey and Prickley, "Come on, guys. It's just a game, the wounds are nothing serious, that's all."

"Then why I'd felt my arm that it's throbbing in pain?" Prickley asked.

"It's because of the Immersive Gateway 3D," Maria answered as she pulls out her inventory window, which is another holographic screen, and tries to find something in it, "Thanks to the hypnotic effects of IG3, it can fully simulate your five senses without the use of a virtual reality gear."

"Wait a minute, so even though it's just a game, we still can feel pain inside SRO, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yup! You can even smell, taste, and even touch the surroundings and items in it. You already saw it on the ad, right?" Maria said when she found something on her inventory window, "Oh, here it is."

She then tap the words, +Medi Remnant+ on the screen, which a bottle full of green aura-like liquid inside of it materialize out of thin air as Maria catches it. She then puts some green liquid onto her white cloth and rubbed it onto Mickey's waist. After she finishes treating his wounds, she stands back as the liquid on his wounded waist starts to glow and when it disappears, the wound disappeared along with it, much to the teachers' shock, including Mickey who is shocked and impressed at the same time.

When his wound disappears, Mickey didn't feel any pain anymore, noticing it disappeared as well. "Hey, my wound is gone! And it didn't hurt anymore! Thanks!" Mickey said in gratitude.

Maria then does the same thing on Prickley's arm, which it quickly healed. "Okay, what's in that bottle, anyway?" Prickley asked to Maria.

"A medical potion, Medi Remnant. Usually, I'd ask you guys to drink it, but since your wounds are small and minor, I'd only put a damp on them with a small amount of the Medi Remnant," Maria said as she waves her hand onto the bottle, which it quickly disappears in thin air, "And now that's done, I think we better introduce ourselves before we go on."

"Uh, did you already introduce us already?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"Not our real identities, SpongeBob, our SRO identities," Jay said, which made the teachers even more confused at what they said.

Then, the two teens conjure up two screens beside them, which are their status windows, and show them to the teachers. Maria's window shows her nickname in the game, +Mira+, and her job class, +Blade Magi+, while Jay's window shows his SRO name, +Jiraya+ onscreen and his job class, +Master Archer+.

""Mira" and "Jiraya", what kind of crazy, cockababy, names are those?" Squidward said as he starts laughing at their names.

"Those names are Japanese," Jay answered in anger as he clutches his bow in anger, seeing that he's ready to use it on Squidward, "And they are not crazy or cockababy!"

"Oh, right," Squidward said in a scared tone after seeing Jay clutching his bow.

"Calm down, Jiraya. Well, whenever you guys are playing the game, don't call us our real names. Just use our SRO names instead, okay?" Maria, now known as Mira said to the teachers, That way, you guys might get a feel about this game."

"Okay, Mari- I mean Mira. And just ignore Squidward's comments, he's always like that," Sandy said.

"Well, about your SRO names, they're Japanese, too. We figured if you guys have your names like that, they might cover your identities even more," Jay, now known as Jiraya, said to the teachers, "And if you guys have questions about it, just ask."

"Just one, why are you speaking English so perfectly?" SpongeBob asked in confusion, "I thought Mira said you stink at it."

"We know. It's actually the SRO's universal language translation feature. It translates every language to another so everyone can understand for better communication," Mira explained.

"Wow, I never knew there's a feature like that," Sunny said in an impressed tone.

"Well, now the confusion is done, what do you think of the game so far?" Jay asked to the teachers.

The teachers look at the city at one moment, then Mickey answers, "Well, the game's a little weird, but it's utterly amazing!"

"Yeah, and seeing these guys in the city want to challenge me a lot, I can't wait to accept it and get right into the game!" Sandy added, agreeing what Mickey said.

The teachers agree to what Mickey said, too, until Mira said, "Well, judging how we saw you guys faced off that bully, I doubt you guys gonna last long with your amateur skills and you need training big time."

Seeing that Mira's right about them failing to stop the bully avatar, Daisy asked, "Well, we do need help. Is there anybody that can show us the basics?"

"I sure do! And you are looking right at them!" Mira said as she pointed herself and Jiraya, seeing that they want to show them the basics.

"Wait a minute, you guys are saying that you're going to teach us?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"Sure! Anything for the famous Mickey Mouse and his friends," Mira said.

"Plus, we would love to help on your investigation," Jiraya added, "Besides, I want to beat up whoever's responsible for these incidents for letting me miss the ending!"

"Seriously, get over it already! You can catch the movie tomorrow," Mira said in annoyance, which Jiraya groaned in dismay, "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal? No charge, of course."

"Well, why not? Sure, it's a deal!" Mickey said in agreement, which some of the teachers agree on Mira's suggestion, too.

"Glad to hear that," Jiraya said in relief, "We will be honor to be your guides in the game."

However, Mira steps in front of her boyfriend and said, "Yeah! But until you guys get better in this game, you will call me "Missy" starting right now."

"Oh no, here she goes again," Jiraya whispered in dismay.

"Come again?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Well, since we will teach you guys how to play the game, I thought you guys might treat us with respect," Mira explained, "This is a role-playing game after all."

Mickey thought about this for moment, seeing that Mira's right about this game is all about role-playing. But before Mickey could answer, Prickley says in irritation, "Oh no, I'm not gonna do it. I'm not listening to a teenager and I'm not calling you "Missy"!"

"What? Why not?" Mira asked in confusion, "It's also easy to learn how to role-play, and it's easy to call me by that nickname."

"Excuse me, kiddo, but I happen to be a highly esteemed school vice principal who doesn't take orders from a naive, little girl such as yourself," Prickley explained, which in the middle of it, Mira became angry at what he calls her, "If anything, you should be respecting me."

However, Mira ignored what he lastly said as she became so angry, that she punched Prickley in the air with her aura-infused magical blast.

Mira then said, "How's that for a naive little girl, punk?"

As they saw the vice principal's avatar launched into the air, Mickey remarks in shock, "Good thing she didn't hit him in real-life or that would be scary."

After Mira calms down a bit, she then said, "Well, anyone wants to say something about me before we go on?"

Seeing what happened with Prickley, some guys said "No" mixed with panic and fear, which Prickley later landed on virtual animal manure near them. "Good! Well, we better find an uncrowded sidewalk to teach you guys the first basic in SRO," Mira said, "How to run."

"Huh?" the teachers asked in confusion, including Prickley who just returned and got rid of the manure from his clothes.

* * *

At the mentioned sidewalk, the teens and the teachers are standing in the middle of it, which they saw no crowds around the sidewalk and only saw a few avatars in it.

"Running is very simple," Jiraya said and starts walking, then jogging as he continues his explanation, "Just start jogging and when you feel a big pulse of energy from within, gun it!"

As soon as he finishes, he suddenly runs far away from his starting point, much to the teachers' shock when they saw his speed. When he came back, he said to them, "Well, you get the idea. Why don't you guys try it out?"

Seeing that it's easy to control, the teachers then try to run like Jiraya did, which they quickly excel at it.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at this!" SpongeBob said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, Jumba never run like a normal human before," Jumba added.

Everyone is having fun, even Squidward who is running the fastest and smiling at this. However, he quickly stops all of the sudden, causing everyone except Mira and Jiraya to run into him and fall into a heap.

As everyone tries to get up from the heap, Mira and Jiraya shake their heads in dismay, knowing they really have a lot to learn.

* * *

Near the item shop entrance, the teachers are standing on it as Jiraya is standing right in front of them with Mira beside her, whom she asks, "Have you guys heard about Kilos?"

Everyone is confused at what she asked again, until Daisy realizes something and said, "Hey, when I visited an accessory shop, the shopkeeper mentioned about the Kilos thing when I asked for the price of the stilettos."

"You're on the right track, Daisy! Kilos are the currency in this world. They are used to purchase many items, weapons, health and power-ups, new outfits, and access to areas or events," Mira explained, "Each new avatar starts with 500 kilos, and can earn more by gambling, doing tasks for others, defeating avatars in battle, etc."

"Well, that explains why I can't afford to buy those fashionable stilettos," Daisy said in dismay.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Besides, we're planning to give you guys something to help you guys survive in this MMORPG," Jiraya said, "Just think of it as a gift from us."

He and Mira open some holographic windows and type something in it. After a few seconds, some windows popped out in front of the teachers and when they opened it, it revealed that it's a gift notification window as it shows that they got 30,000 Kilos from the teens.

"Wait, is this for us?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Well, you guys need all the money you could get to solve this mystery incident. So we figured that this is our contribution for your investigations," Mira explained.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say but thanks," Mickey said.

"Don't worry, we're happy to help anyway," Mira said in a casual manner.

"And don't worry, if you guys got more questions about them, we'll happy to answer," Jiraya added, "Speaking of which, I better sell our unwanted stuff at the item shop first."

"Oh, you're right! I forgot about lighting our load from our last MVP battle!" Mira said as she went inside with Jiraya, "See ya guys in a minute!"

As they got inside the item shop, the teachers begin to wonder about the teens' gift as Sunny asks, "Okay now that that's down, what do we do with these extra kilos Mira just gave us?"

"Well, as the strongest girl here, I'll just carry 'em and keep watch on 'em," Sandy suggested.

But Squidward steps in and said to Sandy, "You'll carry them?! I think not. I ran the register at the Krusty Krab for years. I'll carry them."

"Yeah, right. Like we need your royal blandness handling our money," Jack said, "I'll carry them."

"Please, the last thing we need is some absent-minded crackpot ghost hunter misplacing our money. Give 'em to me!" Nora ordered as she tries to grab the window.

Next thing anyone knows, the teachers find themselves shouting over each other in a full-fledged argument over the kilos, with Mickey and Minnie watching. When Mira and Jiraya came back outside, the two joined Mickey and Minnie as they saw the teachers fighting.

As they saw the argument turned into a physical brawl, Mickey and Minnie starts to riled up by the fighting and eventually can take no more of it as they angrily yell, "WOULD YOU ALL STOP IT!"

Hearing the two ordered at them in anger, the teachers all stop fighting and look at Mickey and Minnie in surprise. "You're all acting ridiculous. And over money! Like a bunch of kindergarteners!" Minnie said in anger.

"That's right, we expected better from all of you, especially you Prickley!" Mickey added, "Now how about instead of one person carrying the money, we split it equally amongst ourselves. Huh? Does that sound nice everyone?"

"Yeah! Besides, you guys are supposed to split the money, not to keep all of it by yourselves!" Mira explained.

Seeing that they are right, the teachers then split the money as they tapped the SPLIT option on their windows and split it to 2,000 Kilos each. After they split the money, Mira then said, "Okay so that's done, now let's see. What else..."

She tries to think up another tutorial for the teachers. But after a few minutes, some of the teachers are losing their patience as she was still thinking. "Well?" Prickley asked to Mira, who is still thinking on the next tutorial.

"Are you still there?" Jumba asked next, which she is still thinking, but became agitated by their questions.

Now annoyed that she didn't reply, Squidward angrily shouts, "WE'RE WAITING!"

Peeved and annoyed by their questions, Mira angrily shouts back, "I'm trying to figure something out, okay!"

The teachers who asked her froze and stare at her in fear as she calms down a bit. When she did, she saw some avatars are talking about obtaining some items they need for their new equipment as they head outside of the city, which gave her an idea.

"I got it! How about learning about combat?" Mira declared to the teachers.

"Combat?" Sunny repeated.

"Yeah, it's not a MMORPG without combat," said Mira.

"And we know just the right place to do it," Jiraya added.

* * *

Outside of the city, the teens lead the teachers to a vacant lot, which looks like a parking lot, only without cars and other vehicles parked on it.

"Woah, it looks like a soccer field back at ToonSchool," Barkin mentioned as he stares the field in awe.

"This vacant lot is full of monsters, but they are not too strong, which might be the perfect ones for target practice. Also, this field is also perfect for looting items which are valuable to sell and trade with," Mira explained, "So if you're ready, and we're ready, let's get started on the combat training next, shall we?"

As Mira finished explaining, Jiraya saw something from afar and said to her, "Mira, I found one."

Mira turned around to see what Jiraya saw, a purple slime creature which is shaped like a ball with a cat-like face bouncing around the empty lot.

"Nice eye, Jiraya! Okay, watch me and do what I did when I'm done," Mira said as she prepares her battle stance.

"Wait, should you supposed to use your big pink sword like you did with that statue earlier?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"Using weapons isn't the only thing to fight," Mira said as she quickly charged at the slime creature and kicked the creature quickly. As the creature became angry and charged at the pink-claded avatar, Mira continues her explanation, "You need to punch and kick to incapacitate the enemies."

"But offense isn't everything," Mira added. The slime creature then does a charge attack, then a spit attack to Mira. But she block the charge attack and dodge the spit from the creature and said, "You also need to learn defense to such as blocking, parrying and dodging attacks when the occasion calls for it."

"If you already know how to fight in the real world, will the skills be carried over into the SRO-world?" Sandy asked.

"Well, it depends on their experiences in the real world. Although sword play isn't my thing in the first place, I kinda learn how through some shows and anime I watched in my house," Mira answered as she draws out her sword and quickly use it to attack the creature, "But other you use the weapons to swing, shoot, pound, and slash your enemies, you can charge it to pull off a powerful attack."

Her sword then glows a pink glow unlike before and uses it to slash the slime creature, which was quickly defeated and disappears in a data transition. Then, some objects appear on the same place where the creature is, which Mira picks them up and saw more creatures coming at her. "Plus, using skills puts an advantage in fighting," Mira explained as she pose her battle stance with her sword, which she was suddenly covered in a pink and red aura around her, "And spells can prove in real handy for defeating enemies, healing and powering up allies, and removing obstacles, especially if you're an upper class Magi or Medic."

She then released the aura around her as the sword she holds are covered in the same red, pink, and blue aura, which she quickly slashes at the slime creatures, which they are quickly killed by the shockwave made from her sword. She then pants for air as some objects appear at the same spot where the creature was like before and finishes her explanation, "However, the weapons and spells usually take energy up from you, especially when used at the same time. Depleted energy usually returns on its own but it can take a while for that. So unless you have plenty of spare power-ups, try to conserve you power, until you really need it."

"Wow, I never knew that power have limits," Mickey said.

"It's the same as the role-playing games, spells and skills usually consumes your spirit points, or SP for short," Jiraya explained, "But in this game, SP means soul points and the spells are called Data Aura spells."

"Data Aura? I've heard of data and of aura separately, but what is Data Aura?" Lou asked in confusion.

"It's an energy that draws from this world," Mira answered, which Lou is still confused from it, "Don't worry; just read the story in the game website if you have the chance."

When she saw more slime creatures spawn out of nowhere, she smiles at this and said, "Okay, now that I taught you guys how to fight, how about you give it a try? Try to take out those creatures like I did back there."

"You mean, fight those things?!" Prickley said in panic.

"Don't worry, it's a low-level monster and you only get to fight one of them. So it might be easy enough for you guys to fight it," Jiraya explained.

"Well, I better go first in case you guys don't want to go," Mickey said as he walks in front one of the slime creatures.

When he's in front of it, Mira called to Mickey, "Okay, now draw your sword out and fight!"

"Right," Mickey said as he does what she said and prepares himself. When the monster is closer by the minute, Mickey charges it with his sword, but he missed after he swung it, causing his sword to accidentally thrown away and its blade got stuck on the wall.

"Huh? What the?!" Mickey said as he recovered from his fall and run to his sword to get it out. As he struggled to get his sword out, the slime creatures noticed him and charge at him to attack.

"Although he didn't hit the monster, at least he gets their attention," Jiraya said to Mira.

"Well, that's the least of his worries," Mira said, "Judging by the number of the Slimipuffs charging at him, I doubt that this will be pretty."

As Mickey still tries to get his sword out, Minnie became more worried as she saw the slime creatures coming at him and said, "Somebody gotta help him!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" SpongeBob said as he draws out his sword.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Sunny called to him, but it's too late as SpongeBob rushed to Mickey's aid to fight the slime creatures, "Guys, do something! He's your friend!"

"Well, good luck," Squidward said in a monotone as he's about to leave, until Sandy stops him and said, "Oh no, you're not! You're his friend, too! Now either you help us get Mickey out of there or I'll make you!"

Squidward then grumbles about it as he, Sandy, and some of the teachers rushed to Mickey and SpongeBob's aid.

As he struggles to get his sword out from the wall, he hears a certain voice behind him, "Don't worry, Mickey! I'm here to help!"

He turns around to see SpongeBob trying to fight the slime creatures with his broad sword, which he only swings around like a bat while he closed his eyes in panic, causing him to miss his attacks onto the creatures in the process.

When Squidward draws his sword after he was dragged out by Sandy, he saw SpongeBob swinging his sword in panic and without opening his eyes; he accidentally cuts Squidward's pants off with his blade.

"Wha?! SpongeBob!" Squidward said in anger when he saw his pants down to his ankles.

Hearing Squidward's voice, SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes and asks, "Did I get them?"

Before Squidward could even answer, the slime creatures called Slimipuffs surrounded them, even the other teachers who rushed to their aid are also surrounded.

"Wha-what do we do now?" SpongeBob asked in panic.

"Don't worry; my magic can stop these monsters!" Daisy said as she raised her staff to conjure up a spell.

"Daisy, wait!" Minnie called to her friend, but it's too late as Daisy already fired a spell. But instead of hitting the Slimipuffs, it instead hits Jack who is charging at the creatures, which the spell turns him into a warthog.

When he notices his transformation, Jack became offended and remarks, "Just because I sometimes eat like a pig doesn't mean I really am one!"

Seeing this, Daisy became embarrassed and then said, "Well at least he doesn't smell as bad as Pumbaa."

"Okay, guys! I think it's time for me to fight these cute little guys," Janitor declared as he charged at the creatures and tries to attack them with his ax. However, due to the weight of the ax, Janitor is having a hard time carrying it, causing him to fall down on the ground instead.

"Man, I never knew this ax is so heavy!" Janitor said as he struggles to carry his ax.

"That or his avatar's physical age is a kid," Jiraya whispered before he called to Janitor, "Hey, try to use your starter potions!"

"Huh?" Janitor said in confusion.

"Potions are Traders' secondary weapons. Other than using some potions to heal themselves or to their allies, they can throw some explosive potions to their enemies like bombs," Jiraya explained, "Try to find your potions in your bag."

"My bag?" Janitor asked in confusion at first, until he noticed it onto his shoulder as Jiraya said, "Yeah, try to find a potion that can stop the Slimipuffs!"

Following Jiraya's instructions, Janitor tries to find one in his bag. "While he's trying to find a potion to stop those monsters, why don't you divert their attention away and weaken them when you got the chance?" Jiraya asked to Oak.

"What?! I-I'm not really a fighter," Oak said in panic.

"Well, it's true that Tamers need Luxurias to aid them and increase their chances of winning," Mira said, "Well, are you a good runner?"

"Yes, why?" Oak asked.

"In that case, can you distract the Slimipuffs by making them chase after you?" Mira asked.

"It might work. Okay, I'll do it," Oak said.

He then goes in front of the slime creatures and taunts, "Hey, catch me if you can, you ugly mutants."

The Slimipuffs noticed Oak and starts to charge at him, which he starts to run to avoid the monsters. Meanwhile, Janitor is having trouble finding a right potion to defeat the creatures. He starts to panic as he rummage through his bag, until he found a bottle of blue liquid in it as he said, "Hey, I found one!"

"Great! Now throw it at the Slimipuffs!" Mira said to Janitor.

Following her instructions, Janitor throws the potion to the creatures. But it instead hits Oak in the head, causing the bottle to break and suddenly released a blue mist. When the mist disappears, he disappeared out of thin air, which Janitor starts to panic and starts looking for him. However, when Janitor looked down, he saw that Oak have shrank down due to the potion he threw earlier. "Suddenly I have that shrinking feeling," Oak said before he realized his current condition.

Seeing him in his current state, Janitor sheepishly shouts to Oak, "Sorry!" Shocked after seeing Janitor's attempt on combat, Jiraya says, "Okay, that was embarrassing." Mira on the other hand just slaps her head in embarrassment and disbelief.

As they saw their fellow teachers are losing against the monsters which Daisy tries to turn Jack back to normal, Sunny and Prickley decided to help them as they took out their weapons. Sunny then tells Prickley, "I hope we'll have better luck than they did."

Prickley agrees with Sunny as they aimed their weapons to the creatures and said, "You and me both, Bridges."

However, the two slime creatures attacked them both from behind just as they fired the shots, causing them to miss their aim and shoot somewhere else, which Squidward notices the bullet laser and the arrow coming towards him and dodges them in panic. When he successfully dodges the laser and the arrow, Squidward then shouts, "Shoot them, not me, you idiots!"

"Hey! Blame those monsters, not us!" Prickley shouted back when he heard his pants are ripped. It revealed that SpongeBob accidentally cut his pants like Squidward's. Prickley then pull up his pants and shouts to SpongeBob, "Get them, not me, you idiot!"

"Sorry! Those Slimi-whats were so cute, I became too paranoid to attack them," SpongeBob explained.

Seeing the other teachers in danger, Jack, who recently turned back to normal, along with Barkin and Sandy run to their aid to help them fight the Slimipuffs. "All right, you rascals! We'll show not to mess with our friends!" Sandy said to the creatures.

Then they quickly lunged at the monsters, but they wound up being tripped by the monsters, causing them to wind up crashing into each other and falling into a pile. As the Brawlers try to get up and recover from their fall, one of the Slimipuffs laughed at them before it left, which Sandy remarks in annoyance, "How humiliatin'!"

"I would able to defeat those monsters so easily if it wasn't for my stupid weak avatar!" Barkin complained in annoyance, when he quickly winces when his butt was shot by Prickley by accident, "Prickley!"

"Hey, I don't know how to use these guns, okay!" Prickley said to Barkin.

Now wanting to help their friends, Nora desperately asked to the teens, "Quick, how do we help them?"

"Calm down, try to find a spell in your books to heal them," Mira said to the remaining teachers, "It should be at the basics section of the book."

Then Nora and Jumba opened their books and find the healing spell Mira mentioned as they run to their friends' aid. "Hey, Jumba found it," Jumba said as he found something in his spellbook.

"Me too," Nora added as she found something, too.

"Okay, now think of your targets and recite the spell," Jiraya instructed.

Following their instructions, the two teachers recite the spell in their books together, _"Mutare atane meguro ato!"_

Some energy auras start to come out of their spellbooks and head straight to the injured teachers, but instead of healing them, it turns their skins into purple, much to their surprise and anger when they noticed it.

"Oh my!" Nora gasped in shock when she saw what happened.

"Okay, not what we were going for," Jumba sheepishly said who is embarrassed at this.

At the other side of the lot, there is a current argument between Prickley, Sunny, and Squidward about the latter's poor aiming skills. "You're supposed to shoot them, not me, you neanderthals!" Squidward shouted at Sunny and Prickley.

"Hey don't blame us, we warned you to get out of the way!" Sunny angrily said to Squidward.

"Yeah, do you have cloth in your ears or something?!" Prickley also said in anger to Squidward.

The teachers then start shouting over each other, not noticing that the monsters have snuck up behind them and are about to attack. As Mickey struggle to continues to remove his sword from the wall, he notices the monsters behind the teachers and shouts, "Guys, behind you!"

The teachers heard Mickey's warning, but it was too late for Prickley, who took the monsters' double attack, incapacitating him. As he tries to get up, one of the Slimipuffs charges up an attack as pink aura starts to envelop it and dealt a finishing blow on Prickley. He then starts to disperse in data when he was knocked out and to the teachers' shock; he then disappears, leaving only the remaining data left from his body.

"Peter!" Sunny and Squidward shouted in horror as they saw Prickley disappeared, but they too got attacked by the Slimipuffs' powerful attack and when they fell down the ground like they died, they also disappeared like Prickley, much to Mickey's horror as he panickly tries to pull his sword out.

Meanwhile, Lou has having trouble fighting the Slimipuffs as he's trying to get his magic staff to work.

"Come on, you clamping wizard stick! Work, work!" Lou said as he panickly shakes his staff as the monsters are getting closer.

Before he can hit them when he saw the Slimipuffs, they pounced on him like a pack of hungry hyenas, which caused him to disappear like the others.

One by one, the teachers are quickly defeated by the hands of the monsters. Even Sandy and Barkin are also defeated and killed.

As the monsters quickly overpower the remaining teachers, Mira and Jiraya are shocked about their defeat as he said, "Wow, its official. They seriously need help."

"Don't worry about that, Jiraya. Thanks to the technology of the IG3, they will be just fine," Mira said in confidence.

"I know about that. But judging by their skills, they need help on surviving SRO, big time," Jiraya said as they continue to watch the teachers quickly beaten up by the low-level monsters.

Meanwhile, Mickey is the only one left as he continues to pull his sword in struggle as he said, "Come on... You... little..." Mickey then stops pulling his sword from the wall as he heard a familiar voice, "Mickey, help!"

He turns around and saw Minnie being attacked by the Slimipuffs, much to his horror. "Minnie!" Mickey said in panic as he desperately tries to pull the sword out more.

"Mickey!" Minnie called to her boyfriend one more time, until one of the Slimipuffs' skill attacks eliminated her, which she disappeared when she got defeated by it like the others.

"Minnie, no!" Mickey shouts in a desperate tone as he successfully pulled out his sword and charges at the monsters in anger. However, one of the monsters tripped Mickey, causing him to drop the sword in a process.

"No!" Mickey said as he tries to recover from his trip and tries to get his sword, "Must... Get.. The sword!"

However, in his P.O.V., he turns around and saw a Slimipuff jumps towards him with a skill attack as Mickey screams in horror. Before he grabs the sword, the slime creature hit him and then, the world around him suddenly turned black.

* * *

At the real world, Mickey snapped out of trance like he woke up from a nightmare. When he recovered from his shock, he saw his hands has now eight fingers and wears white gloves, revealing that he's now at the real world. He also turns around to check on the others, which revealed that they are also back in the real world as everyone tries to recover from what happened in the game.

"Wha-What happened?" SpongeBob asked in confusion, "I thought we've been killed from those cute monsters."

Then Maria and Jay showed up after they logged out from SRO and left their rented PCs as Maria said, "Don't worry, anytime an avatar is killed in the game, the IG3 jacks the player out of the game. So in a way, you guys got defeated by the Slimipuffs."

Then, Mickey turned to his rented PC, which a window popped out of the game, saying that he has been defeated and will be resurrected at the nearby city. "So, you mean that we've been killed by a bunch of slime balls!?" Barkin asked in anger.

"Uh, sort of. But don't worry, you can log back into the game anytime you want," Maria answered.

"Well, I don't feel like going back into the game right now. Especially after getting our butts handed to us on a silver platter like that. How embarrassin'!" Sandy said in a discouraged tone as rubbed her arm in pain.

"Plus, we need to meet someone soon and I don't want us to be late," Prickley said as he starts to leave the cafe, which some of the teachers followed.

Seeing that he's right, Mickey said, "He's right. We better not let them keep waiting. Thanks for helping us in the game, though."

The teachers then leaves the internet cafe as Mickey starts to follow them. But guilty about what happened; Maria stops Mickey from leaving and said, "Wait, Mickey. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about this. Maybe if I was a better teacher, this wouldn't happen in the first place."

"Come on, Maria. Don't beat yourself up, you did you're best," Mickey said to Maria, "And don't worry, although we've been beaten down, we'll go back up. Besides, we still need to investigate these real-life incidents inside the game."

Hearing Mickey's words, Maria wipes her small tears and smiles at him. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"Well, I better go. See ya real soon!" Mickey said before he joined up with the others as he leaves the cafe.

As Maria thinks about what Mickey said, Jay approached her and put his hand onto her shoulder as he said, "Maria."

Hearing his voice, Maria left the cafe with her boyfriend, knowing they will think of something to help the teachers more in the game.

But as they left, digital clocks start scrambling numbers as the video game consoles in the console section of the cafe start to glow a sinister dark red, and on some computer screens a mysterious icon briefly shows up.

* * *

At one of the restaurants of the dining strip of San Miguel by the Bay, Aaron and Aurelio are quickly shocked after the teachers told them that they started playing SRO. "Wow, you guys play the game I created? Tell me more," Aaron said in curiosity.

"Well, we split up and had our own individual tours of the city. Restaurants, clubs, theaters, shops!" Mickey explained, "This place is practically a doppelganger of several real world cities."

"Yeah it was a blast!" Janitor said in excitement, which the other teachers all simultaneously agree with him.

"Yeah it was, until we got our butts kicked and humiliated by some tough guy bully who lies to pick on weaker avatars," Squidward said in annoyance.

"And I still can't believe that I, the Toughest squirrel in Texas couldn't handle that jerk!" Sandy added, remembering that she couldn't stand up against the bully from the game.

"We were just lucky new friends came around to rescue us. They even try to teach us basics," Jumba explained.

"Yeah the basics, and look what good it did us. We got killed game-wise by a bunch of low level monsters," Prickley said.

"So you might say our first experience was... mediocre so to speak," Nora said.

"Well, sounds to me like your first visit was a blastoff!" Aurelio said with a chuckle, which embarrass the teachers a little.

Then Aaron starts to giggle for a little before he said, "I doubt that you have to blame the basics for what happened in the game. That usually happens to first-time players, especially for players who are new to the MMORPG genre."

"Translation: Don't blame the gameplay, blame yourselves," Aurelio added, "You guys have a lot to learn to play Soul Resonance."

"By the way, Aurelio. What happened between your family that made you get up and leave them like that?" Sandy asked.

"Well, ever since I was born, the whole family had looked down on me, since I was the product of an affair. Except for Aaron, he was the only one who treated me like an actual member of the family," Aurelio explained, which expression became grim when he thought about his family, "The rest, well, were either treated me like crud, or just didn't bother to care for me at all. So why should I care about any of them in return?"

"Well, didn't you try patching things up with them at all?" Mickey asked.

"We did try quite a few times, but they all ended in failure. Mainly due to stubbornness and pride on both sides," Aaron answered.

"Reminds me of Barkin when he wouldn't give up that weight-lifting contest against my daughter, even though she clearly had him crushed," Nora said, which Barkin glared at her in anger and annoyance.

After that, the teachers continue their conversation with Aaron and Aurelio, which they laughed when they heard Aaron's embarrassing moments with Aurelio as Aaron blushes in embarrassment.

Unknown to them, the speakers in the dining starts to malfunction, which a mysterious, but creepy static sound came out of them. However, Aaron, Aurelio, and the teachers didn't notice it because they are too focused on their conversation.

_A/N:_

_RunnerAwaker: I'm done letting NashWalker risks himself to put an announcement and deleting fics to gain more attention! Listen up! I'm tired of everyone not seeing this fic! This is my life's work and if this doesn't go too well, ToonSchool will be gone forever and I'll never return here in this site again! Until you guys read this and I'm satisfied with more hits, I'm not releasing new material! It's time I stand up for myself! So if you want me to stay here and continue the ToonSchool legend, read, review, spread the word about this, and most importantly, REVIEW, GOD DARN IT! I'm not saying a word until this pain in my chest on seeing the low popularity of Revolution Wars is over!  
_


	6. Viral Revelations

_A/N:_

_RunnerAwaker: Guys, I AM BACK! YOU ARE THE BEST! Revolution Wars is back in business with a new chapter! We have officially passed the 200 hit mark. And just in time too! The next chapter you didn't get to see in the original posting due to my constant procrastinations. But now its done and IT'S HERE!  
_

_NashWalker: Keep reading and reviewing and visit the ToonSchool reboot forum and this fic will be finished in no time. And now without further ado, here's the never-before seen chapter 5 of Revolution Wars! Enjoy!  
_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Viral Revelations**

At the hotel that the teachers are staying, they are currently having breakfast in the hotel restaurant, which some of them are slowly eating because of their thoughts about yesterday. Even Mickey is also thinking about their first experience in Soul Resonance Online.

"Uh, guys? Are you going to finish your food or you're just going to stare at it all day?" Daisy asked to her fellow staff, which they woke up from their daze, "Come on! What's so interesting about it? We stink at that game!"

"Hey, cheer up, Daisy. Although we kinda stink, we did experience some good and surprising stuff," Minnie said to her best friend.

"Yeah, in the last 2 days, we've met Sunny's friend's large extended family, we've gotten caught in big power malfunction at the mall, and we've logged into a popular online game. So far this has been one heck of a vacation!" Sandy explained.

"I agree. Tony and the others will be so jealous when they knew about this," SpongeBob said as he continues eating his breakfast.

Suddenly, Mickey's phone quickly rang, which he took it out from his pocket and notices something on the screen. "Huh, another fan? Better answer it before they get impatient," Mickey said as he answers his phone and asked to the mystery caller, "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Mickey, it's me, Maria," _the caller answered, which Mickey became shocked at it and asked, "Maria? Wow, you really are a Disney fan. You even knew my worldwide phone number. What's up?"

Hearing Maria's name from Mickey, the teachers curiously try to hear their conversation as Maria asked through Mickey's phone, _"Can you guys meet us at Hollibuzz near MOA? I know it's too early, but there's another thing we supposed to share with you, guys."_

"To do what, humiliate ourselves again?" Prickley asked in irritation, remembering their embarrassing first combat in the game yesterday.

_"Just trust us on this; I assure you that nothing will go wrong. Plus, they might help you communicate and help you guys in SRO," _Maria said, _"Just meet us there and we'll give you the details later."_

"Okay, Maria. Whatever you guys are planning, we're ready, right guys?" Mickey asked to the teachers, which some of them reluctantly agree to him.

_"Okay. Remember, Hollibuzz before the mall opens. We'll meet you guys there!" _Mira said as she hangs up.

Mickey then thinks about this for a moment, until he tells the teachers, "Well, we better meet those teens at Hollibuzz before SM: MOA opens."

"Yeah, and while we at it, we might find some more monsters that could turn us into pulp and humiliate ourselves in front of the public again," Daisy said in a sarcastic tone.

"She's right. Even it's just that hypno-doo-hickey making us feel any pain in that game, my back is still sore after yesterday," Lou said as he rubbed his back in pain when he remembered the events from yesterday.

"Listen guys, we have to play that online game to continue our investigation," Mickey said to his friends.

"If you call playing an online game an "investigation"," Squidward said in a sarcastic tone.

But Mickey ignored what Squidward said as he sees that the teachers are reluctant to agree with him, until he said, "Come on you guys. So we had one bad experience in the game, we've had plenty of bad experiences in real life. Like both times the Heartless were unleashed. When things looked bleak in both times, we kept fighting to the end and we never gave up. So why should we start now? I for one am going back into that game and continuing this investigation. Who's with me?"

Inspired by Mickey's words, the teachers except Prickley and Squidward stand up and join him by his side as Sandy said, "Hey, why not? I won't back down from a rodeo when I fell down many times."

"And I don't want to abandon those cool outfits and clothes inside the game," Daisy said.

"Yeah! Even though there are scary things that are bound to happen in the game, I want to solve this mystery and actually kick some butt this time," SpongeBob said in anticipation and excitement, "I am definitely in, folks!"

"As long as we encounter more ghosts-NPCs, I'm in," Jack said in a same tone as SpongeBob's.

"Jumba would love explore more of this game's city," Jumba said, wanting to see more of the MMORPG in-game world.

"Same with me, I wish to go back too," Nora said as she agrees with Jumba.

"Although this is a weird way to investigate the real-life incidents yesterday, I'm with you," Oak said as he got out from his seat, "I'm still very curious about those Luxurias in the game."

Janitor also got out from his seat and said, "You know I'm in."

"As long as another avatar doesn't butcher another Michael Jackson song, I'm in," Sunny said as he agrees with the others.

"What about you, guys?" Mickey asked to the remaining teachers.

Barkin thought about it for a minute and said, "Well, I hope I'll be able to change my avatar's physique."

"I guess I could go another round in there," Lou said with a shrug.

"Absolutely not," Prickley said in a stern tone, "We came here for a vacation, and vacation is what we're gonna have!"

"And besides, why should we get involved with a childish game that's linked to a mystery that isn't even our concern?" Squidward added as he and Prickley leave the table, which shocks the teachers a lot.

Minnie and Oak was about to protest about their decision to leave out on the investigations, but Mickey stops them in calm fashion and said to Prickley and Squidward, "You know you two have got to be the most selfish teachers I've ever had in my employment, other than Daffy Duck and Mortimer Mouse. What's happening now could end up being bigger than us, and all you care about is this vacation. I ought to demote you both down to Janitor's assistants."

Hearing what Mickey said, Prickley and Squidward stop leaving and became shocked at what he's about to do with them. "What, you can't do that! I'm a serious musician, I don't clean toilets or mop floors," Squidward protested.

"Yeah, and I'm a vice principal, not a school custodian," Prickley added. But Mickey is still giving them the "I'm very disappointed in you" look after seeing that they are still too stubborn to do this. Seeing his expression, the two teachers give up as Prickley sighs and said, "Fine, we'll help."

"But you owe us a whole mess of vacation days when we get home," Squidward said to Mickey.

"Actually, he doesn't owe you anything," Sandy said as she and the rest of the teachers left the hotel restaurant.

* * *

As the teachers walked into Holibuzz, unknown to them a tall Filipino teenage boy looked up from his computer and observed them. _"What's a bunch of adults doing in here?"_ he thought to himself.

When they arrived, the teachers are looking for the Filipino teens when they arrived. When they were about to leave when they can't find them, when they hear a familiar teenage girl's voice, "Finally! I thought you guys would never show up!"

They turned around in shock as Maria and Jay rush up to them as they greet the teachers. "Oh, hi guys. So, what do you guys want to show us this time?" Mickey asked.

As the teachers are talking to the teens, the boy realizes something when he takes a closer look to the adults. _"Wait, I know them. They're the ones who got lost and asked me for directions the other night," _he thought to himself once again, _"But why are they here with some teenagers?"_

"Well first, take out your phones first," Maria said as she and Jay took out theirs.

"And what's that going to do involving SRO?" Jack asked as he and his fellow teachers took out their phones.

"Just punch the icon that looks like an Omega symbol, and wait a few minutes," Maria instructed as she shows the mentioned icon on her phone.

Seeing the same icon on their phones, the teachers became confused at this as Spongebob asked, "I don't remember I'd installed this app before."

Without a second thought, they tapped on the Omega symbol on their phones in confusion. After a few minutes, a bright flash of light appeared in their phone screens, which the teachers try to cover their eyes from the light by surprise, but the light envelops them before that happen.

* * *

As the light disappears, Mickey rubbed his eyes as he was temporary blinded from the light. As he recovers from his blindness through his P.O.V., he became startled when he finds himself not in the restaurant, but in a dark room. "Huh? Wh-where am I? There's got to be a light switch here somewhere," Mickey said as he starts walking around the dark room, but he quickly tripped onto something since he can't see through the dark. "Whoa, what did I just trip over?!" Mickey said as he tries to find what he just tripped, but he can't see anything since the room is too dark.

He then decided to find the lightswitch as he tries to feel on the walls for it. He then felt the lightswitch and switch on the lights with it, which he became shocked at what he saw.

Instead of the fastfood restaurant, Mickey saw a kid-sized bed, small drawers, a desk with a computer on it, wallpaper with soldiers on it, wallpaper, this time a Shadow Kuro wallpaper, and a closet. He quickly realizes where he is. "Woah, this is a kid's room? What am I doing here?" Mickey asked himself in confusion as he walks around the room until he stops in front of a mirror, which he became even more shocked that instead of his usual anthropomorphic mouse appearance once again, he's once again a human kid, the same one he was when he was playing SRO, "And why am I in my game avatar form?"

He then found the door as he got out of the bedroom in confusion and founds himself in a hallway of doors. Upon opening the doors, he found a bathroom, a second bedroom, a trophy room, and a closet, which made him more confused than ever. He then goes downstairs and finds a living room and a kitchen, which they have a modern design like he saw with some houses in some countries. Seeing this, upon looking out the window, he sees a suburban like neighborhood. Shocked and confused, Mickey said, "I don't think I'm in Holibuzz anymore."

Mickey then opened the front door and exited the house into the neighborhood. He glanced around and saw other avatars doing things those kids in the normal world (somewhat): Riding hoverbikes, and hoverboards, playing hopscotch and basketball in their houses' driveways, etc. As he looks around he sees another avatar exit a house across the street. Upon taking a closer look, he sees that it's Squidward. He then waves at him and calls over to him, "Hey Squidward! Over here!"

Squidward then heard his voice and turns around to see Mickey outside of his house, which he approaches him and asked, "Where are we? Reminds me of Bikini Bottom, only dryer, and without Spongebob."

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Mickey said as he points at some other avatars exiting their respective houses, all surprised and wondering where they are. They all came together in the middle of the road.

"Where in virtual-tarnation are we?" Sandy asked.

"We must be in game-world again," Jumba replied.

"Not quite," said a voice. The teachers turned around and saw Mira fly in on a hoverbike and Jiraya follow her on a hoverboard. "Mira, there you are. And nice hoverbike," Mickey said to Mira, "Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"Simple, you're in Salvus. A suburban neighborhood town that can only be accessed through Social Resonance," Mira explained.

"Social Resonance? That sounds like Soul Resonance to me," Spongebob said in confusion.

"That's because it's a mobile companion application to Soul Resonance, which is sorta like a portable version of the MMORPG, but with some different features and stuff," Mira continues to explain, "Here in Social Resonance, you can socialize with other avatars, play games, run errands for others, even do chores. The latter three can also help you earn experience points, power-ups and kilos to use in the real game."

"Wait a minute. You're meaning to tell us that the app you installed in our phones is a SRO game?!" Squidward said in shock.

"Not exactly. This is a... pit stop, you might say," Mira explained, "In here you can replenish your money and power-ups, interact with friends you have in the game, and make new friends."

"So, you're saying that it's a social game version of Soul Resonance?" Mickey asked.

"That's right," Mira said, "And there's a lot more to these features. Come on, I'll show you guys something in my house."

* * *

As they arrived at Mira's home in Salvus, the teens got out of their hoverbike and hoverboard and put them in their respective inventory as they entered the house with the teachers.

"So, why are we here again?" Daisy asked to Mira, "Looks to me you didn't clean this house before we even got here."

"That's why we're here," Mira said as she pulls out another holographic window that is similar to the inventory window and selects a vacuum cleaner-like item on the window, which a real thing suddenly pops up in front of her, which surprises the teachers a little bit. Then she uses the vacuum cleaner to clean the mess from the floor. To the teachers' surprise, the mess disappears after she got rid of them with her vacuum cleaner after 5 minutes.

"H-How did you clean that up so fast?" Nora asked in shock.

"My social skills level. There are four levels here in this game. From lowest to highest: Recluse, Conservative, Liberal, and Life of the Party. The higher your level is, the faster and effective you do things here. I myself am a Liberal," Mira explained, which the teachers became confused at what she said, "In Social Resonance, cleaning only took 10 minutes to get rid the whole mess, but since my cleaning level is almost at the maximum, it only took me 2 minutes to do it."

"Woah, how many times did you do this to get 2 minutes of cleaning?" Minnie asked in shock.

"Hmm... Every day, but I always cleans two times a day to hang out my friends and stuff," Mira answered.

"Wow, beats my record," Janitor said.

"Anyways, unlike SRO, you can't battle in Social Resonance, but other than increasing your social skills, it's good for keeping in touch with in-game friends if you can't reach a computer," Mira explained.

"Speaking of friends, where's that Jiraya fellow?" Lou asked, noticed that Jiraya is not with them.

"Oh, he's at his house doing his chores. It's not far from here, come on," Mira said as she and the teachers exit her house.

* * *

At Jiraya's house, the avatars watch as Jiraya gets out his trusty lawnmower and starts mowing his lawn. Due to his high social status level, he mows it very quickly, much to everyone's surprise. After he finishes, a health power-up appears and he grabs it. He then says, "And that's how you mow the lawn in here."

"You see, when you successfully complete a chore or a job, you will gain a random power-up such as health, which is the power-up that Jiraya obtained right now, strength, defense, and more," Mira explained, "If you keep doing chores and jobs, you will able to increase your social abilities to the maximum and you will able to do them no problem."

The teachers understand her explanation and became impressed at the game even more as Mira asked, "Now, any questions before we go on?"

"Just one, how did we log in here in the first place?" Spongebob asked in confusion.

"Oh, that. It's because Social Resonance also have IG3 and PSS. You didn't noticed it because it also has the same cutscene as SRO, except the scene starts with a white bright flash of light," Mira explained, which Mickey remembers that there was a bright light flashed in front of him before he entered Social Resonance, but he was confused at what "PSS" means.

"Wait, how can this game improve our combat skills?" Sandy asked.

"Well, it can't really improve your combat skills, but there is something that can," Mira said.

"It's nothing like they've ever seen or experienced before and it will change your worlds, almost literally," Jiraya added.

Confused, the teachers were about to ask about it, until Mira pulls out her menu window and declared, "Hibernate Log-out!"

* * *

Outside the Hollibuzz in the real world, Maria and Jay, who recently log out from Social Resonance, quickly got out of the fastfood joint as the teachers followed them as fast as they can to the nearest and largest mall in front of them. "All right! SM Mall of Asia is officially opened, which means it's time to go back to the world of Lumen!" Maria said with glee.

"Lumen? Is that some sort of a restaurant?" Barkin asked.

"_Hindi. Lumen ay ang pangalan ng isang mundo ng SRO. __**(No. Lumen is the name of the in-game world of SRO.)**_," Jay answered as Maria translates it along the way to SM MOA, "_Ang lungsod na-unang niyo nalapag ay Inceptum habang ang maliit na bayan sa Social Resonance ay Salvus._ _**(The city you guys landed in SRO is called Inceptum while the suburban town in Social Resonance is Salvus.)**_"

"Why are the names in that game are so weird?" Jack asked.

"Let me guess, those names are Latin, right?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah. Lumen stands for "light", while Inceptum is "beginning", and Salvus is "safe". Although the names are weird to you, guys, they have deeper meaning in the world of SRO," Mira explained.

"Wow, I never knew Aaron learned Latin. All I know that he only speak English and Tagalog," Sunny said as they arrived at SM MOA and runs to the Entertainment Mall to go back to Negosyo Beta Palace.

"Speaking of which, how did you knew Aaron?" Mira asked.

"_Oo, alam lang namin ay Filipino-American siya, nag-study siya sa California para sa gaming development kung 19 years old pa siya, at siya ay nag-release ang unang friendly-hypnosis program para sa SRO. __**(Yeah, all we know is that he's a Filipino-American, he studies at California to learn gaming development at 19, and he's the one who released the first friendly-hypnosis program for SRO)**_," Jiraya added.

"Well, he's my friend during my Philippines benefit concert when he was helping me as my technical support. He was so grateful to help me, so I gave his son a poster of myself with my autograph as a thank you gift for helping me with the concert," Sunny explained.

"Benefit concert? Hey, wait a second, you're Sunny Bridges, right?!" Maria asked in shocked.

"How did you not able to recognize me so early?" Sunny joked.

"Sorry, when I first met Mickey and his friends, I kinda became oblivious in front of you," Maria answered, "Besides, Jiraya's mother is a big fan of yours and she takes him and I to your concert last year. And I have to admit, your jazz music is really swingin'!"

"Well, thank you," Sunny said, knowing that someone in this country love his kind of music.

"Uh, yeah. Before we get to our destination, how did you two install Soul Resonance without us even knowing it?" Prickley asked in suspicion, knowing that they have something to do with their new apps on their phones.

"Err... We kinda installed when you guys logged in to SRO," Maria explained, "We kinda thought calling through Mickey's phone isn't enough to communicate with you guys in this country."

"Well, that explains why you guys are late before you saved us from that rude avatar," Daisy mentioned, "Plus it's wrong to install something in other people's phones without permission."

"_Alam namin. __**(We know.)**_," Jay said in guilt.

"And we are so sorry for installing it without permission. We swear, we won't do it again," Maria added.

"You better, I hope you two show us something that doesn't involved how to hack something we don't want to know about," Prickley said.

"_Huwag mag-alala, kasi meron pa kami ipakita sa inyo sa SRO para maayos ang combat skills doon. __**(Don't worry, because we still need to show you guys more in SRO to improve you combat skill)**_," Jay said to the teachers.

Remembering their humiliation yesterday, the teachers decided to trust them this time as they arrived the Negosyo Beta Palace, the same internet they visited yesterday.

* * *

Inside the cafe, Maria, Jay, and the teachers arrive and book some terminals for the day. "Okay, before we get back to SRO, let me ask you again," Maria said to the teachers, "Why do you still want to play this game, especially considering what happened last time?"

The teachers are shocked when Maria asked that question as they were stood there in silence; don't know what they will answer to her, until Spongebob spoke up, "Because it's fun!"

The teachers are surprised at Spongebob's answer when Jumba said, "It's programming is very intriguing."

Hearing some of the teachers' answers, Mickey then answers, "And we want to find out what's up with what it has to do with what happened at the mall the other day."

"Well, do you really want to go back in Lumen, for the sake of your investigation?" Maria asked again in a serious tone.

Already decided about this, the teachers nodded their heads in determination. "Great! Because we really want to show you guys something useful and fun, as well as improve your combat skills," Maria said in a cheery tone.

Then, everyone got to their respective rental PCs and logged in to Soul Resonance Online, the same online game that the teachers are determined to find out behind the real-life incidents yesterday. When they finished logging in, the same portal-like cutscene played in their computer screens as they start to fall into a trance, pulling them back into the SRO world.

* * *

In a flash of light, the teachers find themselves back in the SRO-world, Lumen, and in their avatar forms. "Well, not much has changed than last time we were here," Squidward said in a dull voice.

"Could be because we were here yesterday," Sandy said with little annoyance, when they hear a voice calling out to them. They look to the entrance to the city and see Mira and Jiraya standing there waving to them.

The teachers then joined the teens and Mickey said, "Huh? Didn't know we can see your avatar selves again. Your names are Mira and Jiraya in the game, right?"

"Yup! But before we go on, I suggest we better find a uncrowded building so our conversation to be secret," Mira suggested.

"Why? Is it because you guys don't want to hang out with us just because we're strangers?" Jack asked.

"Or you guys don't want to hang out with old people?" Janitor asked which some of the teachers glared at him for that comment, "Not you guys are really old."

"No," Mira said as she starts spying on some bad-looking avatars at the alleys, "It's because of them. If those PKers saw us with each other, things could get really ugly. Those guys are serious baddies."

"What are PKers?" Spongebob asked in confusion.

"Player Killers, players who kills others in MMORPGs as a hobby or another way to bully others and steal their money or rare items," Mira explained, "Since we have the "Rare Item Hunters" titles and you guys are beginners, we'll be a bigger target to them. It's best that we better have our conversation in secret. Got any suggestions?"

The teachers think for a moment, until Sunny spoke up, "Well, there's this karaoke bar that Squidward and I found."

"Karaoke bar?" Mira and Mickey repeated.

* * *

At the karaoke bar, the rest of the teachers looked around and were impressed at what they saw, especially Mickey.

"Wow, now I see why you two came here," Mickey said.

"Actually, Bridges likes it here do to all that garbage they sing here," Squidward said.

"It ain't garbage, Tentacles. Besides, the one thing I do hope is that screecher-voiced doesn't come back to sing again," Sunny mentioned as he remembered about the avatar singing in the bar they saw yesterday, which he didn't like his voice at all.

"Finally something we agree on. I could hear that guy's so-called singing from in the restroom," Squidward said with agreement, who is also disturbed by the avatar's singing voice yesterday.

After the avatars sit down in one of the tables in the bar, Mira then scan the karaoke bar so no PKers follow them as Prickley asks, "Okay, so what's is this feature or thing you're talking about?"

"Don't worry; this feature will rock your world and your combat skills. It's the PSS," Mira declared, "The Persona Shift Sequence."

"Perso-wha?" Spongebob asked in confusion.

"Persona Shift Sequence. It's another one of the features of Immersive Gateway 3D. It uses the hypnotic program in the IG3 to alter their personalities," Mira explained, "It's a role-playing tool in SRO, commonly used for anyone who wants to roleplay as their avatars more seriously."

"Wait, what do you mean a role-playing tool?" Daisy asked.

"It would be probably better if we show it to you," Jay said as he turned to Jumba and asks, "Jumba, right? Can you try it out by opeing your +OPTIONS+ screen?"

"Huh?!" Jumba said in shock, "Why Jumba?"

Before he can protest, Mickey then tries to convince him as he said, "Come on, Jumba. We have to see it if it's a good feature."

Seeing that he's right, Jumba decided to do it as he opens the +OPTIONS+ window on the holographic-style main menu screen. "Now tap the +PERSONA SHIFT+ tab on the window," Jiraya instructed, "Since this is only a demonstration, let's lower the Shift Capacity to 4."

But somehow, Jumba didn't listen as he tapped the mentioned tab and seemingly lowered the +Shift Capacity+ gauge in the +PERSONA SHIFT+ options to the desired settings.

"Okay, so now that the demo settings are done, tap the +PERSONA SHIFT ACTIVATION+ button to activate the PSS," Mira instructed.

When Jumba tapped the +PERSONA SHIFT ACTIVATION button+ on the +OPTIONS+ window, a sudden warm tingly feeling washed over him, and he briefly froze.

When he recovered, Mickey asked in worry, "Jumba?"

"Are you okay?" Spongebob added.

"I'm just fine, thank you," Jumba said in normal accent, which the teachers look on shock at what they just heard, "And by the way, the names Reki."

"D-Did he just speak like a normal person?" Spongebob asked in shock.

"I think he is, I doubt we're hallucinating or we'd have snapped out of it from the shop," Mickey said in a same shocked tone as Spongebob.

"Huh?" The grey-haired teen noticed the other teachers and asked in confusion, "Who are you again? And who's this Jumba you speak off?"

Shocked that he now can't remember his own friends, Mickey then said, "Okay, now I really wish we were hallucinating. Why doesn't he remember us? Or his own name?"

Noticing that Mickey is right, Mira takes a closer look on the confused teen and realizing why, she quickly groans and said, "That's because you have it on the highest settings. When the PSS is activated, you become your avatar, literally in terms of personality and memory. The lower the setting, the higher you keep your real-life self, but the higher the setting the more you become your avatar."

"Ju- I mean, Reki, we told you to lower the settings before activating the PSS," Jiraya said.

"Well, I kinda enjoyed my avatar persona too much, that I didn't listen to your instructions," Jumba, now known as Reki, sheepishly said, "Besides, why do I feel the urge to play basketball all of a sudden?"

"Okay, this is when I draw the mistake line," Mira said in annoyance as she went over to Reki, activated his +OPTIONS+ screen, and turned the PSS setting down to medium. When she does, he frozed once again.

When he finally snaps out of his frozen state, Spongebob then asks in worry, "Jumba, NOW are you okay? And do you remember us yet?"

When he comes to his senses, the grey-haired teen answers, "I told you, my name's Reki. And I would remember you, but I kinda forgot your names."

"Well, that didn't work. Want me to knock him silly to get back to his senses?" Sandy asked as she prepares to punch Reki.

"Not yet!" Mira said to Sandy before she turned to Reki and asks, "Reki, do you remember anything about Jumba?"

Reki thinks about what Mira asked until he explains, "Well, although it's somehow vague, I do remember about him and his experiment creations, becoming part of Lilo's ohana and…"

He then quickly shivers as he finishes in dismay, "His ex-wife."

"Phew! Close one!" Mira said in relief.

"Close one?! He still can't remember his own and our names!" Squidward said in anger.

"No! He now remembers you, but his memories of your real names are suppressed and he can only remember you as your avatars," Mira explained, "He retains the memories of his real-self but they are practically of a different person than he is now. This is kind of a privacy thing we have in the game, so that if a player wants to keep his/her real identity and personal info hidden, he/she can. So in a way, PSS is sorta the SRO's version of an Invisible status."

"A feature that suppresses the memories of your real-life self to become your video game avatar? Why did Aaron made that feature in the first place?" Prickley asked in shock.

"Like I said before, it's a role-playing tool and it often used by role-playing groups around here," Mira said, "You sometimes noticed that some of the avatars have some kids or teens acting like their age, despite some of them are adults playing behind those avatars, right?"

Realizing that they somehow met those avatars, Jack then says to Prickley, "She does have a point."

Prickley then decided not to argue about this as Mira asks to Reki, "Well, do you feel strange after activating your PSS?"

"Like I said before, I had a sudden urge to play basketball. But not only that, I feel stronger, and I still have my super-intellect, which I must say even surprises me," Reki explained.

"How about me? I wonder how that feels," Spongebob said as he opens his +OPTIONS+ window and turns on his PSS without lowering the settings. He froze a few seconds, and when he snaps out of it, he cries out, "Yeah I feel pumped, I'm rearing to go for anything. Just let anything try and get in Ryou's way." He then sees a bunch of veteran players and cockily calls out to them, "Hey yo, why don't you all just try to take me on, unless you're too chicken."

The players get angry, but before they can do anything, Mira steps in as Mickey covers Ryou's mouth in panic. "Uh, sorry. Rookie player. Just found out about PSS."

The players nod to her, then turn and leave. Mira then turns Ryou's PSS settings to normal.

"Smooth move," Mira said. "So how do you feel?"

"Whoa, what a rush. I feel so adventurous and kinda goofball-ish too." Ryou says in an 11 year old boy's voice.

Seeing that Spongebob has changed due to PSS, Prickley hesitates after staring his +OPTIONS+ menu as he said, "Oh no! No way I will use this crazy feature!"

"You don't want the students to find out that we are playing this game, right?" Oak asked to Prickley as he open his menu.

"Yeah, but-"

Before he could finish talking, an avatar called to them to get out of the way as he runs passed the two in panic, causing the two to lose their balance and unknowingly activated their PSS without lowering its settings.

"What's wrong with him?" Janitor asked in confusion.

"Judging from his expression, I think he's late for an event quest," Mira answered, "I know because Jiraya did the same from the last event."

"Hey!" Jiraya said in frustration.

Meanwhile, as the two recovered, Prickley noticed Oak recovering and angrily said in an surprisingly 12 years old boy's voice, "Watch what you're doing, you clumsy oaf!"

"No, you watch it, you hairpiece-wearing troll!" Oak angrily said back in a 11 year old boy's voice.

"What did you call me, you Pokemon-loving jungle boy?!" Prickley asked as he shoves Oak in anger.

"You heard me, you hard-nosed, overbearing kumquat!" Oak angrily said to Prickley as he shoves him back.

The two keep shoving each other until they grab each other and fall over wrestling, which the other teachers try to stop them from fighting.

"Well, judging from this brawl, I'm guessing getting ourselves in there and risked our lives to lower their settings for a few minutes isn't an option," Mira said in fear.

"Then I'm guessing the only option is turning it off!" Mickey said as he tries to get passed the brawl, which he succeeds and turns off their PSS, causing them to stop fighting.

"Ugh, what happened?" Prickley groaned in his normal voice as he recovers.

"My head feels like a Golem used Rock Tomb at me," Oak said as he sat up.

"And that's another reason why you keep you should always keep your PSS on medium setting," Mira said exasperated.

Hearing what Mira said, the two stared at each other until they became embarrassed at what they don't remember.

"Well, how about we all turn on ours now," Mickey said. "But like she said let's keep the setting on medium."

The rest of the teachers agree and enter their menus. As the teachers are about to activate their PSS while keeping the medium settings, Mickey hesitates about it at first, but decided it's for the sake of the investigation as he switches on his PSS. When he turns it on, he felt a sudden warmth wash over his body and after that, he felt a tingling feeling both on his hands and legs. Before he could ask the teens what's happening to him, he suddenly feels sleepy like his body felt weak all of the sudden.

Before he could anything else, he and the other teachers freeze as Mira, Jiraya, Reki, and Ryou watch them in worry. And as they start to recover after that, Mira asks them in worry, "Are you all okay?"

When he regained himself, he said, "I feel fine. I just felt dizzy, that's all."

He then realizes that he felt different than before as he said, "Wow! I feel the need to explore and conquer! It's like I feel like a king or a president."

Then he draws out his sword, swings it several times in the air, and said, "Wow, I haven't felt like this since my Keyblade warrior days!"

After he tries out his sword, he sees several targets, and using his swordplay, slashes and cuts down every one of them without missing.

"Whoa! Nice swordplay, Mickey!" Mira said in an impressed tone.

Hearing his name, Mickey remembers something and said to Mira, "Actually, my name's Hikaru."

However, when he speaks, he didn't realize that his voice had changed to that of a 11-year-old boy, which some of the teachers noticed.

"Hey, your voice sounds different, are you feeling okay," Prickley asked, not knowing his voice had changed either.

"I'm fine; do any of you feel okay?" Hikaru asked.

"And any of you guys learned your new names yet?" Mira added.

"More than okay! I feel so relaxed. It's like I've never had any kind of break before now. So strange. By the way call me Kohaku."

"I'm okay, I think. Um, I'm Ayane, and I am kind and loyal and-" said Daisy in a shy but sweet 11-year-old girls voice. Suddenly she She saw a smaller, younger looking female avatar being picked on by three bigger older-looking males who were playing keep-away with a doll that belongs to the younger avatar. "Would you all excuse me for a second?" She then rushed to the avatar's rescue.

"I'm just fine thank you. I am Yukinari. Man, I feel like the world is bowing before" Oak says in the voice of a 12-year-old boy as he saw himself in a mirror. "And I can see why," he said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"I'm Takuma and I'm feeling great," Squidward said in the voice of a 13 year old boy. "Good enough to prank somebody," he continued under his breath.

"Hey, hey Hikaru, hi-five buddy," Takuma said as he and Hikaru high-fived each other. Hikaru suddenly received a shock from it, and Takuma opened his palm revealing a joy buzzer in his hand.

"Gotcha!" he laughed at his successful prank.

"I'm cool, and I'm Miu," Sandy says in the cheerful voice of a 11 year old girl. She then saw an in-game candy cart passing them. "Wow, I just got the craving for something sweet. And I'll find it at that cart, I bet."

She walked over to the cart, but was stopped by Hikaru.

"Whoa, now. We should save our Kilos until we really need them, like for buying power-ups and health, not waste it on junk," Hikaru advises her.

"But I-," Miu began.

"But nothing. You're not wasting your money."

Suddenly, Miu's eyes glowed dark blue. She grabbed Hikaru by the shirt.

"Iwantthatcandy! Youhearme! I'mgettingthatcandynow, understand? NOW!" she screamed very fast at Hikaru, shocking and creeping out the others.

"And I thought her real-life self was even scary," Takuma said in fear.

Seeing that she won't stop demanding, Mira heads over to the candy cart, buys something from it, and gave it to Hikaru to stop Miu. "Okay, here! Now will you stop it, please?!," he shouts.

Upon receiving the candy, Miu calms down and reverts to her original state.

"Thank you, Hikaru," she said sweetly.

"Well that was crazy," Sunny said in the voice of a 12-year-old boy. "Anyhow, name's Shin and from what I just felt it seems the PSS has used manipulative brain waves to our subconsciouses into those of others, thus allowing us to keep our debilitating secret-"

He continues to speak in scientific terms to try and explain what happened, confusing everybody. Kohaku finally steps up.

"Okay, shut up! We get it already!" he yells, shutting Shin up.

"Well anyways, I'm Naruki, and-" Lou begins. He then pauses, stands looking clueless for a while and then asks, "Why do I feel like a whole new me?"

"I am Suzu," Minnie said in a 14-year-old girl's voice as she admired her reflection. "And must say I feel and look perfect. Absolutely per-"

Suddenly, she saw her right shoe's laces were tied in a different knot than her left shoe.

"EEEEEK! IMPERFECTION! IMPERFECTION!", she screamed as she untied, then retied it in the same knot as the left. She then looked all over herself for anymore imperfections.

"Perfect, all perfect," She says calmly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm Katashi," Jack said in the gloomy voice of a 12-year-old boy. "And I don't know why, but I feel lower than the center of the Earth."

"Well I'm Midori and I feel the need to explore new clothing styles," Nora says in a 15-year-old valley girl's voice. She then sees her reflection and admires her outfit.

"And I should start by exploring my current one," she fawned as she looked at herself.

"I am Haziro, I feel that I hast become as dramatic as the great William Shakespeare," Barkin said flamboyantly in the voice of a 14-year-old boy. "To be, or not to be. That is the question."

"Okay, that makes absolutely no sense," Hikaru said.

"Hey, Hibiki's feeling just fine," Janitor said in a 12-year-old boy's voice. He then saw two pretty female avatars walking down the road. "Excuse me, everyone."

He quickly struts over to the ladies and steps in-between them. "So, sweethearts," he says in a baritone voice, "How'd you like to hang out with the Duke of Style & Love?" The girls giggle at his flattery.

"Well, I'm guessing they're fine," Jiraya said in relief.

"Well, now that we've all been intro-" Hikaru quickly stopped when he finally realizes that his voice is different and asked in confusion, "Wait, is that my voice? Is that MY voice?!"

"What happened to your voice, you sound like a little kid," Midori asked to Hikaru when she also realizes her voice is different, too, "And I sound like one of those fashionista valley girls!"

"You got that right," Shin said when he realizes his voice has changed, too, "Hey my voice is different too!"

"Wow. Hey so's mine!" Suzu said in shock as she realizes her voice has changed, too.

The teachers all start talking amongst each other as they discover their voices are different now. Seeing that she has an explanation about this, Mira steps in and starts explaining, "Um, if I may, I can explain. The PSS enables voice changing to help players stay anonymous. It can, however, be turned on and off at will."

"Well I propose we leave it on. Because if any of our students got wind of this, we'd never hear the end of it from them!" Kohaku proposed to the other teachers, which they all agree together with the proposal.

"Well now that that's settled," Jiraya said, "How about we train out your enhanced abilities now?"

"What do you mean 'enhanced'?" asked Shin.

"Well, the PSS can also empower your abilities, like combat, healing, casting spells, ect. You saw a demonstration earlier with Hikaru and his swordplay."

"Well where should we practice these new abilities, I'm not sure we should go back to that empty lot yet," Ayane said. The avatars, still remembering their previous experience with the monsters, agree, not wanting to run into another ambush.

Mira thinks about it for a second until she gets an idea.

* * *

At the uncrowded sidewalk, the teachers wander around a little bit as Mira said, "This sidewalk is not always crowded during this day, so it might be a perfect spot to practice your enhanced abilities."

"Great idea, I'll go first," Ayane said as she took out her magic staff. "Okay, how's this?" She waved her staff and there was a bright flash of blue light. When it subsided, there was a small barking sound heard. Everyone turned and saw a little brown and white puppy in the place where Hibiki had been standing. Ayane was surprised.

"Oops, sorry Hibiki," she apologized sheepishly, and with a wave of her staff she changed him back to normal.

"A word of advice: find something else to use as a target next time," he says to her.

Ayane nodded and looked around. She then got an idea and waved her wand again. In a blue flash, there was a beautiful ice sculpture standing in the street, much to everyone surprise.

"Wow, it so beautiful!" Suzu said in awe, "Alright, it's my turn."

She then waves her wand next and manages to lift several large objects off the ground. After that, she sets them down and then aims her wand at a boulder in the lot, which a magic beam shoots out and destroys it. After that, she then says, "Bring on those monsters NOW!"

"Sweet! My turn!"

Kohaku pulls out and tries to aim a breakable statue. He then blasts the statue, and it disintegrates into dust, much to his shock and awe.

"Woah, now that's powerful. I bet I'm now the most powerful of the entire group now," Kohaku cockily said as he twirls his guns before putting them back to his holster straps.

"Not bad, but I bet I can do better," Shin said as he shoves Kohaku to the back, much to the latter's frustration.

He then draws his bow and arrow and shoots several far away targets without missing, much to his shock and awe as he said, "Sweet!"

After hitting all the targets, he then spoke up, "Wow, the PSS must've enhanced my shooting ability by 90%, which is completely logical due to fact that it manipulates the brainwaves of the cerebellum..."

He continues to rant on and on in scientific terms until Kohaku is starting to get annoyed and he smacks him over the head and tells to him, "Alright, cut the science-encyclopedia talk, brainiac."

"Why do I have to be the overly-dramatic, flamby one," Hazirio said. "I feel so embarrassing."

"But you're still strong big and strong you know," Jiraya said trying to cheer him up. "Try picking up that boulder over there and you'll see."

"Okay, fine."

Hazirio then walked over the huge boulder and lifted it up as if it was lighter than air.

"Wow, I am still big and strong," he exclaimed. "Oh, yeah baby!"

As Mira watches the teachers try out their enhanced abilities, she notices that Yukinari is still staring at the mirror, this time at the reflection of the building's window. Seeing that he has enough staring for one day, she hits him on his head to snapped him out of it in annoyance and said, "Hey! Either you try out your enhanced abilities or I have to make you."

Noticing Mira and realizing that she wants him to try out his enhanced abilities; he turns to see her as she continues, "Let's see your swordplay right here."

"Wait!" Yukinari said in reluctance as he remembers about him not being able to fight without a creature, "Like I said before, I'm not a fighter! I can't even know how to wield a sword."

Seeing that he's still reluctant to do this, Mira calmly said to him, "Just relax and let the effects of the PSS guide you."

Noticing that he has no choice but to do this, Yukinari relaxes as what Mira instructed to him and once he's relaxed, he draws his sword and starts making the same sword-slashing moves as Hikaru had done earlier, much to his surprise as he was never able to do this before.

But then, as he continues to try out his abilities, he suddenly slashes and accidentally cuts the belt of Katashi's pants, causing his pants to fall down.

Realizing what he just did, Yukinari sheepishly says to him, "Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Katashi gloomily said to Yukinari, seeing that he didn't care about it.

"My turn, my turn," Miu shouted as she pointed to a large group of boulders nearby.

"Everyone, keep your eyes on the rocks," she said. Then without warning, she swiftly lashed out, smashing every boulder at a super-fast rate.

"Okaywhatsnext! Ineedmoretargets! Findmemoretargets," she said hyperactively, shocking everybody.

"I don't ever remember her acting like that in real life," Yukinari said.

"Well anyhow, I'm next," Ryou says as he observed his surroundings. He saw a tree near the start of the lot. He swiftly rushed at it and slashed it. The tree stood for a few seconds before falling apart in two parts.

"Wow, that was cool," Naruki said.

"Yeah, your swordsmanship is on the same par as mine," Hikaru added.

"Thanks guys," Ryou laughed, "Just let those monsters come get me now."

"Well then, let's see what I can do," Takuma said. He took out a potion and then notices a boulder with a silver coating. After doing some thinking, he threw the potion on the boulder causing most of the coating to disappear. He then punched the boulder shattering it easily. He gloated, "Now that's how I rock and roll."

"Now me," Midori said as she looked through her book of spells. She found one and says "Hey Takuma, you be my volunteer."

"Aw man, why me," he asked in disappointment. She then read the spell, _"Mutare ora bellus."_ In a flash of red light, Takuma was transformed into a kitten.

"What the-hey!" he says angrily, but then, Suzu, Ayane, Miu and even Mira saw him and crowded around him.

"Aw, look at you, you're so adorable," Miu said.

Ayane picked him up and added, "You're such a little furball. Yes you are, yes you are."

Realizes what's up Takuma started to like the attention, as he said, "Hmm, maybe this isn't too bad after all."

Midori became embarrassed at this, and sheepishly tried to hide her book behind her back.

Hikaru stepped up and said, "That was pretty good, do another spell."

"I dunno," Midori said, unsure.

"Try a 'buff' or strength increasing spell," said Mira who had broken away from fawning over Takuma.

"Okay, buff, buff. Ah, here we go. _Fortitudo nora crescere_," she said as she cast a new spell. In a flash, Hikaru was covered in white aura. He saw a large stone structure nearby and punched it as hard as he could, destroying it. Suzu saw this and stopped admiring Takuma.

"Wow, what a hunk of a warrior," she said dreamily.

Seeing his friends are having fun with their enhanced abilities, Hibiki tries to find something to try out his abilities when he looks around and sees an old abandoned building across the street, which he gets an idea as he cried out, "I got it!"

He takes a purple potion and smears it on the blade his axe/scythe weapon. He then takes aim and slashes at the building, causing a blue wave to shoot out of the blade, and into the building, destroying and leveling it completely. The others are amazed at the power and clap their hands in applause.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Hibiki said in a proud tone.

"Hey, Mr. Sleepy! How about you show us your abilities?" Mira asked to Katashi.

Without a word, Katashi yawns and then picks up Ayane's giant ice sculpture and throws it, causing the sculpture to flies high into the air, all the way into the distance and out of sight, which Ayane is furious when she notices it.

"Katashi, what the yuck?! That was my first ever creation in this game! Geez!" Ayane said in anger.

"It was just a silly statue. Get over it," Katashi dryly said to Ayane.

"I guess it's my time now," Reki said, knowing it's his turn as he reads from his book, and casts a spell, _"Saltare rano plaudo!"_

But when he casts the spell, everyone begins to dance uncontrollably, much to Reki's shock and dismay. After a few minutes of dancing, Hikaru can't take it anymore as he shouts to Reki, "Reki, stop the spell! Stop it!"

Realizing that enough is enough; Reki opens his spellbook once more and recites another incantation from the book, _"Saltare finis!"_

When he casts the spell once again, everyone stops, much to their relief when there is an "oomf" heard. Confused, everyone turns and sees Katashi has danced straight into a wall face-first, much to his frustration as Katashi groans as he falls on his back.

"Can those developers turn that dance spell into an action emoticon already?!" Jiraya complained.

Seeing everyone tried their abilities, Naruki waves his wand and casts a spell as he declares, "Okay, it's my turn."

Without warning, Kohaku levitates high into the air, which he was mad about it at first, but then enjoys it after realizing that he's flying. Everyone is amazed by it when Naruki is suddenly distracted by a young avatar doing hoverboard tricks as he says, "Cool!"

Due to his distraction, the spell breaks, and Kohaku starts to fall, which everyone looks in horror as Hikaru tries to get Naruki's attention to it, "Naruki, heads up!"

"Pay attention!" Miu called.

"Kohaku's falling!" Ryou added in panic.

Hearing his friends' calls, his attention snaps back on the now falling Kohaku.

"Yipes!"

Naruki waves his wand again catching Kohaku just before he hits the ground. When he landed safely on the ground, Naruki apologizes to him, "Sorry, buddy!"

Kohaku recovers from his fall, but is very angry about it as he says to Naruki, "I got your sorry right here!"

He angrily tries to run at Naruki, but Haziro and Miu hold him back.

After the teachers have all tried out, Jiraya then asks, "Well, now that you have seen what your enhanced abilities are like, what do you think?"

The teachers thought about Jiraya's question for a moment, until Hikaru spoke up in an impressed tone, "They're incredible!"

"Amazing!" Suzu said in a same tone.

"Killer, man!" Takuma added.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some butt!" Ryou said in determination and excitement, "Where them monsters?! I wanna fight me some monsters! Show me the monsters!"

Not wanting to end up like with the veteran player back at the karaoke bar, Mira stops Ryou and said, "Easy, there tiger. No need to rush into things."

"Well it seems that now that we've seen what we can really do, we should really train ourselves again to try and get the full hang of our abilities," Hikaru said to the others.

As they continue their conversation, Kohaku then sees some avatars starting to come down the empty sidewalk, which he realizes that this area is going to be crowded soon as he says to his friends, "Well, other people are coming now so we can't do it here."

"We could go back to the vacant lot from last time," Mira suggested.

Hearing her suggestion, the teachers become worried about this as Miu says, "I'm not sure about that."

"Yeah, what if more of those monsters from before come around again?" Naruki wondered in worry.

Annoyed by Naruki's newfound airhead persona, Kohaku rolls his eyes and says, "That's what our powers and weapons are for, dummy."

Noticing about their enhanced abilities thanks to PSS and weapons in hand, the avatars all think about this.

"So all those in favor of returning to the lot put your hands up," Mira ordered, which all of the avatars do so, "And all who oppose..."

She waits for their reply for a few seconds, but nothing happens, much to her relief.

"Well, then looks like we're headed back to the lot folks. Let's go," Jiraya said as the avatars follow Mira and Jiraya back to the lot.

* * *

Outside the Inceptum, the avatars along with Miu and Jiraya saw and entered the old lot, hoping to continue their training in here.

"Well, this place hasn't changed a bit," Ryou remarked.

"Of course not. We were only here once," Shin said to Ryou, "Plus, even in MMRPOGs, the environment scarcely changes, with exception to the programmers and executives who run the game and therefore make all of..."

Annoyed, Kohaku quickly snaps at Shin as he shouts, "ENOUGH!"

"Well it doesn't look like there are any monsters around. But we best keep our eyes peeled for any, though," Suzu said to her friends.

Then, Takuma saw a Slimipuff monster approaching behind Suzu, which he says, "You mean like that one behind you?"

Suzu turned and saw the monster just as it lunged at her. Suddenly there was a whoosh and a slicing sound. The monster then fell to the ground cut in two as it disappears in data, with Hikaru standing over it.

"Thanks," Suzu said to Hikaru.

"No prob," Hikaru said when he turned and saw even more monsters starting to approach the gang, which he stood ready to fight, "But it's not over yet..."

Hikaru then uses his swordplay to cut down a monster with ease, much to everyone's shock, even Kohaku is amazed and becomes inspired, who cheers on his friend, "Yeah, go get 'em Hikaru!"

Then he turns to the other teachers and noticing that they aren't doing anything, he says to them, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's fight, too."

"I'm not sure about that, Kohaku," Midori said in worry, unsure that they will defeat the monsters this time.

"Yeah, I still remember that the last time we fought them, we all wound up getting slaughtered," Shin mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I want that to happen again," Ayane said with the other avatars agree simultaneously.

"Yeah, but back then we were new and inexperienced. Now we've got the training from Mira and Jiraya, plus the effects of the PSS with us. Now we most certainly can kick some monster butt without problems this time!" Kohaku said to his friends, which the avatars become inspired by Kohaku's words, "So are you with me?"

"Yeah!" the avatars said with confidence.

"Then let's GET 'EMMMM!" Kohaku shouts as he and the others charge into battle.

Unlike last time, they managed to defeat the monsters with their weapons, spells, and skills, with Midori and Reki aiding the others with their healing and support spells, Kohaku and Shin using their ranged weapons from far away while trying to get away from the monsters' attacks, Miu, Katashi, and Haziro fend off some of the Slimipuffs with their bare hands, Suzu, Ayane, and Naruki use their wands to conjure spells to fight the wolf-like creatures, Takuma and Hibiki use their potions to weaken the monsters, and the remaining three use their newfound swordplay to slash the monsters with their swords, which Hikaru dashes through the monsters and when he stops, the monsters are cut in half as they dispersed. Also, they use teamwork to defeat multiple monsters as everyone fights in a single group while the Magis use a fire spell the same time to defeat the stronger monsters, which Mira and Jiraya are impressed by this.

As the remaining monsters retreat, the avatars, exhausted, look around and survey the carnage from their battle, which the field is now filled with items that the fallen monsters dropped.

As he sees the field as he panting in exhaustion, Hikaru became awed at this and says, "We...did it!"

"Yeah, we won baby!" Ryou said with excitement.

"We whupped 'em! We whupped 'em all!" Miu hyperactively added.

"And we're still logged in!" Naruki said in excitement.

"Because we won, duh," Kohaku said in an obvious tone.

As everyone catch their breathes, the teens walks to them as Mira said, "Great job, guys."

"Yeah, looks like all that training, plus the PSS really paid off," Jiraya added.

"It's because of you two that you introduce it to us in the first place," Hikaru said.

"And although that the PSS is making me say this, I just LOVE this game!" Kohaku said in excitement.

"Well, I see that you found some useful effects to the PSS," Jiraya said.

"Now I can use magic far more effectively," Ayane said as she happily tightens her grip on her wand.

"I have better swordsmanship than King Arthur did," Ryou said as he swings his sword in excitement.

"And I can kick butt so hard, no one who crosses will be able to sit down for a month!" Miu said as she does a few martial arts moves in excitement.

"Wow! It's been your first day of using the PSS and you're starting to act like crazed fans!" Mira said in an impressed tone.

"Well, since we might able to level-up a bit, can we at least scour around the lot to find some stronger monsters?" Hikaru asked to the teens.

Seeing that he's right and that they leveled up to the required levels to fight stronger monsters, Mira decided to let them go as she said, "Well, okay but be careful. Some monsters are stronger than they look."

"Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine," Midori said as she and her friends left the teens to scour some stronger monsters.

* * *

After defeating a few monsters, the avatars take a rest near the fences as some of them stretch their bodies in exhaustion after those battles.

"Wow! Who knew battling monsters is an exhausting work in this game?" Hikaru said to his friends.

"I don't! I felt I want to fight more monsters and if they won't come to us, we'll come to them!" Ryou said, ready to provoke the monsters.

"Well, I wouldn't mind cracking a few more heads myself," Kohaku said as he agrees with Ryou.

"Yeah, just bring 'em on, and I'll squish 'em like bugs!" Miu added as she prepares her fists to fight.

"It's as they say: "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."," Haziro recites in a dramatic manner, which the others all look confused at Haziro for what he said.

"Uh, just a question Haziro... What does that have to do with anything?!" Kohaku asked in annoyance.

"Well, uh… I… I got nothing," Haziro replies in embarrassment.

After resting for a while the avatars continue to journey around discussing their latest ventures in SRO, Suzu saw a small creature slinking around the area.

"What's that," she thought as she wandered towards it. "Hey there little guy, how are you?"

But as she approached it, it suddenly let out an ear-piercing shriek, causing the avatars to cover their ears in pain.

"What is that?!" Ayane yelled, as she cringed

"Make it stop, shut it up!" Naruki echoed in agreement.

"Get away from that thing, Suzu!" Hikaru shouted in concern. As Suzu backed away, more creatures like it appeared as a result of the shriek, and they all clustered and merged together to form one large powerful creature as the avatars watch in horror.

Hibiki remarked, "Now that it will be so cool if that thing is not trying to glare at us like it wants to kill us."

As the avatars continued to stare at the black monster in horror, it noticed them and suddenly roared at them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hikaru ordered to his friends.

The avatars fled from the monster as it started to chase them from the lot to the streets while it destroyed some of the fences, streetlights, and trash cans around the lot and streets. Too focused to run away from the monster, the avatars then split up in panic, making Hikaru, Suzu, Yukinari, Naruki, and Ayane go to the left side of the fork of the street, while the rest headed straight to the right. Midori and Miu stopped just in time to see the others are heading the wrong way

"Guys!" Midori shouted.

"The exit's this way, you slowpokes!" Miu shouted at them. Before they could do anything, Ryou and Reki approach the two and grab them.

"No time," Reki shouted as he grabbed Midori's hand.

"We got to find them later," Ryou said in agreement as he grabbed Miu's hand.

Midori and Miu looked worried at this. "But..."

The four of them ran to the right side of the street with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five avatars were able to escape from the monster, much to their relief.

Hikaru, exhausted, said, "That... was... close..." He turns around to check for the monster's presence, but sees nothing. "I think... we lost it... For now..."

Suzu look around realizes their friends are missing.

"I'm more worried less about that monster and more about where we are right now. Where are the others?" she asked in worry.

Looking around and seeing no one else except Naruki, Yukinari, and Ayane, Hikaru realized something.

"We must have split up during the chase," he groaned. "We have to find and get back to them, fast!"

Ayane, worried, said to herself, "Oh, I hope they're safe."

Hikaru, paced back and forth trying to think of a plan, when he suddenly realized something as he opened his main menu window.

"Maybe the map window could tell us where we currently are right now."

But when he opens it, the map window starts to glitch, leaving him unable him to read it due to the glitch making it blurry.

Naruki, asked in confusion, "Uh, do windows always do that often?"

Hikaru, equally confused, replied, "No it's not. What's going on?"

As Hikaru tried to reboot the map, Yukinari scans around the area in suspicion, then become stunned in horror at what he saw.

"Uh guys, I think we have more important issues than a glitching map," he said as he pointed at the street in front of him. "Look!"

The others turned to the direction that Yukinari just pointed and were stunned and shocked in horror to see the rest of the streets and lots have corrupted, leaving broken data around them

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Hikaru yelled, horrified at the sight. Suddenly, they heard a horrific roar behind them and they turned around, they saw the same black monster is coming closer to them.

"Shoot! We got to get out of here!"

"B-But the streets and lots..." Suzu said with worry.

"What if we touch those corrupted data?" Ayane said, also worried.

"Or fall into the broken data," Yukinari added.

"Or tripped over them," Naruki put in.

"We have to worry about that later," Hikaru said. "Besides, this is our only way out of here, now come on!"

The five of them run through the corrupted streets, watching everything fall apart as the monster continued to chase them down. Soon they came to a cliff, with a long way down.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Ayane said in panic.

They turned to see the monster coming straight at them. Hikaru looks down the edge of the cliff. He then realizes what they must do.

"Guys, we're gonna have to jump!"

"Are you insane?! I'm not jumping!" Yukinari shouted.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Trust me."

The avatars looked at each other and decided to go with what he had planned. After all, it had to be better than being caught by that monster…right?

"Alright, everyone hold hands, and when I say the word, we jump off the cliff single-file still holding hands." Everyone did as told, and when Hikaru said, "Jump!", they all jumped single-file, still holding hands. As they fell, Hikaru, the last one to jump, jammed his sword into the face of the cliff, stopping the fall. He dangled there holding on to his sword with one hand and Suzu's hand with the other. Suzu was holding Naruki, who was holding onto Yukinari, who was holding Ayane.

The monster peers over the edge but doesn't see the five, as an extended part of the cliff hid them from sight. Believing that they'd perished, the monster turned and walked away.

"It's…it's gone," Hikaru sighed with relief.

"Well, I tell you, Soul Resonance Online, is turning into one deadly playground," Yukinari said as they all started to climb the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the avatars had stopped running, and were now resting at the entrance of a building.

"Is everyone alright?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kohaku replied.

"Except for one problem," Miu put in, "Hikaru, Suzu, Ayane, Yukinari, and Naruki are missing! They split up from us at the fork in the road."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We've got to find them," Hibiki said. He was determined to see his friends alive and unharmed.

"Don't worry, we can contact them, with the SoulCom feature. When activated it allows friends to communicate in the game no matter how far apart they are," Mira says. She opens her menu, and SoulCom settings and picks Hikaru. However, there is a lot of static and interference, so Mira speaks as clear as she can.

"Hikaru, look I don't know if you can hear me but meet us at the entrance to Inceptum ASAP. That's the entrance to Inceptum, be there."

She ends the communication, and tells the avatars, "Well, we best get going."

Hikaru, who managed to make out the message, from all the static, said, "Well you heard her, to the city entrance and step on it."

At the city entrance, avatars regrouped after losing the monster and stopped to catch their breathes.

"That was crazy, huh," Mira said.

"Yeah. Is everyone alright?" Jiraya asked the avatars.

Ryou, panting like heck, replied, "If you call...being out of breath...and shaken up "okay"...then yes...yes we are."

"What was that thing anyways? It's like no monster I've ever seen here before," Jiraya asked, confused at

"Maybe it was a brand new monster, that few currently know about," Katashi suggested.

"No, no, no. There was something about this monster that I can't put my finger on. Something...sinister..." Mira said as she scratched her chin.

"Yeah, well you should have seen what it did to the city while it chased us," Ayane said, remembering the city's data being corrupted by the creature.

"Well what should we do now?" Reki asked in worry.

"Well, right now I say we best get back to the real world. I've had enough of this game for a while," Kohaku said. The avatars all agreed to this. They all opened their menus and start to press the logout button, when suddenly Mira remembered something important.

"Wait, before you guys-" Mira shouted, but the avatars all press their logout buttons and in a flash of light, they find themselves back in the real world, though with a woozy feeling.

"Whoa, I feel so dizzy, like I've been spun around in a tornado. or something," Mickey said dizzily.

"Me too," Minnie agreed.

"Me three," Janitor added.

"That makes four of us," Daisy put in. The other teachers all dizzily put in their agreement as Maria and Jay, having also logged out, walk up to them.

"Well, I tried to tell you, you need to turn your PSS off before you log out," Maria said exasperated.

"Why," Barkin asked, confused.

"All that sudden transferring in-between personalities and wear a person's brain down, duh," Maria said in an obvious tone. "So remember from now on, turn the PSS off before you log out, okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep that in mind," Prickley said. "Now let's get back to the Relano's place."

As they exit the cafe, a boy who is entering the cafe at the same time saw the teachers. He stood there for a moment, wondering what they are doing in there in the first place until he shrugs at it and entered without hesitation.

* * *

At the Relano home, the teachers explained their latest exploit in SRO.

"So you discovered the abilities of the PSS, did you?" Aaron asked, impressed at the teacher's adventure.

"And some of them was darn-tootin'," Sandy said happily.

"Yeah, and we kicked those monster's butts thanks to it too," Jack shouted in excitement.

"If only my grandsons could see me doing that," Lou added, wondering what Tommy and Dil would think if they knew of this.

"Sounds like you had a blast," Aaron said impressed.

"Well, we did, until we got chased down by a big, sinister, black monster, made from a bunch of smaller, creepy ones," Mickey told him, still upset about the incident

"Indeed, it was large, and black, and intimidating," Nora described. "Is it a new monster or something?"

"Hmm... No, I don't ever remember anything like that being put in the game," Aaron replied, perplexed at what he was hearing. "I would have known if it had been. I'll have somebody look into it later. Right now, I need to help Fernando and Joriz with something."

As Aaron left, Reggie got the teachers' attention.

"Psst! Hey, over here," Reggie said as he walked up to them. "I overheard your conversation and I know someone who can help."

"Who?" asked Jumba.

"Well he plays SRO too, goes by the name AuraProdigy," Reggie said. "And he's a mega-freak of a genius. Completed both high school and college in a matter of months. He knows plenty about gaming too, especially MMORPGs."

"Well then what are you waiting for, contact him," Prickley told him.

"I'm chatting with him now, come see," Reggie said. The teachers then follow him to his room and see the person on Reggie's laptop is none other than…

"Wade Load?!"

"You know him?" Reggie asked, stunned.

"You know who Kim Possible is, right?" Barkin asked, having had a personal history with Wade and Kim in the past.

"Yeah, the girl who can do anything. Why?" Reggie asked again.

"Well he's the guy who provides her with missions, gadgets, technical support and whatnot. Plus we've all had a few run-ins with him," Mickey informed him.

"You got that right, so you guys are the ones at Reggie's place?" Wade asks.

"Well, we're supposed to be vacationing here," Mickey answered.

"Yeah, Reggie's father invited us down here," Oak explained.

"I see," Wade said in agreement, remembering some students at ToonSchool are in self-study due to their teachers is vacationing to another country.

"So young genius boy, what do you do when you not helping teen girl save world?" Jumba asks as he's curious about Wade's hobbies.

"Well, I invent new gadgets, and play video and computer games," Wade answered, "My latest craze is with Soul Resonance Online. Big game, especially in the Philippines."

"I know it's so much fun!" Spongebob said in glee, but Squidward covers Spongebob's mouth to stop him from revealing their secret, but it's too late as Wade already heard it.

"I kno- Wait, how do you..." Wade asked in shock, until he realizes and smirks at the teachers, "Have you all actually played it?"

The teachers looked at each other uneasily and having no choice but to tell him the truth, Mickey said, "Well, it's a long story..."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house, some neighbors and children playing on the streets quickly got out of their way when police cars and military jeeps quickly parks in front of Relano's house and police starts to come out of the cars as they head straight to the door.

* * *

"Wow, and you guys actually played this game?" Wade asked in shock when Mickey finished telling him everything about them back at Reggie's room, "Well I never thought..."

"That we'd ever get involved with an MMORPG?" Mickey asks.

"With any video or computer game period," Wade answered.

"Well, we have our reasons for it," Sandy explained.

Then, Prickley spoke up, "But, whatever you do you can't..."

"Tell anyone? Don't worry, secret's safe with me," Wade said with honor, not wanting to let the teachers embarrass themselves because of this.

"Good," Sunny said in relief.

"But you guys also said something about some weird and unusual events in the game," Wade said to the teachers.

Seeing that he might the answers about this, Mickey starts to explain what happened, "Well, yeah. You see, there was..."

A loud bang shook the room and a loud commotion flooded the living room, interrupting Mickey's explanation in the process. Worried about what's happening at the living room, the teachers and Reggie left the room to investigate.

* * *

At the living room, the teachers arrived as Mickey asks in shock, "What's going on in here?"

They saw some police and a haughty sergeant bust into the house while the Relano family gathered in confusion as Aaron angrily asks, "Okay, who are you having a right to destroy my family's privacy?!"

"I tell you why, you and your son are suspects for releasing the virus upon the world!" the sergeant answered to Aaron in anger.

"What?!" The teachers shouted in horror.

"What?!" The Relano family shouts the same.

"What?!" Reggie shouted in shock, hearing what happened as he arrived at the living room.

"What?! How could you say something so absurd?" Aaron asked in shock.

"This is no joke, Relano! 24 hours earlier, this virus has hacked into every system in Manila and reported countries and distrupted the electronics and the traffic system in those areas, including Pasay City," the sergeant explained to Aaron in anger, which the teachers realized that the virus he'd mentioned must have caused the malfunctions in SM: Mall of Asia yesterday, "Because of that virus, every country is currently in chaos due to the damages it made!"

Seeing that he needs to defend Aaron, Mickey steps up and says, "Now, look sir! You're too quick to judge people, which is not what a police officer is supposed to do. You don't even have proof to know exactly who unleashed the virus!"

"That's where you mistaken, Mouse! Because I have the proof right here!"

He holds up an iPad-like device and shows them a tracing-system for the virus that follows its path right to an SRO account. Upon opening it, everyone is shocked to see Reggie's picture and name on the account's profile.

"So as you can see, using the latest anti-hacker/virus technology, we traced the virus, and so this proves without a doubt that it came out of your son's account," the sergeant said, pointing at Reggie.

"But that's not possible, this can't be right," Reggie protested.

"Oh, but it is. Reginald Relano, you're under arrest. Cuff him," the sergeant said as he motioned to another officer, who grabbed and cuffed Reggie. Some of the family members tried to protest this, but were held back by the other officers.

"But I didn't do this, I swear," Reggie proclaimed as he was dragged out of the house. "Dad, you believe me, right?"

"I know, son," Aaron called to his son. "Don't worry, we will figure this out."

As Reggie was put in the back of a police car, Mickey turned to the teachers.

"Everyone, I think things just took a turn for the worst," he said with worry.

_A/N:_

_Sunny: I couldn't have said it better myself, Mick._

_Squidward: Great, first we are tricked into posing as somebody's college pals, then the chaos at the mall, then we get our butts kicked in a video game, then almost get killed by a monster, and now a kids been arrested for causing technological armageddon. What else could possibly go wrong on this vacation?_

_Sandy: Squidward, stop whining. We have more serious matters to deal with now. _

_Mickey: Sandy right. Will we find out just what this virus has to do with Reggie? Find out next time!_


	7. Exposed!

_A/N:_**  
**

_Mickey: Hi everybody! Looks like we're going to take over this section for a while since RunnerAwaker is unavailable.  
_

_Spongebob: Imagination overdose?  
_

_Mickey: Not this time.  
_

_(Cuts to a scene where RunnerAwaker is lying on her bed, sleeping out of exhaustion due to multiple releases)  
_

_Mickey: Anyway last time, we encountered a black monster in the game and unfortunately, Reggie was framed for wrecking havoc in Manila and was arrested by the police.  
_

_Prickley: And just when our vacation could get any worst!  
_

_Sandy: You better regret on saying that sentence soon.  
_

_Mickey: Before these two start arguing, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!  
_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Exposed!**

After Reggie is arrested, the rest of the family go back to their daily chores, but their expressions are filled with grief and shock while the teachers go back to Reggie's room to report this to Wade. Aaron is shocked the most since he's his father and is overcame with more grief as the others as he watches a news report about this.

"Reggie, why?" Aaron said to himself with grief, "I know you're innocent, but why did got arrested? What did you do? I know my son isn't a criminal, so how could his account have caused all this chaos?"

"AAROOOONNNN!"

Suddenly, he snapped out of his sadness when his sister, Farah burst into the house after riding all the way here in her bike while carrying the folders in anger and said to him, "You're friends are good-for-nothing con-artists!"

Shocked at what Farah just said, the family, including Maya gathered around in the living room confusion while the kids gathered in curiosity.

"I was searching your friend Prickley's school that he's vice principal of, and I came across this photo on the school's website." She then holds up the photo she printed off the website, which it shows all the teachers gathered together and said, "They're no scientists, restaurant managers, and whatnots except some of them who have actually have their jobs! They're just teachers of a school for Toons!"

"What?!" Fernando said in shock, stunned at this revelation.

"So, you mean they're all just teachers, not scientists, actors, bodybuilders or any of that stuff?" Sarina asked in shock.

"Well a few of them do have those jobs or had them in the past. But most of what they told us is just a big pack of lies," Farah answered in anger.

As the rest of the family starts to rant about this in shock, Aaron starts to panic about the teachers' identities being compromised. Finding someone who can help him since that Reggie is falsely accused and arrested; he turns to his mother in panic and desperately says, "Mom! Do something!"

Unfortunately for him, Maya just simply shrugs at her son, much to Aaron's dismay as the family continues to rant about this conspiracy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Reggie's bedroom, the teachers are still chatting with Wade on Reggie's computer, although they are still shocked about Reggie's arrest, they still need to solve this incidents in order to clear his name.

"Well, young genius boy, are you positive about this?" Jumba asked.

Wade types his keyboard in determination and said, "Yep, definitely a virus."

"Well, it would make sense. A virus has the ability spread from anything to anything at any speed," Nora explained, "Had quite a few of those with XJ9 and her sisters. One even caused all the computer systems in Tremorton to crash."

"Yeah, well this one is causing all the electronics in town to go haywire," Prickley mentioned.

"And that's not the worst part. Now Reggie's in jail and is the prime suspect in unleashing it in the first place," Mickey added, "But he couldn't have done it."

"So how can we explain it coming his account?" Minnie asked in worry.

"Well, it's possible that someone hacked his account and planted it inside..." Wade guesses, "Or worse, the virus hacked and planted itself."

Stunned at his theory, Sunny asks, "Wait, is that even possible?"

Before Wade could answer, the Relano family stormed into the room looking angry, which everyone fell down in this chaos, much to the teachers' confusion.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mickey asked in confusion when Aaron came out from the pile and sheepishly says to them, "Sorry guys, but it seems they found out your little secrets."

The teachers are stunned at what Aaron said to them as the kids join in the pile, thinking that they are playing a game.

* * *

At the living room, Aaron and the teachers are sitting at some sofas with their heads hung down in guilt as Farah starts to scold them in anger

"Aaron, I can't believe in all people in this family, you have to lie to us, especially our mother about your friends!" Farah says in anger, "I thought after the last time you did something like this, you had learned you're lesson. But apparently I was wrong. I can only imagine if Dad were still here, he'd be absolutely furious with you."

"But, I was just trying to make Mom happy for her birthday," Aaron says as he tries to reason with her.

"Yeah, and we we're just trying to help out an old friend of mine," Sunny added.

"That is not the point! The point is you guys lied to us!" Farah said in anger to Sunny and the other teachers before turning back to Aaron, "And so did you, Aaron!"

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing! I thought you had more honor than that." Farah then turns back to the teachers and says, "And you guys, have you no shame for yourselves?"

Suddenly, Sarina steps in and spoke up, " Uh, if I may interrupt, I don't think we shouldn't be too harsh on Aaron. Let's not forget that he did the same thing with Emma when he met her up in New York, remember?"

Remembering that memory clearly, Farah realizes what Sarina means and replies, "Oh yeah, when he told her all those crazy things about us to impress her, like that your great-grandfather was a General in the army..."

"...and Jose owned his own spa..." Sarina said, which Aaron starts to panic about them mentioning his embarrassing memory.

"...and Pablo had a limo service..."

The two continue on as Aaron became red with embarrassment and panicked about them talking about the incident with his wife. Not wanting them to embarrass him in front of his foreign friends, he shouts in embarrassment, "All right, all right ladies, that's enough about all that!"

Realizing what they are talking about, the girls stops talking as Farah returns to her strict mood and asks to Maya, "Well Mom, what should we do about these guys?"

Seeing his actions that her son was doing along with the teachers, she thinks for a moment.

"Well, they did deceive us for the most part and Aaron did put them up to it," Maya said as she is still thinking until she declares, "Nonetheless, I believe they should stay."

The whole family is confused at what Maya had said as Joriz asks, "But why?"

"Because all your brother wanted to do was make me proud of him. It's just like with Emma and him having us lie to her about ourselves, all to impress her," Maya explained, "Aaron apparently still hasn't learned from that day that I'll love him and accept him no matter what happens. Plus anyone who's willing to help Aaron with something like this can't be too bad."

The family looked on in amazement and started to think if they would have done what Aaron did to make their folks proud.

"Well then Aaron, I really hope this time you've learn your lesson about spinning stories to impress people," Maya said to her son.

"Oh, I'm sure this time to, mother," Aaron said with relief.

She then turns to the teachers and said, "And for the rest of you, you might not have the careers that you claimed to have had or known my son for as long as you claim to have known him. But you really are true friends of his to have agreed to go through all that trouble for him."

The teachers are relieved about this until Squidward says, "Wait, we didn-"

Before he can say anything else, Sandy elbows him in the stomach, forcing him to say, "I mean, of course ma'am no problem."

"In the meantime, we best find some way to get Reggie out of jail," Maya said in determination.

"You're right. My son is wrongfully accused and I cannot forgive whoever's framing him for this!" Aaron said in a serious tone.

"Well, we'd best get to thinking everyone," Fernando said.

"Well if you like we'll do what we can to help with this," Sandy said, still wanting to make up for the lies.

"Don't worry. We'll let you know if we need anything."

The family then left to contemplate how to free Reggie.

* * *

Back at Reggie's room, the teachers are gathered once more with Aaron on their side as SpongeBob says in relief, "Whew, that was a close one!"

"I know. For a second I thought we were dead," Janitor added.

"It's a good thing your mother is a kind and understanding woman, Aaron," Minnie said, glad that Maya understood the situation.

"Not to mention wise," Aaron added with a chuckle.

"Just a little thing. Next time you wanna impress her, just be honest, okay," Mickey said, not wanting Aaron to get caught in another sticky situation like this.

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind Mickey."

"Anyways, we need to help them find some way to bail Reggie out of jail," Sunny reminded everyone.

"Well, let's think of that in a sec," Mickey said as he turned back to Wade. "Anyways Wade, as you were saying..."

"Well, from what you've told me about this monster, either of your suggestions is a possibility. Looks to me like this needs more investigation. I can help you," Wade told them as he started typing on his phone. "You guys are familiar with Social Resonance right?"

"Yes, thanks to some friends of ours. Why?" Minnie asked. Suddenly, all of the teachers' phones beeped.

"Check your phones," Wade said. The teachers pulled out their phones to see what's up with them.

"What is this?" Barkin asked curiously.

"It's a friend request from me," Wade explained. "If you accept it, I'll be able to chat with all of you wherever you are or I am in the game. And from what you might be up against, you may need all the help you can get."

"In that case, we all accept," Mickey said as all of the teachers pressed the accept button on their phones.

"Excellent, got all your accepts," Wade said with glee. "Anyways, we need to get together in SRO. How about you all meet me in the town square of Inceptum in an hour?"

"We'll be there," Mickey replied.

"Great, see you then," Wade said as he ended the transmission.

"I guess it's back to the café at the mall for us, huh," Lou asked.

"Yep, come on. Let's go," Mickey replied.

* * *

At the café, the teachers arrive and surprisingly run into Maria and Jay again.

"Hey guys, what are you doing back here? I thought you said you were done for the day," Maria said.

"That was before we found out vital information in regards to computer game," Jumba said.

"_Anong uri ng impormasyon na hanap niyo? __**(Like what kind of info?)**_," Jay asked.

"Well, you were right about that monster Maria, there was something sinister about it," Sandy told her.

"Apparently it's some sort of a virus," Nora added.

"Virus?!" Maria said, shocked. "But I thought the game had a state-of-the-art anti-virus system."

"_Alam ko na masyadong. __**(I thought so too)**_," Jay added. "_Paano ang virus napasok sa loob ng SRO? At paano niyo naalam ang monster ay ang virus rin? __**(How could a virus get in? And how do you too know it's a virus?)**_"

"A friend of ours told us," Mickey replied. "He's a genius with just about everything, especially computers and computer games. And he plays SRO; we're supposed to meet him in the game very soon."

"_So nag-balik kayo dito, tama? __**(Which is why you guys came back here, correct?)**_"

"Correct-a-mundo."

"Well, any idea where the virus came from?" Maria asked.

"Well according to the authorities, they traced it back to the account of Reggie Relano," Prickley informed her. Maria and Jay paused for a second upon hearing the name Relano.

"Relano? Is this Reggie boy, by chance related to Aaron Relano, creator of Soul Resonance Online?" Maria said with uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah, he's Aaron's son," SpongeBob told them. "And when the police found out the connection between his account and the virus, they arrested him earlier today, and now we have to get him out somehow."

"But first we gotta meet with our friend. You guys coming?"

Maria and Jay looked at each other with looks of uncertainty on their faces.

"We'll join you guys later. I-I just remembered we have some important business to deal with first," Maria said.

"_Yeah, uh, ano sabi niya. Susubukan naming magpunta dyan mamaya._ _**(Yeah, uh, what she said. We'll catch you guys later)**_," Jay added as he and Maria left the café leaving the teachers puzzled.

"What was that about?" Prickley asked in confusion

"Never mind them now," Nora said. "Let's get into the game and met with Mr. Wade."

"Right, let's do it," Mickey agreed as the teachers all log into the SRO world.

As the teachers logged in, a boy in front of his rental PC saw them and seeing all of them together, he remembers something and realized it in shock as he said, "They must be the same newbies in the game, but why?"

* * *

Within a few seconds, they find themselves in the town square of Inceptum.

"Now, where is Wade? He said he'd meet us here," Miu wondered. Just then, a male avatar with dark blue hair and eyes, white shirt with a symbol, black and blue pants and shoes and carrying a scythe-like staff walked up to them.

"Hey Mickey, guys, good to see you made it," he said to the avatars.

"Well, of course we-," Takuma started to say before he realized and wondered. "Hey, how do you know our real-life names?"

"It's me, Wade," the avatar told them all. "Around here, I go by Daiki. And from the changes of your voices, I'm guessing you have your PSS's on?"

"Yeah, how'd you know it was us?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I saw all 15 of you together and just took a lucky guess," Daiki replied with a grin.

Then, Midori noticed his outfit and says to Daiki, "Wow, you must really love the color blue."

"And you must really like red," Daiki said as he compliments her.

"So how long exactly have you been playing SRO?" Hikaru curiously asks to Daiki.

"Since it first came out. I'm a real sucker for MMMORPGs," Daiki answered, "And this game is protected by a state-of-the-art anti-virus system because the developers need to protect the IG3 from harm, since it's a hypnosis program and all."

"But how did the virus got into the game without being blocked off or being destroyed by the anti-virus system?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it some kind of new type of virus," Daiki wondered.

Daiki think about it when Naruki calls out to the others, "Guys! Check it out!"

The other noticed and approaches Naruki in confusion as he points at the building and says, "There are many other avatars are heading towards a large building. Do you think they are heading there for a new event?"

"I doubt it. I never heard of an event in that building," Daiki answered.

"Only one thing to find out. Come on," Hikaru said as he heads straight into the building as Daiki and the others followed.

* * *

The avatars and Daiki travel to a building in the middle of Inceptum, they see an avatar staring at a bunch of other avatars.

"Who the heck was that?" Kohaku asked in confusion.

"Only one way to find out," Daiki said as he and the others slowly approach the avatar. As they do, an uneasy feeling suddenly washes over them as they glanced at the other avatars surrounding the one avatar.

Upon taking a closer glance, Daiki recognizes the avatar.

"Hey, wait a second, I know that guy! That's Reggie's avatar," he said in amazement.

"Say what now?," said Miu.

"So whomever's controlling it, must be the one responsible for that virus and all the havoc it's been wreaking here," Katashi suggested.

Hikaru decided to talk to it as he approached the avatar and said, "Excuse me, but whoever you are would you please cease using our friend's avatar to cause trouble?"

However, the avatar ignores him, which Kohaku throws something at him in annoyance and shouts, "Hey, we're talking to you, pal."

Then, the avatar turns displaying that he looks darker than usual and then flashes a toothy, evil grin as he chuckles, much to the other's shock.

"Think an evil grin means it's the one who stole Reggie's account?" Naruki asks in fear.

"Well, duh," Katashi said without being scared like the others, but shocked at the avatar's appearance.

Seeing that he's responsible for all of this, Suzu tries to call out the other avatar around him, "Listen, everyone. This guy stole our friends account he's the one responsible for all the chaos in here and out there."

But, the other avatars turn around and display the same darker look and toothy grins as Reggie's avatar, shocking the avatars.

"Who is this creep? Hey, I don't know who or what you are but you can't just go steal other's online accounts," Kohaku snapped at the avatar, "There are rules for using the web, you know!"

At that, the avatar flies in and punches Kohaku, stunning everyone especially Daiki. As Kohaku fell down to the floor in pain, Daiki said in shock, "A battle? But this is a non-violence zone!"

As Kohaku recovered from the attack, the avatar approaches him slowly as Daiki panickly says, "Uh-oh, the violence detection perimeters have been reset for every area and avatar here."

"Uh, would you translate that into regular English please?" Kohaku asks in annoyance as he holds his face in pain.

Then, Daiki turns around in panic as he replies in shock, "Inceptum has been turned into one large free-for-all battlezone! Is that normal enough for ya?"

The corrupted avatar came in for a second attack, but Hikaru jumped and blocked it with his sword. He then pushed with all his strength, forcing the avatar back.

"I don't think so, pal," Hikaru said angrily. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

The other teachers and Daiki step up in agreement.

"So what do you say guys, you ready to kick some butt?," Kohaku asks.

"You bet," Ryou replied.

"Absolutely," Yukinari agreed.

"Bring him on," Miu put in.

As Daiki watched, the teachers all posed ready for battle.

* * *

Back at the real world, the police car with Reggie inside is stuck in heavy traffic as the chaos starts to spread at the streets with the traffic lights starts malfunctioning while the policemen waits in anger. Reggie, handcuffed, sits in the back looking despondent, wondering what did he do that caused all of this. Suddenly there's a tap on the front window, the officer rolls it down to reveal Maria and Jay, who have arrived through Jay's motorcycle.

"Is Reggie Relano in this car?" Maria asks to the policemen, which Reggie's eyes widen at the mention of his name.

"Yes, why?" one of the police officers asks in confusion.

She then pulls out a paper from her bag and hands it over to officer as she said, "I have a order from my father Cap. Rizal that he be released into my custody."

"For what reasons?" the other police officer asks in confusion.

"Does it matter? Now release him," Maria ordered in a serious tone.

The officers think about it for a second, until the first officer says, "Okay then."

The officers take Reggie out and uncuff him as he said to him, "You're free, kid."

After the officer uncuff him, Reggie turned to the teens and asks, "Who are you guys?"

"Friends of some friends of yours," Maria said with a smile.

"_Kailangan natin magbalik sa cafe at pasok sa SRO. Baka ang aming kaibigan ay maaring naghihintay para sa amin. __**(We need to go back to the cafe and get into SRO. Our friends might be waiting for us.)**_," Jay said to Reggie, which Maria didn't need to translate since Reggie is also a Filipino and knows Tagalog as well.

"Right," Maria said to Jay before she turns back to Reggie, "Come with us. We know those teachers and your dad Aaron too. And they need your help."

Shocked that the teens know about the teachers, too, Reggie decided to trust them as they hop on Jay's motorcycle and drives back to SM: Mall of Asia.

* * *

Back in SRO, the teachers have all fought against the corrupted avatar and fallen, and it continues to beat them all while they're down. Suddenly another avatar rushes in and slashes the corrupt avatar, sending it into a building. It starts to recover, but the new avatar knocks it away again.

"Wow," Hikaru said in awe when the avatar stops and turns, and the others get a good look at him. The avatar has black-grey hair, purple and red jacket, no shirt, magenta pants and light purple shoes.

"Who are you?" Ayane curiously asks in awe.

Seeing the avatars, he then introduces himself, "I'm Roy, Roy Ayala. In here I go by Harito. I'm a regular player of this game. Looked like you were in a tight spot there."

"Nah, we had him right where we wanted him," Kohaku cockingly said to him.

"Sure you did."

Daiki however, ponders about the avatar that saved them as he says, "Wait, that name is so familiar, I..."

Then he realizes something in shock and declares, "WAIT! You're..."

* * *

"Soul Champion Harito!" Wade shouts in shock at his room, that he quickly snaps out of trance in a second as he stares at the avatar one more time at the screen.

* * *

Daiki wasn't the only one who noticed him. Everyone swarmed at the battlefield as they saw the famous avatar appearing in Inceptum.

Suddenly, the corrupt avatar flies off as everyone watches in shock.

"Excuse me." Then Harito jumps in the air and starts to chase the avatar as everyone watches in shock.

* * *

Back at the real world, Sandy somehow snaps out of the IG3's effects and notices the boy behind them. She then slowly approaches the boy and when she saw the screen, she was shocked that he's the same avatar who saved them.

"Y-You're the-"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," the boy, Roy Ayala, said in a serious tone, who somehow resists the IG3 for a few seconds to notice Sandy near him.

Seeing that she might throw off his concentration more, Sandy decided to go back inside the game.

* * *

Back in the game, Harito flew after the avatar, who tried moving things in front of him to throw him off. Harito dodged everyone of them, and continued the pursuit. The avatar, who hadn't been looking where he was flying accidentally crashed into a billboard and fell to the ground. Taking advantage of this, Harito caught the guy and put him in a tight headlock.

"Yeah, you got him now!" Ryou cheered.

"Keep it up, he's on the ropes!" Miu encouraged. For a second, it seemed that Harito had won. But then, the corrupted avatar, stretched out its arms, and grabbed several nearby avatars.

"What's he doing?" Daiki asked. As everyone watched, the corrupted avatar's arms started bulging, like some sort of liquid was being sucked through them. As this happened the two avatars' stats became noticeably weaker, while the corrupted avatar became noticeably stronger. Midori's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"That guy is sucking those two dry of their strength," she shouted in shock. Everyone was astonished at this, especially Harito.

"But that's not possible," he said, "Avatars can't steal strength and stats from each other."

He didn't have time to think on it, however, as the avatar now stronger, broke free and kicked him right into a building, destroying the front of it. Harito got up, but has he did, the avatar grabbed him and swung and slammed him into other objects around him. Harito was then thrown across the road. The throw was so powerful that Harito wound up scraping up most of the road on impact. The avatar then jumped on him and started to brutally beat him over and over until he could no longer stand up. After he finally stopped, he stood over Harito in triumph as the teachers and Daiki looked on in horror at what happened.

* * *

Back in the real world, Maria, Jay, and Reggie arrived at and entered the café. They looked around and saw the teachers already at terminals.

"Well, looks like our friends are on top of things already," Maria said.

"_Magpasok tayo sa SRO at itulungan natin ang mga guro?_ _**(Should we jump in and help?)**_," Jay asked.

"You know it."

"I'll help too," Reggie told them. "It's the least I can do after they helped get me out of jail."

"But wait. I thought you're account was taken over by that virus," Maria reminded him.

"That was just my sub-account. My main account is still intact and untouched."

"_Oh, sige! Let's get online!_ _**(In that case, let's get online!)**_," Jay said. With that, they all scrambled to find a terminal.

* * *

In SRO, as the teachers and Daiki watched, the corrupted avatar prepped to strike the final blow on Harito.

"We have to help him," Ayane said with worry.

"But how? That thing is too strong for us," Yukinari reminded her. Suddenly, an idea popped into Hikaru's head.

"I got it!" he says as he turned towards Ryou and Takuma. "You two distract that crazy avatar, while the rest of us get Harito to safety."

"Why us?" Takuma asks.

"Cause you two are the best at distracting people. Try throwing insults at him like you do."

"Good idea," Ryou says. With that the two rush in, and Takuma throws a bomb potion at the corrupt avatar. "Hey Smiley, over here." The avatar turns and sees the two.

"Betcha can't catch us, ugly dude," Takuma taunted the avatar as well. The avatar, angered at the teasing, rushes and attacks the two, but they jump out the way in time.

"Ha-ha, you missed," Ryou says as he and Takuma blew raspberries at the avatar, who continued to attack but kept missing. As that was happening, the other teachers had run over to Harito, who was now out cold, and tried to wake him up. Suddenly the avatar turned and saw them and flew into attack.

"Guys, look out!" Ryou shouted as the teachers saw the avatar coming. Just then, an arrow hit the avatar knocking him away. The teachers and Daiki looked and saw Mira and Jiraya running towards them. With them was a third avatar, who had red hair and shirt, black-gray shorts, one purple-black striped legging and one solid black legging, and carrying two blades.

"Hey guys, need some help?" Mira asked.

"Are we glad to see you guys," Suzu replied.

"You guys help us get this guy out of here," Hikaru said as the corrupt avatar stood up to fight again. "Ryou, Takuma, keep him busy."

"10-4," Ryou said. He and Takuma turned and went back to taunting the corrupt avatar, while Mira, Jiraya, and the new avatar help the teacher avatars and Daiki take Harito, who was starting to regain consciousness, to safety. When the others were all safe and out of sight, Takuma took a smoke potion and smashes it on the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to blind the corrupt avatar. When the smoke cleared, the two had disappeared. The avatar, peeved, looked around and saw everyone gone. He then shrugged it off and returns to watching the other avatars, with a sinister look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their hiding place, the avatars (Ryou and Takuma included) thank Mira and Jiraya for arriving in time.

"Well, you guys got here just in time," Hikaru thanked them. He then noticed the new avatar with them. "And who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is Rai," Jiraya introduced him.

"He's a friend of ours... and yours too," Mira said, hinting at his identity.

"Huh? What do you mean," Reki said in confusion. "We've never seen him be-"

"You guys, it's me Reggie," Rai said, identifying himself. "Maria and Jay here bailed me out."

"Really? Excellent!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Darn tootin'!" Miu agreed.

"Cool... but um we thought your account was taken over by that virus," Kohaku reminded him.

"That was just my sub-account. The avatar I have here is from my main account," Rai informed everyone.

"Well, that makes sense," Midori said in realization.

"Okay, an avatar got stolen and can steal the strength of others, a black monster that corrupted most of the street's data, and the chaos at the real world is connected to this game world?!" Kohaku exaggerated, "What kind of messed-up game is this?! Yesterday, everything's normal when we first played this game. But now, it's turning into a deathtrap that's affecting our world, too!"

Before the other avatars panic, Daiki calms them down as he pulls out a holographic window and says, "Calm down! I don't know what's messing with the game and the electronics in real life, but I do know this."

He then brings up a strange page containing a picture of a portal-life door and explains, "Someone hacked into SRO the other night and made everything upside down. However, it's impossible to hack into this game because of the state-of-the-art security system guarding it to prevent letting the IG3 fall into the wrong hands and also prevent game crashes."

"But why did it hack into this game without setting off the security system?" Mira asked in confusion.

"I'm getting to that," Daiki said as he changed the picture to an e-mail log, "At the same night, this weird e-mail popped out all over the SRO players' mails."

"Well, what it say?" Hikaru asks.

"SRO's 2056-digit security algorithm. It supposed to be impossible to decrypt this, but somebody punched through it in a single night."

_"Wait a minute. 2056?"_

When Daiki mentions about the e-mail, Rai's face was full of shocked, realizing something before all of this, which Kohaku notices his grim face and asks, "Hey dude, is something wrong?"

However, Rai didn't respond his question as he was still stunned by all of this. Before Midori, Reki, or Shin can offer to help him, Rai spoke up, "Hang on, Daiki. W-What was the first number?"

Confused, Daiki then checks on the e-mail and replies, "8."

Hearing this, Rai now realizes something. He has the similar e-mail that Daiki mentioned and the first number in that cryptic e-mail was the mentioned number, 8. Also, he remembers solving it as he punched in the answer, "0Ne gR8at B3y0nd 7o tHe fuTuR3".

After he puts all the pieces of his memories together, Rai quickly broke down and declares, "I-I did it."

Everyone turned around when Rai spoke up.

"It was me after all."

"Excuse me?!" Daiki said in shock.

"I just assumed it was some random math problem," Rai said in dismay.

"So you went in and solved it?! Idiot!" Kohaku shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry!" Rai panickly apologized.

"No way," Harito said in shock, stunned that a young boy like him can solved a difficult math problem in one night.

"Listen, I didn't meant this to happen! Honest!" Rai said in defense.

"Well, it's too late because you're about to get a severe justice from me!" Kohaku said as he tries to get Rai, but was stopped by Mira and Ayane.

"Kohaku, calm down!" Ayane said in worry.

"Yeah, don't let your hot-head avatar self lose it!" Mira added.

"Well, he should be in prison in the first place! He did solved that algo-thingy and caused all of these havoc in here and the real world!" Kohaku said in anger.

"Kohaku, they're right. Let's not jump to conclusions," Daiki said to him.

"He's right. We need to figure out a way to stop the culprit and restore everything back to normal," Hikaru added.

"Besides, I still want to get back that jerk for messing with me," Harito said as he tries to get up, but couldn't due to his injuries from that last fight, which Midori caught him.

"Easy there, tiger. You're not going anywhere until you're fully recovered," she said as she uses her healing magic to heal him. "So, like, what now?"

"Only one thing to do. Get Aaron's help to fix these problems once and for all," Hikaru suggests.

"You're right. If there is a problem in SRO, my dad can solve it," Rai said in agreement, "What about you, Daiki?"

"I managed to get some data on our mystery avatar robber so it might take a while to discover its identity," Daiki said as he was focused on his holographic window.

"I hope you will able to find its identity on time," Hikaru said as he and the other teachers turn around and stared at not only the damaged buildings and props from Harito's fight, but also the vandalized billboards and walls and the corrupted data seeping through the street of Inceptum, "Cause it's beginning to feel like this isn't a game anymore."

_A/N:_

_Prickley: I still can't believe Aaron's son is responsible for all of this.  
_

_Squidward: Maybe they should put him in prison after all.  
_

_Minnie: (snaps) How could you?! (hits the two teachers with her purse)  
_

_Mickey: That doesn't matter now! Can we stop that mysterious hacker and clear Reggie's name before it's too late? Well, you need to find out in the next chapter.  
_

_Spongebob: But before we go, we have something to tell you from RunnerAwaker and NashWalker.  
_

_Mickey: Not only they will release another teaser for Project: Multiverse, but they also re-released ToonSchool's former sneak peek episode, All's Fair in Love and Ouch! _

_Janitor: So read and review right now on how Tony, the others, and I made a rockin' song!  
_

_Barkin: Or see how Mr. Pokemon Professor here got framed for stealing a book and almost gone to prison like Reggie did.  
_

_(Oak glared at Barkin at that last comment)  
_

_Mickey: Anyway, check out All's Fair in Love and Ouch right now! And read and review Revolution Wars. Until then, see you all real soon!  
_


	8. Path to Hope

_A/N: All right, guys! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Reason why is that it's the longest chapter we've ever done, again. Plus, NashWalker has computer problems, so until his computer gets back from the shop from a few days, we may have trouble communicating with each other._**  
**

_So last time, the teachers encountered a virus that's framing Reggie and Maria and Jay were able to free Reggie from the police custody. Who's responsible for this and how will our heroes stop this chaos before it's too late? Let's find out as we go to Chapter 7!  
_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Path to Hope**

Back at the Relano home, the family, obviously unaware of what had just happened, was still trying to find a way to get Reggie out of jail. Just then the teachers walked through the front door with Reggie and the teens following behind them.

"Hey everyone, look who we found," Mickey said. The family became ecstatic as they surrounded and hugged Reggie, Aaron being the first one.

"Thank goodness, you're alright son," Aaron said with glee.

"Yeah kiddo, we were worried sick," Ronald chimed in.

"Yeah, how'd you get out?" Bobby asked in curiosity.

"Did they hurt you?" Ivana asked as well.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine, okay? I'm just fine," Reggie said with a smile.

"Well, how did you get out?" Farah asked. Reggie turned and pointed at Maria and Jay.

"These guys bailed me out."

"Well who are these guys?" Maya asked about the two. Mickey stepped up.

"These guys are Maria Rizal and Jay Santos, the guys we told you about, the ones who helped us with SRO in the first place."

"Wow, so you guys taught them everything about the game?" Aaron asked in amazement.

"Well I wouldn't say everything," Maria said sheepishly.

"_Oo, lamang namin nagpakita nila ang ilan sa mga pangunahing kaalaman. __**(Yeah, we just showed them some of the basics.)**_," Jay put in.

"Well how'd you bail my grandson out," Maya asked.

"My dad's a police captain," Maria said. "I talked to him, he talked to some other folks, and we got an order of release for Reggie."

"Well thank you for your help," Fernando said. He then saw Roy in the back. "And who are you?"

"Roy Ayala, basketball player and Soul Resonance veteran," Roy introduced himself. "I saved your friends in the game and they saved me in return."

"What exactly happened in there?" asked Sarina.

"Well, we met with Wade to see how Reggie's account could be the catalyst of this whole thing and we sort of had a run-in with his sub-account's avatar," Nora told them.

"And as we learned the hard way, the virus had taken control of the avatar and infected many others," Sandy added.

"We tried to fight it off, but it overpowered us and beat us down, badly. We would've been chop suey had Roy here not come along and defended us," Jack said, as he gestured at Roy.

"And he fought that virus and nearly beat it, too, until it absorbed the strength of two other avatars it infected," Jumba added, still perplexed by the whole thing, as were the rest of the family, especially Aaron.

"And then it started beating him down, and would've killed him, had Maria, Jay, and Reggie not come along," Barkin said. "Thanks to them we were able to save Roy and then log right out."

"Well that's a relief," Aaron sighed. "But what I'd like to know is how that virus got into the game's system at all."

"I…I can explain that," Reggie said sadly as he hung his head in shame.

"What do you mean, Reg?" Sarina asked.

"Because, as it turns out…I am the one who…indirectly caused this."

The family looked on and gasped shocked. Reggie then told everyone all about the e-mails, the mystery algorithm, the decoding, and the virus. The whole family was stunned at this revelation.

"So Reggie did unleash this mystery virus?" Gia asked, shocked at this.

"_Oo, ngunit aksidente lang ito. __**(Yes…but it was an accident.)**_," Jay told them, trying to assure them.

"Oh my… Reggie, how many times have I told you, never open or answer strange e-mails," Aaron scolded his son.

"I know, I know," Reggie said as he started to tear up. "I thought it was a math problem or something, I didn't think it was the game's security algorithm. I'm really, really sorry everyone."

Aaron, seeing how ashamed his son was, went over to him and embraced him, as everyone stood silent, still trying to process this stunning turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, all over the Philippines, chaos was reigning supreme due to the virus's effects. In Davao, the LED billboards start to flicker and frizz out. As people walked below, they looked up and saw the boards frizzing and became confused about it.

* * *

In Cebu, in all the malls Ayala, SM City Cebu, Robinsons Place Cebu, and Gaisano Capital South Mall Cebu, shoppers were just going about their business, when suddenly the escalators started going in the reverse directions (the escalators going up started going down and the ones going down started going up). The escalators continued to switch between moving in the right and wrong directions, frightening the shoppers.

* * *

In Cagayan de Oro, in the universities, Capitol University, Liceo de Cagayan University and Xavier University – Ateneo de Cagayan, the lights in the classrooms, libraries, offices, and hallways start to flicker on and off rapidly, puzzling the students and teachers.

* * *

In the cities of Gensan and Baguio, fire hydrants suddenly start exploding everywhere. The passerby on the street become startled as this happens as they try to avoid the geysers of waters.

* * *

Back at the Relano's house, Aaron is trying to search the problems inside SRO in his son's room as the teachers and the teens watched the local news report on TV. Luckily for the teachers, the news report was English, so they were able to understand the reporter very well.

_"For the past 2 days, the electronic malfunctions that was occurred in Pasay City has now currently occurring in some cities in this country such as Davao, Cebu, Baguio, Gensan, and Cagayan de Oro," _the reporter on TV declared, _"Even some countries outside the Philippines have also reported with the same incidents as this country. Viewers are advised to watch out for electronic malfunctions when visiting areas with LED billboards, elevators, TV screens, or any electronic devices found in malls and other areas to prevent any accidents."_

"I can't believe that I was tricked by that stupid e-mail to release this chaos in the first place," Reggie said in dismay.

Then Ronald passes by his room and says, "Maybe I should put you in prison after all."

"Ronald!" Aaron scolded to his brother, "You're not helping!"

"I'm just being honest!" Ronald said back.

Hearing his uncle's words, Reggie became guilty once again at what he has done, until Mickey pats on his back and says, "Don't worry, as soon as we locate this hacker, we will able to report him to the authorities and stop him from causing anymore damages."

"You really think we can stop this chaos?" Reggie asks in worry, which Mickey nods in agreement.

Then as everyone is trying their best to solve this global crisis (as for Jay, he saw Leo and Buboy practicing with their dance crew with "Yeah 3x" is playing on their radio), Wade suddenly appears in Reggie's computer screen, startling Aaron a bit. Luckily, Reggie was able to calm his dad down and explains to him about his online friend as Mickey asks to Wade, "Wade, did you get the hacker's location?"

However, Wade seems to worried about something as he replies, "Yeah, but-"

"And don't worry about us. I'll just give that hacker a lesson for hacking into an online game that somehow puts everyone in this country in danger with my Ka-rah-te!" Sandy said as she does a karate kick that almost hit Jack and Squidward.

"About that, I doubt you will kick his butt nor you will get to his location by plane or car," Wade said in a serious tone.

"Why? Is because he's a Canadian?" Spongebob asks.

"I also doubt that he is one," Wade replied, "Or neither he's a human."

Everyone in the room is stunned at what Wade declared for a few seconds until Maria asks in shock, "W-What do you he's not a human?"

* * *

In Boracay, the hotel employees in every hotel in the island are having trouble calming down their guests as they are complaining about some lighting, TV, and internet connection problems in their rooms as the managers in each hotel are trying to fix the problem in their computers, which is currently on the fritz.

* * *

In Hong Kong, the traffic officers are trying their best to control the traffic as the traffic lights are also in the fritz due to the problems in the Philippines are also occurring in this country.

* * *

"_Kung hindi siya tao, de ano siya pala? __**(If it isn't human, then who is he?)**_" Jay asks in shock, which Maria translated what he said to Wade as always.

"Simple, an A.I." Wade answered.

"So he's a robot like that robot kid in that one movie?" Spongebob asked.

Squidward groans at Spongebob's stupidity and says, "It means artificial intelligence, you dolt!"

"That's right," Wade said as he's searching through the web about the article he found, "Apparently, someone was programming an A.I. designed for hacking at the U.S military robotics lab in Pittsburgh and somehow 6 days ago, it got out."

"It got out?" Prickley asks in confusion.

"Best part, it's called Justice Maker," Wade added.

"Justice Maker?" Mickey wondered as he and the others stared at each other in confusion.

"As corny the name is, it's no laughing matter," Wade said in a serious tone, "It can create a virus called Nano Love and if I guessed correctly, that virus somehow stole Reggie's sub-account avatar and stole some more accounts in one night. And also, it can now access to the admin's account to alter some of the areas to its liking."

"That explains why I can't log in with my admin account," Aaron said in dismay, "That A.I. exiled me and the other GMs."

"I'm afraid to say that's the truth," Wade replied, "And this is a reason not to face Justice Maker or Nano Love, that virus can took the stats of other avatars and use it against all of you. So even if we confront and stop them, we have no chance to try to get close to them and stop at the source."

"So, you mean there's nothing we can do about it?" Daisy asks with fear on her face.

"I'm afraid so," Wade said with a solemn expression.

Everyone in the room is not only stunned at this revelation, but also distraught and shocked that there's nothing they can do to stop this chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile at the living room downstairs, Maya is watching the breaking news report (which it interrupted her grandson's basketball match) about the current crisis in this country with Ivana watching with her. As Maya continues to watch, her face become serious when she looked at the footage of people are injured due to the incidents happening in this chaos.

"What a mess. This isn't just a computer problem, it's more like a war," Maya mumbled.

Confused at what her grandmother said Ivana asks, "What's a war?"

"People are going to get hurt if we going to sit around and do nothing," Maya said in determination as she leaves the living room and into her study. She then picks up her old phone and dial some numbers on it.

* * *

At the ambulance, a medical technician picks up a phone after it rings and said, "Ambulance 3."

However, when he heard the caller's familiar voice, the worker was shocked that it's his mother, Maya calling as he asks, "Huh? Yeah, but how did you get this number?"

_"Tom, get out there and check as many of the senior citizens as you can. Got it?"_

That's all what Maya can say as Tom stood there, stunned at what she ordered him to.

* * *

At the fire truck, Farah's husband, Rey also picked up a call from Maya, too and also shocked as she said on the phone, _"Don't lose hope, Rey. Show the world your spirit as part of the ancestor who liberated the Filipinos!"_

* * *

At a squad car, Joriz's brother-in-law, Richard is also shocked as well as his fellow workers as Maya said on the phone, _"This is a war, Richard! And you better believe your mom got to do her part!"_

"This is a what?!" Richard asks in shock as Maya hangs up while he and his fellow workers still stunned.

* * *

After that, she pulls out her contact book filled with her friends' phone numbers and dialed one of the numbers to her phone.

"Hey, Mel, it's Maya. We haven't talked long since your wedding anniversary," Maya said to her friend on the phone, "Since you helped me with the People Power Revolution back in a day; I thought I'd asked all the ministries to response to this mess."

But when her friend answered, Maya replied, "Come again? You mean you haven't done anything yet? Then stop sitting around and get out there already!"

A few minutes later, she calls on her another friend as she browse through her contact book for more people to call. "Sari, even retired people need assistance. Now be a dear and go gather up as many medical workers to help the fire department as you can. That non-profit your idiot son has set up have a tax shelter who can actually help those for once."

"Poppy, the most important thing is that people keep the lines of communication open, like what they did in the old days," Maya said to her another friend on the phone, "You of all people can understand how important that can be."

Then as she makes another call, the scene cuts to many envelopes lying on her opened drawers, containing letters from politicians, workers, her friends, and surprisingly, the letter of the former president, Cory Aquino as Maya said to her another friend off-screen, "Well sir, it's your decision to make. We need a lot of help and help is expensive, but people's lives can't be replaced."

"Oh heavens, no! Don't call it like that; consider it as an old woman's humble request."

We then saw some pictures of Maya in her younger years, one is with her classmates from high school, one is with her fellow People Power Revolution protesters, and one is a portrait of her in her _baro't saya _dress.

"Tara, please! It's been 50 years ever since I punched you, but that's just old news."

"Look, thousands of people need your help. If you don't rise into the occasion now, when will you?"

"Don't you ever give up. If you remember nothing else, remember that."

"I'm asking because this is something that you can do."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"_Sige na! _I know you can do it!"

As few minutes past, the teachers and the Filipinos notice Maya calling on her phone, seeing that she must be here for the past few minutes calling some friends and relatives on the phone, much to their shock.

"That guy on the phone, Victor. He's my police commissioner," Ronald said to the others.

"What the heck is she doing anyway?" Sandy whispered, "Is she calling reinforcements?"

After seeing Maya telling Victor on the phone to never give up, Mickey realizes what she is doing and said, "I get it. Your mother is motivating everyone, to never give up and aid them in their time of need."

"Wow, what a brave and determined woman," Daisy whispered in shock.

"So she's like a basketball coach who motivates the players to never give up and get back in the game? Huh, who knew you have a determined _Lola_, kid."

Reggie blushes at that comment. "Thanks."

Seeing Maya's determination to win against this chaos, Mickey smiles at her and says, "If she saying everyone in this country to never give up, then so would we! We have to do something about SRO's major problems."

"You're right. This is one battle that bets our lives, we can't let ourselves be blind by this just by giving up!" Aaron says in determination, "If my mom would do it, then so am I! I'm not losing to this sadistic A.I.!"

Everyone agrees with Mickey and Aaron, including Prickley and Squidward as they head back to the bedroom to get back into the action, leaving Maya to continue her calls to her friends.

* * *

At Reggie's bedroom, Aaron is at his son's computer again as everyone watched with determination.

"All the SRO engineers are on duty, but we still need to solve more problems in the game first," Wade explained, "First off, some of the parts in the security system are disabled due to the malfunctions. Second, there are some bugged monsters that even high-level avatars and the GM's can't even handle. And lastly, like Aaron said before, he and the other admins still can't access the admin building inside the game. Type in some nonsense password."

Following what Wade said, Aaron typed in some random letters, which the password screen starts to expand as Wade says, "A caution screen should pop up followed by the code."

Seeing that the code turns out to be more numbers, the teachers and the teens, including Ronald, are stunned at this as Minnie says, "So all that is a code?"

Seeing the numbers, Reggie felt he reminds him of something until he realizes it and asks, "Hey, this is similar to that cryptic e-mail I got!"

Realizing what he means, Aaron asks to his son, "Think you can solve this one?"

"Yeah, I'm good at all math, remember?" Reggie answered as he picks up his pen and paper from his desk.

"But what about the security system and those bugged monsters?" Daisy asks.

Mickey thinks of something, until he spoke up, "Aaron, those monsters are similar to Pokémon, you know, with the elements and stuff?"

"Yes, only there's no Dragon or some elements in that game," Aaron answered.

"And that security system looks similar to robotic parts, right?" Mickey asks again.

Noticing what Mickey is up to something, Aaron then asks, "Wait, you got an idea, right?"

Mickey only smiles as he turns to his fellow teachers, who are also confused at what is he thinking about.

* * *

All of the sudden, engineers, paramedics, police officers, and everyone all work together to control this chaos, thanks to Maya's words.

At SRO, the virus notices something's wrong as it scrolls a window containing a phone log, which contains the number that Maya is using on her phone. Seeing it, the virus and its mysterious creator glares at the number in rage.

"I know you can do it!"

Maya continues to encourage everyone on the phone as every workers and doctors moved by Maya's words and continue to help everyone from this situation.

"Of course you can!"

* * *

Back in Reggie's room, the teachers and Reggie were working together to fix the damage caused by Justice Maker. Reggie, Mickey, Sandy, and Jack were at Reggie's computer trying to crack the security code. The rest of the teachers were in Social Resonance to solve the problems that Justice Maker caused.

In the security system database, Midori, Haziro, Ayame, Hibiki, Shin, and Naruki started to put the system back to together, with Midori/Nora, being the robotics genius she was, leading them.

In Social Resonance, Yukinari lead Reki, Kohaku, Takuma, Miu, and Ryou in fighting the bugged monsters (the non-battle setting had been disabled due to the virus).

During the fight, Yukinari saw a young blue, white, and yellow lion cub-like creature that he immediately recognized as a Luxuria, with several bruises on its body from trying to fend off the bugged monsters.

"Hey there," Yukinari said as he reached out to it. The Luxuria, however, didn't trust Yukinari, and hissed and swiped at him with its paw. It then ran off back into the battle.

"Doesn't trust me I guess," Yukinari thought as he returned to fighting. As the fight continued on, the group started to drive the monsters back. Then Yukinari saw the Luxuria fighting off another monster and surprisingly winning. However, another monster snuck behind, the Luxuria and tried to attack him. Yukinari wasted no time in cutting both monsters down.

The Luxuria, amazed at Yukinari saving it, turned and meowed a thank you to him.

"You okay there, little guy?" he asked the Luxuria. It nodded, and they turned back to the fight. It growled at the monsters.

"So wanna kick some more butt with me?"

The Luxuria nodded and they ran to rejoin the battle. With the others, the two fought side-by-side, back-to-back, protecting each other from harm. As they did, the trust between them slowly grew and grew.

Within minutes, the group had beaten all of the bugged monsters. At the same time, Midori's group had repaired and rebooted the security system.

"Excellent," Midori said at a job well done. "Now let's get back to the real world." And with that Midori's group logged out.

With Yukinari's group, they were about to do the same. Yukinari, however, was with the Luxuria he had saved and fought with.

"That was intense. You're pretty tough for a little guy," Yukinari told the little lion cub, who blushed and meowed at the compliment.

"So what do you say, little guy? I'd say we make a pretty good team. Want to come with me?" he asked. The Luxuria stood for a second and then brushed up against Yukinari, purring in happiness. A screen opened up and said +CONGRATULATIONS! You've tamed a Luxuria!+

"Alright, guys, let's go," Yukinari said. And with that, the group logged out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the rest of the teachers snapped out of their trance, Reggie was almost finished with the code. However for Ronald, he was shocked that the teachers was able to repair the security system that fast and were able to pinpoint the weakness of the bugged monsters so easily.

"That was fast. Who are they anyway?" Ronald asks in shock.

"Oh, they're just the faculty staff of a school for Toons," Aaron answered in a casual manner.

"Seriously?!"

"Alright, I've got it," he said excitedly.

"Well then go on and put her in," Sandy told him. Reggie typed the passcode in, "s1m9le 4r3Am", and entered it. A few seconds later the entry window turned green with the words, PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

"Yes, we did it," Reggie shouted with joy as the teachers cheered.

* * *

As his password has accepted, the admin building in SRO, disguised as a green portal-like door has opened, which the admin avatars are finally able to enter and fix these bugs once and for all.

However for the corrupted avatar, it was silently enraged at this as it disappears in thin air, unknown to everyone that it's trying to come up a new plan for this.

* * *

"Yeah, we're in!" Maria said in relief.

As everyone is relieved at this back in the bedroom, Wade's face quickly shows up in the monitor and says, "Good news, Reggie."

Reggie noticed Wade at the monitor as he pulls out a log as he says, "I checked out the security log that I asked from your father. You see, these are the 54 people from all around the world who broke the code from last 2 nights. Turns out that a certain Reggie Relano isn't on the list."

"What? Why not?" Reggie asked in shock.

Then, Wade pulls out 2 windows containing the cryptic e-mail's answer, only the second window shows "0Ne gR8at B3y0nd 7o tHe fuTuRt".

"Ah, cause somebody got the last letter wrong," Wade said in a mocking tone as he made a wrong buzz sound.

"What? So you're not a criminal at all?" Ronald asks in shock.

"Huh? Who knew?" Prickley added.

"Everyone who replied got their avatars jacked, right answer or not," Wade explained, "Since you're the last one to answer, that A.I. must have used your sub-account to frame you to prevent suspicions."

"Well, that was unexpectedly clever for an artificial mind," Squidward said. Everybody glared at him, causing him to say, "What?" Ronald then stepped up to Reggie.

"I guess I owe you an apology, nephew. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said, ashamed for calling Reggie a criminal.

"It's alright, Uncle Ron. For a while, I thought I was a criminal myself," Reggie said.

"Speaking of which, Wade," Mickey said as he turned back to the computer. "Where is that evil avatar anyhow?"

"I don't know, it disappeared," Wade said. "The other admins are currently searching for it throughout the game world. Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of it."

"Well if it does come around again, we'll be ready for it," Aaron told everybody.

* * *

Luckily for the affected cities, everything is going back to normal as the paramedics and policemen are able to control this situation, unknown to them that one of the LED screens is still blinking with a red background.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Reggie's room, the teachers and teens, along with Reggie and Wade continued speaking with each other.

"Hey uh, you know I just realized something," Sandy spoke up.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Well, I've realized that through this whole adventure, you know plenty about us, but we barely know anything about you three."

The teachers quickly realized she was right, as did Maria, Jay and Roy.

"Well what do wish to know?" Roy asked.

"You know, the usual stuff, like your schools, friends, hobbies, families."

"Well, for me," Maria started. "I grew up in a family of four brothers and one sister. My father is a police captain, and my mother is a stay at home mom. I'm somewhat popular at my school, and my grades are mainly above average"

"Well I'd like to know how a girl like you could be interested in a online game," Squidward asked, as he hadn't seen many girls who liked video or online games as much as boys did.

"Well, I'm sorta into both girly things, like fashion, manicures and pedicures, and boy bands, and boy things like sports, video games, MMORPGs, anime, and manga," Maria explained. "I prefer to keep my like of boy stuff hidden though, since I don't want people judging me. That's also the main reason I started playing SRO, so I could be a girl and enjoy a boy's hobby without anyone knowing it's me. That way people won't judge me."

"I see," Mickey said. "Well, what about you, Jay?"

"_Well, nanirahan ako sa Koronadal noon pa ang pagkabata ko sa isang sambahayan na nagsalita pangunahing Tagalog at Cebuano. __**(Well, I lived in Koronadal for most of my childhood in a household that spoke mainly Tagalog and Cebuano.)**_," Jay said as Maria translated for him. "_Ang pamilya ko ay binubuo ng aking mga magulang at tatlong babae, isang mas lumang at dalawang mas bata. Inilipat ako dito sa Manila kapag 12 pa ako noon at doon, nakilala ko si Maria. Naging mabilis kami kaibigan, at kalaunan, naging couple kami napag simula kaming high school. __**(My family consists of my parents and three sisters, one older and two younger. I moved here to Manila when I was 12 and that's when I met Maria. We quickly became friends, and eventually a couple when we started high school.)**_"

"What do you do in your spare time?" Minnie asked.

"And how are your grades?" Nora put in.

"_Para sa akin, ako lamang isang teen na gusto lang video games at MMORPGs, at ang grades ko sa eskuwelahan ko ay mahusay, maliban para sa aking Ingles grado. Yan ang mahinang pwesto ko. Maari kong maunawaan ito at basahin ito, ngunit hindi ko alam paano masasalita ito. Pero believe or not, yan ang isa sa mga pinakamalaking dahilan kung bakit gusto ko ang SRO. Salamat sa unibersal tagasalin, maaari ako nagsasalita ng Ingles na walang kahit na sinusubukan. At na nakatulong din akong matutunan ang wika sa katagalan.__**(For me, I'm just an average teenage boy who loves video games and MMORPGs, and my grades in school are good, except for my English grade. That's my weak spot. I can understand it and read it, but I have trouble speaking it. And believe it or not, that's one of the biggest reasons why I like SRO. Thanks to its universal translator, I can speak English without even trying. And that has also helped me learn the language in the long run.)**_"

"Interesting," Prickley said. "Well what about you, Mr. Ayala?"

"Well, my folks are divorced, but are still good friends, and my mom remarried." Roy told the teachers. "I have two younger brothers, one full brother and one half-brother from my mom's remarriage. My grades are good, and I have to keep them good, otherwise I can't do what I love most."

"Play SRO," Spongebob guessed.

"No, but close. Play basketball," Roy replied. The teachers were really surprised. "Yep, I'm on my school's varsity team, and I'm hoping to go pro someday. I'm thinking of maybe staying here in the Philippines and playing for my favorite team here, the Petron Blaze Boosters. Or I might go to America and play in the NBA. I'm thinking of playing for the L.A. Lakers, Miami Heat, Chicago Bulls, or New York Knicks."

"Wow, you sure know your way in basketball," Sunny said. "So why do you play this online game anyway?"

"If you see it as a game, then all of you are newbies, too inexperienced to explore the game. As for me, I treat it as sport. The world inside SRO is like a basketball court; everything around me in the game is a challenge. A challenge that I love to take on and win, which I love to do. I love the feeling of victory all the time. But I'm not one of those crybaby-when-I-lose types, I can assure you. And I'm a true team player in both SRO and in basketball. I'm a really humble person you know."

"Well that's amazing," Prickley said.

"What?"

"That you kids can put so much emphasis on a video game to hide yourselves and relieve stress."

"I couldn't agree more," Squidward agreed. Roy then closed in on them with a glare on his face.

"You can't think Soul Resonance Online is just a game forever, you have to see it in a different way," he said in a cold, serious tone. "Everyone has a different point of view of it. They don't treat or portray themselves as geeks or nerds as your students called it, they're trying to become their another selves in that game. For example, there's just an ordinary salary man with a bland personality in real life. But online, he's a brave warrior who conquered every castle and city around. Everyone has a different ways to see SRO. In other words, you're trying to find a reason why you're in another world."

"Well the only reason we're in the game was to solve this mystery about the virus," Daisy said.

"Yeah, but after you finish your 'investigation', your visits in SRO will be meaningless."

"Well there's got to be another reason we started playing this game besides solving this mystery," Barkin said.

"But what is it?" asked Lou.

"Just take my word and find it. Soon, you'll find your real reason about it," Roy said as he left the room and went downstairs.

"That was pretty deep," Reggie said in awe.

"Well he did have some strong points," Wade says. The teachers started to think about what Roy had said. Could SRO be more than a game?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at ToonSchool, in the gym, Bubbles, Isabella and Dionne were practicing their belly-dancing routine for the oral part of the project. After another successful practice dance, the three stop to take a break.

"Alright guys, that was almost perfect. A few more practices and it'll be ready," Isabella said with confidence.

"Yeah and I can't wait for us to wear these belly-dancing costumes, my sisters and I made," Bubbles giggled with glee as she held up three costumes in just the right sizes for each girl.

"When did they have time to help with them?" Dionne asked.

"We found some time between projects."

"And I can't wait for Bart to see me in this costume. I betcha he'll be drooling over me," Dionne said.

"Phineas too. With me, of course," Isabella sighed, thinking about the boy of her dreams. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the other end of the gym. They looked and saw June and Timmy, and Timmy, who had screamed, looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What are we gonna do?! We haven't even started the project yet, it's due in a few days, and all the good Asian countries are taken," he shouted in panic.

"Timmy calm down, there has to be a country left we could use," June said. The three girls walked up to them.

"Hey June, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"We still can't find a country for our project and Timmy's freaking out," June replies as she pointed to Timmy who was hyperventilating rapidly. Bubbles smacked him across the face, and he stopped for a few seconds, but started again much to his dismay. Suddenly, Tony and Ash run up to them.

"There you two are," Tony said.

"Another freak out huh," Ash asked. June nodded as Isabella and Dionne tried to massage Timmy's shoulders to ease him.

"Now calm down, Timmy," Isabella told Timmy.

"Yeah, just take a deep breath," Dionne put in. But Timmy still would not calm down.

"You don't get it, guys," Timmy said frantically. "If we don't finish and turn this project in, fail which means we'll get an 'F'!"

The sudden mention of the letter suddenly caused memories of Mr. Crocker giving Timmy F's to resurge in his mind. Even he remembers Crocker trapping him in a circle of dogs while wearing a dunce cap with an F on it.

"No…" Timmy said as he trembled with fear and paranoia. "Can't get another F! Not another F! Walls closing in! Gotta get outta here!"

Timmy then ran out of the school screaming his head off. He passed Baljeet, Buford, Lisa, Haley, and Ray-Ray, who were confused at this.

"What got into him?" Buford asked.

"Bad memory relapse," Tony sighed.

"Don't ask, you don't wanna know," Ash added.

"Yeah, I bet the Snobs are having much better luck than we are now," Tony said sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the said Snobs were looking through a window at new high-tech cell phones locked in a high security room.

"Just look at them. The Konichi X-10 Smartphones," Vicky said.

"Yeah and they don't even hit the market until next quarter, incredible," Eustace quipped, drooling.

Princess then noticed the security door. "Well, what do you say we take a peak," she said sneakily. The others grinned evilly as they crept up to the door. Seeing that the system had a retinal scanner, Vicky took a standout of the storeowner and held its eye to the scanner. The system scanned the eye and seeming turned the system off.

"Easy as pie," Brad said. The Snobs then entered the room to get the phones.

However, as they did, the system reactivated, and a bunch of laser guns popped out of the walls and started shooting at their feet, causing them to jump and "dance" uncontrollably. Mechanical claws then grabbed them and tossed them out.

Vicky then groaned in annoyance, "Oh great, this happens even in foreign countries too?!"

* * *

Outside the school, Timmy was curled up into a fetal pose sucking his thumb. Just then his fairy godfather Cosmo poofed in.

"Hey Timmy, whatcha doin'?" he asked.

* * *

Back in the gym, Isabella looked up in disturbance.

"You okay, Izzy?" Dionne asked.

"Yeah," Isabella replied. I think I just sensed someone just used my catchphrase, though."

* * *

Back outside, Timmy replies, "Freaking out, what are you doing? And where's Wanda and Poof?"

"Wanda's changing Poof's diaper, so I just I'd come see you myself," Cosmo said. "What's with the mental breakdown?"

"Tony, June, Ash and I are on the verge of failing a cultural assignment because we can't find a country that's not already taken. I just wish we could take a vacation to the Philippines like the teachers did."

"One vacation coming up," Cosmo says as Timmy suddenly realizes he made a wish by accident. Suddenly, Wanda poofed in with Poof, just in time to see Cosmo about to grant the wish.

"Cosmo what are you-," she started to say. Tony, June, Ash then walked outside looking for Timmy

"One teacher-like vacation coming up," Cosmo said. And with a poof, he, and all four kids had vanished.

Wanda became worried at what Cosmo had done and took out her cell phone, just as Daryl walked by.

"Hey Wanda what's up?" he asked.

"Cosmo just granted a wish for some sort of vacation for Timmy and his project group like the teachers. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she explained.

"I see," Daryl replied somberly. Wanda dialed Cosmo's number, but only got the message. "We're sorry. The number you have reached is out of its area of service." She tried again with Timmy and Tony's phones but got the same voicemail.

"Their numbers are all out of the area of service. Where are they?" she asked. "And what did Cosmo mean by teacher-like vacation?"

Just then Ben Tennyson and Johnny Test walked by them, talking with each other.

"Man, I miss the regular teachers, I can't take the subs anymore," Johnny wined.

"Yeah, whose idea was it to take a weeklong vacation to the Philippines?" Ben added. Upon hearing this, Wanda and Daryl looked at each other in knowing shock.

"WHAT!" they both said in shock.

"Cosmo took them to the Philippines?!" Wanda cried. "Oh, he is so gonna get it when he gets back!"

* * *

Back in Manila, the Relano family had decided to take the teachers shopping as a thank you for their help. That, and because Aaron had promised them a vacation. They were now in the clothing section of The SM Store in SM North Edsa.

"Wow, I never knew Filipinos had such an exotic taste in fashion," Minnie said as Sarina and Chesa showed her some colorful bows. Mickey, Prickley Spongebob, Jack and Barkin then exited a dressing room, wearing fancy barongs.

"So how do we look?" Spongebob asked Aaron, Reggie, Dewey, and Bobby.

"Like young Filipino gentlemen taking their ladies to the prom," Aaron said as the kids gave a thumbs up.

"Hey everyone," Daisy called. Everyone looked to see her wearing a beautiful, fancy, dress. Everyone wowed and crowded around her.

"Wow! That dress is incredible, Daisy," Sarina said.

"Yeah, If only Donald was here, he'd eat his heart out," Minnie said.

Meanwhile, in another section, Jack was looking at jumpsuits. Right above him, however, Cosmo, Tony, Timmy, Ash and June had poofed into the store from ToonSchool and the latter four fell right on top of the jumpsuit clothes rack, startling the customers. The teachers all stopped gazing at Daisy and saw the wrecked rack. They walked over for a closer look and were astonished to see the kids and Cosmo there.

"Clark! Lee! Turner! Ketchum! What are you all doing here?!" Prickley snapped sternly. The kids looked around and saw their teachers surrounding them. Tony replied as they all grinned sheepishly, "Just shopping till we drop."

The teachers helped the students get back up. As they did, a department store employee talk to a Filipino customer who saw the mess.

"_Anong nanyari? __**(What happened?)**_," asked the employee.

"_Ang mga bata dito lamang nahulog mula sa langit! __**(These kids just fell from the sky!)**_," the customer told him.

"Ooh, are they _hablamos español_?" Cosmo asks as he thought they were speaking Spanish.

Timmy, annoyed, ordered Cosmo in Spanish, _"Silencio, estúpido!"_

The gang then looked around and saw where they were. Tony remarked "I don't think we're in ToonTown any more, guys." They then turned around and see the Relano family members, stunned at just witnessing four kids and a man fall from the sky. Chera even fainted at seeing this.

"I hope I won't get in trouble with Jorgen about this," Timmy whispered to Tony.

"Maybe not with Jorgen," Tony started to whisper back. Then they remembered the teachers in the background. "But maybe with them."

"How did you kids get here?" Sunny asked the four of them.

"We flew in on Cosmo Airlines," Timmy grumbled pointing at Cosmo who grinned sheepishly. Maya walked up to the teachers and kids.

"I take it you know these children?" she asked.

"Yes we do, these are some of our students from ToonSchool," Mickey informed them. "These are Juniper Lee…"

"What's up?" said June.

"Timmy Turner…"

"Hiya," said Timmy.

"Ash Ketchum…"

"Hi," said Ash.

"And last but not least, Tony Clark."

"Hi there," Tony said. Upon hearing his name, however, many of the Relano family members' eyes, especially those of the children, widened.

"Are you really the Tony Clark?" Reggie asks.

"The Tony Clark also known as 'Yo-Yo Boy'?" asked Sarina.

"The Tony Clark who saved the whole world from the evil Heartless?" Buboy put in.

"That's me," Tony replied. Upon doing so, most of the family swarmed around him.

"Dude, could you autograph my scrapbook?" asked Reggie.

"Could you autograph my arm?" asked Pablo.

"Could you autograph my forehead?" asked Ivana.

"Could you autograph my shirt?" asked Leo.

"Could you autograph my pants?" asked Ronald.

"Could you autograph my butt?" asked Bobby as he started to pull his pants down.

"NO!" everyone shouted and Ian and Chesa stopped him from doing so.

"Sorry kid, but I don't do butts," Tony said.

"Sorry about that, it's just we've all heard about you and we're such big fans of you," Aaron explained.

"Well anyways, what's the big idea dropping in on here?" Prickley asked sternly.

"Well, why don't you ask Cosmo-ron over here?" Tony asked as the four glared at the green-haired fairy-man.

"No matter, I'm getting you guys on the first flight back to ToonTown."

"Wait," Maya said. "Maybe they can help us with our little situation here."

"What little situation?" June asked curiously.

"Well it's actually big and complicated," she started to explain. The gang listens as Maya explained the situation in the Philippines, like about the SRO issue, the virus, the technological malfunctions, and Justice Maker.

"Wow. Well how'd you guys beat that program thing?" Ash asked.

"Well your teachers-"

Realizing what she's gonna say, Prickley quickly interrupts her.

"Lent full moral support for the family," he said.

"Oh they did more than just moral support, they-"

"Put their weight into help them by-," Oak started to finish.

"Signing up for SRO and playing the game to kick JM's virtual butt," said Maria, who had just walked up with Jay and Roy at her sides.

"Who are you?" June asked.

"Maria Rizal. These guys are Jay Santos and Roy Ayala. We saw and heard everything. And as I said, your teachers are getting to be some of the best Soul Resonance players we've ever seen."

The kids stood silent for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Our teachers, playing a highly popular MMORPG that the four of us also happen to be signed up to? That's rich," Timmy cackled.

"Yeah, the day that happens is the day pigs fly," Tony added in. But then the students looked and saw nobody else was laughing. "Wait, you're serious?"

Seeing they have no other choice, the teachers hold up their phones and show their avatars (Oak's with the lion cub Luxuria aside him), aweing the kids.

"Yup, they're serious," Ash stated.

"Yeah, well what up with Ms. Cheeks' avatar? It looks so puny and childish," Timmy said with a laugh. Sandy, very offended at Timmy's joke, grabbed and dropkicked him to a piano in a music store in anger. Timmy then emerged and briefly played "Those Endearing Young Charms" on the piano before passing out.

"Ouch," Jay said as he winced.

"Anyhow, tell us how it was, going in to SRO for the first time?" Ash asked.

"Well, from what Maria and Jay told me, your teacher got their butts handed to them by Level 1 monsters," Roy said.

"Level 1s?" asked Timmy, who had recovered and returned to the group. "Man, and I thought Bloo was horrible at these games."

"And let's not forget these two," Maria said pointing at Prickley and Oak, "Got into a brawl when they first activated their PSS."

"Sounds like what happened during that personality mess when their personalities got switched with you two," Ash said to Tony and Timmy.

"Don't remind us," Tony said

"What personality mess?" Sarina asked.

"Don't ask," Oak said as he and Prickley covered their faces in embarrassment.

"But regardless of that, they were ultra-brave in the face of that virus, even when it was kicking their butts" Roy inform. The students had looks of concern mixed with a little pride on their faces about that.

"Well one things, for sure," June said. "Those avatars of yours are pretty cool."

"Yeah, even yours Ms. Cheeks," Timmy added, to which Sandy smiled.

"And you actually created them?" Tony asked in amazement.

"Well we had help from Maria and Jay," Mickey said.

"_Oo, wag kayo malaman anong mukhang ang mga avatar nila bago nadumating kami. __**(Yeah, you don't even wanna know how their avatars looked before we came along.)**_," Jay said.

"Well you four have SRO accounts, right?" Roy asked the kids.

"Yeah, why?" they all said together.

"Well I think you should teach the teachers more about Soul Resonance."

"Teach us more?" Prickley asked in confusion. "Uh we don't need any more help on this, Ayala."

"Yeah, we're only playing this game to investigate, not to have fun," Squidward reminded.

"Hate to say it, but Jumba agrees with them," Jumba said.

"And besides, we're doing great by ourselves," Barkin said.

"Uh, need we remind you of the last time you guys thought that," Maria said as she held up her phone. "Hey Wade you mind showing that footage I showed you earlier?"

"No problem," Wade said as he played the footage on Maria's phone through Social Resonance. As everybody watched the teachers recognized the clip of their first time in the game, which shows their avatars getting beaten by the monsters and also some of the teachers losing control their avatars, leading to the falling off of a cliff to their demises over and over.

"Wow, you guys were terrible," Bobby said.

"Bobby, mind your manners," Chesa scolded her son. The reluctant teachers upon seeing that clip, realized that they still had a lot to learn and that they'll need all the help they can get if the virus returns.

"Okay," Prickley sighed. "We'll do it."

"But if anyone asks who helped us, don't mention your real names," Squidward added, which the kids are happy to help their teachers, in the game, at least.

* * *

Later on, back inside SRO, the teachers and teens were in Inceptum's town square, waiting on the kids.

"Typical of those kids, to be fashionably late," Kohaku said, annoyed.

"And what's wrong with that?," a young voice asked. The teachers looked to the left and saw four avatars, three males and one female standing together.

"Tony, is that you?," Katashi asked the avatar in all black.

"Yeah, but in here I go by Kenta," he said as he turned to introduce the others.

"And Ash goes by Satoshi…" he said as he pointed towards the white-haired avatar.

"June goes by Ariana…" he said as he pointed towards the female avatar.

"And Timmy goes by Karo," as he pointed towards the avatar wearing the shirt with skull and bones on it.

"Wow, impressive avatars, guys," Mira said. She then noticed that Kenta, Satoshi, and Karo, where staring at her, with goofy looks on their faces. "Are you three okay? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?," Satoshi asked dreamily. The teachers, Jiraya and Harito were stunned, while Mira was flattered.

"Yeah, and how pretty eyes you have," Karo added in.

"You know on the beauty scale of one to ten, you would be eleven," Kenta finished off.

Ariana, sighed and rolled her eyes as she said, "Boys. Go fig."

The three boys crept to her and surrounded her, still lovestruck.

"So, wanna grab some lunch sometime?" Karo asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Or you could catch a movie with me?" Satoshi flirted.

"Or grab a dance at a club?" Kenta slyly said.

Mira blushed as she explained, "Thanks boys, but I've already got a boyfriend."

"Namely me," Jiraya said. The boys hang their heads in disappointment.

"But don't worry, we could hang out and party anytime," she added. The boys perked her heads up at this. "And if we do, call me by my party girl nickname, Mimi."

Kohaku then jokingly said, "Maybe calling you Bossy Party Girl would be appropriate."

Offended, Mira magically blasted Kohaku, sending him flying into the air. After a few seconds, he fell back down, smashing into the ground.

"Well just goes to show you, never mess with my girl," Jiraya said with a grin.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Harito said. Just then, he heard a purring sound. He looked around and saw the lion-cub Luxuria hiding behind Yukinari's legs.

"Since when did you catch a Luxuria?" he asked curiously.

"Since the battle in Social Resonance," Yukinari answered.

"You have a Luxuria?! Can I see?" Satoshi exclaimed eagerly.

"Sure," he replied. He picked up the lion-cub and brought him to Satoshi. "And by the way, his name is Kema."

"Where'd you come up that name," Kenta asked.

"Well he made me remember that movie _**The Lion King**_, and I figured I'd come with a name similar to that of the character's in the movie. Kema was the first one that popped into my head."

"I see."

"Hi there, Kema," Satoshi said as he scratched Kema behind the ears. Kema purred and brushed up against Satoshi's hand. Karo, however looked on unimpressed.

"Of all the Luxurias you could have tamed, you had to tame a cub? Everyone knows that cubs are untrained weaklings," he said dryly. Kema, however, didn't take the insult lightly. He jumped in the air and raised his claw. It grew bigger and glowed white, and with one swipe, Kema had knocked Karo into a wall. Kenta smiled at this.

"Well that's one thing you and Kohaku have in common, Karo," he said as Karo got up. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I've researched the different Luxurias in this game and this one is a Luscinori believe it or not, one of the rarest and most special of all them."

"Please," Katashi said gloomly, "That thing's nothing more than a novelty pet."

Kema became angry at this and jumped on Katashi, scratching his face. Katashi screamed, and tried to pry Kema off him, while the others covered their faces in embarrassment.

"Everyone's a smart aleck today," Hikaru sighed.

"Can you believe that these guys are our teachers?," Kenta said with amazement.

"Yeah, they're acting just like kids like us. It's so cool," Karo added with glee.

"You're telling me. Never thought I'd see our teachers like this."

"Me neither," Ariana said. "And quite frankly, I think it's kinda weird."

"I agree," Satoshi said. "This is even weirder than that personality switching incident."

"Come on, you're both being a couple of worrywarts," Karo tells them.

"Hey everyone!"

Recognizing that familiar voice, everyone turns around to see not only Rai, but a different avatar who has the same appearance as Rai's, only his hair was messy, he's slightly taller than him, and wears navy blue jacket and blue boots.

"Uh Rai, who's is that with you?" Ryou asked in confusion.

"Simple, I'm Aaron, only in here, my name's Den and I'm just a regular kid with a special knowledge around Lumen," the avatar said in a casual, lazy-like manner.

Shocked at what the avatar told them, Takuma then says, "You're kidding me. This kid is the creator of SRO?"

"Yeah, he's WAY more lazy than Hibiki," Kohaku added.

"Hey!" Hibiki snapped at that comment.

Suspicious about the avatar's identity, Shin then asks to him, "Okay, if you're Aaron Relano, what's the name of her mother and what event did she participated on before President Cory Aquino became president?"

"Simple, her name is Maya Relano and she participated the People Power Revolution to protest the dictator, President Ferdinand Marcos," Den answered, "I also know that you're the teachers of ToonSchool and I'm still guilty about that deception we pulled in front of my family."

Hearing his answers, the avatars are stunned at this as Hikaru says, "It really is him."

"Really? I thought he was Seth Rogan," Naruki said in confusion.

Kohaku then hits Naruki on his head and says in annoyance, "Your PSS needs checking."

Then, Shin stares at his friends for a few seconds and said, "Well, judging from your voice is like a teenage boy and the differences in personality, I'm guessing you have your PSS on, right?"

"Yeah, it's a great way to escape the stresses of the real world hassle. Plus, I can hang out with Rai in SRO anytime," Den said, which Rai is little embarrassed at what his Dad said, but moved because he can hang out with him no matter what country he's in.

"So, did you find that corrupted avatar's whereabouts? I can't wait to dish out some revenge on that good-for-nothing virus!" Kohaku asks.

"We've been searching high and low in here, but no luck finding the avatar nor the virus controlling it and the A.I.," Den gravely answered.

"I've doubt he's really gone after we pulled a temporary fix both in the real world and in SRO," Katashi said.

"I bet that coward just hiding in the shadows," Miu added.

"Well, judging from his movements, it looks like Justice Maker treated this chaos as a game," Harito guessed, "A sadistic and dangerous game, to be exact."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Although I'm saying this ridiculously, at least we have the ToonSchool teachers to defend the world of Soul Resonance and the Data Aura around us," Rai said. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Midori asked.

"Well, the last couple days I've been thinking about giving you guys a group name, a moniker, you know. And I think I've finally got it: the Resonant Defenders! What do you think?"

The teachers pondered over it.

"Well it does have a nice ring to it," Naruki said, liking the name.

"Yeah, it's cool," Takuma agrees. The other teachers all agreed as well.

"Alright all in favor of taking Resonant Defenders as our title say 'aye'," Hikaru said.

"Aye," everyone said.

"Well, the 'ayes' have it. Thanks for the name, Rai."

"No prob," Rai said happily.

"Well anyways, how about we do some browsing around town before we start any training?," Midori said, eager to finally see the sights of the virtual city.

"That's a good idea," Den said. "Interaction with other avatars, as well as participating in mini-games and the other game features can help build your social skills and level up."

"Wow. You hear that guys?"

"Yeah," most of the Defenders said as they all start looking through the windows of the stores. Hikaru, Yukinari, Ryou and Hibiki stayed behind.

"Aren't you guys gonna go?" Harito asked.

"We'll catch up, we have something to discuss," Hikaru told them. The students and Filipino teens walk off, except for Mira, who stays behind and hides, curious about what they are going talk about.

"Hey you guys, I've been wondering lately about that virus," Hikaru said.

"What about it?" Ryou asked. Mira tried to get up close to them only for them to move away from her without even looking at her.

"Well, like if its origins are from the U.S., why is it that WOOHP didn't detect it before?"

Mira tried to get close to them again, but once again they moved away as if they knew she was there.

"Maybe Justice Maker was kept secret even from WOOHP by the government, so WOOHP never knew about it," Yukinari suggested.

"Yeah, or it could have just slipped right by their detection, just like it did with the security system here," Hibiki added.

Mira once again tried to get in to hear their conversation, but they once again moved away from her. Now really fed up, she used her magic and blasts them into the air, as she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

The four crashed into a virtual music store, and landed in a piano. They briefly emerged and played "Heart and Soul" on the piano before passing out. Mira sheepishly said, "Oops!"

* * *

For the next three hours, the Defenders spent their time living it up in Inceptum with the help of the students and teens. They played mini-games saw hoverboard races, shopped in many of the stores for clothing and upgrades, sang in the karaoke club (after kicking the screecher-voiced avatar out for botching another MJ song), as for Hikaru and Suzu, they went to find a romantic spot at the park, went to the cinemas and saw movies, and best of all, discovered the game world's biggest attraction, SpinCycle.

As Kohaku explored the city, he came across a poster for it on a wall.

"Wow," Kohaku, said amazed. "What's SpinCycle?"

He saw the location on the poster, and headed there. Upon reaching, the stadium and hearing the cheers. He went inside and to the spectator stands. He looked out to the arena, and saw two customized spinning tops hitting each other trying to knock each other out of the ring. The owners of the tops also used cards to boost and or specialize their tops. Kohaku was amazed at this.

"What is SpinCycle?"

"Well, it's a battle top/card hybrid game," a nearby spectator avatar told him. "Basically, two players launch customized spinning tops into an area and try to knock the other out or stop them from spinning. The cards are used to increase a top's speed, strength, stamina, and health, and give them special powers too."

"Sweet! And what if a player wins?" Kohaku asked excitedly.

"He'll/she'll an exclusive rare item. Players also trade their copies of parts of the tops to each other to increase their collection."

"Wow! Well what are the official rules?"

"When the player's tops are knocked out three times, depending on the different types of tops it's using, the player opposing him wins. Also, boost cards (speed, strength, stamina, and health cards) can be used one time in every round while shot cards (the special attack cards) can be used 5 times."

"Wow, I'm gonna try it out! Now where can I get a top?"

The avatar took out a map of the stadium and pointed to a stand, where tops and accessories were sold. Kohaku quickly ran over to it, bought a top and a deck of cards, and ran over to a nearby stadium entrance to sign up for a battle. A few minutes later, in the stadium, Kohaku and another avatar where engaged in a Cycle-battle. Despite this being his first battle, Kohaku had won the first two matches, and with a speed boost from his cards, he had knocked his opponents top out of the area and won the match.

"Yes," Kohaku cheered. He was so psyched from this, he kept battling over and over and over, winning every single time. After about 12 battles, he stopped to take a break.

"Not bad for a rookie," the spectator avatar from before said as he walked up behind him. Kohaku noticed that his kilo sack was larger than he'd seen before.

"What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, both spectators and players like to gamble on these matches. Players can even bet on themselves."

"Oh, really," Kohaku said with a sly grin. From then on, he began betting on his battles, and despite being a rookie, managed to mount up lots of kilos in winnings and a collection of rare items.

* * *

After a while, everybody found themselves back in the town square.

"Well that was exhilarating," Hikaru said.

"And, check out your experience point meters," Kenta said. The teachers did just that, and saw that they had gone up to level 10 thanks to the combat training, the battles, and now the socialization.

"Wow, and we got all that from just hanging out and having fun?," Takuma asked in amazement.

"Well of course," Shin said. "Everybody knows that in these kinds of games, socializing is the key, since interaction with other persons helps to build up people skills within the-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kohaku shouted in annoyance.

"Well, anything else you guys wanna do?" Ariana asked.

"No thanks, I think we should rest for now. I'm exhausted," Ayane said. The other Defenders groaned in agreement.

"Well okay," Kenta said. "We and your friends are going to socialize some more. Call us if you need anything."

As the students and teens left, the Defenders start to discuss their recent experience.

"You know, this whole experience makes me feel like a kid again," Miu says.

"Same here," Hibiki agrees.

"Me too," Shin adds.

"Definitely me too," Naruki puts in, "Though I must say it's a whole lot different from when we really were kids."

"I know," Kohaku acknowledged. "Instead of riding bikes down the creek, catching polliwogs in a jar, and camping out under the stars, were are playing online games, singing karaoke, and shopping for clothing."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "The social skill features we've experienced are just like what Tony and his friends, and all of our other students are doing. In a way, we're just like them, just without the school."

"Yeah, and they're just like us," Suzu said. "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you, Takuma and Kohaku were similar to Tony."

"Us? How?," Hikaru asked, curiously.

"Well, Tony has your courage and leadership, some of Kohaku's rebelliousness, and some of Takuma's mischievous tendencies."

"Hey, you're right. And you know, his brother Daryl has some of Katashi's gloominess and Shin's intellect."

"Yeah," Ryou put in, "and that Neutron kid has the personality and intelligence of Shin, plus the intellect of Reki and Midori, too."

"Well, you know, Ryou," Miu said. "You and Timmy have the same brave, but impulsive and reckless behavior. And Hibiki and the ghost boy have the same cool dude behavior, too."

"Aw, shucks," Hibiki chuckled with a blush. "And if you ask me, that American Dragon has my stuff too, plus some of Haziro's flamboyance and outspokenness."

"Right," Reki added, "well, correct me if wrong but do you think that June has Midori's girlishness and Miu's tomboyishness."

"No, you're right on that," Naruki said. "And I think I detected some similarities between Mac's intellect and that of both Hikaru and Shin. And the same with Bloo in regards to Takuma's mischievousness and MY imminent naïveté."

"Well that girl Lilo and Ayane's shy but sweet attitudes really fit like a puzzle piece. Plus she's scrappy like Miu," Takuma said.

"I can definitely without a doubt, Kema and Stitch are alike," Yukinari said with pride, "they may look small but they are strong as Tauros. And I'd say Ash definitely takes my deep caring for creatures persona too."

"Now for that boy, Tommy," Ryou said with some thought, "I'd say he'd definitely have some of Reki's intellect and some of Hikaru's courage."

"And for those PowerPuffs," Ayane quipped, "Bubbles is sweet like Miu, Blossum is a smart like Shin and perfectionist like Suzu, and Buttercup is tough like Katashi and rebellious like Kohaku."

"And Simpson has my rebelliousness, and of course, Takuma's mischievousness," Kohaku put in.

Realizing something that their alternate personalities and their students' personalities have something in common, Hikaru then says, "Wow, this is a crazy twist of things?"

The Defenders laughed a little about this revelation, realizing that they somehow living their students' lives inside an online game. After they have a good laugh, the others returned as Kenta asks, "Okay, guys! You guys are pumped up for some more combat training?"

"Please! With our PSS, we can deal anything without that training," Kohaku cockily said.

"You shouldn't be quick to overestimate yourselves, especially when dealing with something like that virus," Harito told them.

"What makes you say that?," Katashi asks curiously.

"Because… I learned that from fighting with the corrupted avatar."

"Huh," everyone asked.

"Before that fight, I had never lost a battle before. I was cocky and boastful and I'd always rub my victories in my opponent's faces when I won. I thought I was unbeatable, and no one was match for me. And I kept thinking in when going into combat with that avatar. After he beat me, I did some thinking and realized that I wasn't invincible, and that I needed to humble myself. I just want you to know this because overconfidence in battle can blind you and lead to a major downfall for you."

"He's right, we shouldn't get so full of ourselves just because the PSS boosted our abilities," Hikaru said, getting the message. The other Defenders stopped and thought about this for a few minutes. Finally, Suzu steps up.

"I guess I could do with some more training," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Ryou agreed.

"Same here," Takuma agreed.

"Me too," Haziro agreed. The other teachers also expressed agreement.

"Well then training it is," Mira said. "And I know just the place."

The teachers grinned, as they knew where she meant.

* * *

A while later, in the vacant lot, the Defenders, students and teens were gathered to start training.

"You guys ready?" Jiraya asked.

"You bet," Hikaru replied as he and the others stood with their weapons ready, ready for more combat training for the future ahead.

_A/N: Looks like the teachers, now called Resonant Defenders are getting their game faces on. Tune in to a next chapter, which we unfortunately to say that will take a while. You see, we have to put this on hiatus to prepare something special for the holidays. So starting today, RW will be on hiatus and will continue with a double chapter release. So until then, read, review, and stay tuned for a surprise this Christmas! So, see ya and have a Merry Christmas, everyone! :)_


	9. Life Inside Social Resonance

_A/N: Sorry for that long hiatus, but RW is back with a double-chapter premiere! Let's not get you waiting any longer, let's go!_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Life Inside Social Resonance**

"SENDING US HOME?! What do you mean you're sending us home?" Timmy asked in shock. After a long teaching session in SRO, the teachers decided that it was time to send the students back home and were now back at their hotel, trying to book plane tickets for them.

"Look, we appreciate you guys helping us out," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you guys helped boost our levels, social skills and combat abilities in the game, and we're boy-howdy grateful for it," Sandy added. "But it's high time for you kids to head on home."

"And plus, don't you sprouts have that cultures project to do?" Lou asked, reminding them of the project.

"Oh, that," Tony said as he started to explain their predicament. "Well Mr. Pickles, about that, we-"

"Bad news, everyone," Daisy said as she entered the room. "The airport's computer systems are still out thanks to that virus. They estimate it'll be at most several days before they're up and running again."

Everyone was surprised at the news. "Well, looks like we'll be sticking around here for awhile," June said.

"Well, that's good," Tony said. He then turned towards Ash, who was kicking a small, soft ball in the air. "And what are you doing?"

"It's a _sipa_ ball," Ash replied.

"What's _sipa_?"

"Filipino sport. I saw some kids playing earlier and I figured I could try it out."

"Isn't it dangerous to play ball indoors?" June asked.

"Not really. This game is commonly played indoors too," Ash answers. However as he said this, he accidently kicked the ball hard, sending flying into a hotel guest's head.

"Sorry!" Ash called. Prickley, who saw all of this, said with a exasperated sigh, "Just when you thought it was safe to have a relaxing vacation again."

Then, their Filipino friends entered the hotel as Aaron asks, "How's it going, guys?"

"Bad, we can't send our students home because the airport's computer systems is on the fritz," Daisy explained.

"If I find that crooked A.I., I'm going to tear it to pieces!" Sandy said in anger.

"So we're staying…for now," Ash said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well maybe me, Reggie and some of the family can give you a tour around Manila," Aaron said.

"Yeah we'll show you all around the Mall of Asia, plus we'll show you the Luneta Park, Star City, and other landmarks in here."

"Sounds cool," June said.

"And you guys," Maria said to the teachers, "Need to go back to SRO for a while."

"Sure," Jack said, "Well go to the café and we'll meet you in Inceptum."

"_Hindi, guys. _**(No, guys)**" Jay said. "_Sabi nya kailangan niyo magbalik doon at umistambay... pero wala kami doon. _**(She mean you guys need to go back and hang out…without us.)**"

The teachers were stunned. Go back by themselves, without the ones who taught them everything?

"Why by ourselves?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, we've taught you much," Roy said. "But now there's some stuff you need to do alone, without our assistance."

"Yeah," Maria said." Besides while you hang out in there you can level up and plan out how to take down Justice Maker once and for all."

"But what about you guys?" Janitor asked "If you not logging in, what your gonna do?"

"_Mag-online kami. _**(We will be online.)**," Jay told him, "_Pero hindi kami maglaro ng game. Magnood kami para pagsubaybay sa iyong pag-unlad. _**(Just not playing the game. We'll be watching you, monitoring your progress.)**"

The teachers all thought for a second.

"Well okay then," Mickey said. "We'll do this." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the town square of Inceptum, the Defenders were gathered in a group.

"Okay, everyone today's training, is to just hang out, let loose, and level up. Now, move out."

The Defenders then split up to go do their own thing around the SRO world.

* * *

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

In the real world, Tony, Ash, June, and Timmy were riding in cars with Aaron, Reggie, Chesa, Farrah and the latter two's respective children.

"So," Tony asked, "what kind of attractions does this place have?"

"Just wait and you'll see," Aaron replied with a smile

* * *

Hibiki strutted around the city with a sexy pose, throwing pick-up lines at every female he saw.

"What's shakin', bacon!"

"What's cookin', good lookin'!"

"You lookin' sweet as a peach, my beauty from the beach!"

"Got a burger and fries to go with that shake, baby?!"

Some of the girls were flattered while others were disgusted. Nonetheless, Hibiki continued on his way as he said, "They love me."

* * *

**Jake: **_Forget about your day_

_Under the milky way_

_I know a place where we can go_

In the real world, the students and the Relanos had stopped an old citadel.

"This is Fort Santiago," Aaron said as they walked through it. "It was built by the Spanish in the 1590s. and served as a prison in the early years and later, a military barracks during the American Colonial period and World War II. In between, it became a main fort for the spice trade to the Americas and Europe for over years."

Aaron then led them to a room with a large shrine. "But it's most famous of all for holding José Rizal, one of the Philippines' national heroes, before his execution in 1896. This shrine is dedicated to him."

"Wow," the students said, mesmerized by the shrine.

* * *

**Danny: **_No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

In SRO, Hikaru and Suzu walked through the city hand-in-hand. They soon saw a clear spot with a tree on a high grassy hill in a park for avatars. They entered the park, climbed the hill and sat down in the spot under the shade.

"Wow, that's a sweet view," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Suzu said as she smiled. "And you know, this spot has somewhat of a romantic atmosphere. Can you feel it?"

"You know what I think I do."

The two of them sat there under the tree, snuggling together.

* * *

**All: **_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I know you're down_

In the real world, the students and Relanos were now walking through the streets of an ancient-looking but restored city.

"This is Intramuros, the oldest district and historic core of Manila," Reggie told everyone as they walked through the city. "Known as the Walled City, it was the seat of the Spanish government during the Spanish colonial period. Construction of the defensive walls was started by the Spaniards in the late 16th century to protect the city from foreign invasions. The walls held for nearly for nearly 400 years until they and the city were heavily damaged during the battle to recapture the city from the Japanese Imperial Army during the Second World War. Reconstruction of the walls was started in 1951 when Intramuros was declared a National Historical Monument. And it's stood strong and proud to this day."

"Amazing," June said as she snapped pictures of the city with her cell phone.

* * *

_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_If you want a party_

In SRO, Reki gathered with a crowd around a large, wide, circular street. After pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he looked and saw avatars on hoverboards, getting ready to race apparently.

"Ooh, this looks interesting," Reki said. The hoverboards at the signal, zoomed off and on the large hover-screens that surrounded the upper skyline, it showed the racers as they went around the course. "Very interesting."

* * *

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

In the real world, the students and Relanos were at Manila Ocean Park.

"Wow, I've been to aquariums before, but nothing like this," Timmy said as he took pics of a manta ray in the exhibit.

"Technically, this place is an oceanarium," Bobby said. "It's only 4 years old but it's one of my favorite places to go here."

"It has fish from all over our oceans, like milkfish, yellowstripe scad, and yellowfin tuna, plus an Antarctic exhibit with penguins, and a place were you can swim and snorkel with some of the fish," Dewey added in.

"Those I have to see," Ash said eagerly as the group continued on.

* * *

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Back in SRO, Midori strolled into a large clothing store and saw it packed with the last in-game fashion clothing. She was amazed by what they had and how much they had in stock.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Midori said. "And I LOVE IT!"

She rushed through the store gathering dresses, shoes, hats, and jewelry. When she had as much as she could carry, she rushed into the dressing room part of the store and spent the whole day trying the merchandise on, coming out of that dressing room each time with a new look.

* * *

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

In another part of SRO, Katashi was walking along looking as gloomy as ever. Just then, he saw some avatars that looked as dark and gloomy as him. He then curiously approached them.

"Hey guys," he said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," one said gloomily.

"We're planning to go see the NPC ghost avatars do battle with some NPCKers," the leader said. Katashi's eyes' widened when he heard this.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Sure," he said and the group and Katashi walked off together.

"Uh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Katashi."

* * *

**Timmy: **_We're floating in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you what world you've never seen before_

Ryou and Miu, meanwhile, were at an arena watching a battle between two avatars. And so far things were intense.

"So Lugo spins and enacts his Power Drill Push! Ooh, but Akbar counters with his Mirror Wall Hex!" the stadium's announcer shouted as the crowd cheered and oohed at everything happening.

"Yeah, Go Akbar!" Ryou shouted.

"Bring him down Lugo!" Miu cheered as she turned towards Ryou. "Reminds you of when we sparred back in the real world, huh."

"You know it," he replied as the continued watching and cheering the fight.

* * *

**Tony: **_We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_Jupiter Boulevard_

_Here we go, here we go_

In the real world, the students and Relanos stopped at a sculpture of towering people.

"This is the People's Power Monument," Chesa explained. "It was built to commemorate the People Power Revolution of 1986."

"What's that?" June asked.

"The People Power Revolution was a series of popular demonstrations in the Philippines that began in 1983 and culminated in 1986." Farrah picked up. "The supporters campaign civil resistance against regime violence and electoral fraud in the presidency of Ferdinand Marcos, who was eventully removed from power and sent into exile, ending his 20-year authoritarian regime."

"Wow, I wonder why Mr. Pickles never taught us anything about that in History class," Tony wondered.

* * *

In SRO, Haziro and Naruki saw a cinema in the on the street. Above, the sign said: **NOW PLAYING: DREAMGIRLS.**

"DreamGirls! I love that film," Haziro said.

"Really?" Naruki asked, confused.

"Yeah, come on! I'll show you about it," Haziro replied as the entered the theater.

Sometime later, the film was on the "And I Am Telling You" scene. Naruki was amazed by it.

"Wow, so Effie practically loses everything here?" Naruki whispered.

"Yeah but don't worry, she bounces back," Haziro explains with a whisper.

"I can see why you love this film some much."

* * *

**All: **_(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_

_If you want a party_

_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_

_And I know you're down_

_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_

_If you want a party_

_You want a party_

In another part of Inceptum, in a stadium, Kohaku was playing SpinCycle against three oppenents at once. The three opponents attempted to surround Kohaku and box him in. But Kohaku suddenly played a shot card that caused his battle top to unleash a fiery inferno that blew all three of his opponent's tops out of the area.

"Kohaku wins another," the announcer shouted as the spectators cheered. Kohaku pumped his fist high in the air in victory.

* * *

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Ayane wandered around the city wondering what to do.

"Hey you," someone called out. Ayane turned and saw an avatar waving right at her.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you," said the avatar. "You look like you're looking for something to do."

"Yeah I am."

"Well how would you like to earn some kilos?"

"By delivering the items in this bag to the areas on this map," the avatar said as he handed her a large delivery bag and a holo-map with the locations marked. "I'll give you 2500 kilos if you do a good job."

"Will do," Ayane said as she set off to make her deliveries. She went to each location, delivering items, such as power-ups, weapons, machine pieces, and upgrades to the customers, not once missing a beat. After making all the deliveries, Ayane returned to the avatar with the bag and receipt records. True to his promise the avatar paid her 2500 kilos.

"Thanks," Ayane said. "If you need any more help in the future, look me up under the name Ayane."

"I'll be sure to," he said as Ayane skipped off to start spending her newly earned profits.

* * *

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

Yukinari was with Kema in a special park for players and their Luxurias. Kema quickly pounced on Yukinari's head.

"Hey, you little rascal," Yukinari said as he grabbed Kema and wrestled him. Kema however managed to wriggle free of Yukinari's grasp and then jumped on his back and started to nibble on his left ear.

"Ah, hey! No biting," Yukinari said as he once again playfully wrestled Kema until they both stopped due to exhaustion.

"Man, you are one feisty little furball aren't you?" Yukinari said. Kema meowed happily at this.

* * *

**Danny: **_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I want to see you go up_

**Tony: **_Break through the ceiling_

_Now it's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't coming down_

Shin and Takuma had returned to the same karaoke club and were listening to a female avatar perform Ke$ha's "Tik Tok". Upon finishing, the avatar bowed to the applause and walked off. Shin and Takuma seemed happy watching the performance…until the next avatar came up. It was the same avatar that had butchered two Michael Jackson songs.

"Hello, I'm gonna sing You Rock My World by Michael Jackson," he said.

"OH-NO YOU DON'T," Shin and Takuma shouted as they jumped up on stage and grabbed the avatar.

"Oh-no, not AGAIIIIIIIIN!" he screamed as they threw him off the stage, literally.

"WE are singing You Rock My World by Michael Jackson," Shin said.

"And we are singing it right," Takuma added as the music began. The two then began to sing the hit song to the audience, who where happy that that screecher-voiced avatar was gone and didn't sing at all.

* * *

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Whoa whoa_

Back in the real world, after going to several more locations with the Relanos, the students found themselves at their last stop: a theme park.

"Star City! Yay!" Bobby, Benji, Dewey and Ivana shouted in excitement.

"Wow," Ash gasped. "A theme park here in the Philippines."

"Yeah, this place started out as just a Christmas seasonal park, but is now open everyday," Reggie explained.

"Well this is a great way to close out our tour of Manila," Tony said.

"Totally!" Timmy agreed. "So lets get over there and have some fun."

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move you're feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

_We're on another level tonight_

_Let's, let's, let's celebrate_

"Yeah!" the kids all yelled. And for the rest of the day they spent time riding the rides there. For the first two hours they went on the Blizzard, the Surf Dance, the Viking, the Bumper Cars, and the Dragon Express. And for the little kids, they went on the Magic Tea Cups and Kiddie Wheel.

After awhile they all stopped for lunch, having fish balls, lumpia, kwek-kwek, and iskrambol, to which the students commented on the food's deliciousness. After waiting half-an-hour for their food settle, they spent the next two hours going on more rides like the Spring Ride, the Tornado, the Star Flyer, the Red Baron and the Wacky Worm. At the end of the day, they all went for a ride on the park's ferris wheel, the Giant Wheel.

_Elevate_

"That was a BLAST!" Tony said as he his friends and the Relanos left the park. "What a day."

"Totally, plus we got all these awesome souvenirs from everywhere," Timmy agreed, holding up bags of merchandise.

"Best day of my entire life," June said.

"We should visit foreign countries more often," Ash suggested.

"Aaron, Reggie, all of you. Thank you for showing us around you're home city."

"No prob," Aaron said.

"Absolutely, it was our pleasure," Chesa agreed.

"Happy to do it anytime," Farrah put in.

"Well I wonder how the teachers are doing?" Tony wondered.

* * *

At the central shopping district of Inceptum, the Defenders are finishing shopping some items they have interested in when the Filipinos and the students run to them.

"Hey guys!" Kenta called to the Defenders, which they noticed.

"Guys, you're back! How's your Manila tour?" Hikaru asked.

"Awesome! You shouldn't seen it! It was incredible! If I ever want a real vacation it's going to the top of my list," Karo explained in excitement.

"Yeah, I loved Manila Ocean Park," Satoshi beamed. "Best…oceanarium I've ever been to."

"I liked Fort Santiago," Ariana said.

"Well, my favorite location was Star City," Kenta said. "The Disneyland of the Philippines."

"So how's your time in SRO? I hope it didn't go bad since we're not around," Mira asked.

"On the contrary, it was incredible," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, played a lot of SpinCycle," Kokaku exclaimed.

"And saw DreamGirls, the movie," Haziro added.

"And jammed at the karaoke club," Shin put in.

"Hung out with other avatars," Katashi drolled.

"And went shopping for new outfits," Midori said.

"And weapons too," Ryou said.

"I see. So what items did you brought in the shopping district anyway?" Jiraya asked.

Without a word, Kohaku quickly pulls out his guns and when he pushed a hidden button on the grip, red glowing blades come out of the guns.

"Just saw these yesterday on the special shop and bought it with my SpinCycle money. I thought it would look cooler on my guns," Kohaku said.

Then Hikaru pulls out his sword and he shows a new design to everyone, which is a crest of a yin-yang symbol.

"And we just engraved this crests to our swords when we ask the Blacksmith NPC to enhance them. Don't know what they are yet, but it sorta mystic or something."

"Well I think it's still cool!" Ryou said while showing the same crest to everyone.

"And we bought these bookmarks. It should help mark the pages to our spellbooks in case we need a spell," Midori said as she shows a trifecta symbol bookmark with Reki shows the same one as well.

Shin then shows some kind of blue bracer (he puts his arm equipment on invisible) on his arm.

"I bought this, because according to in-game sources, it enhances a Shooter or Sniper's accuracy by 30%."

Naruki then pulls out some kind of crazy wizard's hat (his hat equipment is also invisible) from his inventory.

"Suzu, Ayane, and I bought these hats from the headgear shop. They're supposed to increase our magical abilities."

"And me, Haziro, and Katashi bought these cool-looking spiked chokers from the accessory shop! Aren't they look cool?" Miu said as she temporary shows her choker to everybody.

"Not only that, me and Takuma just got new potions and recipes for alchemy! Don't know we can do that, though," Hibiki put in.

"Wow," Kenta said, impressed. "Sounds like you guys were busy."

"Oh, we were," Naruki said. "But not as much as you guys were."

"But you must've leveled up big time," Satoshi pointed out.

"So how many levels did you guys get?" Roy asked.

Hikaru thought about it for a while until he spoke up, "Uh, I think we leveled up to 25 or something."

"Whoa, that fast? Huh, looks like they broke your record, Karo," Kenta said.

"Don't push it," Karo said in annoyance.

"What do you mean by 'record'?" Kohaku asked.

"Believe it or not," Ariana said, "Karo held the record for highest level up in a day. Went from level 9 to level 21 in a day."

"And we broke that record by going from level 10 to level 25, didn't we?" Shin asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Karo admitted.

"Yeah just a little more leveling up and you guys will be able to unlock your mystical Data Aura abilities."

"Speaking of mystics and Data Aura, seeing you guys reminds me of the prophecy that was created for this game," Mira said.

"Prophecy? What kind of prophecy?" Suzu wondered.

"It was created specifically for the game. It goes:

_'When the world is mortally wounded and corrupted, 15 children are called to the world of dreams;_

_Originally set their path to solve a small plague, now destined to heal the world's ache;_

_Cities and lands shall shine the lights around the dreams;_

_To destroy who steals the souls within them and destroys the world of dreams;_

_So their souls shall be resonate peacefully from within.'_

Or something like that."

Rai then points at some stone statue that is shaped like a pendant-like gem and says, "That statue is supposed to light up to signal the arrival of those chosen children, but I doubt it since this is just an online game."

"Whoa," Shin said. "I just realized something."

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"The SRO world has been wounded and corrupted by Justice Maker. Plus there are 15 of us teachers, the problem in the game we thought was small, has turned out to be huge, and was supposed to be a force of good."

"Are you saying, that the prophecy…" Miu started.

"Is coming true right now…" Ryou added.

"Even as we speak?" Takuma finished.

"Possibly guys, possibly," Shin said, causing the Defenders to go into deep thought about all that had happened since their arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Inceptum, on top of a mountain-like area, a familiar avatar glanced over the city in the distance. It then flashed a toothy smile, revealing a familiar deranged grin, and evil cackling was heard throughout the area.

_A/N: Looks like the evil A.I. is back for more! Check out the next chapter to see what happens!_


	10. The Ugly Truth

_A/N: Last time, after scaring Justice Maker into hiding, the teachers/Defenders got leveled up in SRO, and the students got a large taste of Filipino culture. Everything seems to be well. However, unknown to everyone, a certain enemy is about to make a comeback... Enjoy the next chapter, folks!_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**The Ugly Truth**

At the Relano's house, everyone is enjoying their dinner after a long day, which some of the family members managed to go home after their rescues from the incidents. Even the students and the Filipino teens are invited. However, when they saw the news report about the recovery from the incidents a few hours ago, plus a sports report about a basketball match, not only they are relieved about the recovery, but they are also happy that Danilo's team has won the match, advancing them into the finals.

"Wow, Jose, you're boy has really done us proud today," Richard said.

"Thank you," Jose said proudly. "He's probably gonna turn pro someday."

"He reminds me of a friend of ours back home," Tony said. "He's got aspirations to play in the NBA."

"Sound like he's got big goals," Fernando said.

"You have no idea," June told him.

"Well I'm just happy that everything's back to normal," Ash said "And that we got to see around Manila."

"Yeah, it a really great place here," Timmy put in.

"Why thank you, young man," Maya said sweetly.

"And let's not for get your teachers, who manage to make to level 25 in SRO," Maria added.

"Congrats, guys," Reggie congratulated them.

"Yeah, big accomplishment," Tony added.

"Yeah, way to go, even though I still can't believe you guys are actually playing that game," Timmy put in.

"Oh gosh, it was nothing really," Mickey said with a smile.

"Yeah, I must say that game is really somethin'," Sandy added.

"Never thought I'd say this but I'm starting to enjoy it," Prickley said.

"Me too," Squidward agreed.

"_Maganda marinig yan. __**(Good to hear.)**_," Jay told them both.

"However, this war isn't over yet."

The family are confused at what Roy has said until Aaron spoke up, "You're right, we still need to find that rouge A.I. who was the caused of this."

"What A.I.? A computer program?" Chesa asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it turns out the culprit behind this whole thing was a rouge A.I. called Justice Maker."

"Justice Maker?" Joriz asked. "That's kind of an ironic name considering all the injustice it's caused the last couple days.

"Ironic, and kinda corny too," June put in.

"I know," Barkin informed them. "Apparently, it was designed for hacking into and disabling enemy computer systems and databases at a U.S. military base in Pittsburgh. But somehow, 6 days ago, it got loose."

"And it created this virus called Nano Love that infected hundred of SRO accounts and stole my sub-account to frame me as a cover," Reggie continued.

"_At mukha ito kumalat sa labas ng mga system sa buong bansa at ginawa kanila magkagulo. __**(And it apparently spread to outside systems throughout the country and made them go haywire.)**_," Jay picked up.

"We managed to reverse and repair the damage it caused, but it managed to slip away," Roy said. "We must stay alert in case it decides to return."

"Indeed we must," Maya said. "This Justice Maker is really advanced technology. We best be prepared for anything."

The family became astonished at what they had just heard Maya say.

"Whoa, Mom," Lauro said. "You knew all about this?"

"Well Aaron filled me in about it, when things went really crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, you guys might wanna take a look at this," Fernando said as he peaked in the room. Everyone, wondering what was going on entered the living room. Fernando then pointed at the TV to show a news report.

"And technological issues are once again running rampant in the country," the news anchor said. "In Davao, multiple fire alarms have gone off, perplexing the emergency services. In Cebu, TVs have frizzed out into static. And here in Manila, stoplights have started blinking on and off, jamming traffic on many streets. Several source point the blame back to the mysterious virus that ravaged the Philippines's electrical and technological systems several days earlier. While initially reported to have been neutralized, it's seems that the virus has returned, and still no sources on where it originated from. We'll bring you the latest updates as this breaking news continues."

"Oh great," Prickley growled. "So it's back for Round 2."

"I'd better contact the other SRO admins," Aaron said as he rushed to his computer

"And we'd better call Wade," Tony suggested.

"Already on it," Reggie said as he rushed to his room. He returned seconds later with his laptop and immediately set about to videochat Wade. Wade quickly answered.

"Hey Wade," Mickey said. "We thought you should know th-"

"That Justice Maker has resurfaced and is using Nano Love to wreak havoc again?" Wade asked. "Yeah, I know."

"Well we figured it would be back sooner or later," Sandy reminded them, "And looks like we was right!"

"Well, guys," Aaron said as he entered the room. "The corrupted avatar that Justice Maker used Nano Love to take control hasn't been seen yet, but the admins are putting the game world on high alert to try and ensure it won't try anything.

"Good idea, especially since it still has the strength of all the avatars it stole control of," Wade put in.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go into the game again and deal with this ourselves," Tony said.

"Yeah, I mean you guys took it down once," Timmy agreed "And with us by your side, it should be no problem doing it again you can do it again, right?"

"Wrong," a voice said. Everyone turned toward it and saw Aurelio standing there.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" Chesa asked.

"Justice Maker is made from the most advanced technology. It has multiple fire walls and can hack and corrupt up to 1000 objects at the same time. It's practically unbeatable."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah it's- hold on a second," Reggie said as he walks up to him. "How do you know so much about Justice Maker?"

"Because…I created it."

Everybody gasped upon hearing this. Aurelio made this monstrous A.I. that was terrorizing their home country?

"You made that monstrosity?" Farrah asked.

"Yes," Aurelio admitted. "Using the money I got from selling the farm and my own computer genius. It was supposed to help the U.S. government fend off cyber attacks by hacker groups and terrorist organizations. I gave it enhanced programming, including the Nano Love virus to be able to bring down enemy systems. I guess giving it that extra programming caused it to go rogue."

Everyone was shocked and some of the family was very angry at Aurelio.

"I should have known you'd be the cause of this," Anna yelled. "You're always nothing but trouble!"

"Yeah, it's bad you enough you scammed your own family, but now you've unleashed this technological apocalypse on us!" Ronald also shouted.

"Why are you even still here, you treacherous dog?!" Fernando growled.

"Hey, I didn't know it would develop it's own mind and strike out on his own," Aurelio defended himself.

"Come now, _Lola_, you believe me right?," he said. "I would never knowingly create something that would endanger innocent people like this. You know me."

He then took out his ePhone and show a digital version of some contract to Maya and explains, "Look, the military wants to buy Justice Maker from me. We can have the money again just like _Lolo __**(grandfather)**_ was here, only much more. Come on, _Lola_, you trust me, right?"

However, furious at what he has unleashed, Maya stood up and pulls out a sword from her wall, shocking everyone in the room as Farrah shouts, "Maya!"

She then starts swinging the sword to Aurelio, which he tries to dodge them, unknowingly messing up the table before being cornered at the wall with Maya's sword pointing at him.

"On your feet and die like a man," Maya said to Aurelio in a stern tone. "You'll be punished for your dire actions."

Seeing her desperate look in her eyes upon seeing what he has unleashed to the world, Aurelio only silently got up as grabs the sword's blade to stop Maya from killing him.

"I shouldn't have gone home."

With that, he left the house without a word, leaving the family speechless except Aaron, tries to stop him. However, he was too late as he took off by his car, much to his shock and horror.

"Aurelio, why? I looked up to you all of my life and never turn my back on you," Aaron said in shock, which the teachers are speechless at what they saw.

Seeing this, Timmy then quietly says, "You know, normally I would joke about this, but..."

"We know, we better leave them alone for now. I think we don't want to join another drama episode," Tony said in sympathy.

"Agree," Maria said as she, the other teens, and the students leave the house.

After Aurelio had gone, the room was now dead quiet. Maya turned to the teachers.

"I'd like to have a chat with you guys," she told them. "How about over a game of chess?"

The teachers glanced at each other before Mickey said, "Okay."

* * *

"Uh, you know, chess is a 2 players game. Plus, it wouldn't be fair if it's fifteen of us against one of you," Sandy point out as they saw the chess board.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't mind a risky challenge," Maya said. "Besides, I felt it would be too boring to play with one player."

* * *

Jumba moved a knight to one spot on the chessboard. The teachers were taking turns playing against Maya.

"It is your turn," Jumba said. Maya then moved a bishop and took one of the teachers' castles.

"Rats, Jumba should have anticipated that," Jumba said.

"Well, it takes both brains and a keen eye to win at this game you know," Maya said with a chuckle.

"So what do you wanna talk to us about Ms. Relano?" Sandy asks Maya.

"Well… I'm pleased to see how good friends you've been to us, and to Aaron, despite your earlier deception."

"Well of course, You guys have become our friends all the same," Mickey said.

"Yes, and that is absolutely splendid… but now I must ask you too try to be true friends to him."

The teachers then became confused.

"True friends?" Nora asked.

"Yes, friends that can come out of their shells and help each other when in danger. We're all going to need to be those kind of friends to each other, if we are to defeat this A.I."

The teachers thought for a second. "You know you're right. We can and will be true friends to you guys, especially Aaron," Mickey said, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Excellent," Maya said. "Now Lou I believe it was your move."

"Wha-What? Oh yeah," Lou said as he moved his piece continuing the game from where they were.

"And of course, it's all right to go back to your childhood," Maya said as she moves her piece on her turn, much to the teachers' surprise. "It's true you can't go back to the past, but there are times you can do it and reminisce your past and manifest it as your own. Don't let anyone stop you from what you are doing and if the going gets tough, keep on going with the memories within you."

Sandy then moves another of the teacher's pieces as Maya continued.

"Because let's face it, one's childhood can often determine what kind of person you will grow up to be for the rest of your life. Take Aaron and Aurelio for example. Aaron, a successful technician and game developer, was surrounded by a loving caring family through his childhood. Aurelio, on the other hand, the product of an affair from my husband, was ostracized by that same family, except for Aaron, and to, a somewhat lesser extent me, which would explain why he acts like he does. And you guys I can all assume had happy loving childhoods, giving how much you've done to help us."

"Well, of course, we grew up surrounded by great friends, which is why we've been able to make so many of them. And we are always willing to help them out, no matter what the cost."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maya said as she moved her queen in near the teacher's king. "And by the way, checkmate."

_A/N: So Justice Maker has resurfaced and it's creator is revealed to be Aurelio! What could this mean for the output for the heroes? Stay alert for the next chapter! And BTW, NashWalker's 2013 Toon and Author's Choice Awards fic is up with the intro. However it needs votes to proceed. You have until March 19th to cast your vote by review in 18 categories on the fic._


	11. Determination and Will

_A/N: Last time, Justice Maker and it's virus Nano Love started their comeback, much to everyone's dismay. And things got even more dramatic when it was revealed that Aurelio created them both. How will this affect the heroes in the long run? Find out in this new, action-packed chapter! Plus stay tuned for a important announcement at the end!_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Determination and Will**

The next morning outside the Relano's house, Maya is just sweeping the entrance with her broom when the wind suddenly blows several sheets off a laundry line and across the street.

"If it's not one thing it's another," Maya sighed as she crossed the street. Unknown to her, a driver was speeding down a corner street. He looked ahead and saw that the stoplight is red and started to slow down. However, the stoplight suddenly started rapidly changing from red to green and green to red. Confused, the driver, continued to look at the seemingly malfunctioning stoplight as he sped down to the corner.

At the same time, Maya had retrieved the sheets and was walking back across the street.

"Now I have to wash these again," Maya said to herself. As she reached the middle of the street, the driver came flying around the corner onto her street. Maya saw the driver and stuck her hands out signaling him to stop. The driver saw Maya in his path and slammed on his brakes, but too late. The car hit Maya, knocking her to the ground. The driver, horrified, got out of his car and ran over to help Maya. In the house, Benji, who had seen what happened out of a window, ran to the kitchen, crying for his mother.

* * *

The scene quickly cuts to the teachers and the students are about to leave the hotel restaurant after their breakfast when they saw a news report on TV.

"As you can see, the technological problems are worsening as fire hydrants are bursting on streets all over the place, in Cebu," the news anchor said. "In Davao, satellite and internet servers and computer systems have gone down. And here in Manila, power outages, such as brownouts and blackouts have put everything on hold. Multiple reports from computer experts are currently confirming that the virus that hit our country several days before has returned, and with a vengeance. Stay tuned for more details as they come."

"Oh boy," Tony said with worry. "This is not good."

"No siree, it ain't," Sandy agreed.

Just then, Mickey's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mickey, it's Aaron. Are you with everyone right now?" Aaron's worried voice said.

"Yeah."

"Well put your phone on speaker."

"Who is it?" Prickley asked.

"Aaron, and he sounds worried," Mickey said as he put the phone on speaker. "What's wrong, Aaron?"

"It's my mom," Aaron said, with worry and fear in his voice. "She's been in an accident. A car accident."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh," June gasped.

"That's terrible," Daisy exclaimed.

"What happened?" Oak asked.

"Apparently, some of our drying laundry blew across the street, she went to get it back, and as was crossing back, she was hit by a car that had just turned the corner of our street."

"Oh man," Timmy said. "Is she okay?"

"Well, an ambulance just took her to the hospital, so I'm hoping she will be. But there's some thing else."

"What?" Nora asked.

"The driver who accidentally hit her said that the stoplight at the street he turned from started rapidly changing from red to green and vice versa."

"What?" Ash said. "Wait that sound a lot like the work of…"

**"Justice Maker,"** everyone said, having come to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too," Aaron said. "Anyways, the family's all really worried."

"Well, don't worry Aaron, we're on our way there," Mickey said as he hung up.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the teachers and students were at the Relanos' house to give their support to the family.

"I'm so sorry, everyone," Mickey said to everyone.

"Me too," Tony agreed with all the others nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry it's not your fault," Aaron said. "I just can't believe this happened to Mom."

"I know. Why is this happening to us?" Sarina, who is crying over the recent events, asked Prickley, at which he felt sorry for her.

"I wish I could tell you," he said with remorse in his voice.

"I'll tell you. That accursed computer program," Fernando said in anger. "I curse the day Aurelio created that despicable thing."

"You and me both," Lauro snapped. "If I ever see him again, I'll break him in two."

"Forget him," Farrah told him. "It's that Justice Maker we want in pieces. It caused the accident, and hurt Mom."

"If you ask me we should hunt that thing down and destroy it once and for all right now," Benji said. As he said this, Chesa started to walk into the kitchen.

"Where are you going Chesa?" Jose asked.

"Preparing something for Mom for when we go to visit her," Chesa replied.

"Yeah," Zinna agreed. "She needs our support."

"I don't think so," Lauro said. "We are staying here and fighting that virus so that way we can stop it from hurting anybody else."

"But what about _Tia_?" Anna asked. "She needs us. And I can't believe you would be so selfish as to not be there when she needs us the most."

"Well I can't believe you'd allow that thing to still be out there with other innocent people," Joriz yelled. "And you have the nerve to call him selfish."

"Listen to all of you," Reggie spoke up. "You guys aren't helping things at all! You just making them worse!"

Right then and there, a major shouting match broke out with the Relanos, the family divided with one side wanting to stay and fight Justice Maker, and another wanting to go to the hospital to support Maya.

Eventually, a loud whistle was heard, that caused everyone to stop fighting. The family looked and saw that it was Mickey who'd whistled.

"Now look, you guys are family, you shouldn't be fighting, especially at a time like this," he said. "I think some of you are right that it's important to go and see Maya."

"You see," Anna snapped.

"And I think that some of you are right to stay and battle this virus."

"Told you!" Lauro snapped back.

"So I propose this: All those of you who wish to stay and fight stay. The rest of you can go to prepare to visit Maya."

Upon hearing this, Aaron, Reggie, Lauro, Joriz, Benji, Bobby, Gia, Bernice, and Pablo, raised their hands.

"And those who wish to go to Maya?"

The rest of the family then raised their hands.

"Well then that settles it," Aaron said. "You all get prepped for the visit."

The other family members walk out to get ready.

"And you guys," he continued as he turned towards the others. "We best find a way to take down that A.I."

"Right," Reggie said as he headed toward his room. "I'll contact Wade."

* * *

Not long afterward, everyone was informing Wade on the webchat about what had happened.

"And now because of Justice Maker, she's in the hospital," Mickey explained.

"Wow, that's awful," Wade said in sympathy.

"Yeah, well Justice Maker's back," Tony said. "We need to shut it down before it hurts or does worse to anybody else."

"But how?" Benji asked. "That thing's so powerful."

"Yeah, with all the accounts it's stolen and stats it's gained, defeating it is gonna be difficult," Maria pointed out. "So how to we do it?"

They all thought hard for a while. Just then Jay spoke up.

"_Si Roy pala, puwede siya? __**(What about Roy?)**_"

"Huh?" everyone said.

"_Makaya ni Roy paglalaban siya. Malakas siya sa atin lahat. __**(Roy can fight him. He is the strongest out of all of us after all.)**_"

"By himself? I dunno…" Timmy said.

"_Well, siya ay Soul Champion Harito, makaya niya maglaban sa sarili niya. __**(Well he is Soul Champion Harito, he can handle himself easy.)**_"

"But remember the last time he took that thing on," Sandy reminded him. "He got creamed faster than freshly picked corn on the cob!"

"Yeah, but before that, he did manage to briefly gain the upper hand on that corrupted avatar that Justice Maker's Nano Love virus has been controlling," Barkin pointed out.

"Hmm," Wade thought. "Maybe he could fight Justice Maker again. He just needs to match the avatar's strength and stats."

"But how?" Prickley asked. "That Nano Love avatar, grows in strength with every avatar he drains of power."

"Hmm," Wade said as he thought. "I think I know some guys who can help. You guys log into SRO and wait for me at the entrance to Inceptum."

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I need to pay some friends a visit."

* * *

In SRO, Wade, as Daiki, had arrived at Eripio, one of Inceptum's neighboring cities and started searching around the town square. Finally he came across two avatars running a stand.

"Hey guys," he said to the two.

"Hi Daiki" said the first avatar, who had red hair and turquoise eyes, and wore a light green shirt, an orange sweatshirt, and grey shorts and shoes. "What can we do for you?"

"Yuro, I need you guys to grab as many of your biggest power ups as you can carry and come with me."

"What for?"

"The fate of the world depends on it. Literally, it does. I'll explain on the way there."

Yuro turned to the other avatar, who had green hair and blue eyes, and wore a blue and white jacket, black and blue pants, and purple and white shoes, and said, "Well Aroki, I can't wait to find out what we're gonna do today."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fernando's jeepney drives the teachers and students to SM Mall of Asia as they try to hang on due to his shortcuts (since the traffic might slow them down).

"Okay, I know we're letting you prepare to fight that A.I., but why back at that internet cafe?" Squiward asked in confusion.

"I need no interruptions and lags to fight and Negosyo Beta Palace's PC has a powerful performance to do it," Roy answered. "Besides, if we fight him in Aaron's house, that could mean trouble if Justice Maker trace us with their computer's IP address."

"And if it traces us there, we could be in really big trouble," Tony said.

"Precisely. Negosyo has anonymous IPs, which allows us cover from Justice Maker and Nano Love."

"And that's where we have we have the advantage," Maria said.

They then reached the front of the mall. Fernando then allowed them to get out, and then drove to the hospital to meet with the rest of the family. The teachers, teens, and students made their way to Negosyo Beta Palace, got terminals and logged into SRO.

* * *

At Pasay City General Hospital, in a room, Maya lay in a coma, with the rest of her family watching over her with worry.

"Is Grandma gonna be okay?" Ivana asked her mother.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Chesa said.

"She can't die, not now," Anna sobbed. "Not before we've celebrated her birthday!"

"Well, we can only pray and hope that she'll pull through," Zinna stated.

"And that the others can defeat that A.I.," Ian reminded them.

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

At the entrance to Inceptum, Den, Rai, the Defenders, students and teens were all waiting for Daiki. As they looked around for any sign of him, Reki glanced in one direction and saw him with two others.

"Hey look there he is," Reki said. "And he's got two others with him. And they've got two large bags with them."

"Hey, everyone," Daiki said. "These are those old friends I was talking about earlier. Say hi to Yuro and Aroki."

"Nice to meet you all," Yuro said as he and Aroki shook hands with the others. "Daiki's told us all about you."

"Nice to meet you guys too," Hikaru said as he turned to whisper to Daiki. "_All_ about us?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them who any of you guys really were."

"So what class are you guys?" Midori asked.

"Trader," Yuro replied.

"So do you have your own stand or something?," Takuma asked.

"Yep, it's in Eripio, another city that's close by here. We have almost about every powerup, item, and weapon in the game."

"And what level are you guys?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm level 43, And Aroki is level 42."

"I noticed Aroki hasn't said a word since we met you two," Den said.

"He's more of a 'man of action' actually. Anyhow Daiki told us all about Justice Maker and Nano Love and the crisis in the Philippines, and of how you intend to send you're strongest fighter out to battle the corrupt avatar. So we brought some power-ups and weapons to help out."

They then put down their bags and opened them to reveal all kinds of power-ups for health, strength, shielding, and stats, as well as all kinds of weapons

"Excellent!" Harito said. "Just give me a second to power up."

As Harito started to absorb the power-ups, everyone turned to Daiki.

"Now we need to find where that virus is," Rai said. "Daiki?"

"I've already got the location," Daiki informed them. "I've been tracking it since I entered SRO. It's currently outside the same building where we fought against it before."

"Then that's where we're going!" Hikaru said, determined to see the virus go down once and for all.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Fernando had arrived at his sister's room.

"How is she?" he asked Zinna.

"She's in a coma," she replied. "Doctors don't if or when she'll wake."

Fernando sighed as he said, "Well the others are trying to bring down Justice Maker as we speak."

"Good. I still can't believe that Aurelio created that thing," Emil added. "He's never been anything but trouble to us."

"Probably cause we made him like that."

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Chesa asked.

"Well I've been thinking lately. We've treated him with nothing but contempt since he was born since he came from your father's affair. You know, our treatment of him over the years is probably why he acts like he does, and why he sold Maya's farm and scrammed with the money."

The rest of the family thought about what Fernando had said.

"Maybe we have been harsh on him," Chesa said.

"And maybe he didn't mean for Justice Maker to go rogue, or any of this to happen," Zinna agreed.

"Yeah, maybe when this is all over we can start patching things up," Emil suggested. "I'm sure that's what Aunt Maya would want."

"Me too, son, me too," Fernando said as he stood staring has his comatose sister.

* * *

While his friends preparing for battle online, Wade decided to switch to webcam and asks to his unknown friends, "Guys, while Harito is preparing himself for battle, can you guys send a message to Justice Maker and Nano Love?"

_"Huh?"_

"You guys always do everything big. Tell them, _**"Guess who? I'm back with the vengeance. This time, I'll show you not to mess with the Soul Champion! If you think you can beat me again, meet me at the same place we fought."**_under Roy's SRO name."

_"Who's Roy?"_

Then Roy's face pops up on Wade's screen and declares, "I'm Roy, the player behind Harito."

"Whoa," Yuro said in shock. Aroki said nothing but looked just as shocked at Harito's real face. "It's nice to meet you in person, Roy."

"Nice to meet you guys too. So I'm all powered up and ready to go everyone."

"Right," Yuro said. Aroki whispered in his ear. "And Aroki just sent the message."

Suddenly Roy gets a message, at which he opens it.

"They've accepted my challenge. Let's get to that building."

* * *

At the outside of the said building, the virus-infected avatar stood waiting for the challenge. Suddenly, a figure in the distance came flying in. It landed in the middle of the area, revealing it to be Harito.

"So Nano Love," he said, "we meet again."

The other avatars gathered in an area a safe distance away from the scene.

"You beat me the last time with that in-battle power-up, but this time I'm ready to take you down once and for all."

A screen then popped up in front of the corrupted avatar with a message that said: _We'll see. Your move. :)_

Harito then charged at the avatar, sword drawn. The avatar charged at him and with a large boom the two clashed together. As everyone watched, the two of them beat each other with rapid-speed punches and kicks.

"So far the two seem to be evenly matched," Shin said as he watched the battle.

"Yes, but remember in this game anything can happen," Jiraya said.

The corrupt avatar pushed Harito away and charged his fist with a dark energy that looked like the corruption it had spread around SRO before. It flew at Harito, charged fist extended, looking to corrupt him like the many other avatars. Harito stood his ground for a few seconds, and then at the last second, he stepped aside, dodging the attack, and with a swift slash, he cut the avatars arm clean off. The others cheered at this from below.

"Yeah, alright," Hikaru shouted.

"Come on, kick his butt man!" Kohaku cheered.

"Put that creep in a bodybag, dude!" Kenta yelled.

"Mutilate him," Miu screamed. Everybody looked at her strangely. "What?"

Harito then turned toward the corrupt avatar, and saw that it's severed arm was re-growing and reforming. The avatar, however, started to look a bit shaken up.

"So he's using his power to regenerate himself," Harito said. "No matter, I can still take you down."

He then flew at the avatar his sword ready. The avatar flew at him in return, fists charged up again. They then clashed and parried again and again for about 5 minutes. Suddenly with an upward slash, Harito knocked away the avatar.

**"Flaming Triple Slash!"** he cried. Harito's blade then suddenly caught fire and he slashed the corrupt avatar with it three times. The avatar slammed into the ground. As the smoke cleared, it seemed to be struggling to get up.

"Alright," Karo shouted.

"Great job, Harito," Mira cheered.

"Yeah, now finish this thing so we can go home," Takuma said.

"With pleasure," Harito said as he moved in for the kill.

* * *

Back in the real world, Ronald had left the hospital in search of the teachers and kids, having decided to help Maya by helping them. He had arrived at Negosyo Beta Palace and saw the teachers and kids, staring at their computer screen in some sort of trance. He noticed Roy at his terminal and walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid," Ronald said. Roy neither moved nor responded. "Yo kid I'm talking to you."

* * *

Back in SRO, Harito could feel his concentration fading as he heard a voice of someone trying to get his attention in the real world.

"Who is that?" he asked himself. "What does he want?"

The others down on the ground could hear the voice, too. Den and Rai immediately recognized the voice.

"Oh-no, that's Ronald," Den said.

"What's he doing Negosyo Beta Palace?" Rai asked. "And what does he want?"

"I don't know but he's throwing off Harito's concentration," Satoshi said. "Ariana, come on. We have to stop him."

"Right," Ariana said as she and Satoshi opened their menus and hit their logout buttons.

* * *

In the real world, Ash and June snapped out of their trances and saw Ronald still trying to get Roy's attention.

"Wait, stop," Ash said as the two rushed over to Ronald. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I decided I wanna help you guys, for my mother," Ronald replied.

"Well you're hurting us right now," June said. "Roy's battling the virus as we speak and you're throwing off his concentration on the battle."

"Yeah so just sit down and don't interrupt him or anyone else again, okay," Ash scolded him.

"O-Okay," Ronald said as he found an empty seat and sat down, as Ash and June returned to their terminals and logged into the game again.

* * *

Back in SRO, Harito got is concentration back, just as the avatar recovered and attacked him again. He blocked the attack with his sword and punched the avatar back down to the ground.

"Come on, finish him," Kohaku shouted. Harito then moved in and raised his sword for the killing strike. As he was bring the blade down, suddenly, another avatar jumped in front and blacked the strike.

"Huh?" the Defenders gasped.

"What?" said the kids and teens.

"Why?" Den asked in confusion.

"Hey what are you-" Harito said in alarm to the avatar, which suddenly flashed the corrupted avatar's signature evil, toothy grin. "Oh-no!"

As the Defenders and the others looked around, the other avatars around them started flashing those same evil smiles.

"No way," Reki gasped.

"It can't be," Jiraya said.

Suddenly, almost every avatar in Inceptum then flew up in the sky, to where the already stolen avatars where floating around.

"Justice Maker and Nano Love have seized every account in the city's vicinity," Daiki said.

"But that's not possible, unless…" Den said as he thought. Suddenly he realized what had occurred. "The IG3!"

"What?" Hikaru said as everyone turned toward him.

"They must have hacked the IG3 and took the accounts while the people were online!"

"Well what's happening to the people who have their accounts taken?" Shin asked. Before Den could answer, an infected avatar suddenly attacked Harito, who blocked the blow and kicked it away. He looked up to see a mass of corrupted avatars flying down at him. He punched, and kicked, and slashed and the avatars, knocking all of them away, with ease.

The lead corrupted avatar said by talk screen, _"You have fought well. But the end is inevitable."_

Suddenly, a clock appeared on a larger second screen in front of them with the time of "2:40:00".

* * *

In New York City, in Times Square, the jumbotrons on the One Times Square building suddenly changed to the same clock with "2:40:00", perplexing the New Yorkers.

* * *

In Hong Kong, China, in all of the Bank of China (Hong Kong) Limited offices, the screens on every computer suddenly changed to the clock with "2:40:00". The employees struggled to try and get their computers back to normal and figure out what the clock meant.

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan, at the Tokyo dome, a baseball game was underway when all of a sudden, the jumbotron changed to the clock with "2:40:00". The players and crowd became confused as the announcers urged everyone not to panic.

* * *

In London, England, at the 02 area, during a One Direction concert, the large screen changes to the clock with "2:40:00", puzzling everyone inside.

* * *

In Manila, the world clocks on the computers in businesses, corporations, army bases, schools, and even Internet cafes changed to that same time of "2:40:00". The Defenders and kids and teens, noticed this.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked. The lead avatar's eyes then glowed and the clock began to countdown.

"What is this," Den shouted at the avatar. "What are you doing?"

The avatar said through the talk screen, _"In my brief absence from this game, I secretly hacked into military bases all over the world and have taken over their weapons systems. The countdown is just showing how much time is left before the weapons are ready."_

"And what happens when it hits zero?" Ayane asked with fear in her voice.

_"Several barrages of missiles will be launched from multiple locations to different places of the world, eliminating the worlds governments and any threats to me. Whatever's left will be mine to rule. Basically, I'll win the ultimate game!"_

"You're insane," Mira shouted.

_"No, I just like to win. I mean this is all just a game right?"_

"Not anymore and I'm not gonna let you do this," Harito said as he charged at the lead avatar, who pointed at him. Suddenly a large mass of corrupted avatars suddenly swooped down and flew at him. Harito, like before swatted them away as best as he could. But due to their higher numbers, he found himself overwhelmed. Soon enough, the avatars overpowered him and he was thrown into the ground hard by the horde as the Defenders and the others watched in shock.

"Oh-no," Midori gasped.

"This can't be good," Katashi drolled.

"Get up, come on," Haziro yelled.

As Harito struggled to rise, the horde of infected avatars, continued to attack him, greatly depleting his stats. After several minutes, the avatars cleared away as he staggered to his feet to rise. He saw an avatar near the leader, and saw the leader give him three words: Finish him off.

At that, the avatar with a large spear-like weapon in his hand, then charged with rapid speed at Harito, who was still too dazed from the horde's attack to resist. Sudden he heard a ringing sound, and noticed that it was his in-game phone that was ringing. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Roy, are you there?" the voice on the other end said. Roy gasped as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Mom?" he replied in shock. At the same time the infected avatar was just about to strike the finishing blow to Harito, when suddenly Yuro charged in and jumped in-between the two, causing him to take a heavy stab to the chest. Harito stood silent, shocked, and horrified, as was everyone else, except one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aroki screamed as he watched his partner and best friend collapse to the ground from his impaling. The lead avatar looked on and with a flash of his signature smile his eyes started to glow.

Yuro suddenly rose from the ground, surprising the Defenders, students, teens, and Relanos and turned to face them.

"Yuro?" Harito asked as he approached, but then as he was about to reach out to Yuro flashed the corrupted lead avatar signature evil grin, horrifying everybody especially Harito who recoiled in fear.

"Oh-no…"

_A/N: Oh-no, not only has the heroes plan failed, but more than half of the avatars in the game, including Yuro, are now under JM's control and the world is two hours away from a missile apocalypse! What can the Defenders and friends do now to stop this threat to the world. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!_

NashWalker: Also, I'd like to announce that due a few certain circumstances, RunnerAwaker has decided to take a couple weeks' hiatus from writing. UR and everything else will be on hold until she returns, but I, her faithful partner and collaborator will take over for writing RW until the end of the fic or her return, whichever comes first.

Until then, read and review everybody!


	12. Words of Wisdom

_A/N: Last time, our heroes plan to bring down Justice Maker and it's virus backfired, resulting in nearly every avatar and account in the game being seized by the A.I. and an ally of theirs being taken by the virus. What can be done now to stop this evil? Find out right now!_

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Words of Wisdom**

Everyone stood looking shocked and stunned at Yuro, who had now become one of the infected. Aroki, however was incensed.

"YOU—MONSTER!" he screamed as he started to charge at the leader avatar in fury. However, Kenta and Daiki quickly grabbed him and held him back.

"No, Aroki," Kenta said. "He's too powerful for you!"

"HE TOOK YURO!" Aroki shouted as he struggled with he two. "HE TOOK MY BROTHER!"

"Aroki, it won't help you getting infected too," Daiki said. "I promise we'll save-"

"HE TOOK HIM!"

Harito, stood there, still hearing his mother's voice, telling him that Justice Maker had sent the same message that it had just told the heroes out to the rest of the world.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, mom," he said as he hung up the phone. "I can't believe this."

"What?," Hibiki asked.

"That same message that that avatar told us about the countdown, was also seen all over the world."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"No way," Jiraya said.

"_Way_, way."

"Well what do we do now?," Ayane asked nervously.

"For now we have to retreat," Hikaru said. "Come on, let's log out of here."

"Right," Den said. "Let's go everyone."

With that, the Defenders, the Filipinos, the students, and Aroki logged out. The lead avatar just grinned evily at them.

* * *

In the real world, in ToonTown, at the house of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, their project partners Danielle Fenton and Bloo had just finished the written part of the project and went to the living room to tell the boys, who were on their laptops.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb, We just finished the essay," Bloo said.

"Yeah, as of today our project is now complete," Danielle agreed. However, Ferb was looking with worry at Phineas who seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Danielle walked up to them.

"Hey, Ferb, is Phineas okay?," Danielle asked.

"Hello, PF," Bloo said as he tapped Phineas's head and waved his hands in his face. "Anyone home."

"Quit it, Bloo," Danielle said. Just then, the boy's mom Linda, dad, Lawrence and sister Candace entered the room.

"Ferb," Linda asked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Danielle asked as well. Ferb picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"World leaders have gone to declare a state of emergency, as the countdown of the world's clocks continue," a news anchor stated. "They have urged citizens to evacuate to underground or into bomb shelters as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, their militaries continue attempts to regain control of their missile control systems and stop the countdown. Officials say this is the work of Justice Maker a U.S. military program that recently went rogue, and is now hiding in the world of the acclaimed online game Soul Resonance Online."

"Soul Resonance Online?" Candace asked. "Don't Phineas and Ferb play that game?"

"Yeah, but that can't be possible," Linda said. "I mean it's just a game, isn't it?"

* * *

Back at the Relano house, the teachers, students and Relano family. were regrouping and were struggling to think about what to do next.

"Oh, this is not good," Timmy cried. "This is not good at all."

"Yeah, not only did we fail to destroy that Nano Love have we lost one of our own, but we just about every avatar in the game is under Nano Love's control," Barkin reminded.

"Not to mention Justice Maker has an impending warhead apocalypse arriving in just a couple hours," Maria concluded.

"Well what do we do now," Minnie asked.

"Hate to say it, but I don't think there's anything more we can do," Aaron said.

"What are you saying, Aar?" Farah asked.

"I think...we've just lost."

Everyone was dismayed. A lot of people had been counting on them (friends, family, students) and they had let them down. What could they do now?

Suddenly, Aaron's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Aaron," said a familiar voice that Aaron was shocked and happy to hear.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm up, though not so much about Is everyone with you?"

"Yeah."

"Put your phone on speaker."

"Who is it?" Chesa asked.

"It's Mom, she's awake."

Everyone clamored and started murmuring as Aaron put his phone on speaker.

"Hello is everyone there?"

"Ms. Relano, it is darn tootin' to hear your voice again," Sandy said.

"Yeah, we were all so worried," June agreed. "It's so good to know that you're alright."

"Yeah, when did you wake up?" Pablo asked.

"Not that long ago. And I just saw what's happening on the news. How's it going trying to stop that program?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid. Along with the countdown, Justice Maker has taken control of almost every avatar in the game," Aaron said.

"_At, hindi sa banggitin, nawala namin ang isang mabuting kaibigan natin. __**(And, not to mention, we lost a good friend of ours in the process.)**_," Jay sadly said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?," Maya asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Reggie said sadly. "Justice Maker beat us again, and I don't think we can bounce back from this one."

"Yeah, let's face it, we're all doomed," Squidward agreed.

"There's no point in keeping any hopes up now," Asj said.

"That's preposterous," Maya said, scolding them. "There's always hope, even if you can't always believe there is."

"How can you say that?" Ronald asked. "We lost."

"Yes, but you lost only a battle. The war is still ongoing, and can still be won, but only if you keep hope and faith, and you all stick together as friends and family should."

Upon hearing this, Reggie walked out of the room, took out a cell phone that was locked. He thought for a moment, and then put in a guess for the password, which turned out to be right. He then dialed a number.

Back in the room, Maya was still talking with everyone on Aaron's phone.

"You all have the power to win this war. But to do so, you must stand together in the face of adversity, and never give up, even if the odds seem to be against you."

Everyone thought for a minute. Then Mickey spoke up, "She's right, we can't let a few setbacks dissuade us from fighting this thing."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "We can't just surrender to it and let it hurt anymore people."

Everyone started speaking to each other in agreement as Aaron spoke to Maya again.

"Well Mom, look like you raised their spirits," he said.

"That's what I'm good at," she said with a smile that no one else could see. "And also to my family, there is something else that we must discuss."

Everyone went silent as Chesa asked, "What's that, mother?"

"Aurelio."

* * *

In his car, Aurelio was sitting in traffic, waiting for traffic to move forward, when suddenly, his car phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Uncle Aurelio," Reggie said from the other line. "It's me, Reggie."

"Reggie? How'd you get this number?"

"From your phone."

"That's supposed to be locked. How'd you figure the password?"

"Guessed it was either yours or Grandmother's birthdates. Anyways you need to come home quick."

"Why? Now that they know about Justice Maker, I'm clearly not welcome anymore."

"It's not that, it's Grandmother."

"What about her?"

"She's in the hospital."

Upon hearing this, Aurelio's heart sank.

"Maya?"

* * *

Back at the Relano's house, Maya spoke to her family as everyone else listened on.

"Now I know things haven't been going so well with Aurelio in recent years, with him selling the farm 10 years ago, and now this."

"Yeah, for a second I thought you were gonna carve him up last night Grandma," Bobby said.

"Oh, I was angry at him, no doubt. But after doing some thinking, I've since come to realize the accident that maybe he didn't mean for this to happen. And that it's time we forgave him for his previous actions and took a look at our own."

The family looked at each other in confusion about this.

* * *

Back with Aurelio, he continued to sit in shock as he heard about what happened from Reggie.

"Maya…what happened?"

"Justice Maker messed with the traffic lights near our home and she got hit by a car," Reggie said. Upon hearing that, Aurelio's eyes started to tear up, as he realized his creation was responsible for what happened to her.

* * *

"When I first discovered my husband's affair and him fathering another child, as you can imagine, I was angry at him as were all of you," Maya continued. "But in time, we all learned to forgive him. And after his mistress died, and Aurelio, the child he had with her was left without a home, I agreed to his wish to take him in and raise him."

The family glanced at each other as Maya continued.

"Now many of you saw him as trouble and treated him with contempt all his life because he was the product of Umasa's mistake. But I knew better. Aurellio wasn't responsible for any of the drama that happened, he was only born into it, and I didn't blame him for anything."

* * *

Back with Aurelio, he finally spoke up as he stopped crying.

"How is she?"

"She's awake. She's talking to the family on the phone right now, in fact," Reggie told him.

"About what?"

"You."

Aurelio suddenly stopped crying as he thought. Why would she be talking about him after last night, he thought.

"She wants everyone to let you be part of the family."

This suddenly touched Aurelio. For the first time, he he felt remorse for every wrong he'd done to the family.

"I'm on my way there, Reggie," he said as he put his car in gear and sped out of traffic into a street leading back to the house.

* * *

"Now its time you all did the same as me and that we all welcome him as part of the family," Maya continued. "I know it's been many years and he's probably hardened with dislike for us all. But I believe that there's always a little room for forgiveness in everyone. And now it's time we all use our own little room for Aurelio."

The family glanced at and stared at each other with wonder in their eyes. Maybe it was time to put the past behind them, and make welcome Aurelio as part of the family after all. But would he accept?

"Oh, dear. It's my doctor," Maya said as, in her room, her doctor and several nurses entered. "I best go, but before I do, all of you, especially our guests, should take this advice."

The teachers, students, and teens all gathered around the phone and Maya said, "Break through your own character and persona and become your another self, to save what you call 'unity'. Remember this and you will succeed."

With that, Maya hung up, leaving everyone in thought.

"Break through your own character?" Spongebob asked.

"Become your another self," Sunny echoed. "What's she mean by that?"

Just then a screeching noise was heard. Everyone looked outside to see Aurelio jump out of his car and run up to the house. Gia opened the door for him.

"Is she still on the phone?" Aurelio asked.

"You just missed her, she just hung up," Gia said.

"Darn."

"But she did give us some insight on how we've treated you over the years," Anna said.

"So we just want to say…we forgive you for selling mom's farm and running off," Lauro told him.

"And we want to apologize for everything we put you through, and welcome you as part of the family…if you'll have us," Zinna said hopefully.

There was silence in the air as Aurelio looked. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes and he smiled warmly.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I accept your offer."

"Welcome back, brother," Aaron said as the two hugged to everyone's happiness.

Well, almost everyone.

"Uh pardon me," Squidward interjected, ruining the moment. "But shouldn't we get to stopping that computer program now."

"Squidward's right," Sandy said. "And no more foolin' neither. It's time to pull out all the stops and take this piece of data trash down once and for all. Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"And I know just where to do it," Aaron said as he took out his phone to make some calls.

* * *

Later on, everyone was at the Light Soul Café, a new special SRO-sponsored Internet café made by the developers of Soul Resonance Online. Aaron had called them up and asked to use the new café to stop the A.I. and its virus. The developers, knowing the situation already, granted him permission. The SRO players were all at terminals, with the family in the background.

"So you guys will be able to watch all the action in the game on that large screen there," Aaron said, gesturing at the screen in the middle of the room. "Wish us luck."

"We'll be cheering for you guys every step of the way," Fernando said with the family chatting in agreement. Aaron nodded and turned to sit at his terminal.

"So are you guys ready?," he asked the teachers.

"Yes!," the teachers answered.

"You kids ready," he asked the students.

"Yeah!," Tony, June, Ash, Timmy, and Reggie shouted.

"And you three are you ready?," he asked Maria, Jay, and Roy.

"Uh-huh," they said together.

"Wade, are you ready," he asked Wade on the webchat.

"Ready and waiting!" he replied.

"Then let's log in!"

With that, everyone opened the SRO browsers and logged into the game, ready to take Justice Maker down once and for all.

_A/N: Looks like our heroes have a new plan in motion, but will it work? Find out as the final confrontation with Justice Maker gets underway, next time!_


	13. Final Confrontation

_A/N: Last time, after some re-encouragement by Maya, the teachers and their allies logged back into the game to face Justice Maker and Nano Love once more. Will their new strategy work in this (hopefully) final battle? Find out now!_

******ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

******Final Confrontation**

Inside the world of SRO, the infected avatar, powered by the Nano Love virus and surrounded by the floating overtaken avatars, was standing on top of a tall building looking even more powerful then before. As it observed the city of Inceptum, which was now completely under it's control, it looked in the distance and saw a group of familiar avatars flying towards it. They then stopped short of the building and landed in front of it and the leader stepped out and called to the avatar.

"Hey you, get down here," Hikaru shouted. "We have a proposition for you."

The avatar floated down from the building, to where the Defenders and friends were. It said with a talk box, "___What is it you want?_"

"To end this conflict once and for all," Hikaru said with determination. "My friends and I are sick of these little games you've been playing with us and those in the human world. So we've come to an idea for a proposal."

The avatar stood looking interested and said, "___Go on, I'm listening._"

"You meet us here," Kohaku said as he used his menu screen to show a new, never-before-seen location in red. "It's a new temporary map made to look like our hometown. You come there and you fight against all of us."

"And if we win, you release the accounts you stole and free the minds of all the players who have fallen victim to you," Miu said.

"___But what if I win?_" the avatar asked.

"If you win…" Hikaru started. "We surrender our avatars and accounts…and our will to live to you."

The avatar stood silently for a time, as if it was thinking. After a short while, it smiled wickedly said, "___Okay, I accept your challenge on one condition._"

"And what's that?" Hikaru asked.

"___That only you and your fourteen colleagues fight. The rest of your stay on the sidelines. In return, the avatars and monsters I've taken will stay out of battle unless commanded._"

"Oh, what?" Kenta groaned.

"Well that's a disappointment," Jiraya said, upset.

"We accept your condition," Suzu said.

"___Excellent, see you in 20 minutes._"

The avatar then flew off, leaving many of the heroes in worry about the Defenders' decision.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what if this guys too strong?" Karo agreed.

"Hey we've got to try," Midori told them.

"Yeah, the fate of the world depends on it," Shin said. "We're not giving up."

"And with you guys supporting us, I know we'll win this war," Ayane told them.

"Okay," Kenta said unsure about the idea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, in the new map that surprisingly resembles ToonTown, the heroes all stood waiting. Suddenly, they saw a large group coming in from the north. It was the lead avatar flying in with all the other avatars it had taken over in the game.

"Here he comes," Ariana said.

"Everyone, get ready," Hikaru said to the other Defenders as the NL avatar and it's minions arrived.

"___I have come to accept your challenge. You remember our terms?,_" it asked.

"Yes," Hikaru replied as he and the Defenders stepped up. "You keep your friends out, we keep ours out."

"___Good. First move is yours._"

"Everybody ready?"

"READY!" the Defenders said.

"CHAAAARRRGE!" Hikaru shouted as they all flew at the NL avatar. The avatar then flew at them in return, and within seconds they all found themselves in a flurry of punches, kicks, slashes, swipes, swings, and bashes. The Defender's friends cheered them on down below.

"Yeah, get him guys," Satoshi cheered.

"You can do it," Kenta agreed.

"Come on, kick his butt!," Harito screamed.

"Remember what my grandma said, never give up," Rai reminded them.

Hearing the cheers, the Defenders kept up the assault and despite the NL avatar managing to block or counter many of their attacks, they had managed to get in a lot of good hits and licks as well. After a while they stopped and backed away from the NL avatar, who despite taking many hits, was still looking strong and able.

"Okay, guys time for the special attacks we learned from the guys," Hikaru said as he drew his sword. "Ryou, ready?"

Ryou drew his sword and nodded as he said, "You bet." The two then flew at the avatar.

"******Double Yin-Yang Slash!**," they cried as their respective swords both split into two separate ones, one black and one white. The two spun around at rapid speed with their blades aimed straight at the corrupted avatar. In one powerful blade, they sent the avatar sprawling through the air. The avatar, quickly stopped and straightened itself out, still looking to fight.

"Looks like he wants some more," Ryou said.

"Sure does," Hikaru agreed. "Brawlers, you're up!"

At that, Miu, Katashi, and Haziro stepped up.

"All right boys, let's take this turkey down," Miu said as the other two nodded and they put their new chokers around their neck. They then charged the avatar full speed.

"******Ultra Triple Fist Smash!**," they shouted as they extended their fists which glowed with energy. Coming at the avatar from 3 different directions, they collided with it in a large BOOM! The avatar was tossed into the wall of a nearby building. Moments later, it pulled itself out of the impression hole, and flew back to the Defenders, looking a little beaten, but still strong enough to fight.

"Still got some fight in you, huh," Miu said. The avatar just smiled evilly and said with a talk screen, "___That the best you got?_"

"Not by a long shot," Hikaru said. "Magi, you try now."

With that, Suzu, Ayane, and Naruki flew in, magic staffs ready to go.

"Ready?," Suzu said as she took out her new ability-increasing hat. Ayane and Naruki nodded as they took out their hats too.

"******Aurora Freeze/Solar/Lunar Ball!,**" they cried as they each blasted a giant ball of energy at the NL avatar. The avatar dodged the balls, which then turned and flew back towards it. The avatar, seeing the balls approaching, stood firm and deflected the first off to the left, and the second off to the right. However, he was unable to dodge the third which smashed right into with a large explosion. After a few minutes silence, he flew out of the smoke, still strong and a little singed.

"All right, who's next?," Hikaru said.

"We'll take it," Mirdori said as she and Reki stepped up.

"Me too," said Shin and Kohaku in unison.

The two Medics then traced their new magic bookmarks, opened their books to the marked pages, and read a spell. They both then shouted, **_"Ferum nato Liga!"_** Suddenly chains suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the avatar, restraining him. As the avatar struggled with the chains, Kohaku and Shin readied their blasters and bow respectively. Shin also made his new accuracy-increasing bracer visible.

"******Double Blaze Cutdown Blast!,**" Kohaku shouted as he extended the two blades of red energy at the NL avatar and then came at it with them, shooting them off at the avatar at the same time.

"******Arrow of the Calling Winds!**," Shin cried as he shot the arrow at the same time. The blasts and arrow collided with the avatar simultaneously, breaking the chains in the process. Kohaku then slashed at the Nano Love avatar, knocking it away again. The avatar once again emerged still strong and smiling evilly.

"Man, this guy's tough," Kenta said as he observed from below.

"No matter!" Hibiki said. "Takuma, let's show him what us Traders can do!"

"Right on!," Takuma said as the two drew their weapons and quickly coated the blades with a new dark-looking potion they had bought earlier.

"******Dark Matter Wave!**," they cried as the swung their weapons at the avatar, sending shockwaves of darkness at him. The avatar was knocked back into another building and embedded in the structure. As he struggled to sit up, Yukinari stepped up.

"Now for me," he said as he drew his sword and flew at the avatar as he finally managed to dig himself out of the wall.

"******Rapid Slash!,**" he shouted as he rapidly slashed at the avatar at lightning, who was only successful in blocking half of his blows.

"And now for a little help from a friend," he said as he opened his menu, entered the +ASSIST+ section and selected -LUXURIA-. In a flash, Kema appeared right by his side, meowing with pride.

"You ready, buddy," Yukinari said. Kema roared in determination and the two flew at the avatar. Yukinari prepare his sword for a mega-strong attack. At the same time Kema opened his mouth and from it, a beam of Light energy began to charge up. Yukinari then slashed the avatar so hard, that both were knocked back by it. And before the avatar had the chance to recover, Kema fired the beam at it, sending it crashing into the ground hard. The Defenders and their allies looked at this with awe.

"Wow," Satoshi gasped.

"Cool!" Daiki said amazed.

"Amazing," Harito said.

"Didn't know the furball could do that," Kohaku said in admiration.

"That is one special Luxuria," Den said.

"Nice work, Kema," Yukinari said. Kema mewed in happiness.

Suddenly, the avatar suddenly flew back up, shocking everyone. It gave it's signature wicked, toothy grin as it said, "___Impressive, you've all grown stronger. But now it's my turn._"

As everybody watched, the avatar suddenly sprouted a dozen long black tentacles from its back. Everyone recoiled in horror as they saw this.

"What the?" Den asked startled.

The avatar then shot its tentacles at the Defenders, who dodged them all. It then started rapidly flailing them around, and eventually started hitting the Defenders, knocking them around viciously and depleting their health rapidly. Then with one downward swipe, all of the defenders were slammed into the ground. The avatar then transformed the ends of it's tentacles into fists and started using them to pound the Defenders into the ground over and over even harder than before, depleting their HP even more. When it finally stopped, the Defenders (except Kema, who was being shielded by Yukinari) lay, beaten, battered, and bruised as their friends could only watch in horror.

"NO!" Kenta shouted.

"GUYS!" Mira screamed for them.

"That's it! We gotta help them!," Aroki said as he started to rush into the battle.

"Stop!," Hikaru managed to shout, stopping him. "You guys can't interfere. That was part of the deal remember?"

"But that avatar will take your accounts and your souls," Rai said.

"Maybe…but…a deal's a deal."

"But…"

"___You heard him! Stay out of it!_" the avatar said as he then formed the ends of his tentacles into spearheads. "___And now to finish this!_"

"Well, guys," Hikaru said weakly to the other Defenders, looks like this is it."

"Yeah, we lost," Kohaku agreed with a cough.

"But at least we gave it out best shot," Suzu said with a weak smile.

"Well we've all had some good times too. It was good to know you guys," Ryou said as the others all voiced their agreement. The avatar raised it tentacles to strike the final blow.

"Don't worry, Kema," Yukinari whispered to his Luxuria, whom he was holding in his arms, still shielding him. "I won't let him hurt you." '

Kema could only mew at his partner's bravery and desire to protect him.

"I can't look," Ariana said as everybody covered their eyes. The avatar began to strike, when all of a sudden, a quick blur suddenly zoomed in and hit the avatar, knocking it back. As the Defenders glanced at this, a warm pink aurora suddenly appeared and engulfed them, As it did, they noticed their HP and stats were rising again.

"Wow, Midori, Reki, nice work," Hibiki said.

"Uh we didn't do this," Reki said.

"Yeah we've been too injured to do anything, just like you guys," Midori agreed.

"Then who…"

"___What?!_" it said, stunned. It turned towards the Defenders friends. "___I told you not to interfere!_"

"That wasn't us," Kenta said as the other avatars shrugged.

"Yeah, it was me," said a voice. Everyone looked to see a new, never-before seen avatar standing triumphantly.

"Who are you?" Mira said.

"Senzo's the name," the avatar said. "And I'm here to help."

"___I don't know how you escaped me, but you just made a big mistake,_" the corrupt avatar growled

"Yeah, well so did you coming here," Senzo said. "And I'm taking you down."

"___Please. You in what army?_"

"This one." Senzo whistled and suddenly a whole bunch of avatars suddenly emerged from all around the temporary town.

"Wow," Hikaru gasped as he and the others saw the Defenders.

"We're all here to help you out," shouted another avatar with a brown spellbook. "The name's Tsubasa, and I will, I will rock you, like a robot."

* * *

In a boy's messy bedroom, Sheldon Lee looked at his computer with determination.

* * *

"I'm Mao," said an avatar wearing all red.

"I'm Tao," said another wearing all blue.

"And I'm Zao," said another wearing all green.

"And we're here to smack down," they said in unison.

* * *

In a boys' bedroom, Donald Duck's nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie all high-fived as they sat at their laptops.

* * *

"Make way for Jin…" said an avatar wearing crimson.

"And Xin, ugly freak!" finished an avatar wearing dark green.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

* * *

At the same time in Middleton, at the Possible's residence, Jim and Tim Possible fist-pumped as they sat with their computers in their laps.

* * *

"Count me in too," said a male Blader avatar wearing all brown.

"And me," said a female Magi avatar dressed in all black.

* * *

In Amity Park, Tucker Foley and Sam Mason watched their computer screens prepared.

* * *

"And all of us as well," said one avatar with five others standing right behind him.

* * *

In another town, T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumburg, Gretchen Grundler, Ashley Spinelli, and Gus Griswald, were all at their home computers looking with anticipation of what was to come next.

* * *

"This is incredible," Yukinari said, with Kema mewing in agreement.

"Nano Love, or Justice Maker, or whatever you are," Senzo declared. "Your reign of terror here is over."

"Yeah, you've invaded our favorite game, wrecked half of the world and taken over the minds of our friends and fellow avatars," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, my three brothers and me were playing here, and that guy came and attacked us," a very young avatar said as he started to tear up. "I think he brainwashed them or something."

"He did the same thing with my sister," said another in a sad tone.

"And my cousin," said another as she turned to the Defenders. "Please you have to keep fighting this guy. Don't give up."

The Defenders became saddened up hearing these stories, which even caused Miu and Suzu to start to tear up at. Suddenly, they all found themselves covered in a warm, white light.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Hikaru said in wonder.

"What's happening?" Ariana asked.

At the same time, in Inceptum and every other city in Lumen, the rune statues suddenly glowed with the same white light. Den, having a good idea of what was happening, opened his map, and saw that every city in the SRO world had a big white glowing dot on it.

"The prophecy," he gasped. "It's come to fruition."

"Say what, Dad?" Rai asked.

"The prophecy. It said that the cities and lands will shine lights all around, upon the arrival of the 15 Chosen Ones. And those are them, just as I suspected."

"Wow," Rai gasped as he looked on in amazement.

Suddenly the Defenders started glowing even brighter then before. Kema also started glowing brighter than before, and also changing shape and get bigger. When the light faded (for the most part), everyone was astonished to see that the Defenders had gotten upgrades in their appearances: they had more elegant uniforms glowing with each of their signature colors, as well as stronger-looking armor, and upgraded versions of their weapons. Also, Kema had changed from the form of a cub, to the form of a full-grown lion creature, with a blue body and eyes, yellow striped legs, yellow ears and tail, and a large white mane.

"Whoa," Haziro said. "Looks like they got upgrades."

"Yeah," Yukianri answered. "Even Kema."

"Even better, you've unlocked your Data Aura power," Den shouted at them.

"No way," Midori said.

"We have Data Aura powers now?" Reki asked in amazement.

"Yep," Mira said.

"Alright fellas, get out there and bring this joker down," Ariana shouted.

"Yeah, we're right behind you," Rai yelled as well.

"All of us," Senzo shouted, with the other avatars shouting in agreement. The Defenders, all inspired by this, nodded in confidence

"Now" Hikaru shouted. "It's time to put an end to this. Let's go!"

Still glowing with energy, the Defenders flew back up to where the corrupted NL avatar was waiting.

"___I don't know how you repowered yourselves, but you cannot win this,_" it said. It then swung it's tentacles at them, only for the Defenders to catch them in their hands, much the avatar's surprise.

"We will see," Hikaru said. "Defenders, time to bring this to an end, not just for us, but for our friends, our famililes, and most of all the world!"

With that, the Defenders (and Kema) once again attacked the avatar with a flurry of of punches, kicks, slashes, swipes, swings, and bashes. The avatar managed to block several blows but was soon overcome by the newfound power that the avatars had.

"Now to finish the job," Hikaru said as he turned to Ryou. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," Ryou said as they launched their attacks.

"******Ultra Light/Soul Thrust!**" they shouted as they, still glowing, immensely flew towards the avatar with their weapons positioned to do a forward thrust. They impacted with the avatar at the same time, dealing it heavy damage.

"Now us," Miu said as she, Harizo, and Katashi stepped up.

"******Rolling Earth/Electro/Sky Sphere!**" they should as they all curled themselves into one ball, combining their powers and strength and rolled right into the avatar like a bowling ball.

"And it's our turn," Suzu said as he, Ayane and Naruki flew in.

"******Mega-Ultra Freeze/Solar/Lunar Blast!**" they shouted as they fired ultra powerful beams of Ice, Solar, and Lunar energy from their staffs respectively. The beams all combined into one and collided with the avatar right on target.

"And now for me," Kohaku shouted.

"And me too," Shin shouted as well.

"******Fire Cyclone Barrage!"** Kohaku shouted as he spun around like a twister and fired Fire-energy beams at the avatar.

"******Windstorm Arrow!**" Shin screamed as he shot an arrow that emitted a powerful windstorm at the avatar. Both attack hit on the mark, leaving the avatar severely battered and beaten.

"___This can't be! How can I be losing to them?,_" the avatar thought.

"Alright, now for us," Takuma said as he and Hibiki drew their respective weapons.

"******Tsunami Strike!**" Takuma said as he swung his blade, sending a large wave of water at the avatar, knocking it to the ground.

"******Sonic Axe Boom!**" Hibiki as he slammed his axe into the ground, sending a shockwave that shook the entire map and push the avatar into the building.

"Now us," Yukinari said. "Ready, Kema?"

Kema roared with happiness and then, to everyone's shock, he suddenly turned into an energy aura being, who then fused himself into Yukinari's sword.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could do that!," Kohaku said.

"Me neither," Yukinari said. "But I like it!"

He then flew at the avatar with his newly sword ready.

"******Light Aurora Slash!**" he shouted as he hit with a powerful slash, that seemed to project an image of Kema as it hit. The impact was so hard and powerful that it sent the avatar flying into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process.

"Now all together everybody," Hikaru shouted as the Defenders charged the glowing auras that surrounded them. "The Power of Light!"

"The Power of Fire!" Kohaku yelled.

"The Power of Ice!" Ayane shouted.

"The Power of Soul!" Ryou screamed.

"The Power of Nature!" Yukinari cried.

"The Power of Darkness!" Reki shouted.

"The Power of Moon!" Naruki called.

"The Power of Earth!" Katashi cried.

"The Power of Wind!" Shin shouted.

"The Power of Water!" Takuma yelled.

"The Power of Steel!" Midori called.

"The Power of Sun!" Suzu called.

"The Power of Electricity!" Haziro bellowed.

"The Power of Sky!" Miu called.

"The Power of Sound!" Hibiki yelled.

As the avatar dug itself out of the crater, it looked up to see the Defenders about to launch a Data Aura attack on it.

"******Elemental Defender Unison Aura Beam!,**" they all shouted as they blasted the avatar with their powerful energy beams. The avatar tried to resist but could not overcome the powerful blasts. As the Defenders held the blasts they lifted the avatar into the air. The avatar tried to grab them with his tentacles, but the moment they touched the Defenders, they began to dissolve away, as did parts the avatar's body. Suddenly, the avatar's body glowed brightly, and seconds later, it exploded in a giant supernova-like blast, causing all of the accounts it had seized to be set free.

At the same time, the avatars floating above that had been taken over by Justice Maker all suddenly snapped to normal.

"Huh, what?" one avatar said in confusion.

"What happened?" said another.

"Where am I?" said Yuro, who was back to normal as well. The now-freed avatars/players continued to wonder in confusion about what had happened.

"Hey look," Jiraya said. "The corrupted avatars! They're free!"

Upon hearing this, the survivor avatars cheered loudly and flew up to find and reunite with their friends and family. Aroki followed them and was immediately happily reunited with Yuro as everyone else watched from below.

Everything then faded slowly into the white, bright flash of light that had resulted from the supernova-like blast and the Nano Love avatar's supposed destruction.

_A/N: Astounding! The teachers have defeated the Nano Love avatar and freed everyone from it's control. But hold your horses readers, for this story is not over yet, as Justice Maker has one last card up it's sleeve. Find out just what it is next time. Until then, read and review!_


	14. Game Over

_A/N: Last time, the Defenders after a hard struggle, finally destroyed the evil Nano Love avatar, freeing the SRO players and world from it's control. But little do they know, Justice Maker has one last trick up it's sleeve. Find out what it is now in the big climax of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars!_

******ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

******Game Over**

A few minutes later, in the real world, all the players had logged out to find the Relanos along with the SRO developers, and some other SRO players who'd helped them in the game, who'd witnessed everything on the large screen in the café celebrating the Defender's victory.

"That last attack, it damaged Justice Maker so badly that it let go of the players and accounts it stole," Aurelio assessed to the situation.

"So then that means…" Tony started to say.

"WE DID IT!" Timmy shouted as everybody continued to celebrate the supposed downfall of Justice Maker. "We won."

"We…won?!" Mickey said surprised, as he and the other teachers stood in shock about what was going on. After so many times of watching the students go out and defeat the bad guys, they, the teachers of ToonSchool had defeated Justice Maker and saved SRO and the real world.

"WE WON!" Minnie said as she tackled Mickey to the ground and started kissing him, as the teachers joined in the celebration.

Everyone continued to celebrate and cheer for their victory…until Timmy looked and saw something.

"Hey guys, so we destroyed Nano Love, and set all of the accounts and players free, right?," he asked.

"Yeah?" Maria asked.

"Then why is the clock still counting down?"

Everyone looked and saw that not only were the world clocks still in countdown mode but was still counting down steadily from 00:12:49.

"What?" Aaron said in shock. "But how can this be?"

"Let me check," Reggie said he typed a few things on his laptop. What he came across shocked him to the core. "No…"

"What is it?" Aurelio asked his uncle.

"You guys might have destroyed Nano Love's avatar, but both it and Justice Maker are still active and about."

"Wow, after all that power we unleashed on it?" Sandy said.

"And that's not all. Justice Maker's redirected all of the missiles to target one location."

"What's that location?" Mickey said worried at what the answer was gonna be. Aurelio gulped as m.

"Manila, Philippines."

Everyone stood shocked and silent at that.

"Oh my God," Sarina gasped.

"It aimed the missiles here?," June said.

"Oh man we gotta get out of here," one of the other SRO players said in fear.

"We gotta tell everyone to evacuate," one of the game developers said. From there, the whole café erupted into a panic over what to do, as people began to scream and clamour for the door. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard. Everybody turned to see Mickey, who was the one who whistled, standing on a table.

"Everybody just stay calm," Mickey said. "I have a plan."

"What?" Tony asked.

"There's only one thing to do. I'm going back to destroy Justice Maker once and for all."

Everyone became surprised at Mickey's plan.

"Are you out of your mind?," Squidward scolded. "That thing withstood our attacks in the game. It's indestructible."

"Hey we drove it out of SRO right? Well then we can destroy it all the same," Mickey replied.

"I'm telling you it's suicide. This is insane, nuts I tell you. Guys, you have to…"

Squidward stopped short as he saw Minnie and Oak walk up to and stand beside Mickey.

"Well if you're going, so am I," Minnie told him.

"Me too," Oak agreed.

"You've gotta be kidding," Squidward said in shock as he turned to Prickley. "Peter, tell these three that they're crazy."

Prickley walked up and said, "Yeah they're crazy all right."

Squidward smiled at this. However Prickley added, "But they're also right."

This caused Squidward's smile to drop as he, befuddled, asked, "What?"

"They're right. We have to at least try to stop this thing. I, for one refuse to let innocent people die because of this program. Mickey, count me in too."

"You got it Petey," Mickey said as Prickey stood beside them. Seeing this, all the other teachers slowly came to stand beside Mickey, willing to risk it all to stop Justice Maker once and for all. Tony, amazed by the teachers' courage, started clapping his hands in support of them. June, Timmy and Ash soon joined him, as did the teens, and then the Relanos. Soon, everybody in the entire café was applauding for the teachers. Seeing that he was clearly outnumbered, Squidward sighed and walked over to them to join them too.

"Excellent," Aaron said. "You guys login in and take care of Justice Maker. I'll try and use my skills to override it's control over the missiles and reposition them away from the city."

"And I'll help you too, Dad," Reggie said.

"Right. Let's do it," Mickey said as the teachers and Aaron returned to their terminals and got to work.

* * *

Inside Lumen, the Defenders were flying around looking for Justice Maker.

"Any sign of it yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't think so," Miu replied as she and the others glanced all around.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if we knew what this A.I. looked like," Katashi said gloomily.

"Uh, I think I might have a good idea of where it is," Takuma said as he pointed in one direction. The Defenders looked into the distance and saw a large, dark-aura door with a mysterious-looking puzzle on it.

"Yep, that must be where Justice Maker is, alright," Hikaru said. "Now let's get in there and finish the job."

"Right behind you," Kohaku said as they all flew towards the A.I. with their weapons drawn. Suddenly before they could reach it, a somewhat smaller figure zoomed up from below. Everyone gasped to see that it was the Nano Love avatar, which was now a sad shell of it's former self: it was completely battered with parts of its body missing and replaced with corrupted data. It still had its tentacles, however, which it shot viciously at the Defenders, who quickly dodged them.

"How is that thing still here?," Yukinari gasped as Nano Love continued to shoot and flail its tentacles, trying to strike the Defenders.

"I dunno, but we gotta get past him," Midori replied as the Defenders kept dodging.

"___I cannot allow that. You will not destroy my master!,_" Nano Love said as it continued trying to attack the Defenders.

* * *

At the same time as the battle was happening in SRO, in the real world, Aaron and Reggie were working to re-set the missile launch coordinates. However, Nano Love kept impeding their progress by changing and the access to the missile launch proceedings.

"Shoot!" Aaron said as a screen went up, blocking him from re-positioning the missiles. "It's happened again!"

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"We need to enter the override code," Reggie told him. "But Nano Love keeps changing the access codes each time."

"It's impeding the Defenders in the game too," Roy said as everyone watched the large SRO in-game screen. "They can't get to Justice Maker because that virus is blocking the gateway to where it is."

"Well, then somebody's gonna have to get rid of that virus," Pablo told then.

"Right," Aurelio said as he looked at Maria, Jay and Roy. "You three."

"Us?," Maria asked in confusion.

"Yeah you. You guys need to get in there and take down Nano Love for good. I've lowered its defenses, so it should be easy for you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, and you'd be helping the teachers even more than you think."

"How's that?"

"Because Justice Maker and Nano Love have a synchronized link between them. It means they can both feel pain at the same exact time. And JM, being the superior of them, can provide more power or programming to NL when necessary, which also strengthens their link."

"So your saying…," Roy started to say.

"If you destroy Nano Love, Justice Maker will be even more critically weakened than before, which will allow the teachers to finish the job. You guys up for it?"

"Of course," said Maria.

"___Tama ka yan. _**__****(You know it)**," Jay agreed.

"Absolutely," Roy said.

"And I'll go too," Reggie said as he stepped up. Everyone looked at him.

"You?," Aurelio asked in surpise.

"Yeah me. I accidentally helped that virus get free. And it's time I helped put things right."

"___Pero paano ikaw para itulong mo ang daddy mo sa mga missiles? _**__****(But what about you helping your dad with the missiles?)**," Jay asked. "___Hindi mo makaya sa dalawa, kasi sa, alam mo, ang IG3. _**__****(You can't do both, because of, you know the IG3.)**"

Reggie stopped as he realized Jay was right. "Oh man, I forgot about that."

"Not to worry," Aaron said. "As one of the developers of the game, I have the ability to make a few changes when I want. I'll just shut the IG3 off for you temporarily so you can help me and the teachers at the same time."

"Really? Thank you, dad."

"Great, now let's get to it," Roy said as the four went to their terminals.

* * *

Back in SRO, the teachers where still having a hard time with Nano Love who was still attacking them relentlessly.

"___You shall never reach my master,_" the virus said. "___And there's no one who can help you this time!_"

"That's what you think," a familiar voice cried. Everyone looked up to see Mira, Jiraya, Rai, and Harito flying in.

"What are you all doing here?" Ayane asked.

"Curing this virus, that's what," Harito shouted. He drew his blade as he flew in at high speed.

"******Triple-X Mega Slash!**" he shouted as he slashed X-style three times at Nano Love who took all of the hits directly.

"My turn," Mira said as she charged up her sword.

"******Psy Energy Orb!**" she shouted as she swung her sword around in a circular motion to create a large ball of energy and shot it at Nano Love, who took the hit and was knocked back as a result.

"Now me," Jiraya said. He took out his bow and arrow and took aim at Nano Love.

"******Arrow of the Blue Angels!**" he screamed as he shot an arrow that glowed with pure blue energy at Nano Love, hitting it right on target. Nano Love, now at the brink of complete annihilation, struggled to recover.

"Now, it's time for me to re-seal this can of worms I never should have unleashed," Rai said as he charged his with his sword in hand.

"******Iron Reaper Slash!**" he cried as he jumped and landed a powerful downward slash right on Nano Love. Corrupt data began streaming out of the slash, as well as the eyes and mouth.

"Alright, now for the big finish," Rai said as they readied their weapons and then came at the virus from all directions.

"******Resonant Combo Smash!**" they cried as they slashed, smashed and shot the virus and sent him flying high into the sky.

"___That's…not…possible!_" Nano Love shouted as it glowed with dark energy, before vanishing in a massive explosion in of energy and corrupted data, vanquishing the virus forever. Immediately upon its destruction, a loud roar emitted from behind the door.

"Excellent, Nano Love is no more," Rai said triumphantly. "And it looks like that destroying it"

"Thanks, guys," Ayane said.

"No problem, now you just need to go through that door and it's all yours from there."

"Except one problem," Kohaku said as he stood at the door with a screen opened up. "This thing is password protected and I doubt any of us know the code."

"Maybe we could guess it until we get it," Takuma suggested.

"No, JM might get suspicious and then block us from making anymore attempts," Shin told him.

"Well what can we do?" Suzu asked.

Rai observed the puzzle for a bit and then it hit him. "Hang on, I think I've got it."

He then walked up to the password screen and input, "******6aT3+0deS71nY.**" He pressed ******SUBMIT**. The system analyzed the password for a few seconds and then the screen flashed ******PASSWORD ACCEPTED**, and the doors opened.

"It worked!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Great work, Rai!"

"All in a day's work," Rai said with a smile.

"Now get in there, and finish of that program," Mira told the teachers.

"Will do and thanks," Hikaru said as he turned towards the others. "Let's do it guys!"

The Defenders stepped through the door and found themselves in a very white area. Right before their eyes te saw a large, dark, shadowed monster made up of corrupted game data and avatars' deleted data.

"Yep, that Justice Maker, alright," Hikaru said. He notice that it seemed to have red marks on it, like it was wounded.

"Looks like we crippled it good, guys. Now let's finish the job."

The Defenders then flew towards the monster that was Justice Maker. As they did, the A.I. noticed them and swiped at them multiple times trying to hit them, but the Defenders each time. The Defenders, however, became very agitated at this.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they all screamed angrily, causing their individual auras to appear around them and start to charge like the last time.

"Alright guys, all together," Hikaru said as they all aimed their weapons at the data monster. "The Power of Light!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Soul!"

"Nature!"

"Darkness!"

"Moon!"

"Earth!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Steel!"

"Sun!"

"Electricity!"

"Sky!"

"Sound!"

"******Resonant Elemental Unison Combo Smash!**"

They then hit Justice Maker all at once with their aura-powered weapons and/or fists. The A.I. took the ultra-combo hit directly, and in its weakened state, had no chance to protect itself or retaliate. The doomed A.I. let out one final cry, and shattered into a billion pieces of corrupt and deleted data.

"**__****Game Over. You have been Resonated!**" the Defenders all said in unison.

* * *

In the real world, just as the teachers had killed Justice Maker, the screen to access the missile launch had finally become unblocked for good. Aaron and Reggie had just managed to get into the system and were re-routing the missiles, with 35 seconds left until they launched.

"Yes it's unblocked!," Aaron shouted.

"Hurry, hurry," Ronald snapped.

"Right," Reggie said as he input the password, "******70w r4SthE3nD nd6eg1nniNG,**" and hit SUMBIT. The password was accepted with in 2 seconds, and the site popped up on the screen within that time. Aaron and Reggie quickly scrambled, typing in data, and then submitting it just as the countdown hit 00:00:00.

At that moment, all of the missiles in all of the bases JM had hacked into launched simultaneously. Back in the café, Aaron had just informed everybody in the café of his and Reggie's success.

"Alright everyone, we've re-routed the missiles' target to the waters of this harbor," Aaron told everyone, including the teachers, who had returned from SRO. "They should explode harmlessly with a little bit of backlash, but no large damages."

"Nice," Sandy said, "but, um, isn't that harbor a few blocks from here?"

Aaron looked and saw where he and Reggie had re-routed the missiles. They both quickly realized what was to come.

"Uh, just a wild guess everyone, but you might want to duck and cover," Reggie announced to everyone. "We may be experiencing some turbulence soon."

* * *

Seconds later, the barrage of missiles came flying in over the city from multiple places in the world. They all then dipped and landed in the calm waters of the harbor where they all exploded, triggering a massive earthquake that was felt by everyone in Manila. It also triggered a sonic-wind shockwave that went in all directions, flipping over several cars, blowing trash and debris around, knocking people to the ground and shattering windows of buildings within a 5-block radius.

At the Light Soul Café, everyone felt the earthquake and fell down to the floor. Seconds later, the shockwave shattered the glass windows and blew debris all into the café as everyone ducked down, covering their heads.

When everything had settled, everyone slowly rose from the floor. Upon noticing how peaceful it now was, everybody glanced outside. They then quietly exited the café and saw the streets we're slightly damaged by the shockwave. But what really caught their attention was the large rainbow in the sky that had resulted from the missiles crashing into the harbor.

"Wow, look at that Mickey," Minnie said as she held her boyfriend's hands.

"That is so amazing," Maria said as Jay held her in his arms.

"Cool," Tony exclaimed.

"Looks like the future looks bright and beautiful for us all," Aaron said as he, the Relanos, the teachers, the students, the teens, and everybody else continued to watch and observe the astounding scene.

_A/N: Whoo-hoo! Yes! Justice Maker is history and the world is safe, all thanks to the teachers. But the story is not quite over, so stay tuned for the big happy ending and long-awaited conclusion of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars, next time!_


	15. Looking Ahead

_A/N: Well here it is everyone, the final chapter. Last time, Justice Maker and Nano love were vanquished for good and the heroes managed to narrowly avoid a barrage of missiles sent by them. But it is not over, for there are several story lines to be wrapped up. See the stunning conclusion to Revolution Wars, now!_

******ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

******Looking Ahead**

The next day, at the Relano home, the teachers, students, teens and the entire Relano family had gathered to celebrate both their victory over Justice Maker and Maya's birthday. Maya, who was home from the hospital and in a wheelchair, but nonetheless alive and well, sat listening with a smile as everyone sang the "Happy Birthday" song to her.

"___Happy Birthday dear Maya, happy birthday to you!_" everyone sang to the family matriarch. When it was over, everyone clapped and cheered as Maya continued to smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you all. This has been the best birthday an old woman like me could ever have. Here at home with my entire family."

She then turned to the teachers. "And you all, I wish to express my gratitude for your friendship, your bravery, and your integrity towards my family and my home. Thank you for saving us, our hometown, and the rest of the world."

"Aw, gosh," Mickey chuckled. "It was nothing, Ms. Relano."

"Yeah," Spongebob agreed. "Just doing what any other kind-hearted group of middle-aged educators would do for their friends."

"Indeed," Nora added. "You know, I just realized normally, it would be Mr. Clark and his friends who save the day and get the praise."

"Yeah, hope they don't mind it," Sandy said.

"Of course not, you guys deserve-" Tony started to say. Suddenly his MP3COM rang. He quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey everyone," Wade said. Everyone turned their attention to Tony's MP3COM. The teachers, teens and Aaron and Reggie all walked over to the kids.

"Hey Wade, what's up," Tony asked.

"Well I see you're all in the middle of celebrating, but I thought I should give you all both some good news and some bad news."

"Good news, first please," Daisy said.

"The good news is that nobody inside or outside SRO knows the Resonant Defenders' real-life identities, but they are being honored out here and in the game and given full credit for saving both worlds."

Everybody, except the teachers and Tony, was shocked at the news.

"Wow, congratulations you guys," Maria said with a smile.

"Yeah you guys have earned it," Reggie agreed.

"Totally, great job!" Ash put in.

"Are you kidding?," Timmy shouted. "Just them getting the credit? What about the three of you and Reggie? Or Wade? Or most important, the four of **__****us**?!"

"Timmy!" June said shocked at Timmy's rude and selfish outburst.

"I'm just saying the rest of us should get some of the credit for our assistance. I mean, were it not for us, the teachers wouldn't have even known how to play the game."

"Yeah, but I think it's good they got the credit for all this," Tony said humbly.

"So you don't mind, Yo-Yo Boy?" Sandy asked.

"Nope, not at all. I've saved the world plenty of times. It's good to see somebody else get the glory for once."

"Wow that that's very humble of you," Wade said. Timmy scoffed and scowled annoyingly. "Anyhow that's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Aaron said.

"Well Aurelio recently announced that he was the creator of Justice Maker, and the US government is looking to press charges against him for it as are other governments."

"What? But…he never meant for any of this to happen," Roy said in shock.

"Indeed, he never anticipated program would go rogue," Jumba put in.

"I know, but nonetheless, he has decided to accept full responsibility for it and its actions," Wade informed them.

"So he's going to prison?" Spongebob asked in worry.

"It's possible, but he is happy to know that his family has his back now."

"That's the truth," Aaron said. "I really no longer have to be such a project to everyone."

"_Tama, salamat sa dyan. __**(Yeah, thank goodness for that.)**_," Jay agreed. Suddenly, June realized something.

"Project?!" she gasped. "Oh-no, in all the excitement and craziness, we forgot about our project."

"Oh man, she's right," Ash said. "We still haven't found a country to do or started on it and it's due tomorrow!"

"If we don't figure something out, we're gonna get an…"

"NO!" Timmy screamed, covering his ears. "Don't say that letter! Please don't say it!"

Tony thought for a second and then realized what they could do the project on.

"Wait a sec guys, I've got an idea!" Tony said.

"What?" all three of them asked.

"This country is an Asian country, correct?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it is," Aaron said with a nod.

"And we have to do a project on a country's culture, right Mr. Pickles?"

"Yeah," Lou replied.

"Then this is our project country. Think about it guys, remember that trip we took with some of Mr. Relano's family members?"

"Oh yeah," June said, remembering the trip. "We got all kinds of information on Filipino history and culture from them."

"And some pictures too," Ash said.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do for the project?" Timmy asked.

They all thought hard. Then, as if they all came up with the same idea at the same time, their faces lit up as they shouted in unison, "I've got it! Let's get to work!"

* * *

The next day, in ToonSchool, Lou's history class was getting ready to do their presentations for their projects. The teachers and Tony's group were still on their way back to ToonSchool from Manila at the same time, so Lou had had his daughter-in-law and Tommy's mother, Didi, take over the class until his return.

"Okay kids, Lou says that he wants to you to start your presentations now," Didi told the class.

"But he's not here yet, Mrs. Pickles," Blossom pointed out.

"Don't worry about that, Tommy has volunteered to tape each presentation until Lou returns and he'll view the ones he missed later."

"No problem, Mom- er, I mean, ma'am," Tommy said with his camera ready.

"Oh, and don't for get to hand the written part of your project up to me before you start your presentation. Okay, so who'd like to go first?"

"We would, Mrs. Pickles," Isabella said as she, Dionne and Bubbles, all dressed in their belly-dancing outfits got up and walked to the front of the room.

"This is a folk belly-dancing routine we with practiced for our project on Modern Culture for India," Bubbles said. "Dionne, hit it."

"No problem," Dionne said as she pressed play on a radio the girls had brought. Seconds later, some dance music started and the girls went on with their routine. As they danced, some of the boys in the room became love-struck over their semi-seductive moves and started drooling like dogs, until several of the girls gave them smacks on the back of the head. When it was over, the girls took a bow as the class applauded.

"Very good, girls," Didi said proudly.

* * *

Next, Jake, Bart, and Tommy were up for the Australia Modern Cultures project. Tommy has his brother Dil briefly take over filming as the three, dressed in Outback garb, explained all about thing the Australian outback, the Aboriginal tribes, and different animals and artifacts from the country.

"And this here, mates, is a boomerang," Bart said as he spoke in an Australian accent while showing off a boomerang to the class. "This tool was often used as a weapon by the Aboriginals, and is known for returning to the person who throws it."

With that, Bart threw the boomerang, it flew spinning threw the air and circled back towards the group. As it return, it hit Francis in the back of the head, then Jake in the forehead before hitting Bart right in the face, knocking him down.

"And that's a boomerang, everyone," Tommy said as Bart got up.

"Did I do good?" he asked. Suddenly Francis walked up, angry about being hit by the boomerang.

"I think you best run, dawg," Jake said. Bart then ran screaming out of the class with Francis following behind him, looking to beat him up.

* * *

In the Europe Modern Culture group, Danny, Blossom, Lilo, and Stitch were all dressed in British, French, Spanish, and Irish clothing respectively and were discussing the history of several European countries, and the sports they spawned.

"Croquet is a sport first first brought up in England the late 1860s. The object is to hit the balls through these hoops using these mallets," Blossom described as she and her group demonstrated by doing just that. However, Stitch hit his ball too hard and it bounced around the room and hit Tommy in the gut. As Tommy groaned from the hit, Stitch sheepishly hid the mallet behind his back.

In the Malaysia Modern Culture group, Jimmy, Mac and Buttercup wore Malay garments performing the Mak yong, a traditional Malay dance-drama.

"Mak yong is a traditional form of dance-drama from northern Malaysia, particularly the state of Kelantan," Jimmy said to the class. "It was founded in the Pattani kingdom which is now a province of Thailand over 800 years ago, and is considered the most authentic and representative of Malay performing arts because it is mostly untouched by external sources."

Suddenly, as they danced, Buttercup missed several steps and bumped into the two of them, knocking them all down as the students gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Buttercup apologized as they all got up.

"No problem," Mac said. "Now where were we?"

"I remember, follow my lead," Jimmy said as they continued where they left off.

* * *

In the Africa Modern Culture group, Ben and Daryl, dressed in traditional African clothing, played African drums as Dennis danced a traditional African dance. As they finished the dance and drumming, the class applauded.

"The drum is a big part of African history," Dennis told the class. "Drum music was not only used to dance to, but also to tell tales, send messages and-"

Suddenly they heard some drumming to the right of them. Bloo was playing around on the drums and scatting loudly.

"Bloo, do you mind?!" Daryl snapped.

"Back to your seat, Mr. Kazoo," Didi said.

"All right, I'm going, you killjoys," Bloo said as he slunk back to his seat.

* * *

In the China Modern Culture group, Yang, Darrell, and Gwen stood in karate uniforms, seemingly ready to fight.

"Now, for our presentation, we will demonstrate several moves in the Chinese martial Kung Fu and Wushu," Gwen said.

"And remember, kids, if you don't have proper training, don't try this at home," Darrell warned everyone. With that the trio started demonstrating Kung Fu and Wushu moves in sync with each other, much to everyone's amazement. However, Yang started speeding up his moves and punching, kicking and chopping everywhere until, he suddenly chopped the room's blackboard in two, shocking everyone.

"Oops," he said with a sheepish grin as Darrell and Gwen glared at him.

* * *

Next, the Egyptian Modern Culture group, Danielle, Bloo, Phineas and Ferb, dressed in Ancient Egyptian robes, had a huge display of Egyptian cuisine, such as ___Maḥshi ḥamām_, ___Kebabs_, ___Falafel_, and ___Macaroni Béchamel_, as well as several Egyptian mosaics, slabs with hieroglyphics, and a fake mummy in a sarcophagus.

"And so the Egyptians would place the person's vital organs into four separate canopic jars to preserve them when in the afterlife," Phineas told the class.

"And then, they'd stick a long hot hook and wire up your nose and use it to scoop your brain out," Danielle added.

"EWWW!" several kids reacted in disgust. During this time, Danielle turned to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, are you sure you're okay from…yesterday?" she asked, referring to him falling into a trance.

"Indeed, you had us worried for a while," Ferb asked his brother.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm just fine," Phineas said. "I've never been better."

He then turned back to the class as he started to continue, "Now as I was saying, they then applied-"

"Hail me, hail me!" Bloo shouted as he, dressed in Pharaoh's attire, hopped in front of Phineas. "Bow before me, the Pharaoh of this presentation!"

Danielle, glaring in annoyance, blasted a ghost ray at Bloo, sending him flying out of the classroom. Everybody applauded at the imaginary friend's misfortune.

* * *

In the Native American Modern Culture group, Lisa, Baljeet, Buford, Haley, and Ray-Ray stood all dressed in Native American attire.

"Now we shall do a special Apache rain dance," Lisa said as she started the music on the radio. The five then started dancing in a circle Native American style. At one point, Haley accidentally tripped over her foot and nearly fell, but luckily Ray-Ray caught her in his arms, just in time.

"Thanks," Haley said with as she blushed.

"No problem," Ray-Ray returned, also blushing.

They stare and blush at each other briefly, before continuing on with the dance, finishing it up with no further mess-ups and the class's applause.

* * *

In the South American Modern Culture group, Charity, Yin, Eduardo, Johnny, Penny and Sticky stood in fancy South American dance clothing.

"Since we have an equal number of boys and girls, we shall demonstrate several South American dances," Charity declared. With that, the six of them paired up: her with Johnny, Penny with Sticky and Yin with Eduardo. Yin and Eduardo went first with a good demonstration of the samba, gaining moderate applause from the class.

Penny and Sticky went next with an even better demonstration of the cumbia, gaining more applause from the class.

Finally Johnny and Charity did a spectacular version of the tango, during which Ben whispered to Daryl and said, "If Tony were here he'd probably boil over with jealousy."

Daryl nodded in agreement as Johnny and Charity finished their dance, gaining them much applause from the class.

* * *

"Okay, who hasn't-" Didi started to say.

"Hello class, sorry I'm so late," Lou said as he appeared at the door with Tony, Timmy, June and Ash. "Traffic on the freeway was, heck. Didi, thanks for filling in for me, but I'll take the little sprouts from here."

"Sure thing, pop, they're all yours," Didi said as she left the class. And Tony and his group took their seats.

"So how many groups are left?" Lou asked.

"Just Tony's group and the Snobs, Grampa," Tommy said. "The rest I caught on tape for you to view and grade later."

"Good job sprout," Lou said. "So which group wants to-"

"We do!" Vicky cackled as the Snobs smugly made their way to the front of the classroom with a bunch of shopping bags in hand.

"Well our Modern Culture project on Japan is about…how they have all the latest gadgets, video games, cell phones and everything!," Vicky shouted as she pulled out a certain new cell phone, as the class gasped. "Check this out! The Konichi X-10 Smartphone, with all of your favorite apps, and some never-before-seen ones, including the Rimshot App, the Remote Control App and the Nap App!"

"And how about the Wintendo Mii-Z?!" Eustace declared as he held up the console, much to everyone's surprise. "With even better graphics, larger Flash storage, and a new controller that has a touchpad screen."

"And what better to go with it than the Limited edition ___Dance X5 Party Showdown_, the latest in the Dance X5 series," Mindy said as she showed a copy of the said video game, causing the class to "Ooh" in amazement.

"And get the best, newest tunes, with this baby, the U-Pod 4000X, with the storage room of 1000 songs," Dash exclaimed as he held up a hi-tech iPod-like device.

"And check out this latest designer dress from fashion designer Yumi Katsura," Princess proclaimed as she came twirling around in a stunning, sparkling light blue dress.

"And I even got six of the newest issues of the Shadow Kuro manga," Brad said. The class gasped in amazement, as most of them were Shadow Kuro fans. "Of course they're in Japanese, but thanks to the Konichi X-10's Book Translation App, I'll have this in English in no time."

"So basically, Japanese culture has all the latest technology, manga, and fashion that make our world great," Eustace informed them.

"And thanks to all our worldly connections…WE MANAGED TO GET ALL OF THEM BEFORE ANY OF YOU LOSERS!" Vicky shouted as she and the Snobs cackled, much to the annoyance and displeasure of the other students.

"Um, well very interesting presentation, guys," Lou said to the Snobs. "So interesting in fact, that I've decided to grade your project right now."

"Really?" asked the Snobs in unison.

"Yep."

"You hear that losers," Princess said to the class. "Our project is first to be graded."

"Well I have to say I am extremely happy to give you six the grade of a big, fat…F-minus!"

"WHAT?!" the Snobs shrieked as the entire class burst out laughing at their utter humiliation.

"F-minus! F-minus! F-minus!" Bart chanted followed by the rest of the class.

"What do you mean an F?!" Dash whined.

"This is an outrage!" Eustace snaps.

"What kind of teacher are you?" Mindy asked angrily.

"When I told you to do a project on Modern Cultures, I expected you to use real cultural objects, like food, clothing, tools, weapons, and art," Lou said sternly. "But you just wasted time buying all these gadgets and gidgets and thingamajigs, and whoosie-whatzites, that have nothing to do with Japan's culture. You didn't get real cultural information and didn't make a real cultural report. Therefore, you guys fail."

"You'll be hearing from our lawyers," Vicky growled as the Snobs went and sat back down.

"And now the Asian Modern Cultures group. Are you ready?"

"Darn straight," Tony said with a smile. He, June, Timmy and Ash walked up carrying several scale models of Filipino landmarks, some dishes with Filipino food, a traditional Filipino dress, and a photo album.

"So our report is on the Philippines, a group of islands off the coast of Southeast Asia," Tony started. He then explained some of the history of the country, using the scale models of Fort Santiago, the city of Intramuros, and the People's Power Monument. Timmy then explained some about Filipino cuisine with dishes fish balls, lumpia, kwek-kwek, and iskrambol, which he offered the class to taste. Ash passed the photo album around the class, allowing them to see many pictures of many tourist spots such as Star City and Manila Ocean Park, while explaining some of their history and significance. Finally, June put on the dress they had.

"And now to close our presentation, I will perform Pakiring, a variant of Pangalay, the traditional "fingernail" dance of the Tausūg people," she said. With that she switched on the radio to the appropriate music and began to dance. The class, who had enjoyed the presentation even more than any of the others, watched on in awe at June's dance. When it was over, they all applauded as June and the boy's all took a bow.

"I must say you guys did an excellent job on this project," Lou said with a grin. "You used plenty of actual cultural references—and not a bunch of new, unreleased technological junk. The models, the food, the photos, and the dance—all of it, incredible work. For your hardworking efforts you get an A-plus."

The entire class (except the still scowling Snobs) burst into applause, cheering their friends on for their good grade.

"All right!" the four said in unison as they group high-fived each other in victory. The bell then rang signifying the end of the period.

"Well that it for today sprouts," Lou said. "The rest of you should have your project grades within the next few days. Class dismissed."

The rest of the students exited the classroom, while the rest of the gang stayed behind to Tony's group on their A+.

"Nice work, you guys," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, you really did a great job on your project," Blossom agreed.

"Well, we can't take all the credit," June said.

"Yeah, we had a little help from some new friends," Ash informed everyone.

"Well did you see the look on the Snobs' faces when my grandpa gave them that F?," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I thought Vicky was gonna pop a blood vessel or something," Buttercup said.

"Well, that's what they get for not doing their work," Tony said as the gang laughed. Just then, everyone heard Mickey's voice over the intercom:

"___Attention all teachers, report to the office for a staff meeting ASAP. That is all._"

As Lou left for the main office, most of the gang looked confused at this, as the teachers had just returned from the Philippines and should have been too tired to have a meeting now.

"Didn't they just get back from the Philippines?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, and it's an 18 hour flight," Jimmy answered.

"They should be exhausted," Bubbles said.

"I know, so what's with the meeting?" Danny asked. Tony, Timmy, Ash, and June just smiled at each other. They all knew the true reason behind the meeting.

"I think I might know why," Tony said as the four walked off towards the office, leaving their friends confused.

* * *

In the main office, the teachers had all gathered together, for the "staff meeting".

"So the celebration's happening right now?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, Aaron said to get there as soon as we can," Sunny answered.

"Well then let's go, fellas," Mickey said.

"Not without us I hope?" Tony said as he, June, Ash and Timmy entered the office.

"Yeah, just because we let you have all the credit, doesn't mean you can hog all the celebration to yourselves," Timmy told them sternly

"Relax," Sandy said. "You guys can come too."

"Well thank you," Ash said. "But how will we get there? There's not enough computers here for all of us."

"And that is why we have the miracle of computer labs, kids," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

Later in one of the school's computer labs, the teachers and the four students were inside and seated, the latter having booked it for the next three hours, due to "a special job." The 19 players had opened their SRO login screens and were prepared to enter the SRO world again.

"Everybody ready?" Mickey said.

"Ready!" they all shouted.

"Well then, let's get this party started, you guys!"

With that, everybody logged into the game once more.

* * *

In SRO, at the city of Inceptum, there was a big celebration going throughout the city on as the avatars celebrated the Defenders victory over Nano Love and Justice Maker. At the same time, the Defenders themselves as well as the students had arrived in the town square.

___Sa ordinaryong pagkakataon di mo mapapansin_

___Magkakabisa, isang sulok at di nililingon_

"Wow, this party is off the hook," Kenta said looking at all the avatar partying.

"Yeah, so let's get down with our bad selves and boogie," Takuma suggested.

"But first we gotta find our friends," Hikaru reminded everyone.

"We're right here," a familiar voice said. The Defenders turned to see Mira, Jiraya, Harito, Den, Rai, Daiki, Yuro, and Aroki standing there.

___Wag mag-alala_

___Di ka nag-iisa_

"Glad you guys could come," Den said.

"Of course," Miu said. "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Good to hear," Mira told them. "By the way, check out what's in the middle of the town square."

"You mean that center statue?" Reki asked. "Yeah we've seen it hundreds of times."

"No, that statue was destroyed in all the craziness," Daiki said as he pointed in the distance. "There's a new statue now, check it out."

___Maraming pangyayaring di ko naman masabi_

___Umaasang nasa paligid ka ano man ang mangyari_

The Defenders and students looked to where he was pointing, and gasped at the sight. Right there in the center of the square was a brand new statue of all the Defenders standing together in a pyramid formation, with Hikaru standing on top of the pyramid.

___Naiinip ka na ba sa kahihintay_

___Nagmamadali ka lang palagi_

"Wow, that's incredible," Midori said astonished.

"Unbelievable," Haziro said.

"Astounding," Hibiki added.

"It was just added not that long ago," Jiraya told them. "Hope you like it."

"No," Kohaku replied. "We LOVE it!"

"We knew you would," Rai said.

___Wag mag-alala_

___Di ka nag-iisa_

The celebration continued as the Defenders and their friends started joining in the dancing.

"Well, anyhow guys," Ariana spoke up. "Now that your original destiny has been fulfilled, what are you gonna do next?"

"Well there's one thing for sure," Hikaru said. "We are gonna keep playing this game and protecting it from any other evils."

"And going on quests," Ryou added.

"And playing SpinCycle," Kohaku put in.

"And shopping for the latest fashions," Midori giggled.

"And helping any and all avatar's in need just like Tony and his friends do in the real world," Ayane put in.

"And if you ever need help, you can just call us," Kenta said.

"And us," Mira added.

"And us," Den put in.

"And us," Daiki finished.

___Wag (wag ka nang) mag-alala_

___Nandito na sya_

"We will," Hikaru said and he turned to the others and put his hand out. "So, Defenders forever?"

"Forever," Kohaku said as he put his hand on top of Hikaru's.

"Forever," Suzu said, placing her hand on Kohaku's. The rest of the Defenders followed suit, placing their hands on top of each other's.

"Okay guys, now let's par-tay!"

The avatars all cheered as they went back to celebrating with all of their friends and the others in the SRO world.

___Wag mag-alala_

___Di ka nag-iisa_

___Wag (wag ka nang) mag-alala_

___Nandito na sya_

Much later on, the Defenders were strolling through the streets of Inceptum, looking as confident as ever. Hikaru's voice was then heard.

___So who would have thought that a simple trip to the Phlippines would lead to us to all of this: discovering MMORPGs…_

As the Defenders, kept walking, Suzu grabbed Hikaru's arm and held it tight, much to Hikaru's delight

___Playing one for the first time… _

Ryou whispered something into Miu's ear, causing Miu to laugh and playfully punch him in the arm.

___Becoming expert players in a matter of days…_

Shin talks on and on, supposedly about scientific facts, annoying Kohaku to the point where he bonks him in the head to shut him up.

___Meeting new friends that guided us… _

Kema ran in circles around Yukinari's feet as the latter walked. Yukinari then grabbed and picked up his Luxuria, who then purred and gave him a friendly lick.

___Taking on a virus and a rogue A.I…_

Hibiki then came up behind Ayane and attempted to flirt with her, only for her to grab his face and shove him away. Midori, Reki and Katashi saw this and rolled their eyes, smiling.

___And ultimately becoming the Resonant Defenders? _

The Defenders continued to walk together in a group. They stopped for a second, and Hikaru pointed towards the distance, at a virtual sunset. With that, he started running towards it with all of the other Defenders following right behind him.

___Guess it was just one of those days, huh? And best of all, we're all looking ahead to the big bright future the world has, thanks to the fifteen of us._

The Defenders kept running through the streets towards the sunset, looking ahead to many more adventures to come. They then jumped into the air and stopped freeze-frame style.

_A/N: Well there you have it. After nearly a whole year of stalls, production troubles and near-shut downs, Revolution Wars is finally complete. Thank you to all the readers for their patience. But stay tuned, for we have one last surprise for you all..._


	16. Bloopers and Outtakes

_A/N: Yo, readers! Once again, thank you for supporting us in finishing Revolution Wars. But before we completely close the door on RW once and for all, here are bloopers and outtakes that we came up with it together during the writing! Hope you guys like them! _

**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

**Bloopers and Outtakes**

In the world of SRO, in the karaoke bar, we saw five avatars standing on stage.

"Hello everyone," one of them said. "I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Suzu."

"I'm Kohaku."

"I'm Ryou."

"And I'm Miu. And we are five of SRO's…"

"RESONANT DEFENDERS!" they all said in unison.

"I must say we all had some crazy times working in this special," Hikaru said to the readers.

"Yeah, especially considering it took a year to finish," Kohaku reminded them.

"But nonetheless, it's done now," Suzu said. "But the longer the production the more chances we had to fumble our lines, or bumble around set."

"Which means a whole mess of bloopers and outtakes to share with you all," Ryou said to the readers.

"And without further ado, here they are," Miu stated as Hikaru took a remote control. "Enjoy, folks!"

Hikaru then pressed a button on the control and switched the screen to the start of the blooper reel.

* * *

(Yang is trying out Kung Fu and Wushu at the same time, and in doing so, he accidentally kicks Darrell in the face; Darrell falls to the ground, while Gwen rushes to his aid)

Yang: (shocked) Oh man, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Director: Are you okay, Darrell?

Darrell: (gets up) I'm good. I'm cool.

Director: Okay, let's cut and take five.

* * *

Eustace: "Sayonara, Baklava"

Vicky: (Slaps Eustace upside the head) It's "baka", not "baklava", you baka!

Eustace: What? Didn't... didn't I say...

Vicky: Read the script, you buck-toothed dope!

Director: Alright calm down Vicky. Let's cut and go once more.

* * *

(After Elijah revealed a lechon inside the box)

Benji: (excited) Wow! Lechon!

Elijah: And then... (opens the box, but was surprised who's in the box)

(The scene zooms out to reveal that Kema is inside the box, eating the fried chicken inside)

Elijah: (shocked) _Paano siya nagpasok?_ **(How did he get there?)**

Bernice: Should this little guy supposed to appear later in this fanfic?

(However, the kids are so astonished and amazed by the Luxuria's appearance, that they try to hug and pinch his cheeks, much to Kema's dismay)

Kema: (winces) Rawr! Rawr!

Director: Cut! Can someone get Kema out of there before Bubbles sees him?

* * *

SpongeBob: (barreling into the play fight without thinking) Not if I, the sponge knight will say about it! (However, he trips and falls flat on his face; everyone laughs) I'm okay! (starts to get up)

Director: And cut! Let's try that again.

* * *

(Squidward kicks the clown horn; it ricochets back to him, however flies into his mouth and gets stuck in his throat, causing him to start choking on it; luckily Janitor performs the Hemelich maneuver, causing Squidward to spit up the horn which, covered in saliva and whatnot, hits Leo in the face)

Leo: (groans in disgust) Ugh, gross.

Squidward: Thank you, Janitor.

Janitor: No prob, Squids.

Director: Cut! Let's take five!

* * *

(Reggie opens the second email and gets a vid of Oak singing in the shower; the same one used in the premiere bloopers; people behind the scenes start to laugh; Reggie is stunned and angry)

Reggie: (angry) Is this someone's sick idea of a joke, cause it's NOT funny!

Director: How'd that get there?! I thought we got rid of that after the premiere! (To himself) Glad Oak wasn't here to see that. (Out loud) Okay, cut and let's go with the right footage this time!

* * *

(In the food court, the soda fountains seemingly come to life all of the sudden and start spraying drinks everywhere and all over people; one sprays Spongebob, who absorbs the soda, but as it continues to spray he grows bigger and bigger until the carbonation causes him to release the soda flooding the set with it).

Director: (Climbing out of the soda flood) Cut! Let's drain the soda, clean up the set and try again.

* * *

Spongebob: Or they could turn this mall into a cool disco party dance floor. (dances in disco manner, but as he tries to spin, he trips over himself and falls flat on the floor, everybody, even Spongebob himself laughs at his blunder)

Director: (laughing) Cut! Spongebob watch your feet when you dance, okay?

* * *

Maria: Oh man, I'm a big Disney fan since I was 7! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is... this is ...this is... Aww, shoot I forgot my line!

Director: It's "This is more awesome than the time I met Justin Bieber last year!" Okay lets cut and try again.

Jack: (crashes in to a wall as he tries to catch the NPCs; his head goes right through the wall, he tries to pull it out bt to no avail) Oh geez, I'm stuck!

Director: Cut, get him out of that wall and let's try again in 10.

* * *

(Spongebob slashes at the monsters accidentally cuts Squidward's pants and underwear off with his blade; everyone groans and turns away in disgust)

Squidward: (notices what Spongebob did) SPONGEBOOOOBBBBB!

Director: Cut! Get him some new pants and underwear and let's try again.

* * *

(In Mickey's P.O.V., he saw his hands now looks like human hands. But he was interrupted when he heard some of the teachers snickering at him)

Mickey: What? What's the matter?

(He turns around to the mirror decoration when he saw his face got doodled with a mustache and a monocle)

Mickey: (angry) Guys!

(The scene cuts to Barkin, Janitor, and Spongebob, grinning sheepishly as they hide permanent markers behind their backs)

Janitor: What? We couldn't help it, okay?

Director: Cut! Can someone wipe Mickey's face before the doodles dry off?

* * *

Mira: Okay, now draw your sword out and fight!

Mickey: Right! (he pulls out his sword, only it flew away instead, almost hitting one of the crew outside the set) Oops! Sorry!

Director: You're lucky no one got hurt. Cut!

* * *

Squidward: She looks like a little impish tomboy to me.

Jack: Yeah, and I wonder if the guys in her martial arts class could see her now they'd be rolling in the aisles.

(Enraged, she approached Squidward, Jack, Barkin, and Janitor as they laugh at her, which Oak noticed her and sheepishly backs away)

Sandy: (angry) What did you call me, punks?

(The guys stop laughing and saw Sandy in anger. Before they scream, Sandy attempts to beat them up, but instead punched Oak by accident)

Oak: (winces) Ow!

Sandy: Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!

Oak: Don't worry, I'm fine. You didn't hit me hard.

Janitor: You're lucky that she didn't punch your dignity out. (Janitor laughs, which Oak and Sandy glared at him in anger)

Director: Cut! Can someone give Oak some first aid?

* * *

(Outside at the mall entrance, the water fountain suddenly sprays a huge gusher of water, blasting Barkin, the strong man, and the breakdancers into a wall)

Barkin: Woah, where'd that come from?

Director: Cut! Could somebody please check the fountains water pressure?!

* * *

(Following Mickey's instructions, Janitor pushed the plush's right hand)

Mickey Mouse plush: (singing) I love you, you love me

Janitor: (confused) Uh, that's not supposed to happen.

(Mickey also noticed and hears what the plush is singing)

Mickey: Guys!

Director: Sorry, Mickey! Cut! Bring in the plush with the right sound chip this time!

* * *

(The avatar then tries to hit the Mira with his uninjured fist, but Jiraya quickly draws out one of his arrows in determination and shoots with his bow, but hits the avatar in the groin, making him groan in pain)

Mira: OUCH!

Jiraya: Sorry!

Director: Lucky those aren't really arrows or we'd have a lawsuit on out hands. Okay get him an ice pack and let's try again later.

* * *

Take 1:

(Phineas pulls out his ePad and shows the four a website about an event)

Phineas: A grand event for the grand online game launch in some country called the Philistines!

June: It's Philippines, Phineas

Phineas: Oh, right.

Take 2:

Phineas: A grand event for the grand online game launch in some country called the Philibeans!

Timmy: Philippines, man!

Phineas: Right. Sorry.

Take 3:

Phineas: A grand event for the grand online game launch in some country called the Philiteens!

Tony: It's called the Philippines, goshdarn it!

Phineas: I'm sorry, I keep forgetting the pronunciation!

Director: Cut! Let's take five.

* * *

(Reki stops the dance spell but Hibiki keeps dancing; everybody laughs)

Director: Uh, Hibiki that's your cue to stop dancing. (Hibiki realizes he missed the cue and stops)

Hibiki: Oops, sorry.

Director: And cut.

(Midori casts a spell on Takuma but she mispronounces it "Mutare ora rana"; Takuma is turned into a frog)

Director: Cut! Midori, you were supposed to turn him into a kitten!

Midori: Sorry, must've mis-said the spell or something.

Director: Okay, let's turn him back and try again.

* * *

(In the store, the kids are poofed inside by Cosmo, and fall onto a clothes rack; when the cameraman focuses on the kids, Timmy is missing from the pile.)

Director: Hey where's Timmy?

Timmy: Over here. (everyone turns to see that Timmy has landed on Squidward)

Squidward: Get off me kid.

Director: Cut! Let's try again.

* * *

(Shin and Takuma throw the screecher-voiced avatar off the stage, literally-however he lands on several other avatars watching.)

Takuma: Whoops!

Shin: Oh my gosh! We're so sorry!

Director: Well at least he won't sing. And cut!

* * *

(Yang started speeding up his moves and punching, kicking and chopping everywhere until, he suddenly chops Darrell in the gut instead of chopping the blackboard; Darrell keels over in pain)

Yang: (sheepishly) Sorry!

Director: Cut, let's try again!

Take 2:

(Yang tries again but this time he chops Gwen in the face; Gwen growls in annoyance)

Yang: My bad.

Director: Cut!

Take 3:

(Yang tries again, but midway through his rapid karate sequence he kicks the teachers desk.)

Yang: YOOOOWWW! (he falls to the ground clutching his foot)

Director: Ouch. Okay help him up, give him some ice and let's take a break.

* * *

Vicky: (After learning that she and her group got an F-minus) You'll be hearing from our low-yos! (everyone starts laughing) What?

Director: It's _lawyers_, Vicky. You'll be hearing from our lawyers.

Take 2:

Vicky: You'll be hearing from our liars? (everybody laughs again)

Director: (frustrated) Lawyers, Vicky! Lawyers!

Take 3:

Vicky: You'll be hearing from our loo-yoos! (the laughter starts again)

Director: (exasperated) Vicky it's- oh why am I even bothering? Cut!

* * *

The screen then returned to the karaoke bar where the five Defenders had been joined by the rest of the Defenders and Kema.

"Well, there you have it," Ayane said to the readers. "It's the official end of a great chapter."

"Yeah, but will we Defenders ever be seen again in ToonSchool?" Naruki asked.

"Well RunnerAwaker and NashWalker told me they might have some plan for us in the future, but they wouldn't say anything else about it," Shin informed them. "Of course, that's their job: to keep us in the dark about the future so that way spoilers don't get leaked to anyone and the-"

"QUIET!" Kohaku shouted, shutting Shin up.

"Anyways," Hikaru said to the readers. "Thank you again everyone for your patience and support for us all. I hope we meet again someday for another adventure. Until then, see ya real soon!"

"And in the words of Michael Jackson…" Takuma started.

"DON'T STOP 'TIL YOU GET ENOUGH!" The Defenders all said in unison as the said Michael Jackson song began to play. The Defenders and Kema all then started dancing on the stage as the screen fades.

_A/N: As they said, thank you so much for supporting us through the good & bad times this past year. And coming up next from RunnerNash Productions is not one, but two chapters of Soul Shifters! So keep an eye out for a Soul Shifters double release coming soon! So until next time folks, read and review!_


End file.
